Where she is right
by custor13
Summary: This is the story of Dís, daughter of Thráin and the fates of all our favourite dwarves interwoven with hers. Thorin survived the Battle of the Five Armies heavily injured but his nephews were both killed. Now he sends Balin and Dwalin to pick up his beloved sister Dís from the Ered Luin. And this journey will not only change Dwalin's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear unknown reader,**

 **before we enter Middle Earth together with our favourite dwarves let me just say a few words.**

 **I am not a native English speaker and this is a try to translate my German story (available on this board also under "Wo sie recht hat") that I wrote a couple of years ago for English speaking readership. I really worked hard on it but still there are probably mistakes in the right choice of expressions, spelling, grammar, sentence structure, punctuation... If it is too bad and causes you physical pain reading, please let me know… :)**

 **Leave me a review if you find the time! Thank you very much!**

 **custor13**

* * *

Where she is right

Each time Oin examined Thorin's lung later he was astonished again that the king had actually survived the heavy blow. His will to live had been irrepressible. At least as long as the fact could be withheld from him that Fíli and Kíli had been killed in battle. After he had learned the truth about his nephews' death he seemed to have aged for years. He had been lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling altogether unresponsive. Balin had taken over the most urgent of the king's duties and had no difficulties acting for him. His reputation and loyalty were known and everybody had complied with his orders. He also prepared the ceremony for laying to rest Fíli and Kíli in the royal crypt. But the set day approached and the king did not move to fulfil his duty as their next of kin. Balin had talked in vain to Thorin again and again, insistingly. But the king did not stir. Finally the white haired dwarf sighed and, following a sudden inspiration, sent in Dwalin.

The thick stonewalls and heavy wooden doors somewhat muffled the turmoil in Thorins quarters but it was easily understood that Dwalin bellowed at the king sharply. Soon afterwards the angry roar of the king could been heard. Balin was just about to regret having asked for Dwalin's assistance when all of a sudden everything went quiet inside. An hour later the doors opened and they both stepped out. Badly shaken as it seemed. Dishevelled hair and bruised lips. Dwalin's left eye was about to swell and turn black and Thorin's one ear was torn and bleeding badly. But the king had finally gotten up and was dressed and they made their way together down to the steam baths as if nothing had happened. They spend two hours in the hot bath, had a massage and a rubdown with rough sponges to finally relax with a mug of beer in the warm water.

Thorin took a big gulp, rested his head on the edge of the basin and closed his eyes.

"I needed that", he murmured.

"Any time my pleasure", groaned Dwalin cooling his swollen eye with the mug.

"I want you to go and pick up Dís", Thorin said unexpectedly.

"But only if Balin comes with me and does the talking. Or I'll be looking worse than now afterwards", Dwalin grumbled in reply.

"Very probable", the king sighed and submerged under water.

Subsequently Thorin had led the funeral ceremony for Fíli and Kíli exemplary. Balin had ordered the making of two beautiful stone coffins bearing the brothers' images in masterfully carved reliefs. The stonemasons had worked with drawings Ori had made of Fíli and Kíli. Both heavy coffins stood side by side in the royal crypt and the images on them were facing each other. So it seemed as if Fíli and Kíli looked at each other even in death. Balin had chosen the unusual portrayal to show the closeness of the brothers, praying that Thorin would agree with this. On the eve of the ceremony they both went down slowly to the crypt. Previously Thorin had always avoided this way. But now he entered the tomb and when he first caught sight of the coffins in the soft candlelight his knees almost gave way. He was panting and took hold of a column. Balin misinterpreted his reaction at first and hastened to assure:

"This can still all be changed. It should...".

But Thorin silenced him with a gesture without looking at him and motioned him to go. Balin sighed, left the chamber and as he was about to close the door behind him he saw the king kneeling between the coffins with his head drooping and his shoulders quivering.

Thorin had then taken over all of his duties. And if he had been already strict in the past it was nothing to his nowadays rigour and intransigence. And strictest of all he was against himself. He allowed himself no break, hardly any rest. He was the first one rising in the morning and the last one to go to bed in the evening. And only then was he exhausted enough to finally fall into a dreamless uneasy sleep.

Two weeks after the funeral Balin, Dwalin and a selected escort company left for the Ered Luin to bring home Dís, daughter of Thráin. With them also rode Bilbo. He could travel a great part of his way together with the dwarves to get back safely to the Shire. The parting was hard for all of them and Bilbo said with tears in his eyes that he already looked forward for an opportunity to visit.

Thorin had watched them leave from the battlement of the outer ward and he was afraid already then to appear before the eyes of his sister. His sister of whom he had taken her dearest. She had begged him not to take her sons with him. At least not to allow the little one to join the company. But they had both come with him. Were both killed.

He wondered for whom he was working so hard everyday to lead Erebor back to it's former glory now. That was what he had wanted so badly over the last years. More than everything else in the world. More than a sheltered home in the Blue Mountains with his family. The small remaining family which was left to him. He had all led them into misfortune. And now he would have to accomplish what had driven him almost into madness back then. It would be his punishment. And if he would ever finish he could throw himself from these battlements and put an end to his pain.

He had wondered if it would appease Dís to see the halls in their former splendour but he was pretty sure she could hardly have any own memories of Erebor and all this would mean a lot less to her than to himself. He would have to face her as he had faced Azog. And somehow he felt that he would rather take it up against Azog again.

Long before Balin had reached the Blue Mountains with the official message there had been rumours about the fall of the dragon and the great battle. One of the travellers had told in the tavern what he had supposedly learned from some merchants trading goods with the mirkwood elves. And that were tales of great losses on all sides and Dáin ruling the Erebor. These were mere rumours of course but deep down in Dís's heart there was a dark voice whispering to her. Whispering her deepest fears would come true.

Four week later the arrival of the delegation from Erebor was announced to her and she hurried to the entrance hall. Her heart was racing and when she saw the faces of Balin and his brother she knew the worst had occurred. Balin's well-chosen words hardly penetrated into her mind: The Erebor was recovered, Thorin had survived seriously injured, but she would never be able to embrace her sons again. The shock flooded her limbs. She could just thank the delegation and give orders for their accommodation. Then she retired to her chambers and collapsed. Like black icy cold water the knowledge of her loss leaked slowly into her consciousness. During the following days and weeks phases of horrible pain alternated with boundless rage at her brother and bottomless weariness of life. It took weeks until she was willing and able to set off for the Erebor at all.

She had no obligations other than to keep her pony in line and so they travelled East at an easy pace. The long ride gave her time to grieve and to remember her sons together with Balin and Dwalin. The princess could drift off into her memories, indulge in her dark thoughts or let her tears run free. The Battle of the Five Armies had driven back most orcs leaderless in remote territories and the roads were quite safe again.

When the travellers had left the Ered Luin they had been joined by nearly two dozen mostly young unbound dwarves, which had not to support any family or to dissolve a large household. All of them were attracted by the prospect of an adventure and a new beginning in the Erebor. Dwalin was glad about it. The more they were, the safer it would be. At night a comfortable tent was set up for the princess and so the journey was relatively convenient and relatively uneventful. Apart from that one memorable skirmish in the Misty Mountains.

Balin and Dwalin deliberately avoided Rivendell and they advanced well on old and narrow trading paths in the mountains until one evening they reached the pass. At the camp fire Balin told of their adventures during the original quest with the fourteen companions. Of the battle of the stone giants, of the orc chief's song and their narrow escape. But it had hitherto been so peaceful on this trip the young ones threw amused glances among themselves and obviously did not believe a single word he said. Dís herself had her doubts when he mentioned the stone giants. But Balin simply narrated so wonderfully. And it let the last journey of her sons come to life for Dís.

The next morning drew near with birdsong and windy, cloudless spring weather and everybody was up very early to tackle the descent. The barely discernible path wound down and the surroundings became unclear with turns and dense undergrowth on both sides. Dwalin was strangely restless since he had gotten up this morning and pressed forward. Finally he decided to ride ahead of the others to explore the way. About half an hour later they heard his battle cry and the clash of arms from afar. Dís startled.

As agreed in case of any danger immediately Balin and five experienced fighters rushed to Dís's side while the rest took up their arms and headed downhill towards the noise of the fighting. When they were gone and none of her guards made a move to follow, Dís angrily gave her pony the spores and rode after them so the dwarves around her had no choice but to give in and follow.

But when they reached the spot everything was already over. Ten orcs lay dead in their blood, three of them heavily armed warriors. The rest, and Dís had to look twice, was obviously female. Orcbroads. Skinny, almost naked and unarmed except for a few jagged knives.

But the one thing that drew all attention to it was a raging, dirt staring bundle of skin, muscle and matted hair. With one of the orc knives the creature stabbed again and again at one of the dead bodies and shouted insults. Finally Dwalin grabbed her arm and wrenched the knife from her fist.

"She won't get more dead! Stop it now!", he barked.

Breathing hard the neglected dwarrowdam, than that she seemingly was, paused and stared at him wildly and with bared teeth. Slowly she came back to her senses and Dwalin pulled her up on her feet. She was quite a bit shorter than him, naked except for a stained loincloth, wiry and pitifully meagre. Her whole body was covered with dirt and soot and littered with old and fresh injuries and bruises. It was difficult to determine her age but Dís estimated roughly that she was older than Fíli had been. Around her neck she wore an iron clamp on which hung a heavy chain. But she craned her neck and looked defiantly at the approaching travellers.

"Stop gawking and bring a blanket! Kunin! Get this thing off her!", roared Dwalin.

Kunin, one of the smiths, jumped off his pony and grabbed his leather fine tool roll. While he busied himself on the rough lock of the clamp Dís had taken off her coat and flung it around the poor wretch. A moment later the clamp opened and Dís gently removed it. The angular metal had rubbed deep into the flesh and the skin was bloody and inflamed. Dís noticed that the stranger was about to cry and she pulled her into a hug and stroked her back soothingly.

"Sssh. Everything is fine now. Nobody will do you any harm! You are safe with us, dear", Dís whispered and felt the other one still breathe hard in her arms.

Meanwhile Dwalin stooped over the dead body at their feet. With the hilt of the crude orc knife, he still held in his big hand, he hit hard and well-aimed at the orc's upper jaw. With an ugly crack one of the canines came loose and Dwalin pulled it out of the flesh. He then tossed away the bloody knife and held up the long pointed tooth to the stranger.

"I'll keep this safe for you. As a talisman", he said and pocketed the small trophy.

Then he mounted his pony.

"Let us bring a few miles between us and this orc pack now. You! Help her up here to me! She can have one of the pack ponies later", he ordered.

With the help of the dwarf she sat the next moment aslant in front of Dwalin in the saddle. Wrapped in Dís's coat and with her bare dirty feet dangling to one side.

But Dís took her hand once more and asked seriously:

"One thing we need to know: Are there any more prisoners?".

"Princess! We are not on a mission to free someone!", interrupted Balin, frowning.

"Princess?".

The strangers voice came hoarsely from under the hood and she looked in surprise at Dís with big green eyes.

"My name is Dís, daughter of Thráin and I am the sister of Thorin, King under the mountain Erebor. That is where we are travelling. And this is Dwalin, son of Fundin", she introduced, "What is your name?".

"Dwin. At your service", she answered, bowing slightly as best as she could in her position. Her voice war rough and hoarse as if she had not spoken in months. Then she added haltingly:

"I am the last… prisoner. Because… because durbûrz… er, I mean… because I'm strong and could do all the heavy work. All others have been… been eaten… Tin… and Jobi, and...".

She broke off, buried her face in Dwalins fur vest and clenched her fists. Dís exchanged a horrified glance with Dwalin. Dwin must have lived through dreadful times.

Dwalin put his forefinger under her chin and lifted Dwins head slightly so that she looked in his eyes.

"You survived. You are strong. And that scum got what it deserved. Do not look back", he growled.

Dwin looked at him, took a deep breath and nodded.

Without further ado Dwalin held Dwin securely with his left arm, turned the pony gently with his right hand and rode on the path downhill. Juntin had already sought another coat out of Dís's extensive baggage and held it ready for his mistress. Dís mounted quickly again and caught up with Balin who now rode behind Dwalin.

"You speak the Black Speech?", Dwalin was just asking.

"Well, only the chiefs speak it properly. Most of them talk a mishmash of Black Speech and their tribal gibberish. But in three years you pick up quite a bit".

"Three years!", Dís thought pityingly.

"What do you think? Will they follow us?", Dwalin asked next.

"No. Sure not. There are just broads and old ones left. Of all the warriors there were only seven came back from the great battle. And you killed three of them up there. And those three had no close relationships among the rest of the horde. Except that old witch you took the tooth from. So no need for blood revenge for anyone. No, they will come out tonight and look for the missing. And what the wolves have left over they will take. And go back into hiding. If they had not been so much in need of wood we wouldn't have been outside at dawn today. And if they had not taken me with them to carry I would now still be down there… Oh, Mahal!, she answered shuddering.

Dwalin muttered something in response but Dís did not understand it.

"About five miles from here is a plateau. There's a brook and a small lake. I would like to wash myself quickly, if I may", she said.

"That's pretty necessary actually", Dwalin growled with a grin.

Then he reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a pouch with dried meat.

"Here".

Dwin groaned gratefully and gulped down the content as if starving. Then she leaned on Dwalin totally exhausted. They rode on silently and when they reached the lake around noon she had fallen asleep in his arm.

Dwalin woke her and she slipped off the pony nimbly. She looked up to him.

"I feel much better now. But you should not have let me sleep so long. Now your arm is probably all stiff", she said yawning.

"Probably not only the arm", someone in the company quipped and the roaring laughter that followed died only down on Dwalin's scowl. Dwin smiled.

Dís was meanwhile gathering together fresh clothes, soap, vials, ointments, towels and brushes from her luggage with Juntin's help. Dwin quickly came and helped her carry everything. Together they walked a little way along the lake shore. Dwalin ordered the prankster to gather firewood and let the others rest and prepare a meal. He himself stood guard in some distance to the dwarrowdams with his back to them. The sun was up high and warmed already decently but the water was freezing cold from snow melt. Dís hung her two coats in the bushes as an additional screen and undressed slowly. She sat on a sun-warmed stone on the shore and washed herself thoroughly with a cloth as she watched the other one. Dwin threw away the loincloth and plunged into the water spluttering. She swam to the middle of the lake, dived and returned. With her teeth chattering but beaming she got out of the water and Dís lathered her vigorously with a cloth. Dwin did not want to accept the princess's help at first but yielded to her commanding tone. Next in line was her matted shock of hair. Dís washed it three times with her own exquisite hair soap and a honey-blond, curly beard and similar mane came to light. Completely felted. Dís sighed and spread half a bottle of her best hair balm in Dwin's tassels and hoped this would ease the combing. Before Dís let her put on the clean clothes she had chosen for her she treated Dwin's many wounds with a healing ointment.

"Is he bound?", asked Dwin suddenly while Dís gently anointed her flayed neck.

"Who?", the princess asked back puzzled.

"Well, Dwalin", Dwin answered.

"No, he is not. He is primarily warrior, secondarily warrior and thirdly too. He is only close to his brother Balin. That is the old fox with the white beard over there. And he is loyal to my brother. So it has always been. Since I can remember. A dwarrowdam never existed in his life as far as I know".

The princess noticed that Dwin war turning her elegant hairbrush in her hands and her eyes went wide.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked anxiously.

"He is the One for me", Dwin answered seriously.

"The One! Dwin! What a nonsense! You know each other just half a day and most of it you have overslept. And believe me: He is not quite of the charming kind", Dís objected dismissively.

"I always took those stories of "The One at first site" for fairy tales. Pretty stories for little girls. Not for me", she admitted.

She shook her head, sighed and went on:

"You know. I had some admirers in my guild. And some of them I liked more or less. And I would have surely chosen one of them one day because everybody does. And no one wants to grow old alone. But I've never even come close to feeling like today. Never! You know, half a day ago I was sitting down there in the dark. Somehow I had dragged myself through the night again once more, toiled and all I wanted was a few hours of sleep in my corner. Just sleep and forget. And then Krôz took my chain and dragged me outside. In the East we could already see a bit of dawn. We rushed to gather wood and I could barely walk because I had gotten nothing to eat for almost two days. And then the sun went up and suddenly there was this huge warrior! And he has slain them all. And how easily! Almost like… like a dance! One after the other. You should have seen that! And then he stood there and looked into my eyes. And it… it was just as if the world stood still and my heart was about to burst. And it seemed to be the same for him. Then the others came rushing down the path. And I saw Krôz lying there with this huge wound in her belly. But she was still moving. And I went berserk and did not calm down before he held me and took away the knife. He freed me and his words touched my heart. We belong together. I am absolutely sure about that".

"Well, that sure were not very many words and then about nasty, yellow orc teeth. Very romantic", joked Dís.

"I have to know if he feels the same", Dwin said firmly and buttoned up the tunic Dís had lend her. She bowed low to thank Dís. Then she turned around to Dwalin but Dís held her back.

"Wait! Do not rush that! This has certainly time until tomorrow or the day after. Or wait until he says something for my sake!".

But Dwin took her hands and smiled.

"Who knows if we are not dead tomorrow, Princess Dís. And then I would sit forever in the eternal halls and be mad at me. Terribly mad at me because I will never know what he thinks. And he will not make the first move. This is up to me. No. I'll ask him now".

And with those words Dwin turned around and walked resolutely over to Dwalin.

Dís watched her go aghast and was absolutely convinced that this would not end well. Of all those dwarves... Dwalin. Dwalin, that stubborn, taciturn roughneck. Perhaps Dwin's perception had suffered during the years of captivity or maybe it had been a blow on the head too much. On the other hand Dís had admittedly been a little surprised about Dwalin too. He had held her in his arm during the ride as if he would know her for years. It would have been no great loss of time to quickly repack so she could ride by herself either. Maybe the warrior was just afraid Dwin would be too weak to ride alone. But then again he could have ordered someone else to take the stranger along.

Dís looked around for help and noticed that Balin stood there petrified and watched his brother and the stranger with an open mouth too.

Dwin stood in front of Dwalin, who was still leaning on one of his axes. Dwin looked up at him and wordlessly held out Dís's wooden brush to him. Dís held her breath. If Dwalin actually took the brush, brushed and braided her hair, it would be just as good as an official engagement.

Doing each others hair was something so intimate among dwarves that it was only done between very familiar lovers, spouses, siblings or parents and children. Dís was firmly convinced that Dwalin would reject her with a brusque remark but he just stood there and looked at her seriously. Then he lowered his eyes and said something but Dís was to far away to understand it. Dwin smiled and answered him just a few words.

And finally, Dís could not believe it, Dwalin gently took the brush out of her hands. Dwins face lit up in a happy smile and she made herself comfortable cross-legged on the sunlit grass. Dwalin laid his weapons aside, sat down behind her and began slowly to unravel her hair. Without even one look to the left or the right.

If in that moment an attack had occurred they all had been easy prey. The whole company starred at the two in disbelief. Finally Dís began gathering together all her stuff from the lake and strolled over to Balin who unhappily ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now how about that?", she whispered amused.

"What the Balrog is he doing? How can he enter such an obligation without knowing who she is and where she comes from? Dwalin! We do not know anything about her. Nothing! Dís! I don't believe it!", wailed Balin.

"You should better believe it. Your little brother has found his One", she said and patted him sympathetically on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe you still have difficulties imaging a bearded lady from Erebor? :) Have a look at my profile. There is a link to a fabulous drawing that greatly inspired me!**

* * *

Balin, who realized that he could not change the situation at the moment and that the task of his brother would take a while, let the company rest by the lake for the remaining day. This was welcomed very much and some of the other dwarves also bathed loudly in the lake, washed clothes or dozed in the sun. But they all threw glances over to the peculiar couple that sat slightly apart and in most of the hushed conversations this was the predominant topic.

Dís also gave Juntin her laundry to wash so she would have fresh travel clothes available for herself and Dwin. And when the meal was ready she took a large bowl and carried it herself over to the newcomer. Dwin was so hungry she emptied the bowl in no time, ate a second and a third helping and two wrinkled apples Dís brought her. Dwalin just shook his head as the princess looked at him questioningly. He worked concentrated and with a stoic calm that Dís would have never thought him capable of.

Nearly two hours later about half of Dwin's hair was done and after another one and a half he was actually ready. Dwin washed her head one more time and Dís urged her to take the rest of the balm. Dwalin then combed her damp hair anew and effortlessly until it was almost dry. He cut off the ragged lower part with his sharpest knife and also trimmed her fluffy beard. She smiled as he let his fingers run through her soft, gleaming curls with a very content look on his face.

Then their eyes met and Dwalin blushed. He fumbled in one of his vest pockets and got out four golden braid beads. Heavy, exquisitely decorated barrettes in the form of short rods with a complicated closing mechanism.  
"I... I bought those before we left at a goldsmith in the Ered Luin. Don't ask what has driven me to do that! I didn't buy any jewellery in my whole life! Let alone hair stuff like this. But I've seen them there and… I don't know", he muttered.  
"Oh, Mahal! That sure was providence, Dwalin! Awww! And how beautiful they are!".  
She took two of them in her hand and looked at them closely. Then she looked at Dwalin, took the brush and combed his whiskers. She braided quickly two short, solid braids, one on each side of his mouth and closed them with the barrettes. They were covered almost entirely by Dwalins bushy moustache but with every movement they flashed through his coarse hair. She then handed the brush back to him.

He thought about it for a moment, divided two strands left and right her face and braided laboriously two fairly decent braids, ending below her ears and closed them with the two other beads. This was the very simplest braid work and they both knew it. But Dwin beamed at him happily. She straightened again the height of the beads in his beard and casually caressed Dwalins lips with her thumb. His massive body trembled and she saw and felt it clearly. He groaned.

"I would like to kiss you so much now", she whispered.  
But he looked at her in dismay and did not answer. She sighed.  
"Then I'm going to introduce myself to your brother now. He does not seem too happy with your choice I believe. Are you coming?".  
"Balin?", Dwalin asked in astonishment and seemed only now to perceive his surroundings again.

He looked around, noticed that it was late afternoon already and frowned. At the fire the cook already prepared the evening meal and his brother sat next to Dís in front of her tent on low folding stools. Both had their feet up and their pipes in hands. And like most of the others they looked at him. Dwalin froze. He muttered something that sounded somewhat like "later" and slowly began to pick up his weapons. Dwin walked towards the tent, bowed low in front of Dís and handed the brush back to her.  
"Thank you very much", she said.  
"Dwin, dear. I have at least four other brushes and this one does not mean a thing to me. But you it will always remind of this special day. So I would like you to keep it as a present", Dís answered cordially.  
Dwin thanked her and bowed again with a smile. Then she turned to Balin. She cleared her throat, bowed and said:  
"Dwin, daughter of Rim and Faren from the Iron Mountains. At your service. I am 102 years old and a stonemason. My father, my youngest brother, an uncle, my aunt, three other guild members and myself were ambushed three years ago on our way back home here in the mountains. Thanks to your brother I was freed today. And for that I am very grateful".  
Here she paused and bowed again. Balin looked at her silent and unmoving. Dwin swallowed hard and continued:  
"But what is more important: I've known since the first look in your brother's eyes that he is the One for me. And, thank Mahal, it's the same for him. For you this may be all too rushed and laughable. But it is as it is. I would like you to know that my family will surely do their part for our relation. And I myself am a skilled craftswoman and will surely not live off anybody elses'...".  
Balin raised his hand and bade her to be silent. He looked at her sternly and said:  
"Do you think I am worried about dowry or income matters?".  
Dwin hesitated but looked at him frankly and replied:  
"That's what I thought".  
"That is not the case", he snapped at her harshly.  
Dís was surprised but did not say anything. This brusqueness was not like Balin at all.

Dwin looked at him, took a deep breath then and tried it differently:  
"If you come from Erebor you have surely been to the Iron Mountains. Do you know the temple that is built at the source of the Redwater?", she asked politely.  
"Yes, I have been there several times during ceremonies as a guest of King Dáin", Balin said coldly.  
"This temple was built by my family. My grandmother Dwil got the order way back then and it was completed by my father Faren and us siblings. And even my little nephew had been helping already. We were always in charge of maintenance, renewal and expansion. I did for example the ornaments on the benches and around the side entrances. Without wishing to flatter ourselves too much: Our workshop that is run now by the fifth generation has always been the first address for sculpture and temple art. I hope that my mother and my two elder brothers are in good health and I am sure they continued in our tradition", she said and noticed relieved that Balin relaxed a little.  
"The wealth of the Iron Mountains lies, as the name says, in iron and not in gold and jewels. The Redwater tells about it and therefore the temple of Mahal was built right there. The Iron Mountains were always well equipped but never rich. Our strength lies in the hard work and the skills of the craftsmen and craftswomen to which my family always belonged. And to whom I count myself too", she continued not without pride in her voice.  
And she held out her calloused hands to Balin with another deep bow.  
Balin rose slowly. He took her outreached hands and briefly pressed his forehead against hers. She had the impression that he did not reject her entirely any more now that he knew who she was but his welcome did not come from his heart.

This happened all to surprisingly and Dwin wondered briefly how her older brothers would have reacted in his place. Probably not much friendlier.

Balin suddenly looked over her shoulder and called out:  
"Ah, brother! There you are. Not very polite to let your fiancée battle with her future brother-in-law alone".  
Dwalin came over towards them but just in this moment someone called that the meal was ready and Dwin joined Dís's servant Juntin to help carry everything.

When she was out of earshot Balin glared angrily at his brother. He gestured reproachful to the beads in Dwalin's beard and scolded:  
"What has gotten into you? Now that the Erebor is ours again you could have had every noble dam in Middle Earth! And who do you pick? A good-for-nothing nobody! A feral, ragged stranger!".  
"Balin!", Dís hissed angrily.  
But Dwalin cut her off.  
"Listen to me, brother, for I'll only say this once: Whether you like it or not. She's the One for me. And if you offend her again and I have to choose between her and you, I won't have a brother any more", he said calmly but forcefully and both looked at each other relentlessly.  
A deafening silence followed until Juntin and Dwin returned with the bowls. She handed one to Balin with a bow and to Dwalin the other and ran again to get herself a helping. Juntin served Dís and then sat down with his own bowl slightly off but within earshot to Dís. Dwin came back with her meal, sat down beside Dwalin and felt at once the irritable atmosphere. She did not dare to start a conversation herself and so they ate in silence.

It was becoming dark quickly now and Dwin was glad she had something to do helping Juntin to clear away and wash the dishes at the creek. Juntin introduced her to the other dwarves and everybody had a kind word or a joke for her. She got to know Tombur and Helle two young stonemasons from the Blue Mountains, she learned that Dáin was still king of the Iron Mountains and got another apple and a large piece of biscuit from the cook. All that cheered her up to some extent again. Munching the biscuit she came back to the tent. Dwalin was about to appoint dwarves for the night watch. Dís had already withdrawn to her lodging and Balin was nowhere in sight. Dwin had noticed earlier that Dwalin had thrown his saddlebags and a bundle of blankets next to the tent. So she sat down there, tossed Dís's coat around herself and waited patiently until Dwalin had time for her. When he came over he looked a little embarrassed and rubbed his tattooed head.  
"I'm sleeping here by the tent. Balin on the other side. Because of the princess… uh, the security of the princess… I don't know if you… or somewhere else", he hemmed and hawed.  
"I want to sleep here next to you", she said simply.  
"All right then. There's another fur coat in the pack. And blankets enough, I guess. I've first watch with Kunin and Yuri", he growled curtly, turned and walked away into the darkness.

In the glow of the flickering watch fires Dwin unlaced the bundle and ordered everything to her liking. She also sought out the fur coat and snuggled into it. Then she lay still, looked at the stars and breathed in Dwalins scent that emanated from his coat and blankets. At one of the fires someone played the violin and there was song and laughter. Her heart became so light she could have sung herself but she only hummed along the familiar melodies. She was free.

About two hours later she saw his large silhouette and heard heavy steps approaching. He put his weapons down at the right hand side, threw his boots aside and lay down carefully next to Dwin. She crawled closer to him and whispered:  
"What a day!".  
"Aye", he sighed, "Why don't you sleep?".

"The night was three years long my day down there. Will take a while to get used to the normal way".  
They were silent for a while.  
"Dwalin?".  
"Hmm?".

"I would like a kiss now so very much".

He groaned angrily and Dwin was confused. Why did that bother him so much?  
"It is too dark to see you. I can't guess why you are angry at me. You will have to talk to me, Dwalin", she whispered.  
"All right then. Listen! I don't want to screw you here in the dirt like some damn animal in heat! With all those gawkers around that just lurk for it. I want us to wait. Until… I don't know… ´til it's right. In quiet. In Erebor. And a damn door we can shut behind us! But if you kiss me now I can not guarantee anything, lass! I don't want that! When you touched me today… that was almost too much already", he growled, sounding almost desperate.  
"Oh. I see...", Dwin answered softly, "Yes, this last step, I mean… That you take my innocence we should really save up for later. In quiet, a door… and a candle! Because I want to look at you".  
"You are still… untouched?", he asked surprised.

"Yes, damn it!", she said angrily, "Why the Balrog does that surprise you?".  
"Well. You're not a child, you're pretty to look at and not shy. And if you really have been virgin until the attack… uh... I thought… Well...", he muttered.

"Don't tell me _you_ would mate with such an orc sweetie", she asked hotly.  
Dwalin gave a disgusted grunt.  
"D´you see? That's how they looked at _me_. They hit me, kicked me and let me go hungry. I had to watch them eat the body of my little brother. But they did not come up with the idea that there'd be something else they could do to hurt me".  
"Then it's even more important we wait", Dwalin said firmly.

"Good. But… we will be on the road for a long time. Shall I not touch you for weeks? Wait… How about if I...", she whispered directly in his ear.  
And before he knew what she was up to she slipped her hand under his waistband and laid it gently around his rock hard erection. He gasped, grabbed her hand with his paw reflexively and held it. But before he had his senses together to say something Dwin whispered:

"Show me how to do that".  
It barely took Dwalins intervention before his relief gushed hot and wet over her hand and he bit into his blanket to suppress a groan. Dwin let her hand where it was until his breath had calmed and his hand loosened.  
"You're cheating", he muttered hoarsely  
She laughed softly.  
"Oh, come on! I really want to save up my first time as something special. But I can not wait weeks for a hug and a kiss. And you can not walk around for weeks with such a cudgel in your pants and then lay close to me here at night. How do you want to fulfil your duties tomorrow when your rod gets in the way all the time? Your king has entrusted you his sister, Dwalin. I'm still virgin but a few things I did try. And I can tell you there's quite a bit you can do with pants on".  
And she began to slowly kiss his face, his forehead and his mouth. He froze as before under her touch and did not return her kisses. Dwin was disappointed. But she continued kissing him and rubbed her mid on his thigh until she too reached her peak. Her delicate touch and her lustful panting kindled his arousal again. It did not escape her. She slid on her side and pulled him tight to her back. Through both their trousers she could feel his desire. He grabbed her hips, pressed and thrust himself against her from behind and came again after some time. Groaning he buried his face in her hair and she could hardly breathe in his vigorous embrace.  
"And you want to tell me you're still virgin?", he finally growled in her ear softly.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Yes! But I grew up with three brothers and in the guild hall we're pretty plain spoken too. Maybe not as much as with you in the warriors' barracks because we did have some matrons who could get quite rough if they thought it enough. But that was no elvlings choir! Does that bother you?", she asked fiercely. He laughed coarsely.  
"Not a bit! But I didn't know you lasses also… well… ah, damn it!", he growled and fell silent, embarrassed.  
"That we also know what's good for us? Are you serious?", she asked accusingly.  
"All right, all right! I'm only used to dames who're just charming til you pay their price. Quiet now! Or I can't even stand on my feet if I have to get up tonight!".  
"Well", she said, yawning, "I think I can sleep now too. Goodnight, Dwalin".

"Night", he grumbled.  
And so they lay close together. Dwalin pulled the blankets back over them and was asleep before he had really put down his arm. He slept like a rock.

Dwin woke up at the first bustle in the camp. Stiffly she slipped from under the blankets, hurried in the dim light to a bush and relieved herself. She was still barefoot because Dís had considerably smaller feet and had not been able to help her out with a pair of boots. It was cold. Still she washed quickly in the icy water of the lake. Then she returned to the camp and saw that Dwalin just woke up, noticed her absence and sat up with a jolt. He looked around in dismay, saw her coming and fell back relieved. She stood over him and shook a drizzle of small water drops of her wet hair. He reached for her and pulled her down to him. She was surprised at first but then felt his heart racing and realized he had been deeply concerned about her absence.

"I'm here", she whispered. He did not answer but cupped her face and pressed his forehead onto hers. When he then looked into her eyes, yesterdays magic was back.

Finally he shook his head in disbelief.

"What's going on?", he groaned, "It's all upside down".

"It is. Nothing is as it was. And I'm so glad about it! But you're not so sure any more, hm? Do you want to know what I think?", she asked.

He nodded. And she began to count out on her fingers:

"Orcs almost never take prisoners but I have survived down there for three years. They also hardly ever go outside at dawn and yet it was like that yesterday. I was exactly at the right place. At exactly the right time. It was windy so they did not hear you coming. And the wind was also from the right direction so they didn't smell you. It was ten to one and you have killed them all. You were ahead of the other. Alone. That gave us this brief special moment just for us. And most of all this certainty in me that you are the One for me when I look at you. And think of these! You had bought engagement hair jewellery for both of us! All this together can not be a coincidence. Dwalin! We are meant for each other. Maybe this sounds silly but I'm sure Mahal has got something in store for us", she said firmly convinced.

"With me old bloke?", he growled doubtfully.

"Why not you? But maybe also with a child we will have together. Or a grandson of us. No idea. But in any case it's got to be as it is. I for myself have decided to simply accept it and see where it takes me. But how about you? Do you regret it?", she asked.

"No. No, I don't", he answered determined, "But this is nothing where my fist or my ax is any good. I've never been so damn scared in my life! And I'm talking much to much, damn it!".

She laughed and gently kissed his temples.

"Stop that!", he groaned.

"Go, take a cold bath", she said grinning, "That's pretty necessary".

And to her surprise he did what she said.

At breakfast there was barley porridge for everybody and Dís called Dwin to her to give her some of her own personal honey stock. Dwin felt uncomfortable to receive a special treat again and politely declined.

"You will do exactly as I tell you!", ordered Dís and her indignant gaze, hard and blue as steel, made Dwin jump and hold out the bowl to her obediently. Dís gave her a large portion of honey and a piece of comb.

"She can really scare the hell out of you with those eyes. Just as her brother", Dwalin grumbled amused.

"Where he is right, he is right", Balin agreed.

"Do not believe a word they say, Dwin. Thorin can bend iron bars with his gaze alone. Unfortunately I do not master that skill. But to call any of you to order it is definitely adequate. And she really needs to eat more. Just look how loosely the clothes hang on her. Oh Dwin, you are still barefoot!", she said, frowning.

The princess rose and took a few steps into the centre of the bearing. She craned her head just a little, took a deep breath and her presence ran like a shock wave through the crowd. Every pair of eyes was directed at her, not few of the dwarves had jumped to their feet and Dís had the undivided attention of all:

"Does somebody have a fitting pair of boots for the girl?".

The sentence was neither spoken aloud or in a commanding tone but Dwin could choose two minutes later between four pairs. She reached for the shabbiest but Dís threatened her with her finger and sought out the best pair. Then she paid the owner a good price for it and sat down again.

She looked at Dwalin and said reproachfully:

"That would have been your duty, Mahal! Even if you were the last dwarf on earth I would not choose you!".

Later Dwin tied up the blankets and carried them over to Dwalin who already saddled his pony and he was in an extremely bad mood. Scowling he starred at her boots.

"I don't see those things. Why didn't you say anything?", he snapped.

But from behind Dís's piercing voice interrupted him:

"And do not dare to blame poor Dwin now!".

Dwalin winced, hung his head and gritted his teeth.

Dwin waited until Dís had gone on to her pony and said:

"It's good to have boots. But it was not really important. I've been running barefoot for three years now. I almost did not notice it any more. If I really need something I'll tell you. I promise. And there is really something".

"What?", he asked, still angry.

"I want a weapon. I don't want to be completely helpless if we should be attacked. Like in that raid back then. I am not particulary good at it but one of the orcs I got killed with my chisel. My beautiful tools! Such a shame", she replied and saw his face light up.

He thought about it a little while and asked:

"Ever shot with bow and arrow?".

She shook her head. He sighed, reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a dagger with superb scabbard and matching belt. Dwin reached for it but Dwalin did not let go of it.

"I'll only give it to you if you promise me something", he growled seriously.

"And what?".

"To hurt an enemy seriously with a knife you'd have to let him come close to you. That's madness in your case. A knife will do you no good if you don't know how to handle it. Listen! I don't want you to ride ahead alone or to stay back alone. Stay somewhere in the crowd. And if there really should be an attack or only an unclear situation I want you to show up next to Dís the very next moment. That's the only way I can keep an eye on both of you. Is that clear?".

She nodded.

"Promise it", he insisted.

"I promise it", she said.

"Good. Here. For extreme emergency and as a table knife".

She wrapped the belt twice around her waist and nodded.

"You sure won't become a warrior", he sighed with a grin.

"Why´s that?", she asked in surprise.

"Well, you didn't even take one look at the blade", he smirked.

She pulled out the knife and was amazed.

It was a broad, double-edged, beautifully curved blade with a richly ornamented handle. An exquisite work. Dwin recognized the excellent craftsmanship. The dark wood was decorated masterfully with inlays of fine golden runes.

"Two brothers as two cutting edges of one dagger", she read and looked at him.

"A gift from Balin", he said, "I only wear it on special occasions. Everything else is to heavy for you".

"I'll take good care of it", she promised.

"Main thing's you take care of yourself", he grumbled.

She smiled and nodded.

"See you later", she said and ran to look for Juntin. She helped him pack up the tent, asked for a spare water skin for her and filled it at the creek. Then they went together to the pack ponies. As it turned out none of them wore a riding saddle but only wooden pack frames so Dwin finally chose to sit on the one that carried the tent and cushions of Dís's bedstead. There she sat comfortable but could not direct the pony. So they let it walk in the line of pack animals and Dwin was carried along like a piece of luggage.

So much attention Dwin had aroused in the beginning so much she merged with the travellers within the next few days. She was a close observer and quickly found out how the daily camp routine worked and where and what help was needed. She helped out Juntin a lot, ate together with Dís and Balin at Dwalin's side and listened to the conversations and the stories Balin told. So she learned a lot about the events of the past years. Most of the time, when they rode, she was together with Tombur and Helle who, she soon realized were a couple and with whom she got along very well. It took a whole week before she had adapted again to the ordinary day-night rhythm. Until then Tombur and Helle rode on either side of her and several times it was just thanks to them that she did not slip off the pony half asleep.

Her wounds healed and she gained some weight again. Riding in the open air and in the sun did her good and her sickly, greyish pallor slowly gave way to a healthy tan which was unusual for dwarrowdams of course but suited her well all the same.

Dís noticed one morning during breakfast that she was barely recognizable and became prettier with each passing day.

"Where she's right, she's right", confirmed Dwalin and grinned while Dwin blushed.

Balin stared at the floor and said nothing. The brothers had shunned each other since her arrival and spoke only the bare minimum. Dwin knew that she was the reason for it and she was very sorry for it.

She had grown up in a large family and in close contact with other guild members. No meal without at least twelve dwarves of all ages at the table. Dwalin and Balin would be her only family in Erebor now. And should a dispute separate the two she would be all alone with Dwalin.


	3. Chapter 3

That night she woke up by Dís's suppressed crying. She was about to get up quietly but a large hand held her back.  
"What?", Dwalin growled annoyed.  
"Dís's crying".  
"She's been crying for weeks".  
"I go to her".  
"No. You can't do anything about it".  
"Not with fists and axes. That's for sure", she said and got up.  
She went to the entrance of the tent and asked softly:

"Princess Dís! It's me. Dwin. May I come in?".

"Yes, do come in", she heard Dís's answer slightly bunged up.  
Dwin entered and Dís said:  
"Wait there. I will get some light for you".  
A match flickered and the princess lit two candles. She sat on her bed with tear-stained face and her waist long, black dishevelled hair flowing over her back. From under her embroidered nightgown Dwin could see a pair of dainty bare feet.

Dwin sat down unasked beside her and put the arm around Dís's shoulders. The princess leaned into her embrace and began to cry again. Dwin let her cry, held her and rocked her gently back and forth. When Dís finally had calmed down a bit, she blew her nose and forced a smile:  
"Well! First I hold you up from sleeping and now I forfeit all your respect with my wailing".  
"Oh, I'm sorry", whispered Dwin and jumped up, "I should not have sat down here!".  
"No, it is fine, Dwin. Do not worry. You act according to what your heart tells you. That is good and rare and you should keep doing so, dear. And it did really do me good. Thank you", the princess reassured her.

"Come. Sit down and let me have a look at your neck again", she said and pulled up a stool to the bedside.

Obediently Dwin sat down with her back to her and drew her hair out of the way. In the light of the candles Dís then anointed gently the few still inflamed spots the iron clamp had left behind.

"Your presence alone has helped me so much since you are with us. The story of your past and your engagement with Dwalin... All that gave me so much to think about and I had someone I could take care of. That has carried me wonderfully during the last three weeks. But tonight all stormed back at me. Oh, Dwin! What am I doing here? Travelling to Erebor knowing that my sons will not await me there. I should have stayed in the Ered Luin. That was our home and not this… trice cursed dragon lair!", she murmured.

"Your brother sure needs you there", Dwin answered without much considering.

The next moment Dwin felt seized by her shoulders and turned around with firm hands. And on the bed opposite her no longer sat the frail, delicate princess but an enraged fury bursting with strength. So very beautiful and scary in her anger.

"Oh, is that so? Now he needs me? But to bring about all this he managed excellently on his own. Runs off with a dozen ragtag adventures without the trace of something you could call a plan. The great hero! Oh yes, we free the Erebor! You both listen carefully!", she thundered towards the tent walls, "And he actually manages to create the worst possible disaster in no time. He stirs up old Smaug against Laketown, breaks with allies, threatens and breaks in his delusion with friends and relatives and triggers just along the way the most horrendous war of our times! Thousands of deaths! Pain, loss, destruction and despair everywhere you look! Injured who will suffer until the day they die and thousands of grieving mothers an all sides! If he would have killed the dragon at least. But no! Someone else did that for him. Probably the only one, mind you, who deserves our sincere thanks in this whole mess. My brother needs me! Pah! Shall I pat his back and say "Well done"? And pity him for his wounds? Or maybe comfort him for the loss of his nephews? Tell me, Dwin, why could he not grow old with us in the Ered Luin happily and content. Why did he have to unleash this madness?".

Dwin swallowed and was well aware that now not only Dís waited for her response but also the two brothers next to the tent. She thought about it for a while.

"Well… I think… See, I was raised to carve a straight angle and a beautiful arch out of stone. And if I do so now I am content and happy. But when you're raised as heir to the throne you have to do much more than that. And it is not enough to think of just today and just now. You have to keep in mind yesterday and tomorrow. And the happiness of all your people. I guess he thought it his duty to free the mountain. Not even for himself maybe. But for you and for your sons, for Dwalin and for all. He had no choice really. Even if there was almost no hope. He's been raised all his life to do so. Just as your sons were also maybe", she answered gently.

Dís anger collapsed with a sob. She wiped away her tears and called out:

"Dwalin?".

"Aye", came quietly from outside.  
"How did you come by such a wise companion?".  
"No idea", he growled.  
"Oh, all right. Why did I ask you anyway", Dís replied, laughing and crying at the same time.

They heard a restrained laughter from Balin's side and Dwin bit back a grin.

"Let us go back to sleep now. Thank you", Dís said and embraced Dwin.

She smiled, slipped out into the darkness and felt her way back under the blankets. She crawled into the warmth on Dwalin's side and he put his heavy arm around her and pulled her close. Briefly he pressed her against himself as if to acknowledge what she had done and said. Then he murmured half aloud:

"Ah, peace at last".  
"I can hear you", Dís purred.  
"Oh, all right", Dwalin growled back.

They laughed. And Dwin wondered how much Dís had overheard of her nocturnal conversations and other doing with Dwalin.

The next day Balin came up to her.

"Dwin. Could we have a word, please?".

"Yes, of course", she answered astonished, handed Juntin the clean bowls and dried her hands on her pants. Balin led her silently a little way along the brook they had camped by. Finally he stopped, sighed deeply and said:

"Last night you brought honour to the house of our kin and I am proud and happy to call you my sister-in-law soon. Please accept my apology for my impossible behaviour at our first encounter".

"Gladly I accept your apology", she said with a happy smile, "Although it was not necessary to apologize, Master Balin. Your concerns….".

"Dwin, please. No more formalities", he interrupted, smiling and took her hands in his.

She nodded and continued:

"Very well then, dear brother-in-law. I can understand your concerns well. I was a complete stranger and I am still. But I'm so glad not to stand between you two any longer. Family means a lot to me and it hurt me to see you angry at one another for my sake".

"I will speak with Dwalin too afterwards but first I wanted to talk to you. Dwalin and I… Well, what can I say? We were both bachelors for so long now. I just could not imagine it differently any more. And fear seized me to remain the only one alone I must admit. But I see how good you are doing us and how happy you make him", he said with a sigh.

"Oh Balin, you won't lose your brother to me! You will get a sister in additon! And if it is Mahal's wish a bag full of nieces and nephews too", she replied.

Balin closed his eyes and fought back his tears. She took him in her arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek and was sure, she would also like this part of her new family. Arm in arm they walked back to the camp.

Dwalin had become uneasy when he did not see Dwin by Juntin's side. Following his hint he walked along the creek and came straight at them. At first he scowled but when he saw their happy faces he stopped surprised and with folded arms.

Balin looked his brother straight in the eyes and said:

"Luckily and to my delight Dwin has accepted my apology for my shabby behaviour up there by the lake recently. It was a mistake to doubt your decision. You certainly have my blessing, brother".

And with these words he took Dwin's hands from his arm and put it gently onto Dwalin's. And Dwalin looked down with a rare smile first on Dwin and then on Balin and the brothers embraced.

The travellers came out of the mountains into the wide plain of the Anduin and they were riding towards the old ford. During the last peaceful years men had settled there again benefiting from the steadily growing flow of merchants and travellers. And the few huts and farmhouses had grown into a considerable settlement within a short time. Here they wanted to replenish their provisions and rest for two days before the onward journey through Mirkwood. The mayor, a grey-haired, red-cheeked merchant greeted Dís politely and respectfully and showed them a place for their camp. He asked for the whence and whiter and told them sorrowfully that the little town had been repeatedly attacked by a large pack of stray wargs recently. And he recommended particular vigilance after nightfall. The settlers were farmers and merchants and were unable to master the problem. Last night the giant wolves had killed one of the peasants who had tried to protect his horse. The mothers did not let their children play outside any more and no one dared to leave the houses at night at all. Dís conferred briefly with Dwalin and Balin and had the mayor summon all settlers and travellers.

When all were gathered Dwalin helped Dís up on a table so all could see her. Again Dwin was fascinated how the princess kept the crowd breathless with her presence alone. Everyone waited spellbound for her words. Balin introduced her formally with loud voice and a murmur ran through the crowd. Dwalin stood by Dís's side, arms crossed. He counted the able-bodied man, dwarves and elves and went through the possibilities in his mind. Dís meanwhile held a short fiery speech about the union of all free people, the peace and security of the streets. Then she pointed to Dwalin and concluded:

"My experienced captain will develop a plan and assign a task to anyone willing to help. And I ask all of you to help. Who does not want to counter the beasts directly can help with the preparations or with supplies. Together we will put an end to this threat tonight. For the safety of your children and the safety of all travellers in these parts. And to add a little incentive I will pay three gold coins for each warg head tomorrow! And...", here she put in a small effective pause, "the one who hunts down more wargs than my captain will receive four coins for each head!"

The audience cheered and applauded and the mayor took her hand and shook it gratefully.

During the day a large area well above the settlement was prepared. They build a look-out high up in a free-standing tree for the archers, cut down bushes and dug out fire pits. Dís walked around and talked here and there with the people. She talked also with the three elvish warriors who were on their way down the Anduin to Lorien. They had also followed Dís's speech and the leader of the three promised her their participation for tonight. One of the warriors did not seem to approve and said something disparagingly sounding in elvish to his superior. Dís glared at him and answered sharply in flawless elvish:

"Of course the bonus will be paid to elves also. And before you leave, pray come to me again. I would like to give you a message for Lady Galadriel on this occasion".

Aloud she called out to Dwalin:

"Dwalin! Here you have a first challenger".

She then nodded coldly to the elvish captain who had gone pale. Moreover Dwalin looked over to him with challenging views and cracking knuckles. He worked bare-chested on the framework for the out-look the archers would stand on and flexed his muscles. He looked forward to the evening. Finally something to do for him. And that there would be a competition with an elf was a challenge entirely to his liking.

After Dís's address to the settlers Dwin had seen Dwalin only from afar. She knew that this was a fist-and-ax-task for him and she better kept out of it. She helped the women to clean vegetables and cook for everybody and quickly got talking. The villagers were pleased that finally someone took action against the threat but the gladness was overlaid with concern.

In the afternoon the women served the meal and they all ate together under the open sky. Humans, elves and dwarves. There was joking and laughter and the mood was good. Dís ate at the table with the mayor and his wife while Dwin sat together with Balin and waited that Dwalin found time and came over.

She sighed and said:

"I wished Dís wouldn't have egged Dwalin to that".

But Balin laughed and replied:

"Dís wants to make sure this whole spectacle will turn out a full success. To give the monetary incentive and arrange the competition was a brilliant idea. She never does things just half. This story here will spread like wildfire and will not only strengthen the reputation of the house of Durin generally but hers in particular. Maybe she does it all just to annoy her brother. But these people here can sleep soundly tomorrow and Dwalin will have his fun, believe me!".

Dwalin finally came and hungrily ate in a hurry. Dwin could see that he was still pondering about the preparations.

"What does the elf over there look at you all the time?", Dwin interrupted him softly.

Dwalin looked up from his plate and threw the elf a menacing glance.

"That one? He plans to kill more wargs than me. But he might as well forget about that".

Balin grinned and said to Dwin:

"See? This is a game for him. Don't worry".

"You're worried?", Dwalin asked surprised.

She nodded.

"I hate wargs", she whispered, suddenly close to tears.

"If the pack had attacked us last night unaided and unprepared, there had sure been losses. But tonight there probably won't even be enough wargs for everyone. You take a couple of blankets and look for Dís later. You stay with her tonight. She's guest at the mayors house. You're both safe there", he growled.

He finished eating and stood up.

"Wish me luck", he muttered and put his large hands on her shoulders.

"I wish you luck", she said, trying to suppress the tremor in her voice.

Then she pulled his forehead on hers and whispered:

"Will you sure come back or is this the last chance for a kiss?".

"Of course I'll come back! We are now waiting for them to show up. And believe me, the waiting is the worst of all. And then everything will be over very fast. And then I'll come and report to Dís. But a bit is still to do. So, see you later. Balin, are you coming?", he asked and pulled away from her.

Balin grabbed his weapon and rose with a groan. He pressed Dwin's hand briefly and whispered to her:

"We will look after each other. As always. Don't worry, dear".

Thankfully she smiled at him and nodded.

She gathered together the dishes and carried them back to the inn where the food had been cooked. The women hurried to put everything back in order, called their children, wished the hunters good luck and one by one retreated to their homes. Doors and windows were secured. Gradually the little streets and squares emptied. The dwarves had brought their ponies and luggage into the security of the village. Dwin led Dwalin's pony in a barn behind the house of the mayor and took a blanket from his pack. When she stepped outside later, she saw Tombur and Helle walk over to the warg field. Tombur was carrying a long-handled axe and Helle bow and quiver. So they would also be among the hunters.

In the west, way behind the Mirkwood the sun went down and dipped the surroundings in glowing red light. It was becoming dark now quickly. Dwin stood still undecided by the stable door and watched the hunters.

The men killed two sheep and a lame one of Dís's pack ponies and distributed flesh and blood in the middle of the field. The fire pits were filled with highly flammable wood and oil-soaked rags. She saw Dwalin from afar surrounded by the others. Rough laughter could be heard and the elation of all was almost palpable in the air. The metallic smell of blood wafted about in the last light of the evening sun and was carried by the wind towards the mountains. An invitation that would certainly not miss its goal. Dwin felt sick. She clutched the blanket and went around the house to look for Dís. She found her sitting on the front porch with a plump, older woman. They looked up when Dwin came around the corner.

"Ah, there you are!", Dís called out.

Dwin went up the steps.

"Dwin, at your service", she said and bowed.

The woman kindly nodded, welcomed her and introduced herself as Magda. Dís raised. To Dwins surprise the princess wore a sword on her left side.

"Let us go inside", she said.

The three went into the house and laid the heavy bolt across the closed door. Magda lit two candles and led them up a staircase to the upper floor. Here was the bedroom of the spouses that Dís would have to her disposal for this night. A small, cosy attic room with low ceiling beams.

"It's nothing fancy and it's only a narrow bed...", Magda began embarrassed but Dís took one of the candles and interrupted.

"It is wonderful and I am very grateful for your generous offer. We both were really very reluctant to sleep in my tent today. One request yet, Magda. If it really starts outside later, please come up to us. It is better to stay together. But until that happens we should sleep or rest at least. It may still take hours".

Magda nodded, wished a good night and left the room. They heard her go down the stairs.

Dís put the light on a chest of drawers, took off her sword belt and dropped with a sigh onto the bed. She patted on the free side next to her and looked at Dwin invitingly.

"What's with the respect?", Dwin asked.

"Oh, come on! Aren't we over that?", Dís replied with a grin, "Or are you afraid of me?".

"No. Although sometimes I'm not quite sure I better should be".

Dís burst out laughing.

"Clever girl".

Dwin looked around. The room had one small round window which was secured with a thick curtain against cold and draft. She pushed it a little aside and actually could overlook the warg field. She made sure there were enough matches in the box next to the candle holder and blew out the candle so she could withdraw the curtain without light shining out. It was almost completely dark now and the prepared field seemed deserted. The hunters had withdrawn to their hiding places.

"So what?", Dís asked and yawned.

"Nothing", Dwin answered.

She sighed and lay down next to Dís. They were quiet for a while.

Suddenly Dwin was torn out of her musings when she felt a small hand on her cheek and Dís's breath in her face. She froze. Delicate lips started to kiss her gently. Playful and tempting.

"Highness! Please.. I...", Dwin began confused but Dís interrupted.

"Hush, just a little distraction to calm the nerves, dear. Don't worry".

Dwin wanted to contradict but Dís's kisses became more demanding and a hand went up urgently on Dwins thighs. And without that she consciously wanted to, her body responded and lifted her hips against the hand. Dís chuckled. She opened Dwins trousers, slipped her hand in it and began to caress her with experienced fingers. Dwin gasped. Hesitantly she answered Dís's kisses.

"Come on. Dare to!", Dís lured, "It is all right. No one will know about it except us".

And Dwin let herself be carried away, reached into Dís shiny black hair and pulled her into a slow, pleasurable kiss.

She tasted honey and pipe tobacco and moved her body under Dís's touch until a climax overwhelmed her as she had rarely experienced before. Dwin twitched and whimpered until Dís gently pulled her hand out of her wet gap and stuck two fingers into Dwins mouth. Sucking and breathing heavily Dwin slowly came to her senses while Dís whispered endearments in Khuzdul into her ear.

Then she swung herself between Dwins legs, rubbed her mid against Dwins body and found her own rhythm. Aggressive, almost angry. And when she came Dwin grabbed her butt with both hands and pulled her to close. Dís threw her head back and managed only with an effort to suppress a scream. Finally she lay on her panting, then slid to the side and gave the other one a last tender kiss.

"Why doesn't he kiss me like that?", whispered Dwin in the dark.

"Because that fool certainly does not know at all what to do with his mouth except yelling, cursing, gobbling down food and gulping down beer. It is up to you to teach him all that. And not with "could you", "would you please" or any refined hints. And no long sentences. Short, concise instructions! That should do. He is not that stupid after all. And now I want to sleep", she replied with a yawn and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"At your command", Dwin whispered back and yawned too.

Dís laughed and hugged her again. And although Dwin would had have not believed it earlier this evening she was asleep the next moment on Dís's shoulder.

It was about two o'clock in the night when Dís woke her:

"Wake up! It begins".

Dís had removed the curtain and Dwin saw her outline in the little light of the moonlit skies. Initially Dwin did not know where she was and what Dís was talking about. Until it suddenly all occurred to her and she jumped up with a guilty conscience. A gruesome howl broke the silence and was answered in the distance by a second.

"Mahal protect them all! And I almost overslept it!", Dwin whispered in horror.

"Be glad you slept. Would you rather have been lying there awake on the floor for five hours?", Dís asked.

Dwin was confused. But Dís looked at her and continued:

"Did you have a nice dream?"

And Dwin understood. Their get-together during the early evening would never be mentioned again, let alone find a continuation. Dwin was relieved for the most part because she had not quite ordered her thoughts and feelings for herself. But a tiny part of herself also regretted it. She took a deep breath and answered:

"Very nice. And instructive".

"Very well! I would have let you sleep but you never know what those beasts might come up with. Go and fetch Magda", Dís ordered.

Dwin groped her way towards the door and opened it. Light shone up from below the stairs. She crept down the stairs and found Magda asleep sitting on the stove bench. Huddled and snoring softly. Dwin woke her gently. Magda turned pale, but courageously grabbed a fire hook and they both went up to join Dís who was just about to gird her sword. The three looked out of the small window and listened silently into the darkness. Every now and then a terrible howl was heard.

"They are gathering", Dís murmured.

"Did Juntin go with them?", Dwin asked softly.

"No. I did not allow it and he was not angry about it. He is a rather gentle soul. He's with the ponies", Dís answered.

"Dwalin said the waiting is the worst. He is probably right", whispered Dwin.

She had hardly finished her sentence when out on the warg field hell broke loose. From all sides the giant wolves rushed to the meat pile, tore the pieces apart, chased, threatened and bit each other with howling and roaring.

A horn sounded and six blazing fires flared up in a circle around the wargs. Everything was brightly lit now and at a second horn signal the hunters stormed about from all sides. Dwin saw an animal fall, probably hit by an arrow or a crossbow bolt. The dreadful noise rose more and more. Whining, growling, ugly barking, yelled commands and roared curses.

Dís, Dwin and Magda stared out of the small window and tried to identify a familiar figure between the glaring flames, the smoke and the writhing bodies. But they did not succeed. Magda held her hands to her mouth and Dwin kneaded her fingers. The wargs did not give up the carcasses and none of the animals left the lit area as far as the could see. Dwalin's plan seemed to work out.

The three were abruptly torn from their anxious watching when from somewhere close by came the sound of splintering wood.

Magda screamed and gasped:

"That came from the store! The side entrance...!".

A muffled rumbling and the scraping of huge claws on wooden floorboards could be heard from downstairs.

"Dwin, the candle", Dís ordered calmly and they heard her draw her sword in the dark.

"Shouldn't we...", Dwin objected fearfully.

"Now!", Dís snapped at her, "It will find and kill us in the dark too. But I can only defend us if I see something".

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

With trembling fingers Dwin lit the candle and Dís went to the door and opened it wide. They heard the warg creep around the room downstairs and take a loud snort to scent his surrounding. Then silence. And the next instant the stairs creaked under the immense weight of the animal. It was on its way up to them.

"Do you hear that? It is lame", Dís said softly. And really. As Dwin listened in terror she could clearly hear an irregularity in the heavy steps.

"Magda. The room is to low for a stroke over head. Place yourself over there in the corner. You will distract it briefly with that fire hook. I'll give you a sign", Dís ordered calmly. Magda nodded, clenched her teeth and got into position. The iron poker firmly in hand.

"What am I supposed to do?", Dwin asked desperately and her voice almost failed.

She had drawn her knife and still stood next to the window, trembling.

"You will get you chance for heroism when I make a mistake", Dís answered quietly without letting the door out of sight.

The warg had reached the landing and sniffed. Then he slowly made a few steps towards their room.

The big ugly head appeared in the door frame. The warg growled. Step be step it came closer, lugging his left hind leg. The little malicious eyes were on Dís who stood, head held up high, directly in his path. It hesitated.

But it's hunger seemed stronger than it's suspicion and it moved on. The beast's forelegs crossed the doorstep and after one further step into the room Dís nodded to Magda without taking her eyes of the predator.

Magda shouted at it and stabbed hard with her poker at the shoulder of the giant wolf. The warg whirled around, snarled and got ready to attack. These few moment Dís took to get enough momentum with a swirling rotation for a powerful blow aslant upwards. Her blade slashed the throat of the warg and was stopped with an awful crunching sound by the neck vertebrae. Dís pulled the sword through to the tip with all her strength and stood ready to carry out another blow if necessary. A gurgling was heard and blood gushed in spurts from the gaping wound. The warg stood still for a moment swaying on it's three legs and then collapsed.

Magda who had taken all of her courage to turn against the beast let herself slide down the wall now. Her knees just gave way. Dís kicked with the tip of her boot carefully at the warg's nose but it did not move. She sighed in relief but kept the sword still in her hand.

Suddenly from downstairs came a loud knock on the front door that made them all wince.

"Magda? Magda, open up! It's over!", a man's voice called.

"Hans! Oh, thank God!",Magda cried, tears of relief streaming down her face now. She stumbled to her feet, stepped over the dead animal and hurried down the stairs. They heard her remove the bolt and open the door. Crying she fell into the arms of her husband. Someone else came up the stairs and a moment later Dwalin stood in the door over the dead warg. Pale and shaken he looked around for the dwarrowdams.

"What...", he began.

"We're fine", Dwin assured him quickly.

Dwalin stumbled into the room and fell down on his knees in front of the princess.

"Dís! I...", he muttered.

"Oh, be quiet! This mess here we evaluate later. Report!", Dís snapped.

Dwalin gathered his thoughts for a moment and went on:

"One injured, otherwise only scratches. One of our dwarves got a bite in the leg. Bad luck. Stumbled in the wrong moment. And even though the elf who was closest to him was there immediately and killed the warg it had happened. The surgeon of the settlers is with him now. We have killed thirtyseven of them. All that were in the circle".

"Who is the injured?", the princess asked.

"This stonemason. The dark one".

"Tombur?", Dwin asked startled.

Dwalin nodded.

"Yes. He'll survive. At worst lose a leg", growled Dwalin.

"How many wargs have you killed?", Dís asked.

"Eight".

"Someone more than you? Mahal! Do not let me ask everything individually!", Dís hissed at him.

"The elf was equal up with me until that happened with Tombur. He would have left him the warg but when it got dangerous he intervened. So now he's got one more than me", Dwalin groaned.

Dís sighed annoyed.

"And what is going on out there now?", she asked, pointing out of the window, from where loud quarreling could be heard.

"There's fighting about the heads. It wasn't always fully clear who actually killed it in all cases".

"Then you will go back now and settle that. And what can not be settled today I will take care of with gold tomorrow. And tell Juntin to put up my tent first thing in the morning", she ordered.

Dwalin rose but hesitated to go. He looked at the dead warg. Stunned. Dís pointed to the left hind foot.

"He was limping. Probably could not keep up with the others and was therefore lurking around here. The front door was secure but he found the weak spot at the side entrance", she remarked gravely.

"I should have had patrols in town. It was my mistake and I will accept any punishment you decide on, Dís", Dwalin grumbled ruefully.

"For me this is no longer an issue. I would not have minded to sit in the Eternal Halls together with Fíli and Kíli tonight but it did not just concern myself. I will have to tell Thorin about it. You know that, Dwalin. Go now", Dís said, wiped her sword on the shaggy fur of the warg and put it back into its sheath.

Dwalin nodded, threw Dwin a remorseful look and turned to leave.

"Dwalin!".

"Aye".

"Take that away with you", Dís ordered, pointing to the dead body.

Dwalin grabbed the hind legs of the dead warg and pulled it with him to the stairs. Dís closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. She was deep in thought and Dwin did not dare to talk to her. In order to have something to do she tried to wipe away the thickest puddles of blood with the floor mats that were smeared halfway anyhow. She then pushed the sticky bundles in a corner of the room and stood undecided with her blanket in arm at the door. Finally Dís looked up.

"You stay here! With all those haywire guys out there you will not go out", she said wearily.

So Dwin spread her blanket on the floor and sat on it. Dís extinguished the candle and threw herself on the bed.

"Do you really have to tell the king about it?", Dwin asked timidly.

"Oh, Dwin! Think! He would find out about it anyway. I better tell him myself. Then I can downplay it if I feel like it", Dís replied.

Dwin sighed and continued:

"You are good with the sword".

"I have completed basic training together with my brothers. But that is all terribly long ago", Dís answered yawning.

"Thank you", whispered Dwin.

"Hmm. Hush now!".

When Dwin woke up the next morning on the floor the bed was empty already. The sun was up high and she could hear Magda crooning down in the house. She went down and was greeted warmly. Breakfast was ready and Dwin sat with Magda at the table and ate with great appetite bread, cheese, butter and ham.

"You were very brave last night", Dwin said between two bites.

Magda smiled and said:

"I was pretty sure to do good following the princess's orders. She seemed to know what she was doing. And so it was indeed. She is a great leader".

"Yes, she is", Dwin confirmed decidedly and then asked:

"Do you know how the injured is?".

"Ursula said he is doing quite well so far. But these bites are dangerous she says. Often an inflammation occurs days later", Magda said with a sigh and they were silent for a while.

"Let me help you clean up upstairs", Dwin finally said.

"The work will not run away", Magda laughed, "But over there at the princess's tent the counting of the heads will start soon. We don't want to miss that, do we? And tonight we will all celebrate together".

Then she curiously continued:

"The captain. That is your husband?".

Dwin blushed, smiled and nodded.

"Yes. We are not together very long but we will tie the knot".

"He was really devastated when he came down yesterday".

Dwin sighed.

"He is responsible for the safety of the princess. I hope the king will not punish him for the incident".

"Let's hope for the best", Magda said comfortingly and cleared the table, "Come on. Let us go over to the tent".

Where they had trapped the wargs yesterday three large pyres full with the headless cadavers were prepared today. But Magda let her to the other end of the village where Dís's tent shone brightly in the sun. A makeshift lectern and a low table had been set up in front of it. Nearly all settlers and travellers stood in groups together and waited. Magda and Dwin were joined by a group of woman and Magda was soon deep in conversation. Dwin looked around but could not see Dwalin and Balin anywhere. She was just wondering who she could ask for their whereabouts when a murmur ran through the crowd and then everything quieted down.

Dís had stepped out of the tent. She had changed her travel clothing against an impressive floor-length gown of blood-red velvet and precious jewellery. Behind her Balin came with a book, ink and quill and Dwalin who carried an obviously heavy iron chest. Balin put the book on the desk and Dwalin heaved the chest on the table.

Balin looked around for a moment and waited until it became really dead silent everywhere. Then he announced:

"Princess Dís will now pay the promised rewards to the hunters. In order of the number of wolves killed. I will call the names and the one will please step forward and present his heads to her. On the cart with them here! Jan! Come here, boy! He has killed two wargs with his crossbow! An exemplary performance for the youngest hunter among us".

There was applause and the son of the blacksmith stepped forward. In each hand a severed warg head. He threw them both on the wagon next to the tent, Balin paid him six gold pieces from the chest and Jan signed for it in the book. Then Balin shoved him over to stand before Dís. She expressed her thanks majestically, there was applause again and the boy went back to his place, red-faced now. So it went on with those who had killed three and four wargs. Balin said a few words about each hunter or told an anecdote. He himself received nine gold pieces and pocketed them with a grin. Helle got paid for his two and for the two Tombur killed. He looked quite worn-out but smiled bravely.

Finally it was Dwalin's turn and he received the appointed amount from his brother. He emptied his large sack with the heads onto the cart. The crowd cheered. At last the successful elf stepped forward and Balin paid him four coins for each head. Dís thanked him again personally for his intervention in favour of Tombur and the elf bowed low. At the very end Balin called up Magda in front of everybody, told of her courageous deed and Dís gave her three gold coins for own killed warg.

There was prolonged applause and finally Hans stepped next to Dís, bowed, shook her hand again and then raised his hands until the crowd was quiet.

"As to thank for all your help and to celebrate this joyful day there will be a feast tonight on the warg field! Everybody is invited", he said aloud.

Cheers and laughter. Dís waved, Dwalin took the chest, Balin the book with the signatures and the three retreated into the tent. Slowly the crowd dispersed. Dwin saw Helle walk into the direction of the village and she thought briefly about running after him to ask about Tombur. But she wanted very much to talk to Dwalin and so she remained near the tent to wait for him.

Eventually Dwalin stepped outside the tent and saw her waiting. He grabbed her hand and wordlessly pulled her with him towards the river. Still in silence they walked a while along the rocky shore. The stream led a lot of water and the other side could only be seen faintly in the distance. When they were a good way out of side of the town he finally stopped, pulled her into a tight hug and murmured her name.

"I'm here", she whispered.

He groaned and stroked her hair.

They sat down in a sheltered corner of the cliff, Dwalin put his arm around her and then they told each other in turns about what they had experienced after the warg attack.

"The princess was great. So brave and so very calm", Dwin said and then asked thoughtfully, "Do you think your king will punish you? Although nothing really happened?".

"He's got every right to do so. It is my responsibility to make sure Dís gets home safe. And if she wouldn't have been armed last night you might all be dead now", Dwalin muttered.

"And what would be the punishment? I mean, at worst?".

Dwalin looked at her.

"At worst he can execute me", he said quietly.

Dwin closed her eyes and felt tears well up inside her.

"That's what I feared", she said and snuggled up to him.

He sighed.

"And that wouldn't be so very bad after all. I have seen and done so many terrible things… I was so sick'n tired of everything sometimes. But now. With you. Now I don't want to sit around in the Eternal Halls! I hope he will just yell at me a bit. Or be content with a couple of strokes with the cane".

"And if we would just leave? Pack a few things and go back into the mountains tonight? I don't need much. And we would be together. Dís would be safe enough for the rest of her journey and we...", she suggested. But he interrupted her.

"Dwin, I won't run away. It was my fault and I have to take the responsibility for it. And I will accept his verdict", he growled determined.

"That's what I also feared. But I want you to know that I would follow you", she said.

He held her close and buried his face in her hair.

"But don't worry to much. I don't really think he will have me beheaded. Thorin and I grew up together. And if Dís doesn't complain to much about me...".

"She said she'll have to tell her brother because he'll find out about it anyway. But she could downplay it if she feels like it", Dwin told him.

Dwalin snorted amused.

"See? She really gets on my nerves sometimes but basically she's all right. And she's been through tough times herself. Thrór got her married to this Kirin. One of those damn Firebeards. No idea why. Thráin did not mind and Thorin they made believe it would be the best for his sister. Then she wouldn't have to run around without a home any longer and so on. Years later the dickhead luckily broke his neck somehow and Dís waived all claims for her sons and herself and left at once. Didn't even stay for the funeral. Turned up at my place with Fíli in the middle of the night 'cause I had work nearby at that time. Heavily pregnant with Kíli she was. She never complained to me but she must have fared really bad there. I remember well the celebration after tying the knot back then. Dís hated the bastard right from the beginning. Even I could see that. What a creep! But she had no choice. She had to obey to the will of the king and of her father. And she did. Head held high. Even when the drunken troll fart dragged her with him into the bridal chamber. She looked at Thorin the whole time and believe me, if it had been up to him he would have torn that son of a bitch into pieces with his bare hands right there on the spot. He was red-hot with rage. Thorin loves his sister like mad".

They both sat there silent for a while deep in thought. The great river roared as it had since the beginning of time and to Dwin it suddenly seemed like it was carrying along only tears. So much suffering everywhere.

Dwin would have liked to keep sitting there in Dwalin's arm all day long and just look at the water. But he muttered something of errands for the onward journey and they returned to the camp. Regretfully she saw him walk away towards the village and stayed back alone. She tried to shake off her gloomy thoughts and asked her way to the house of the surgeon where she found Helle sitting at Tombur's bed. Tombur was pale and his face appeared bloated and shone feverishly. Nevertheless all tried bravely to stay in good mood and they made plans together on how to spend the twelve gold pieces. That was a lot of money. But it was clear that the couple could not travel with them tomorrow. Tombur would only ride again when the wound had closed. Dwin learned that Balin had generously paid the surgeon's family to host the two dwarves until Tomburs full recovery.

"All thanks to you, Dwin. How lucky we were to get to know you", Helle said with tears in his eyes and he hugged her.

Dwin wanted to play things down but suddenly she had to cry too and soon they were all three sobbing in each others arms. She promised to come again the next day to say goodbye before they rode and left the couple to themselves. The meeting had not cheered her up and she walked low-spirited past the stalls of the traders. She was hungry but had no money in her pocket. A look at the sun told her she had missed the meal in the camp. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. Balin sat at a table in front of one of the inns, his writing equipment before him and beckoned her. Dwin walked over and sat down at the table too, glad not to be alone any longer.

"I missed you at mealtime", he said with a smile and immediately felt that something was bothering her.

"I went to see Tombur and Helle", she said and took his hand, "It's very kind of you to help them, Balin. Thank you very much".

"Oh, don't mention it. Dís would not let someone down of her company and I know they are dear to you", Balin said.

Then he leaned over to her and asked:

"But I see there is something else that haunts you, isn't it? Will you not tell me what's the matter, Dwin?".

Dwin looked at him and unhappily came across with it:

"Dwalin told me the king had the right to have him put to death. Because of the matter with that cursed warg in the house!".

"And Dwalin hopefully also told you that this is more than unlikely. Thorin would hardly execute his long time friend and first warrior. It would take a lot more for that to happen. There will be a few vociferous accusations. That's for sure! But Dwalin has taken care for Dís's security by having accommodated the two of you in the stone house with Magda. He himself was supposed to kill as many wargs as possible on Dís order. And even a patrol in town would not have necessarily caught the single beast there. All uncertainties not even Dwalin could rule out", Balin assured her.

The waitress came and asked for her wishes. Dwin was insecure and looked for help to Balin. He smiled and said:

"You have to be hungry, right?".

Dwin nodded and Balin ordered at random something to eat for her and wine for both of them.

"It is always a pleasure to watch you eat!", he laughed when she later finished her meal hungrily. She smiled sheepishly and Balin uttered a toast:

"May all of us never do worse than today!".

They drank to that and Dwin felt the cool wine run down her throat. She had not drank alcohol for years and she had the impression that it made her a little tipsy right away. Suddenly Dwalin stood behind her. She pulled him beside her on the bench and the three of them sat together. Balin and Dwin chatted and Dwalin ordered a beer and lit his pipe. Silently he watched his brother and this thin, tough creature who wanted to tie the knot with him and he still could hardly believe it. Her bright curls that he liked to run his fingers through, shone in the sun. Dwin laughed as Balin told her a story from their childhood days and she looked at him, beaming. And like every time she looked him straight in the eyes there was this pull in him, half pain and half purest happiness that confused him so much and left him helpless as a child. Dwin was sure, that Mahal had something in mind for the two of them. Dwalin liked the idea. And he liked her directness. And he liked to have her close besides him and listen to her breathing at night. Not to mention all the other pleasant things she came up with under their blankets. Initially Dwin had been plagued by nightmares. Dreams in which she ran through endless, dark caves with screaming orcs behind her. But they had found out that the closer she was to Dwalin at night the more he managed to scare off the enemies in her dreams. And so gradually the bad dreams had failed to appear.

The sun began to sink and from the fairground tantalizing scents floated through the streets. They roasted pigs on the spit. Bread and cakes baked in the public stone ovens. The inn closed to carry over tables and benches to the fairground and set them up there. Balin paid and went back to the camp to return his paperwork. They would meet later again. Dwin looked forward to the evening but she was also tired. Stifling a yawn she followed Dwalin and noticed only they had taken a turn when they stood already in the barn behind the house of Hans and Magda. Dwalin's Pony stood calmly on its filled rack. Dwin walked over and patted its strong neck.

"Water's still enough", she said with a look into the bucket.

"I've got a present for you", Dwalin growled and Dwin looked up in surprise.

He stood next to a gorgeous white pony that looked attentively at her with big black eyes.

"I thought you'd like to ride for a change and not be dragged along", he said settling with a groan into a big pile of fresh straw. He stretched out, arms behind his head and watched her.

"For me?", she asked and came hesitantly closer, "The pony?".

"Pony and saddle", he answered, pointing to a new, elaborately decorated riding saddle which lay ready on the low wall next to the stalls, "Was meant for Hans's granddaughter but he sold it to me an hour ago".

Dwin was speechless. She still stood halfway from the pony and admired the beautiful animal.

"It's name's Leni Magda sais", muttered Dwalin and rejoiced in her surprise.

"Leni", Dwin breathed.

The pony listened and snorted softly. Finally Dwin advanced the last steps, stroked Leni's velvety nose and fondled her between the ears.

"Hey, sweetie", Dwin greeted her quietly and looked down smiling at Dwalin.

"What a wonderful animal! Thank you, Dwalin. I've never had an own pony. Let alone such a gem. But...", she sighed.

"But what?", Dwalin asked and frowned.

"That was certainly very, very expensive. We can not afford that", she said worriedly.

Dwalin had to inwardly stifle a grin but did not flinch. She obviously had no idea that he was one of the richest dwarves in all of Middle Earth. He liked that too.

"Oh, I just got all that gold for the wargs. And I wanted to make you happy. What else should we need gold for?", he growled.

"I _am_ happy! This gift would be appropriate for a queen, Dwalin! Dís will be envious tomorrow. But I don't even own a pair of socks any more. Let alone work clothes, tools and what ever. And perhaps we'll also need a few other things. Pots, pans, plates… Or a bigger bed".

"I'm pretty sure a smaller bed will do", he said with a grin.

She climbed into the straw and straddled him. He groaned.

"Do you know what I'd like to do now?", she asked, looking into his eyes.

"No idea. Will I like it?", he asked back.

"Oh, I'm sure. I do like it", she answered.

"Well, go ahead then".

She took his chin and tried to move it to the left and the right gently but he seemed to clench his teeth and nothing stirred.

"Let lose!", she laughed.

"What is this?", he growled suspiciously.

"I teach you how to kiss", she replied.

He was about to object but she looked at him strictly and frowned.

Sighing he rolled his eyes and pushed his jaw back and forth.

"Still more losely", she instructed.

"Then my gob´s open", he growled.

"That's what it's supposed to be", she answered patiently.

He looked at her blankly.

"Afraid?", she asked defiantly.

Dwalin snorted scornfully and finally relaxed his jaws. His lips parted. Dwin smiled.

"Good. And now close your eyes", she said.

Dwalin did not respond. He looked at her intently and closed his mouth again. Dwin sighed.

"Now what?", she wanted to know.

"And you are sure I'll like that?", he asked harshly.

"Very sure. Trust me", she replied.

It seemed to require of him some overcoming but he eventually closed his eyes and tried to engage in it.

"Wait… Let me get some free space here", she whispered and stroked his moustache left and right from his upper lip. His mouth twitched and she felt his breathing quicken. She let him wait just a tiny little bit longer and then placed a long, gentle kiss on his lips. She felt him tense up beneath her. She kissed him again and again. Slowly and deliberately.

"Now you", she said without allowing a break, closed her eyes and offered him her mouth to kiss.

She heard him groan and swallow once. Then he pulled her towards himself and she felt his lips tentatively and slightly trembling on hers. She took the lead again, gently touching his closed eyelids with her lips, kissing his temples and sucking in softly the corners of his mouth. When she then asked him to take over he was already more secure. He followed her example, kissed eyelids, temples and mouth. Somehow it was becoming ever warmer in the draughty barn.

"Very good", she praised.

The barn was dim now. Only one lantern spread a little light. They looked at each other and Dwin licked her lips.

"Now for the advanced", she said.

Dwalin grinned, let his head fall back into the straw and closed his eyes. Her kisses became more urgent. She sucked on his bottom lip and let her tongue play. His whole body bent towards her. He interrupted and gasped.

"Hey, that's like a grip between my legs", he groaned.

"See? I knew you'd like it", she answered with a suggestive smile.

She closed her eyes and let him take over. His kisses came rough and passionate. She enjoyed every single one of them. And when she felt his tongue on her lips the sensation went right to the marrow.

"Yes", she whispered, feeling her excitement rise. He let go of her face and grabbed her behind with both hands, knowing already that she liked that. He pulled her close and she moved in his grip, concentrated and caught up while Dwalin watched her mesmerized and breathless. She came in a powerful climax and cried out. He held her a moment longer then threw her around effortlessly and himself on her. Dwin had not seen him greedy like this before and was almost a little afraid of the wild and hungry look on his face. She put a hand to his chest.

"Dwalin, if you want to have me all the way now it's fine. I want it too", she said.

He looked at her breathing heavily and grabbed her tunic.

Suddenly they heard Balin's voice outside the barn:

"Dwin? Dwin, are you in here? Dwalin? Mahal, where are you?".

The barn door opened and Balin came in. He saw them together in the straw and turned around startled.

"Oh, dear. I'm really sorry but unfortunately it is rather important", he said sheepishly.

"It better be important for your sake, brother", Dwalin growled and got up stiffly.


	5. Chapter 5

"A messenger just arrived. He is on his way to the Erebor and the Iron Mountains. Dís is writing a note for Thorin right now and we should hurry to get a letter for Dwin's family ready. Then they know about Dwin's fate before we even reach the Erebor. But the dwarf can not wait long. He's on an urgent errand and is about to cross the ford", Balin said.

Dwalin pulled Dwin to her feet and cursed to himself angrily. Balin led them hastily to a burly, well-dressed dwarf at one of the tables on the fairground. While eating he entertained the crowd around him with news from along his way and was in turn told the latest local gossip. He noticed Balin with Dwin coming towards him and whistled approvingly.

"So that's the lass from the Iron? Why don't I take her with me herself? She's barely wider than a letter. My saddle's big enough for both of us, darling!", he laughed and winked at her unabashed.

With just one big step Dwalin was in front of him and grabbed him by the collar but Balin appeased him, frowning.

"Oh, calm down, brother. That was certainly meant as a compliment to your companion. Come on, Dwin. I have everything here", he said pointing to his inkstand at the next table.

The messenger tore himself off Dwalin's fists annoyed and glared at him angrily. A brawl would have been much to his liking just now and the messenger was anything but intimidated too. But both were content to stare at each other furiously this time.

Dwin meanwhile sat with quill in hand undecided in front of the empty parchment. Seeking help she looked at Balin.

"I don't know how to start this. Oh, Balin, could you perhaps…?", she whispered unhappily.

"Of course, dear. Give it to me", Balin said with a smile.

He thought for a moment and quickly filled two pages in his best handwriting. He read it to her softly and she smiled gratefully. With her own hand she wrote a short greeting and her signature beneath his words and Balin closed and sealed the message with his signet ring.

"I'm so sorry! But I am no good at writing. That would have taken me hours", she mumbled apologetically.

"It's all right, dear. No reason to apologize. I just did not want to let this opportunity pass. Imagine how your mother and your brothers will be happy to hear from you", he said cheerfully and Dwin smiled at him gratefully.

Dís came over to them. The messenger jumped to his feet and bowed deeply.

"Here", she said and handed him a letter to her brother. Balin also gave him the letter to Dwin's family and paid the messenger well, so both would be delivered preferably. The dwarf bowed again, mounted his pony and went on his way to cross the ford in the last daylight. A nearly full moon rose above the trees and so he would still be able to travel a good distance today. He rode on to Dwalin, tore his animal around at the last instant and called mockingly:

"You give your pretty one something to eat! With a little more meat on the ribs I like her even better!".

He threw Dwin a kiss and galloped laughing towards the river and was a few moments later swallowed by the twilight. With clenched fists Dwalin watched him disappear.

Dís rolled her eyes.

"Other dwarves have got eyes too, Dwalin. You should better get used to that", she said, turned to Balin and went on:

"Hans just had an interesting suggestion. A kind of permanent sales representation of Erebor here. I want you to listen to that, too. Sounds like something Gloin would like to do. Perhaps we will have to convince Thorin together of it".

"I will certainly not get used to that!", Dwalin growled when the two were gone. Dwin took his large, firm hand.

"I won't get used to that neither. But let that stupid talker now! Come on, let's get something to eat", she said and pulled him to the fires.

When they had finished their meal they were both so tired from lack of sleep the previous night and the full stomach that they left music and dance at the fairground and went to their usual place next to Dís's tent to sleep. And as around midnight the pyres burned they were already tight asleep, laying close and arm in arm.

The next day they set off. It became a late start because most of them were not ready before noon after last night's feasting but Dís wanted to cross the ford today. Dwin visited Tombur and Helle again and promised to announce them in the stonemasons' guild hall in Erebor when she got there. Tomburs leg was swollen and inflamed overnight and the three parted very concerned.

Afterwards she ran back to the stable and Dwalin showed her what she should look for when saddling her pony. And he adjusted the height of the stirrups. There were a lot of oohs and ahs when she led her pony out of the barn and over to the others. She blushed and glanced to Dwalin who looked very pleased with himself. Dís watched them both piercingly but did not say anything.

Dwin enjoyed riding a lot. And although she told herself that she would have to sell the beautiful pony again and should not hang her heart on Leni, she soon became very fond of the gentle animal.

She missed Tombur and Helle a lot. Most of the time she rode beside Juntin now who always remained within earshot of Dís. When the princess felt like talking she called Dwin to ride next to her sometimes. On one of these occasions they spoke again of the price competition.

"That was a lot of gold", Dwin mused, "Was it really worth it?".

"Think about it, Dwin. Aside from that annoying high percentage that went to Lorien the majority of the gold went to our dwarves. And most of it they will spend again in Erebor. Taxes, fees, rents. From each piece of cake the king gets a part. Thus it flows back into the king's treasury. And also the gold that stays here will someday benefit us. The better everybody is off the more they will spend in our halls. Hans will perhaps buy a gem for Magda. Made in Erebor. And the son of the blacksmith will order a new anvil in the Iron Mountains paying gold there. The innkeeper purchases hops in Dale and the farmer who delivers it will spend the profit in Erebor again. It is good and important that the gold stays in circulation. If it sits in the treasury it benefits no one. If old Thrór had heeded that much grief would have been spared", Dís explained.

"Ah, Dís. You would be a wonderful queen", Balin noticed approvingly and winked at Dwin.

"Yes, I certainly would be", said Dís with her head held hight, "Who knows. Maybe I just slay my brother and simply take over the Erebor for myself. What do you think, Dwalin? Then I can order you around day and night".

Dwalin just rolled his eyes and said nothing. Dís laughed.

The old forest road through Mirkwood had been repaired and the bridges were renewed. Balin marvelled approvingly. This was no comparison to their first difficult crossing. They made good progress and except for old nets in the trees there was nothing to be seen of the wood's unwelcome eight-legged residents.

One morning they had just set off after an overnight rest when suddenly three elves appeared on their way. Dwalin grabbed his axe and was about to ride against them when Dís ordered him angrily in Khuzdul to stop his threatening. Together with Balin on her right side she rode towards their visitors and threw back her hood. The middle one of the elves threw Dwalin a contemptuous look, greeted the princess politely and handed her a letter.

Dwalin rode up to the princess's left, hands clenched on the reins into fists and with anger stirring inside. How he hated this arrogant elvish pack!

Dís opened and read the message. It was an invitation. King Thranduil invited her and the entire company to rest the day at his court and to join him and his nobles at a banquet tonight.

Dís was neither eager to meet the elvenking nor to interrupt her journey for a whole day but she was naturally well aware of her diplomatic duties. So she smiled and accepted the invitation with thanks. The messenger was about to utter a polite reply when Dwalin all of sudden intervened sharply.

"No! No way! We will not set foot in these halls! Not after how they treated our king the last time there!", he thundered and rode in front of Dís so that the delegation was forced to retreat a few steps.

Dís froze and Balin held his breath, completely startled. The princess remained perfectly calm and waited until Dwalin turned towards her again.

Her gaze, Durin's steel, hit him with full force. He swallowed and cold sweat began to run down his back. Outwardly calm but with an icy voice that trembled slightly with suppressed fury she rebuked him in Khuzdul:

"Out of the way! Immediately! Do not ever question my authority in public again or I forget our friendship and have your tongue torn out!".

While Dís continued her conversation with the messenger as if nothing had happened Dwalin turned around his pony with a violent jerk. Furiously he galloped a good way back into the forest. Dwin wanted to follow him but Balin held her back, saying:  
"Not now, Dwin! Wait! Let him calm down a bit first".

Worried she looked back the way Dwalin had disappeared, while he was beating his fists against a tree trunk, cursing and foaming with anger.

Later that day they arrived at the Woodland realm where they were greeted by the king, offered refreshments and accommodated well.

Dwalin was irritable and silent. The princess's words had hit him hard and the memories of their last stay here at the court of the elvenking were not pleasant ones either. He sat with Dwin and his warriors in a pretty courtyard outside their rooms, staring morosely at his feet. Dwin had hardly ever met elves before and the three warriors at the ford were the first ones she had seen up close. The tall, serious elves scared her and Dwalin's bad mood did not help to make her feel better. So she was glad when Dís appeared. The dwarves jumped up and bowed.

"Each of you to know: I do not want to see muddy shoes, dirty fingernails or the likes tonight. Best clothes. And everybody uses the bathrooms until then", she commanded with a steely glance around, "Dwin. You come with me".

Dís has gotten a magnificent, truly regal lodging with a spacious bathing area at her disposal and invited Dwin to use the afternoon together for a bath, hair and body care. Both bathed long and Dwin enjoyed the warm water and the exquisite soaps and essences. They tried on different dresses from Dís's extensive wardrobe and various hairdoes and had a lot of fun. For Dwin they picked a light-yellow floor-length dress that was laced in the back and could be fairly adjusted to her slim silhouette. The plunging neckline was decorated with a white veil that emphasized more than it covered. Dwin did not feel very comfortable in it but Dís nodded approvingly. She also offered her matching jewellery, but Dwin was concerned that it might offend Dwalin if she appeared with somebody else's gems.

Who gave what jewellery to whom and what pieces were worn or indeed not worn on a given occasion were very delicate matters among dwarves. And so Dís accepted her objection and Dwin only wore Dwalin's golden braid beads.

Dís opted for an exquisite gown in dark-greens with a square neckline and subtle Mithril jewellery. Had it been an official event in the company of dwarves far more jewellery would have been appropriate but she knew what was seemly here.

After everything she had heard about King Thranduil she was not really looking forward to this evening. But she would not allow herself to be provoked or irritated by any of the elves. Especially not by stupid jokes about women's beards or dwarven hairdo. Things like that had happened in the villages of man through which they had come in their years of flight.

When it was about time for the banquet she rang the bell for Juntin who stayed in the servants' room next door. She sent him to call together all dwarves in her room. Then she threw a last glance into the mirror, sighed and took a seat in a large armchair facing the door. She straightened herself and looked at Dwin.

"Like a queen on the throne", Dwin said truly impressed.

"Exactly", Dís replied with a grin, "Wait next door. I want you to have a grand appearance too".

Dwin shook her head embarrassed but did as Dís told her. Gradually the dwarves came in. When all were there Dís walked through the rows and examined the appearance of her subordinates. One she sent back again to clean his shoes.

Then she made a clear announcement: Anyone who would misbehave tonight she would deal with personally. She would only tolerate table manners they showed at home with their mothers. And who did not feel confident to do so should say so now and was to return immediately to the Blue Mountains. One of the young pranksters had half raised his hand when Dís steel hard look hit him and he quickly dropped his hand again.

"I know that hardly any of you is familiar with the customs of a state visit. But I tell you that this will be an evening each of you will be able to tell his grandchildren about. We are guests at important allies and I expect all of you to behave accordingly. I will go in front. Behind me Balin and Dwalin with Dwin between you. And behind us all of you in rows of four. And if we could somehow agree on a lock step we will certainly rock this venerable halls", she concluded smiling and rose with flashing eyes.

The dwarves cheered.

"Dwin!", she called.

And the door to the next room opened and Dwin came in. A murmur ran through those waiting. They had all seen her so far in more or less wide tunics and trousers that Dís had lent her. But now she stepped slowly into the light of the setting sun that fell through the window behind her. And it made the noble dress and the bright curls framing her face shine like a glowing aura.

They all stared at her. She blushed and froze on the spot. Balin nudged Dwalin and nodded in her direction. He went up to her, bowed a little awkward and offered her his hand. Thankfully she took it and they both joined the ranks behind Dís. Dwalin looked at her briefly and although Dwin saw pride and love in his eyes it seemed as if he was not pleased at all with the attention she aroused in the beautiful dress.

Contrary to her expectation Dís thoroughly enjoyed the evening and she did not feel any bias in Thranduil's words. She sat between him and his son Legolas on a slightly elevated seat with a padded footstool under the table. So she sat almost at an equal hight next to them and could rest her feet comfortably. Father and son had expressed their condolence as it should be and she had thanked them as it should be. The elvenking was polite and witty and she had no difficulty at all to conduct a relaxed conversation with him and his son. She tried all offered food even though she felt no great appetite and praised the wild herb soups and venison tidbits on cranberry foam. A brief visual check on her company showed that it was no quite so easy for all of her dwarves but everybody seemed to do as best as he could. Being well aware of Dís's Argus's eyes on them.

Thranduil had noticed the second dwarrowdam immediately, now that she wore a dress and no inconspicuous hooded travel clothes. But since he wanted to give his full attention to his guest of honour at first, he asked casually after the main course about Dwin.

"For centuries now I did not see a dwarrowdam and tonight there are even two at my table. Who is the young lady in yellow if I may ask?".

"Her name is Dwin. Stonemason from the Iron Mountains. We could free her on our way here from captivity by orcs", Dís answered.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows in astonishment and looked curiously at Dwin which did not escape Dwalin. Scowling he emptied his fifth glass of wine and had it refilled at once.

The elven king and the dwarven princess talked a while and when Dís mentioned the engagement of Dwalin and Dwin the king choked on his wine in surprise. Coughing he apologized but Dís smiled gently and said:

"Believe me. We all were no less surprised than you are now".

Thranduil stood up and raised his glass. With his iridescent eyes he looked at Dwin piercingly and she seemed paralysed in shock.

"As I have just learned we have actually two reasons to raise our glasses today. First I will drink a toast to our guest of honour. Welcome, Princess Dís".

All rose and took their glasses.

"To Princess Dís!", it sounded in unison.

Dís rose and thanked with a slight bow.

"And then I have heard that Captain Dwalin will tie the knot with this adorable dame besides him. May they live long and happy! To Dwin and Dwalin!", he said aloud and with a cryptic smile.

"To Dwin and Dwalin!", it echoed in the hall.

Dwalin rose heavily and Dwin hastened to follow his example. Both bowed and sat down again. Dwalin swayed a little and the look he threw at the king was not only not polite but flatly aggressive. Dís threw him in return a sharp glance and finally Dwalin lowered his gaze. He had his glass filled again and drained it. Thranduil ignored him generously and turned back to Dís.

"And she has spent three years down there and speaks the Black language? At least in broad terms?", he asked thoughtfully.

Dís nodded.

"Well. Usually we take as little orc prisoners as you dwarves do but there was this orc broad. She fought pretty decently, was strangely tattooed and also wore jewellery. All that surprised my captain to that extent that she was brought before me. Right now she sits down in the dungeon repeating one single incomprehensible sentence all the time. Basically I should have had her put to death already but somehow I was curious what she recited all the time. Do you think Dwalin's companion would be willing to listen to that? Then I could bring the matter finally… well, let's say, to an end".

"Certainly", Dís replied and beckoned Dwin to her.

Tauriel had been standing quite a while at the entrance of the hall discreetly observing the princess, the mother of Kíli. As she was called to the king now she was immediately present and greeted her king and his guests politely. Thranduil gave her brief orders and Tauriel looked down friendly at Dwin who avoided all eye contact and anxiously stood close to Dís. The princess noticed how afraid she was. But Dwalin could hardly stand on his feet any more and would not be of any help. Balin just tried to keep him from drinking another glass and shook his head in Dís's direction. He could not leave his brother on his own like that.

"Please excuse us, highness. I will accompany Dwin. Let us find out about that ominous orc. And I can see on this occasion where my dear brother has been accommodated the last time. I really do not understand his constant complaints. I am very happy with my rooms", Dís said with a grin.

Thranduil also rose and bowed his head, also amused.

"Then let us go together", he suggested and gave Tauriel a sign to precede.

On the way out of the banquet hall Thranduil looked at Dwalin mockingly and the dwarf stood up staggering and reached for a non-existent weapon at his side until Balin pulled him back to his seat with a frown finally.

Thranduil was pleasantly surprised by Thorin's sister. He had expected her to be like her brother seeing an insult behind every word and an attack behind every move. But the dwarven princess was obviously intelligent, open and cosmopolitan. There were not many in Middle Earth who remained that relaxed in his presence and he found it a refreshing change.

Jokes about beards and hairy dwarven women had circulated in the palace since the travellers were first spotted in the forest. But this opportunity was the first time for many elves to see a female dwarf actually face to face.

Just like Thorin the most striking feature about Dís appearance were her large, steel-blue eyes, Durin's steel it was called, and a long straight nose. Her black, curly hair framed her face and was just held with a few silver-embroidered braids out of her face tonight. Her full lips and lush curves left no doubt about her femininity and the short, neatly trimmed, black beard hardly detracted that impression. Only her voice surprised for she spoke deep and velvety. Her figure was quite sturdy without being heavy or ponderous, with the relatively short limbs typical for her people. If Thranduil saw dwarves he always had to think of bears. Cave-dwelling, shaggy, powerful creatures, irritable and difficult to grasp. But this comparison was limping because dwarves were of course anything but solitary. Their clans were large and distantly everyone was related to the other. You always had to keep that in mind when dealing with them.

Finally the four reached the dungeon. Even from a distance they could hear the dark murmur of the orc. They stopped at a safe distance to the bars. The prisoner was quite tall, pale and crouched in a corner on a pile of straw. She was covered all over with tattoos and as Thranduil had told them, draped with chunky gold jewellery. With a hateful glance she looked up at them while continuing to repeat her monotonous spell. Dwin took a step forward and listened for a while.

"She says: "I am Gruk, Bolg's wife, and the bear man will die from my hand". Yes, she says bear man. I'm sorry, but that makes no sense and won't help much, I'm afraid", Dwin said apologetically.

"But yes! She means Beorn, the skin changer. He has fought in battle as a bear and killed Bolg. That does make sense!", Tauriel said.

Gruk had fell silent when she heard Dwin's translation. Enraged she jumped up and rushed to the bars. In Westron, the common language, she yelled at Dwin:

"Damned dwarf bitch! Slut! Piece of d...".

She broke off. An arrow was sticking out of her eye. Gruk was thrown backwards and did not move any more. Tauriel had put an end to her insults quickly at the kings command. Thranduil turned directly to Dwin, bowed his head and said:

"I am sorry that it came to this bullying against you. Please forgive. And I thank you for your help, Dwin. Now we no longer feed an orc here and we will let this story be known to Beorn on occasion. Against an opponent like him she probably could not have achieved much, but please be still assured of my gratitude".

"The weapon of the orc broads is often poison. I would bet she's got hidden a little sheep bladder or something like it full of poison. A sharp fingernail and a small scratch are enough then. Be careful even if you just touch the body now", Dwin said timid and without looking at the king.

"A wise companion, Master Dwalin has picked here. Also for this advice I do thank you", Thranduil answered thoughtfully.

Dwin was starring at the dead. Memories of her captivity crawled down her back and made her cringe. Dís put an arm around her.

An elf joined them and talked quietly to the king. He apologized and promised to join them back in the hall as soon as possible. Then he walked along another aisle quickly. Dwin, Dís and Tauriel slowly made their way back up the many high stairs that were obviously not made for dwarven legs.

"Captain Tauriel", Dís began on a landing and stopped.

She sounded annoyed and breathless.

"Do you want to touch my beard as the children of man who had never seen a dwarrowdam before? Or why do you stare at me?".

"Forgive me! That's not it", apologized the warrior startled.

"What is it then?", Dís asked frowning.

"I don't watch you because you are a dwarf, highness. But because you are the mother of Kíli", she finally admitted and blushed.

"You knew my son?", Dís asked surprised.

"I not only knew him. We… I… I fell in love with him. And he with me. Didn't any body tell you about that?", she whispered at last.

Dís was completely stunned. She stared at the tall elf with the copper-red hair for a moment.

"I do not hope that this a some kind of cruel joke or that you would lie to me in this matter?", she said.

Tauriel shook her head vehemently.

Dís took a deep breath.

"Tauriel, I have neither time nor leisure to talk to you about my son now, but I would like to. Will you accept an invitation to the Erebor in a few weeks?", she asked.

"Very happily", replied Tauriel and bowed gratefully.

"Then I will send a message once I have settled down there a little. But let us go now. I do not want the king to wait for us".

When they went back into the hall they came upon a heavily drunken Dwalin. Supported left and right by Balin and Kunin they were on the way to his room. Dwin quickly wished Dís and Tauriel a goodnight and joined the three dwarves. Balin grumbled something in Khuzdul and was obviously not amused with his brother's behaviour.

The three had just left when the king returned and joined Dís at the main table again. Balin returned soon too but the guests slowly retired. Legolas wished a good night and withdrew and the king asked Dís and Balin out on the terrace for a last glass of wine. The air was mild and the waning moon up high in the sky. Thranduil sat opposite them on a bench under the stars. Light shone out from the brightly lit rooms to them. The elven king cocked his head and smiled at Dís:

"Do you remember our first brief encounter when you where still a child?".

"An encounter? Really?", she answered surprised and took a sip of the wine, "No, I can not remember".

"It was during some festivity on Thrór's Court. And I needed fresh air...", he began.

"You were probably upset about something my late grandfather had said", Dís suspected, smiling.

"That could be possible but I can not remember any details any more. Probably a nullity", Thranduil answered politely with a grin.

"Anyway I stood on the battlements, took a deep breath and looked around when someone tugged on my coat. I turned around and first saw no one until I noticed a child at my feet. I little black-haired dwarven girl with Durin's eyes. It wore a magnificent night robe and looked up at me completely fearless. And then it said: "You have beautiful hair". I had to smile despite my annoyance and bent down to the child. "And you have beautiful eyes", I said. The child reached out to touch my hair but the next moment a nursemaid came running, scolding in Khuzdul. She took the little girl and carried it off. That must have been you, Princess", he concluded and his icy-blue eyes sparkled iridescent.

Dís raised her glass.

"May our relation be always as open and candid as in that first encounter, King Thranduil".

They drank to that, laughing and soon afterwards they all went to bed. Balin accompanied the princess to her rooms and wished her a good night. Thoughtfully he said:

"I wish Thorin would have more of your skill, Dís. That would have made things a lot easier".

"He never wanted it easy", Dís answered and it sounded bitter.


	6. Chapter 6

A little later the princess was lying in her huge, soft bed and could not fall asleep. She had to think about her little one. Her little Kíli and this elf? Should that even be possible? Tomorrow she would ask Balin about it but tonight there had not been a confidential opportunity to talk.

The next morning she had just finished dressing when someone knocked aloud at the door of her reception room. She was surprised that Juntin did not come and announce someone. The knocking became more urgent and Dís went to open herself, just slightly annoyed. Dwalin stood outside the door. He looked pale and miserable as was to be expected after the binge last night. A sharp sneer was on the tip of Dís's tongue but before she could say anything Dwalin pushed her back into the room. He grabbed her at her shoulders with a desperate look.

"Go and look after Dwin! Dís, I beg you!", it burst out of him.

"Mahal, what happened?", Dís asked worried, "Come, tell me on the way!", she continued and wanted to pull him towards the door.

But Dwalin tore himself from her hand and fell on his knees in the middle of the room.

"No, she won't want to see me for sure. You go", he groaned.

Dís froze. Ice-cold anger swept through her. With a piercing voice she asked:

"What have you done?".

"Spoiled everything. Tear me apart later for my sake. But go first and look after her. Dís, please!", he begged hoarsely.

Dís swept from the room and hurried along the corridors. She lost her way twice and cursed. Then she saw Tauriel stepping out of a room and the princess called her:

"Tauriel! Thank Mahal! Show me the way to Dwin's room please, quickly! It's urgent!".

Tauriel nodded and ran ahead without asking questions. In front of the door Dís asked her to enter with her, because she did not know what expected her and whether she might need help.

Dís knocked but did not wait for an answer and opened the door. They found Dwin sitting on the floor in front of the bed, huddled and her face hidden in her arms.

The snow-white sheets of the bed were bloodstained. Next to Dwin stood the white bowl from the washstand. Full of reddish water. Dís rushed to her while Tauriel closed the door behind them.

"Dwin!", the princess called anxiously and knelt down, "Tell me what happened!".

Dwin raised her head. She looked as if she had been crying all night but now her eyes were dry and she herself was quite calm. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Nothing has happened that wouldn't have happened eventually anyway. Only the way… Oh, Dís! I don't know what came over him. It was him who wanted to wait until we were in Erebor. But when we were alone last night… Like a boulder pushed down a slope. Nothing to stop him. He was so full of anger and then the drinking... Nothing I said seemed to really reach him".

She threw an unhappy look at Tauriel.

"And look at the bed! What are your people gonna think about us now! I feel so ashamed", she whispered, hiding her face in her hands.

Dís flew into a rage.

"There is absolutely nothing _you_ have to feel ashamed of! Accursed males! I tell you! We should take all those running around with that worthless tripe in their pants, shouting and brandishing weapons and stick them in a sack to drown them all! How peaceful the world would be!".

Tauriel had silently waited at the door but now she resolutely opened a cupboard and took out a laundry bad. She pulled the bloody sheets and blankets off the bed and stuffed everything into the bag. Together with Dís she then put clean sheets on the bed again and straightened up everything. While Dís helped up Dwin Tauriel emptied and washed the bowl. Then she said:

"I will take the laundry bag with me in my quarters and hand it in to wash in a couple of days. Then nobody will draw a connection. At least this thought shall no longer torture you, Dwin".

Dwin took her hand and pressed it thankfully. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Can you walk?", Dís asked compassionately.

"Yes, but I've got nothing to wear here. Oh, your beautiful dress...", she answered, pointing to a pale yellow bundle in the corner. Dís picked it up and held it up high. It was torn up roughly from the neckline way down to the middle. Furious Dís stuffed the shreds into the laundry bag.

"Pray burn that for me!", she hissed at Tauriel with suppressed anger. The elf nodded.

"You will not bother to come to Erebor at all. I will give you an escort and you will take your pony and return to your family straight away", the princess went on angrily. But Dwin shook her head.

"No. I will have forgiven that in a couple of days. I felt almost sorry for him this morning already. When he saw all the blood and realized what he had done, he was terribly shocked and sorry", Dwin said softly.

Dís sat down with Dwin on the bed and motioned Tauriel to take a seat on Dwin's other side.

"According to my own painful experience that will happen again, dear. Kirin, my detested husband, father of Fíli and Kíli, did not dare to approach me sober. But as soon as he had plucked up courage with some liquor it was the same story. Those nine years there were the worst of my life and I will not tolerate that you suffer like that too, Dwin! Frankly I would not have expected such a behaviour of Dwalin, but so I am mistaken", she said bitterly.

"No. I don't believe Dwalin is like that too", Dwin replied determined.

Dís sighed deeply. Then she took one of Dwalin's hooded coats and flung it around Dwin.

The three parted outside the room and Dís thanked Tauriel again for her help. Back in Dís's reception room Dwalin still knelt on the ground. He stood up as the two came in. Dwin had pulled the hood down on her face and did not look at him. And before he could say anything, Dís hissed at him to pack up and wait with the ponies. And Dwalin nodded and left.

Dís sought out fresh clothes for Dwin and while the blonde dwarrowdam got dressed, the princess sent Juntin to go and pick up a meal for Dwin into the room. Dís herself made her way into the hall where the king was waiting for her at breakfast.

From the borders of the woodland realm to Dale and Erebor it was only a few days journey. The last night before their arrival they stayed on the Eastern shore of the Long Lake. From a distance they had seen the ruins of Laketown. In the North the Lonely Mountain rose already and even further to the Northeast the Iron Mountains adjoined.

Dwin had avoided Dwalin the last two days and had not spoken to him. At night she slept near the ponies next to her mare.

Balin had talked to her and offered to mediate because he noticed of course that something must have happened. And he was sad and worried about it. But Dwin told him it would it be all right. She just needed some time to think things over.

That evening at the lakeside she went and got the bowls of food for Balin and Dwalin like on all the other evenings before their stay at Thranduil's court. And she sat down with her own meal next to Dwalin as if nothing had happened. Dís watched her sadly and sighed, shaking her head.

After dinner Dwin and Dwalin strolled along the lake shore together. Finally they stopped facing the Erebor. Dwalin hung his head.

"I've blown it. I'm very sorry", he growled, without daring to touch her.

"Yes, you did. And as punishment you'll never find a willing virgin in your bed again", she said with a hesitant smile. She paused and continued then gravely:

"Do you remember what you told me up at the lake before you took the brush? About you being afraid to hurt me without wanting to? And I said I was tough and we would sure pull together?".

Dwalin nodded silently and Dwin continued:

"I thought a lot about it these last days and I can forgive you. I still feel the same for you and I still want the bond with you. But one thing I can not. I can not and I will not live in fear ever again. Like those years down there at the orcs. Dwalin, if I have to be afraid of you again, I will leave. If you ever are this other dwarf again who doesn't see and hear me but only uses me, I will leave. Do you understand?", she asked plainly.

"Yes. Got it. It will never happen again. Upon my word", Dwalin muttered guiltily.

"Shall we just pretend this night at the elves has never happened then?", she suggested.

"Nothing rather than that", he sighed in relief.

"Good", she replied with a smile and took his hands, "Come here, fists. I came to miss you so much. Leni's snort is nice but I have nightmares again and long for you snoring next to me",.

"Oh, sweets", he growled, embracing and holding her tight.

Around noon the next day they arrived in Dale.

Slowly the company moved through the outskirts of the destroyed city. The riders dismounted and led their ponies carefully over the cracked paving. Young trees and waist-high weeds overgrew this once magnificent street of Dale. Silently the dwarves let their eyes wander over the ruins left and right. From somewhere the sound of hammers and called instructions drifted towards them. Balin pointed at one of the buildings on the corner of a large open space.

"That must have been shoemaker Festus's. Made the best boots in all of Dale. Had their price, but sound craftsmanship. I wore a pair of him for years. And this here must have been the second market. The cloth market. For fabrics, garments, leather and footwear".

"And at the next cross road was the Winehole Inn. The wine was worst sort but the holes...", roared one of the other elders and slapped his thigh.

Laughter from all sides. Dís groaned in exasperation but said nothing. She still had not gotten used to the tone of her company after all the weeks and months of their journey from the Blue Mountains. She looked around. To her very little appeared familiar. At her flight over 170 years ago she had been only ten years old. The bright shade of the crumbling cobbles vaguely created an image in her mind: Shimmering heat on gleaming white marble and she at the hand of her brother Frerin…

Sighing she watched a group of three men and an older boy pushing a heavy cart onto the square. They came from a side street and were about to cross the square with their vehicle. Stones, wood and tools lay in the wagon and it was obviously arduous to move the coarse wheels over the uneven ground. But the group seemed in a good mood. One of the men said something to the boy, perhaps his son, and the youngster started to laugh. A carefree, rollicking laughter full of vitality.

"Just like Kíli", the thought flashed through Dís's mind and despite her sore heart a smile spread across her face.

The man became aware of them, straightened up and motioned the others to pause. They sat down on the cart and enjoyed the break while the man and the boy walked towards them, calm and with an open look. Despite his work clothes he radiated a certain natural authority. He raised his hand and called out to them, smiling:

"Balin! Good to see you back safe and sound!".

Balin greeted him with a big grin and a handshake like an old brother in arms. Dwalin joined them and immediately all three were in deep conversation.

Dís became indignant. Although she feared the first encounter with her brother since over two years, now that they had almost arrived at the gates of Erebor she wanted to get it over with. But Balin made no move to ride on or introduce her at least, not to mention Dwalin.

Anger grew in her. Without a word she threw the reins of her pony to some dwarf closest to her, straightened up and walked forward. Balin felt pushed aside and startled when he saw Dís furious face.

"Princess! Forgive me...", he began an apology. But her cold, steely gaze silenced him. She would bear him a grudge for weeks now. No doubt. Dwalin ducked his head in an attempt to become invisible but failed thoroughly. Dís drew back her hood and looked up at the stranger. Balin regained his voice just in time.

"Princess Dís, this is Bard, descendant of Girion, the last ruler of Dale and newly chosen king of the city. And next to him his son Bain. King Bard, may I introduce Princess Dís, daughter of Thráin and sister of Thorin, King under the mountain", he hastened to announce formally.

Bard had never seen a dwarven woman but the shiny black beard she wore irritated him only a tiny moment. The expression of grief and loss in her eyes however was all too familiar to him. For a long time it had been exactly the same expression that looked at him every morning in the mirror. The death of his wife, of relatives, neighbours and friends had worn him down for a long time. It was the same expression he saw every day in many faces. For many men and women death has been omnipresent during the last months: The devastating attack of the dragon, the wasting away of the wounded, the many dead of the Battle of the Five Armies and still others had not survived the first severe winter despite all the assistance and jointed efforts of the allies. Many had simply no longer the will and the strength to fight on. And that is what he saw here again in this tired blue eyes. His heart softened with pity.

Without much thinking about it he took her hands. Balin had to swallow hard. This contradicted just about all diplomatic conventions.

And with a caring look into her eyes Bard said:

"Be most welcome to the city of Dale, my noble lady! I would have preferred to greet you due and not in this work wear and in midst of this weed. But first of all be insured of my deepest sympathy for your loss. I will not only remember Fíli and Kíli as good and upright representatives of their people, I also liked them personally for their open and kind manner. They both were wonderful lads".

Dís had been through and arranged herself hundreds of official events in her parents' times, at the home of her husband and as Thorin's sister. And she was most proficient in all those diplomatic circles.

She had also endured dozens of condolences at the death of her sons and they all had not stirred her much. But now the speech she had prepared to greet the king of Dale stuck in her throat. She saw deep and honest sympathy in Bard's warm brown eyes and she almost choked fighting back her hot tears. Finally she managed a silent nod. Embarrassment began to spread among the bystanders.

Bard, who saw what his words had done to her softly squeezed her hands again and saved the situation by inviting them all to a refreshment at the town hall and by beginning a conversation about the planned hospital.

"That is where we were just dragging the cart. No much kingly task I am afraid but when I am with the workers it convinces also others to help. We are still too few. And all the immigrants that arrive daily can not help much with community tasks. They first take care of their own housing and livelihood. Therefore I sometimes help out myself for half a day".

Dís snapped her fingers and pointed at three sturdy young dwarves. They bowed, hurried to the cart without hesitating and pushed it all together and almost effortlessly over the square. Rumbling, with Bain on top who gave the directions and with loud hurray they disappeared into one of the streets.

"Thank you", Bard said smiling at her, as he led her towards the centre of the town.

"No. I thank _you_. For your compassion and your welcome", Dís replied softly, "I feel uncomfortable to have let myself go like that at our first encounter".

"You are much like your brother in appearance and I do no doubt you also have his determination and courage. At least from all I have heard about you. But to see you also show your feelings here makes you even more likeable in my eyes, Princess Dís. And there will be time enough later for an official address. Once you have recovered from your long journey and have truly arrived", he answered just as quietly and his eyes sparkled.

Dís smiled at his disarming honesty and soon a conversation evolved about the beginnings of the urban development. They had initially started to rebuilt and renovate the buildings around the richest and purest of the water fountains. With simple shared accommodations to survive the first winter. The elves had helped a lot with this urgent first works. With craftsmen, materials, tools, firewood and food.

"And it were no left-overs or used garments. No, everything that came from there was at its best and these first houses are really wonderful. Dale will never forget that", he concluded earnest.

The streets they came through now had already been restored. Finely paved streets, solid houses and here and there a fountain. Everything decorated with flowers and full of life. Finally he asked her a few steps up to a three-storey, spacious and bright building with an inviting staircase and wide open doors. The town hall. The elvish influence could not be overlooked. Balin and Dwalin threw themselves a gloomy look but Dís, who had lived for many years with a wooden roof over her head in villages of men, liked it. And after months of travelling, on folding stools and in the saddle she enjoyed the soft chair on which she was seated. Even though her boots dangled an inch above the floor. Dís, Bard and Balin were served in a comfortable reception room. Dwalin and all the other dwarves rested in the beautiful courtyard meanwhile. There were benches, a carefully maintained garden and even a small splashing fountain. Beer was offered, wine, aromatic tea, cool water, fruits, cakes and savoury pastries. Dwin sat close to Dwalin and had not dropped her hood. Just like elves the men and women of Dale were strange to her and she did not want to make herself known as a dwarrowdam. Dwalin did not feel like more talk and political courtesy and he was content to rest among the others with Dwin next to him and a mug in his hand. He looked forward to his room in Erebor and the welcome that awaited them for sure. And to Thorin's face when he would introduce him to Dwin. He knew that the king would certainly be furious, when he heard about the incident with the warg but tonight there would be just joy and celebration.

Dís leaned back into the cushions with her steaming cup and took a sip. After the terrible news of her sons' death she had lost her appetite but these fresh pretzels smelled enticingly and she actually ate two of them. Balin, who was watching her unobtrusively as always did not escape that.

Bain returned with the other three dwarves to the town hall and on his arrival Dís motioned Balin that she wanted to leave now. Bard bade them farewell. When all had mounted again he approached Dís who now sat at eye level with him on her pony.

"May you find peace and comfort in the halls of yours fathers. And if one day you feel like a little diversion: Eärenya and Isilya are the market days here in Dale. And next month during the harvest feast there will even be a travelling theatre next to all the other entertainments. You are always welcome, Princess Dís", he said.

"I thank you. I am sure we will meet again soon", she replied with a last look in his eyes and was astonished herself that it was not a mere phrase.

And then Dís, daughter of Thráin, set off for the very last leg of her journey home to Erebor.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks! XO**


	7. Chapter 7

Balin had sent Kunin ahead of them to announce their arrival at the mountain when the others had been on their way to the town hall with Bard. And he had done so without telling Dís and without her noticing it. And Kunin was ridden as fast as he could.

His pony reached the Erebor trembling and with sweating flanks. The guards at the main entrance took a moment to realize the importance of the message but soon a frenzy of activity began to spread everywhere. The captain in duty yelled for flags and a carpet, the entrance hall was to be swept, the kitchens were set in motion, rooms prepared and someone was sent running to send word to the king.

The travellers passed through a small woodland and when they had left the last trees behind them the defiant bailey of the Erebor loomed in the distance. The slanting light of the late afternoon sun shone onto the giant statues right and left of the entrance. Massive stone figures of warriors of old. Flags waved in the wind and when the road turned and they rode straight onto the main gate, horns sounded and echoed loud throughout the valley. The large square in front of the main entrance was full of onlookers and the battlements were crowded with curious folk.

Dís took a deep breath. So they were indeed expected. She glanced at her companions. All were dressed in their best travelling garments and wherever she looked she saw relief and pride on all faces. They had brought their king's sister home safely. And the newcomers who had joined them at the Ered Luin and who would enter the Erebor for the first time in their life looked in awe and enthusiasm towards their destination. And everywhere she saw genuine joy.

Dís rode ahead of all the entourage and soon she saw a single figure standing just in front of the wide open huge gates. Thorin! And suddenly painful longing welled up in her heart. Washing away all bitterness and all accusations for this instant. And she wanted nothing more than to hold her brother in her arms and be held herself in this very moment. She urged her pony to speed up and soon the whole company was galloping after her.

Under the sound of the horns and the deafening cheers of the crowd the ponies came to a halt with clattering hooves in front of the king. Thorin grabbed the reins of Dís's pony and held the anxious animal calm. Their eyes met and to both of them it was as if looking into a mirror.

Dís slid from her saddle and fell into his outstretched arms.

It felt so good to hold her. Thorin felt her heart beat rapidly and her arms around his neck. He inhaled her scent and was at a total loss for words.

Jubilation rose again. Cheers to the house of Durin were heard. Both stood there, now with foreheads pressed together, while the other travellers dismounted and were welcomed loudly too.

"Oh, Dís… Welcome! I...", Thorin whispered finally.

"Thorin!", she interrupted, smiling wearily, "Big brother. Shh! Let's talk later".

"Of course, little sister", he smiled somewhat forced and kissed her brow.

And while Thorin embraced Balin, Dís turned to Bombur, greeted him and brought regards from his wife who would follow as soon as everything could be settled in the Blue Mountains. She then greeted the other eight dwarves that had originally gone on the quest to free the Erebor. All bowed low to their princess and in all eyes she saw the same bashfulness. But here and now none of them dared to mention her sons. And she was grateful.

Dwin stood uneasily next to her and Dwalin's pony and watched the welcoming. With astonishment she saw the king leaving Dwalin entirely unnoticed. They had agreed that Dwin should not appear yet because this first official welcome was to remain completely for Dís. She was supposed to take the little luggage Dwalin had and take it to his quarters and wait for him there. And he would come and pick her up as soon as possible. He had described her the way from the stables to the lodging of the guards and if she should have problems finding her way she would merely have to ask. Everyone would be able to tell her where Dwalin lived. That had sounded like a good plan. The crowd moved back and forth and Dwin lost sight of Dwalin.

While everybody had only eyes for the princess now, Thorin suddenly grabbed Dwalin's arm and angrily shoved him to the side where six armed dwarves waited already. The king furiously said a few words to Dwalin who hung his head and the guards let him away quickly. All this had happened so fast that not even Balin noticed anything who was welcomed by Bofur and Bombur just now.

And the king raised his voice and spoke aloud:

"My sister, Princess Dís, has returned to the halls of our kin! Let us celebrate!".

And among the roar of cheers, stomping feet and jubilation Thorin offered Dís his arm. She put her hand on it and he led her into the gates of Erebor. Like a queen.

Dwin saw Balin for a moment obviously looking around in search of his brother. Then, he too, disappeared in the crowd. Heart pounding she followed the other newcomers to the stables with the two ponies.

On four levels in the mountain long tables and benches had been set up and on open grill fires meat was roasted and meals prepared. The smell of hearty stews and sizzling porc rind floated through the air and dozens of huge barrels stood ready for tapping.

Thorin led Dís around a bit first of all. The first halls, the throne room, stairways and guardrooms and up to the high table on one of the upper galleries where she sat down next to his place on an equally ornate chair. One of the captains submissively asked for a moment of the king's attention and Dís took the opportunity to really look at her brother in peace. His black hair showed a lot more silver strand and he seemed more serious and much more tired than she remembered him.

On the way here she had often wondered if her brother would resemble their grandfather when she saw him again, every inch of his appearance covered with precious gems and heavy gold. Whether he would wear Thrór's golden beard ornamental, the floor-length ceremonial apron, his massive crown and rings on every finger. But nothing like that. He wore an elegant dark blue robe and a splendid belt with his ceremonial dagger, a gift from Frerin. Also his signet ring and a silvery fur around his shoulders. The beautiful fur appeared to be new but otherwise she had seen him often dressed quite like that. The only really unusual was the crown he was wearing. Dís delved into her meagre memories but no crown she could think of was even similar to this. Had he actually have it newly customized? Breaking with traditions? It was a rather simple, broad, white-gold band, decorated only with runes and a single blue diamond on the front side. An exquisite stone with an impeccable finish. She had an eye for that.

A crown. It seemed almost unreal. Her brother. The king. Tall. Stately. Kingly. Dís frowned. So that was, what he had been longing for? Deep in thought and in conversation with his captain he rubbed his chest where, as Dís knew, the cursed Azog had wounded him so severely. And she suspected that he was still in pain.

Balin appeared with Bofur and Bifur and they also sat down at the table. The others followed, laughing and cheerful. Thorin took his place beside her. Gloin asked about Dwalin and Balin, who assumed that his brother had just gone to pick up Dwin, did not want to spoil his surprise and shrugged. Dís however noticed that the table was only set for eleven and she was surprised. She saw Oin and Bofur and made a mental note to talk to both of them tomorrow about Tauriel because when she had asked Balin about the elf, he confirmed that they had met. But he could not or did not want to say anything definite because besides Fíli only Bofur and Oin had been there when the two got closer.

So Dís was lost in her thoughts. She was tired and all the dwarves at the table talked to loud and laughed to roaring for her liking. She missed Dwin she had to admit to herself. Why did it take Dwalin so long to pick her up? Dís assumed that now where they were undisturbed at last they took their time for each other. And as her brother did not seem to miss Dwalin she did not say anything. At least those two should have fun tonight, she thought. She herself certainly had none. Every bite she took almost seemed to choke her and she had not exchanged a single private word with Thorin. So when the meal was mostly over she pushed away her almost untouched plate and rose. Everybody around her also jumped to their feet.

"Please do not mind me and continue to celebrate. Thorin, I want to go down to the tomb now", she said, looking at her brother.

Thorin sighed and nodded. He offered her his arm again, but she gestured him to go ahead and lead the way instead. The dwarves at the table bowed low and she followed Thorin many corridors and stairways along and always further down.

Large parts of the lower hallways were not yet renewed and she saw with her own eyes the devastation the dragonfire had caused decades ago.

At least they reached the royal tomb, last resting place of a long line of ancestors. The two guards in front of it bowed respectfully, opened the heavy doors for the king and his sister and handed him a torch.

Thorin went ahead. He lit torches and lamps round the two coffins of his nephews and put the torch he held into a wall mount. Dís was still standing at the entrance, not daring to follow yet. Thorin came to her, closed the doors behind them and put his arm around her.

"Come", he said softly.

Hesitantly she followed him to the two coffins. And when she was close enough to recognize the images of her sons, so lifelike, she uttered a terrible wail that cut him deep into his heart.

She shook off his arm and fell to the ground between the coffins. Her fingers followed the cold stone lines of Fíli's face and caressed Kíli's cheek while tears streamed down her face.

"Dís...", Thorin began insistently and he touched her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away and looked at him with sudden hostility.

"Do not dare to touch me again! Go! Leave me alone!", she snapped.

"Dís, please! My heart bleeds just like yours! You know how dear they were to me. I have lost them also!", he replied pleadingly.

"Lost? Lost, you say? You sacrificed them! To this cursed dragon lair!", she yelled at him with breaking voice.

Thorin stood there, his face distorted with pain and closed his eyes. And Dís added insult to injury.

"You have sacrificed my sons! For Durin's Erebor! For the gold! For our insane grandfather! For our weak father! What about me, brother? Could you not have stayed for me in Ered Luin? For me? And for both of them?".

"Dís, please. Don't ...", he groaned in despair.

"How dare you still be alive while my loved ones lie down here? How can you live with it?", she snapped, her voice dripping with scorn now.

"I can just barely live with it, sister heart", Thorin whispered. He drew his dagger, grabbed the handle with both hands and placed the tip of the blade on his chest.

"A word from you...", he murmured and Dís knew he meant it seriously.

Dís looked at him with sparkling eyes and slowly stood up. She took the heavy dagger from his hand and looked thoughtfully at the ornate weapon. Then she looked into her brother's eyes and put the blade to his throat. Her brother did not move.

"There were days so full of anger I would have cut your throat myself without hesitation", she said without turning her gaze, "But no longer. Before you go running away to the Eternal Halls you will have to send me ahead, brother".

Thus she turned the dagger, so it aimed at her own heart and leaned her body against him. And before Thorin knew what she was aiming at the knife's tip had already pierced the embroidered green vest and the light tunic Dís was wearing. Around the blade's point the fine fabric was stained blood red.

Baring his teeth Thorin stepped back hastily and grabbed her hand. He took away the dagger with trembling hands and flung it to the ground. Sliding across the floor the gleaming weapon came to a halt in front of the stairs that led up to the doors.

"Stop it right now!", he barked at her horrified and his hand jerked back briefly as if in an attempt to strike her in the heat of the moment. Furiously and somewhat triumphantly Dís looked at him.

Pale and enraged Thorin turned and walked away with stomping strides. He picked up the dagger and left without another word slamming the doors shut behind him.

Dís sighed and sat down on the foot of Fíli's coffin. She enjoyed the silence. For two hours she mourned alone with her memories, holding a silent dialogue with her sons. Then she stood up and straightened herself. Her fatigue was blown away and she knew she would not be able to find any sleep now. It still seemed to smell like smoke and dragonfire down here and she suddenly longed for fresh air and a free look at the stars.

"Open up!", she called and the next moment the heavy double doors were opened by the guards for her. She stepped out and ordered one of them to lead her to the entrance hall. The huge gates were still open and some children who did not have to be in bed yet because of the festivities played in the hall. Dís walked past the guards and strolled outside over the large empty square. She took a deep breath. From the inside sounded music and laughter out into the open. She thought briefly about returning to the table to see if Dwin and Dwalin had shown up. But she did not really feel like any company and she did not want to face Thorin again tonight.

She saw the lights of Dale shining in the distance and wondered which day was today. Without obligations and routines she had almost lost track. Today must be Isilya. So in three days was Eärenya and she could ride to Dale with Dwin to do some shopping. She thought about Bard and smiled quietly. It would do good to see him again and lead a sophisticated conversation without constantly clashing like she did with her strenuous brother.

It had not always been like that in the past. But in recent years in Ered Luin, growing older and seeing his hopes to ever regain the Erebor dwindle, had made him ever more irritable. More and more often he had sat together with Balin, brooded over maps or simply sat there sullenly and silently and all indulged in his mind. Only Fíli and Kíli had managed to cheer him up in those moments.

The princess heard a faint whinny to her right and followed the sound. Hidden behind another wide door the extensive stables of the Erebor were located. All riding and pack animal were taken care of here because opposed to dwarves they were not so keen on an accommodation without any daylight at all. There was a large area of rented barns and pitches for the mounts of the guards and officials. The post on the entrance was not occupied and the whole place seemed deserted. Everybody was celebrating. Dís went inside.

It was warm and cozy. Slowly and in thoughts she walked around and stroked here and there one of the ponies. She tried to make out her own animal. In the dim light of the few lamps she suddenly noticed a white pony standing only a few aisles away. Dwin's Leni. She walked over to her and stroked her nose.

"Hey, hun. How are you?", she asked softly.

In the dark straw in the corner something moved and Dís startled.

"Dís?", it came hesitantly from the shadows up to her.

"Dwin?", Dís asked back.

Dwin scrambled to her feet and appeared in the light of the lamps.

"Hey, Dwalin! Did you not make it up into your room?", Dís laughed, expecting to see Dwalin the next moment.

"No. I'm all alone! The king had arrested him! Dís! Please! I have to go see him!".

"What? How do you know?", Dís asked confused and pulled Dwin to an empty saddle bank under the next lamp.

They sat down, Dís took her hand and stroked it soothingly.

Dwin breathed deeply once and began to explain.

"I came here with our ponies and took care of both of them. Then I went in with the luggage as we had planned. I was among the last because I had the two ponies to take care of. I found the way to the barracks and also the door with Dwalins sign. I was about to open with Dwalins key when one of the guards noticed me and grabbed me. Of course I told them who I was, but they...".

"They did not believe you. Of course not!", Dís slapped a hand to her forehead, "And you can not even blame them. Then what?".

"They thought I had stolen his stuff and the key to his rooms too. They took everything away from me, pushed me back and forth and made fun of me. When I really was Dwalin's One why was he not with me, they asked and threw glances among them. And I said he'd certainly pick me up soon and they laughed. If I really was Dwalin's One I sure would have noticed that he had been arrested before even entering the Erebor. And I was frightened and wanted to go and see him. But one of them grabbed me and said a thief and a liar like me couldn't just go. And he pulled me close and I got scared. I hit him as hard as I could in the face. And that must have been quite hard because he let go of me and I ran away. Into the crowd. I thought about going to Balin but when I asked about him, I was told for entering the upper galleries a pass was needed. And I had nothing with me. Not even a little money. And I didn't want to run into one of the guards again. So I hid here. I thought if Balin would be looking for me then perhaps here. Oh, princess! Why did your brother arrest him? Did you write him about the warg?", Dwin asked unhappily.

"No, I have just written that the journey had been safe and quiet so far and we arrived at the ford. And that we'd start out the next day. Not more", Dís replied thoughtfully. "But wait! What if Thorin happened to be at the gate or at the messengers' hall when the courier arrived? He might have heard the story about the warg at Magda's house from him. And who knows what the fellow invented to it!".

"Dís, please! I need to see him! Can we go see him? Right now?", Dwin asked desperately.

"We must really avoid mistakes now. Unfortunately I have given my brother quite a rough time tonight already. Let us go to Balin and talk it over. Come on", Dís decided.

Dwin brushed off the straw from her clothes and followed the princess.

At Dís's side no one asked for a pass or permit of course and Dís had one of the guards show them the way to Balin's place. To Dwin she said in a low voice:

"I remember Balin once told me that he lives again in the hereditary properties of his family. Dwalin moved into the barracks because it was more convenient but Balin had all the rooms done up, where he and Dwalin grew up. But I do not remember where they are located".

As it turned out Fundin's family lived up in the second-highest gallery. Without a passing permit these floors were indeed not accessible. Only the royal quarters were located higher up in the mountain. Dís knocked, hoping Balin was not still sitting at the table celebrating with the others. But it was not long before Balin opened. When he saw Dwin and Dís he smiled but when he took a closer look at their faces he stepped aside quickly and invited them in.

"What happened?", he asked anxiously.

"He arrested Dwalin", Dís answered curtly and reported.

"Mahal! I thought he was with you, Dwin! What a terrible welcome here in the Erebor. I am so sorry!", Balin said full of compassion.

He led her to one of the soft armchairs and she dropped into it. Devasteted.

"Dís, what is that?", Balin asked, pointed at the bloodstain on her tunic and frowned.

"Oh, Balin. You know Thorin's and my terrible penchant for theatrical drama. Therefore you can not count on me in this matter right now. I have driven it far enough today, I am afraid. If I ask for something he might just do the exact opposite. Just to get his own back on me", she replied.

Balin shook his head reproachfully and groaned.

"Then we need the others. For safety's sake", he decided, standing up, "Wait here a moment".

Fifteen minutes later he was back and brought Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Ori and Dori with him. Only Oin was missing. All bowed to Dís and looked at Dwin astonished.

"This is Dwin, daughter of Rim and Faren, from the Irons'. She will tie the knot with Dwalin. She is his One", Balin introduced her, smiling.

The dwarves stood there open-mouthed and starred at her bewildered. Ori was the first one to find his tongue again.

"Welcome, Dwin. Ori. At your service!", he said friendly.

She rose and bowed. Now the others almost fell over backwards to utter their welcome and best wishes. Finally Dwin was near to tears and Balin came to her aid. He put his arm around her and raised his hand to quiet the others down.

"Friends, please! Let us make sure now it does come to the bond".

At that moment there was a hard knock at the door. Nori ran and opened. It was Oin. He had been down at the dungeons on Balin's request.

"He is actually taken prisoner. I looked after my patient down there and also spoke to Dwalin in the neighbouring cell briefly. He was very relieved when I brought him news from Balin about his...his...", he paused and looked around. Dwin stepped forward and bowed.

"Dwin. At your service".

"He was very relieved when he heard that Dwin is in Balin's care and now in the care of all of us", he concluded benevolent, earning applause from all sides.

"He also told me that Thorin had said he would come in the morning tomorrow and deal with the matter further. Can someone please tell me now, what the Balrog is going on here?", Oin asked, shaking his head.

He looked at Balin and Dís questioningly. Balin motioned everyone to sit down and told in detail of the incident at the ford.

"I have no idea how Thorin found out about this precarious situation but Dís assumes it's got to do with the courier who brought her message. Maybe we can simply set things straight by telling him the whole story. Who knows what scariers he's been told. But I am not sure. When Thorin is really convinced Dís got into danger of life by Dwalin's carelessness he actually has got the right have him beheaded", Balin declared.

Dwin buried her face in her hands.

"He never would! This is Dwalin we are talking about, hey! He's his best friend", Bofur said emphatically.

"That's what I thought too, but this secret arrest does worry me", Balin confessed, "After all it was not a wagon full of tobacco entrusted to Dwalin, but his beloved sister. The only and last close relative left to him. And you all know what she means to him".

Silence.

"I could try to get him out of there", Nori suggested.

"He would not leave", Dwin replied and Balin nodded confirmedly.

Dís rose. All dwarves fell silent and looked at her.

"It is important that we are all there tomorrow when Thorin comes down. No more secrecy from his side! And since we do not know exactly when he will be there one of us should keep an eye on the entrance to the dungeons. To notify the rest of us quickly. It is already late. We will meet at Dwalin just before sunrise. Cheer up, Dwin. We will get Dwalin out there, I promise".

Dwin attempted a brave smile but was close to tears.

"I thank you all", she said softly.

Nori took over the post of the look-out since he preferred to work at night anyway and after everyone else had said goodnight, only Dwin, Balin and Dís stood at Balin's front door.

"I would have liked to take you with me, Dwin. But unfortunately I do not know at all what expects me up there. And besides, Thorin should not see you yet", Dís said thoughtfully to Dwin.

"No, it is all right. She can stay here perfectly well. There is room truly enough. Until tomorrow then", Balin said and they saw Dís walking away until she turned into the corridor to the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Dís went up the broad flight of stairs to the royal wing. The guards saluted and opened for her. Slowly she went inside. It did not feel anything like home. The spacious corridor was brightly lit and the floor covered with precious carpets. It was dead silent and despite the thick carpets she heard footsteps approaching from one of the side hall ways. She braced herself for another encounter with her brother, but it was Juntin who came around the corner. He had obviously been waiting for her. Dís heaved a sigh of relief.

Juntin did not escape that and he smiled his gentle smile.

"Where is he?", Dís whispered.

Juntin pointed to the large double doors just to the right of them. So Thorin had the former king's chambers of Thrór redone for himself. And he was right to do so of course.

Dís nodded and looked down the corridor. She remembered in what direction her nursery was located and she expected Juntin to lead her there. Certainly he had already prepared everything. Just as she liked it. But the look he gave her, did not bode well. He turned around and opened the very next double doors to their right. Here lay the former chambers of Thrór's wife, her grandmother, the last queen.

Dís closed her eyes. She was so sick and tired of these little games. She was not the king's wife and she did not want these rooms. And she also knew Thorin was well aware of this fact. Quite annoyed she threw a glance through the open door. The first room seemed to be an office and reception room. Despite her anger she could not suppress a smile. She saw her favourite colours everywhere, her favourite timbers, furniture and carpets all similar to what she had chosen for herself in the Blue Mountains. A wonderful large desk. All of the finest craftsmanship. And everywhere vases with lush flower bouquets.

Thorin had always made fun of this absurd whim of men. A silly kind of ornamentation he had always called it. Dying plants in the room! But since her years among humans Dís had developed a most dwarven-unusual liking for plants and flowers. She has even enjoyed working in the garden and was thrilled to bits with her first self-grown beans and carrots. She walked around, rearranged some roses and looked at Juntin.

"He really tried hard I have to admit", she said with a sigh.

"Yes, that's right. No doubt. And I am to tell you he expects you to move into these rooms and no others".

"I thought as much", she replied dryly and continued, "Well, I think I will meet his request at least for this night. I am to tired for another confrontation".

"I thought as much", Juntin answered with an anxious look at the bloodstain on Dís's tunic.

The princess chuckled.

"Oh, Juntin! What would I do without you?".

"You would probably be asleep in bed already. I am delaying you, Princess", he said modestly.

He went to a cupboard and took a crystal carafe with red wine. Then he poured a glass for Dís and handed it to her with a bow.

"When shall I wake you tomorrow, highness?", he asked.

"An hour before sunrise", she replied. Juntin raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded then without asking questions. He wished his mistress a good night and left quietly.

Dís remained behind alone, sipping her wine. Sweet and heavy. Just as she liked it. She strolled over to the desk and pulled out a few of the drawers. Fine parchment with the family crest, quills and ink. She ran her hand over the polished wood and sighed. Then she went into the next room. Her bedroom as it turned out to be. It was warm and pleasant, the bed already prepared and her nightgown laid out ready for her. She put her glass on the bedside table, turned around and froze. Just opposite her bed was a double door that, telling from it's position, led directly in Thorin's bedroom. Dís swore softly. A bold or key was not to be found of course. She thought for a moment and jammed a chair under the door handle as quietly as possible. The door to the reception room could be bolted and she locked it with a content smile on her face. Then she went into the bathroom, washed and took care of the little wound on her chest and looked around here. Next to the luxurious, spacious bathroom in green marble with cupboards, large mirrors, toilet and sink, a beautifully manufactured bathing grotto opened from there. Fed by the hot springs way under the Erebor. This hot water heated most of the living quarters through a network of tubes in the floors. Because although the mountain had a sophisticated ventilation system it was still not possible to aerate and de-aerate fireplaces in all rooms.

She got ready for bed, emptied her glass and blew out the chandelier. Only a single, thick candle in a wall niche spread a weak night light.

She had the impression that she had just fallen asleep when she felt something move beside her in bed. It took a while until her consciousness crept up from deep sleep and she was halfway awake. She opened her eyes and saw Thorin's outline against the dim light of the night candle. He sat in his nightshirt next to her on the bedside. Dís glanced at the doors. The chair was still in place under the latch and also the bolt closing the other door. He must have come in on a different way and Dís suspected that there was a hidden door somewhere.

"Did you actually think the king would not be able to enter anywhere he pleases in his own house?", he asked and she could hear his grin.

"Stupid me, huh?", Dís replied yawning and closed her eyes again, "What time is it?".

"Still very early. The sun will not be up for an hour or so".

They fell silent for a while.

"I am sorry I woke you up. But I had to have a look at you. Without dispute once", he said gently, "Oh Dís! I missed you so much".

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. He took it and pressed his lips to her palm. Her first reaction was to withdraw her hand, but she thought of Dwin and Dwalin and gave in.

"Thorin, I do not want to argue either. It is just...", she began.

"What?", he asked softly.

"The death of Fíli and Kíli will always stand between us", she answered sincerely.

He hung his head.

"I know. But Dís please! Let us find some way of living together again. We only have each other now", he replied pleadingly.

"But maybe a little more distance than this would be appropriate", she answered and pointed to the doors into his bedroom and him sitting in his nightshirt on her bedside, "Why must it be these rooms anyway? I am neither your wife nor the queen".

"I could make you both of it. There were times in the old days when that was common", he suggested and looked at her questioningly.

Dís snorted scornfully.

"You are not serious, are you? Thorin! You will tie the knot with a pretty young dam of good family and have at least three children with her. Or do you want Dáin to get the Erebor in a couple of years after all?".

"I do not care about that at all! I do not want a pretty young stranger in my bed. I just want you by my side! And you know that perfectly well. I am the king. No one will dictate me what to do! Not even you!", he warned her sharply.

This conversation took an unpleasant turn and Dís tried to appease him.

"All right. We do not want to argue, remember? What about our old rooms? I was so much looking forward to see them? Do they still exist?", she changed the topic.

"Yes, up here pretty much everything was still intact. I have left our three children's rooms and the chambers of mother and father just as I found them. It is wonderful to see all that again! Let us go there together later, Dís! I still need to show you so much!".

He sounded enthusiastic like a little boy and his sister smiled indulgently. Then he continued more seriously:

"And when it comes to these rooms… Dís, it's just the two of us up here and these are the best rooms. Thus I will not give you the second or third best. And if you think I would not be able to enter the third best when I want to, you are mistaken. Don't you like the rooms at all?", he asked somewhat disappointed.

"I like them a lot. It is almost a little spooky, so perfect is everything. And the flowers! You can be a true sweetheart if you want to be".

"I know", Thorin grinned.

In the silence of that early hour both suddenly heard the rattling of dishes from Dís's reception room and the next moment there was a soft knock at the bedroom door. Juntins voice was heard:

"It is an hour before sunrise, Princess. Shall I bring in breakfast?".

"No, set it down there somewhere", Dís answered quickly and saw with concern Thorin's face darken.

"Gladly", Juntin replied and they heard him put down the tray and leave.

Thorin looked at her angrily.

"And what exactly did you have in mind to do at this early hour, my dear?", he asked grim and reproachfully.

Dís decided to stick to the truth. Her brother was no fool and there was no point to take refuge in excuses now.

"I have an appointment with your companions down at Dwalin's cell", she therefore answered honestly.

Thorin paused and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah... I have quite forgotten about him", he muttered.

Now Dís got angry. She sat up and snapped:

"Forgotten? You forgot your most loyal friend, one of your oldest confidants in the dungeon? Balin, Dwalin, you and I! We belong together as if we were all brothers and sister! We have been through so much together! How dare you arrest him anyway!".

"You have been in mortal danger in his care! Where was he when this warg attacked you? It would have been his damned duty to stand right there in front of you!", Thorin thundered back.

"He was on my command out on the warg field and has killed on my command wargs there! Not nearly enough, but still. Do you want to know the facts now or do you behead your best dwarf on the word of some vagabond windbag?", she yelled at him.

When he did not answer but still looked at her defiantly, she jumped furiously out of bed and walked barefoot into the next room. Thorin heard her pouring a cup of tea.

"Come. Let's have breakfast", she called.

He got up and followed her. She handed him the saucer with a honey bun on it and he sat down with a sigh on the sofa besides her. They shared the one cup on the tray, ate in silence and enjoyed the quiet around them for a while. Thorin glanced at her cautiously from the side, saw her smile and wiped tenderly a crumb from her upper lip, now smiling also.

"So it is hardly possible without quarrel", he said, shaking his head.

"I am afraid you're right", she answered.

"Well. Tell me what happened then", he urged her.

And Dís put her little feet on the table, leaned back and gave a detailed report of the days at the ford, however without mentioning Dwin.

"All right then. But that was more than dangerous. Mahal, if something would have happened to you!", he growled when she had finished.

"Would have, could have, might have! But nothing did happen to me! I was armed and I am certainly able to cope with a three-legged warg myself! Come, let us go down to them. They will be waiting. And a surprise awaits you there, too", she said.

"A surprise? Pleasant or unpleasant?", he asked back, frowning.

"Oh, quite pleasant. I promise you will stand there mouth-open", she replied and pulled him towards the connecting doors. She took the chair away, threw the doors wide open and stood right at the foot of Thorin's large dishevelled bed.

She turned abruptly and ran into him, because he had been standing right behind her. He wanted to put his arms around her but she raised her hands and avoided his touch.

"Come on, get dressed. Let us get Dwalin out there. Hmm?".

He sighed and walked past her into his dressing room. The princess left the doors open and hurried into the bathroom. A little later in her dressing room she chose a dark red silk gown and heavy gold jewellery she had been given by her brother. He already waited for her fully dressed and nodded approvingly when he saw her.

"And what am I to do with Dwalin now?", he asked thoughtfully, "Shouldn't he at least get one in the eye?".

"What do you accuse him of? What does the law say?", she asked and straightened up his collar.

"Applicable is the military law. And here it depends on how severe the superior, myself in this case, assesses the misconduct".

"From my point of view there was no misconduct. It was just bad luck. Well, he could have had patrols in the village, yes. But if they had really caught that single individual is questionable. It was not in for confrontation. Otherwise his plan worked out excellently. All other wargs remained in the fire circle and were slain. And myself he had accommodated in the safest place there was. Low misconduct at most. Let the matter rest. Or yell at him a bit for my sake", she said.

"He should not have allowed you this whole madness in the first place! You should have kept out of this! These people are of no concern to us!", he muttered angrily.

"Ah! There he is again! Thrór's favourite grandson! Shall I explain the interrelationships to you again, brother? Slowly and in short sentences? And Dwalin could not have forbidden me anything! Don't make me laugh!", she hissed at him and was really infuriated.

Now it was Thorin who appeased her:

"All right, never mind. Come on. Let us go".

When they came down everyone else was already gathered in front of Dwalin's prison cell. They all stood in the dim corridor and silently looked towards their king. Balin stepped forward. He had prepared a few words. But Thorin raised his hand and he remained silent.

The kings expression was inscrutable and he looked at Dís.

"Dís has told me what exactly happened at the night of the warg attack".

He paused and sighed.

"I am still appalled that my sister, whom I had entrusted to you, had to fight for her life with her own hands!", he said vehemently and Dwalin who stood behind the barred door dropped down on one knee.

"I should have had guards in town, too", he muttered and hung his head.

"Yes, you should have!", Thorin roared, "Guards in town! Guards around the house! Guards outside her room!".

"Thorin! Dwalin has saved all our necks more than once. And we all would not hesitate to entrust him our lives and those of our loved ones", Gloin interjected.

"And Dís too now", Bofur said convinced.

Thorin tried in vain to suppress a grin. Laughter finally broke the tension.

"And what am I to do with him now?", Thorin asked with a smirk.

"Have breakfast together", suggested Bombur. Cheers from all sides.

Thorin threw his master key to Dori who stood nearest to the cell and he opened the door quickly. Dwalin stepped out slowly. He looked bleary-eyed and harassed. From somewhere behind Balin a slender figure flitted towards Dwalin and the warrior embraced and hugged her, lifting her off the floor. Thorin stared aghast at his old friend. The dwarves hooted and cheered when Dwalin turned around and kissed the stranger. Thorin turned to Dís and looked at her in disbelief.

"Surprise", his sister said flatly but it did not sound amused.

On the contrary. Earnestly Dís looked at the two. The companions just wanted to make their way to Bomburs realm, the main kitchen, when Dís raised her hand. Dwin saw her steely gaze rest on Dwalin and broke out in cold sweat. She sensed what was coming.

"Stop!", Dís said aloud, "I accuse Dwalin, Fundin's son, of another crime. And he will answer to this here and now. Come forward".

Dwalin let down Dwin slowly and came a few steps towards Dís until he stood in the midst of his friends. He bowed to her.

"Dwalin, do you deny to have violated this dwarrowdam during our stay at the court of King Thranduil, drunken and fully aware of the fact that she was still untouched?", Dís asked cuttingly.

"No. I do not deny it", groaned Dwalin.

The dwarves around him were silent in dismay. Balin shook his head and turned aside.

"I demand that Dwalin, Fundin's son, is punished according to our law with fifty strokes of the cane. And I swear to you, Dwalin! Should I find out that such an incident happens again, I will personally take Dwin back to her family and nothing you do or she says will stop me!".

Dís spat out these words in Dwalin's face and Thorin, who was closest to her, saw tears of anger shimmer in her eyes. He knew only to well what evil memories this evoked and what Dís herself had endured in years of humiliation.

"Dís, I swear to you here in front of all witnesses, should I ever make such a terrible mistake again, I will come myself to you and ask you to take her away from me. But it will not happen again! I swear by all that is holy to me", he answered seriously.

"Fifty strokes! Here and now!", Dís snapped all churned up and she turned to her brother. Thorin saw how the horrors of the past tormented his sister. He stepped in front of her, to give her a chance to calm down slightly and looked at Dwalin with a frown.

"Dwalin, I thought I would know you better. But since you do not deny the accusation I have no choice but to admit this prosecution and...", he began.

Suddenly the strange dwarrowdam rushed forward and fell on her knees between Dwalin and him. She did not dare to look at the king.

"Please! I beg for mercy for Dwalin. If I can forgive him, can you not either?", she asked with trembling voice.

Thorin noticed bewildered that she wore Dís's travel clothing and the same valuable jewellery beats in her hairs he had seen already with astonishment in Dwalin's beard. He beckoned to Balin and looked at him quizzically. Balin helped up Dwin first.

"Stand up, dear. Don't be afraid. Thorin, may I introduce Dwin to you? Daughter of Rim and Faren, Stonemason from the Iron Mountains. Dwalin has freed her from captivity by orcs in the Misty Mountains. It was a wondrous encounter that touched and amazed us all deeply. And the two want to tie the knot. Dwin has grown dear to all of us on our journey and I have to say that I am deeply ashamed of my brother's behaviour".

Dwalin groaned guiltily.

Thorin looked at Dwin for a while and asked:

"You have forgiven him and still want the bond with this dwarf? In spite of the offence?".

Dwin finally ventured to look up at the king and said clearly:

"Yes".

Dís snorted angrily and wanted to object but Thorin interrupted her.

"The injured party has the right to speak out for the guilty and may reduce the sentence. However at most to half of the legal. Dwin, you asked for mercy for this dwarf. I can reduce the sentence to twenty-five strokes. Shall I do so?".

"Dwin! Don't!", growled Dwalin but Dwin replied:

"Yes. I beg you".

She bowed and Thorin nodded.

"Well, then the penalty for Dwalin is set to twenty-five strokes with the cane.

The king sought eye contact with his captain and asked:

"Do you want to get it over with now?".

Dwalin nodded.

Thorin had the warden on duty and two guards come and lead Dwalin into the execution room. They bared his back and bound him with the wrists to a large iron ring high on a thick post. The companions were gathered around. All were silent. Dís stood there like an avenging angel. The warden took the long cane from its wall bracket and got ready. But Thorin rolled up his sleeves and took it from him.

"Here we go, Dwalin old boy", he said.

Dwalin looked at him over his shoulder and smirked. Oin went to him and offered him the leather sheath of his knife to bite on. Dwalin nodded and let him put the thick piece of leather between his jaws. He looked around shortly to Dwin and then braced himself for the strokes. Thorin looked at Dís and his gaze told her:

"For you. I will not spare him".

Dwin heard the blows fall and Dwalin's groans. She closed her eyes and buried her face on Balin's shoulder. He took her in his arms and patted her back sympathetically.

When it was over Dwalin hung dazed with pain in his bonds. Dís had watched calmly until Thorin had hit the last time and looked at her. She slightly bowed to him and walked away silently.

Under Oin's supervision Thorin and Nori let Dwalin down from the post and helped him to the infirmary. Balin and Dwin followed. The others scattered. Even Bombur had lost his appetite.

The only one who seemed relieved despite of his pain was Dwalin himself. He had gotten through Thorin's anger somehow and paid for his mistake. His back would heal. He'd been through worse. Dwin was with him. It would all be fine.

He lay prone on his sickbed and Oin took care of his wounds, while Dwin sat next to him and told them about her first day in Erebor. She stayed until early evening, feeding him pieces of cold roast meat that Bombur had dropped off for them.

Oin himself accompanied her back to Balin's place to make sure she really got home safely, in spite of her brand new pass for the second gallery.

Upon retiring he said to Dwin:

"Dwalin will be fine. Do not worry to much, Dwin. There will be still some more scars on him, but the long cane is made for maximum pain, while minimizing permanent damage. He would have also taken fifty strokes, but now he will be through the worst part in about three days. He hardly complains but I know he is in a lot of pain now. At night without distraction by dear visitors it will even be worse. I will give him some strong medicine to sleep as soon as I get back. Dís does not have to know that".

He winked at them and Dwin smiled thankfully.

"Anyhow. Dwin, dear, you look exhausted yourself and I do not want you to come running down to him tomorrow morning and watch him sleep. He probably won't be awake before noon. Get yourself a good rest. Will you do that for me?".

Dwin thanked Oin for his kindness and promised to try. He dug into his bag, pulled out a pouch and measured carefully a small portion of white powder onto a little piece of parchment and folded it up.

"Do you have fennel?", he asked Balin.

"Yes, I think so", he answered.

"Have a cup of tea then and give this in yours. That will help you find your ease of mind. And I do not want to see you in the infirmary before noon, lass!".

So Dwin and Balin sat a little later with their cups in hand in the spacious kitchen.

"I think I'd rather live here than in the barracks", Dwin said thoughtfully, looking around, "It is really nice here and there is so much room".

"Our father planned this home very generously. There should be room enough for Dwalin's and my own future families. There are several baths, guest rooms, the large living room and this huge kitchen. Laid out for a many-headed family and lots of guests. It would really make much more sense to settle down here. What a nonsense even considering to move into the barracks with you! The quarters don't even have a hotplate because the guards all eat in the main kitchen. And if you want to take a bath, he has to lock up the shared bathrooms for you!", Balin said, shaking his head.

"I don't think Dwalin thought that far", she replied chuckling.

"Probably not. That blockhead! Oh, Dwin! I have noticed of course that something had happened between the two of you at the elvish place. But that my brother really did that! Taking his anger out on you in such a way! I am so sorry", Balin said, still shaken.

Dwin looked down in shame.

"Well, first he was just mad at Dís for her telling-off and her accepting the invitation. But then everything else there brought him into rage more and more. And that eerie king… And the drinking… And when he saw me standing there in Dís's beautiful dress, there was no way to stop him. And I didn't want to call for help with all these elves around us. Oh Balin! I don't want to believe that he is like that always when he drinks! But when Dís should prove right and this happens again... I won't stand that", she whispered seriously.

"I understand that well! And you shall not bear that too!", he answered sympathetically, placing his big hand on hers, "To see my brother be caned on the post today was no pleasant experience and at first I took it ill that Dís made the whole thing so public. But the more I think about it, the more right it seems to me. Even though I hate to admit it. It increases the pressure on Dwalin considerably and I guess that is exactly what Dís wanted. We will all keep an eye on him now".

"I wanted to disappear off the face of the earth when she told everybody", Dwin said and her cheeks turned crimson.

"The only one who has reason to be ashamed is Dwalin, mind you!", Balin replied vehemently.

Dwin drank the rest of the tea and yawned covertly.

"Ah, it works already. Off to bed with you!", he said smiling.

Dwin set the dishes on the sink and they both wished a good night. Balin had given her one of the many cosy guest rooms and she went to bed deadly tired between slightly damp pillows. She missed Dwalin's warmth and with her last waking thoughts feared to have nightmares again. But the powder Oin had given her let her sleep deep and dreamless.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin had, after taking Dwalin to the infirmary in the early morning today, gone on his daily round over the construction sites and saw through the schedule at his office. He groaned. There was so much to do.

So he returned only briefly to his private rooms to look after Dís around noon. His chambers had been cleaned, but the doors to Dís's rooms were still open. He found his sister fast asleep on her bed. Her face was tear-stained and she was curled up like a child in the womb on her bedspread. It pierced his heart to see her so tender and vulnerable. He covered her gingerly with a light blanket, quietly closed the doors and went back to work.

When he returned in the evening her rooms were empty. He walked around and finally found Dís in her former nursery. The door was ajar. She sat on the floor in front of her little girls' bed, with a doll in her arm and was completely lost in thought.

She jumped at his knock. Thorin sat down silently besides her on the floor. He looked around at the faded paintings on the walls, the shelves with half ruined children's books and toys. The open cabinet with girls' dresses. Red had already been her favourite colour back then. An elaborately worked miniature Erebor with little dwarf figurines to play with. King and Queen, soldiers and servants. Small boxes and chests with all sorts of little girls' treasures. A sheltered childhood in abundance.

"Have Fíli and Kíli seen all this?", she asked.

He shook his head.

"No. I had only eyes for the gold below. It was like with grandfather. The delusion. The gold sickness. These treasures here I recognized much later as such. I am sorry", he muttered sadly.

"What a pity", Dís sighed and asked: "Is it endured then? The gold sickness I mean? Can you control it?".

"If I keep away from the hoard, it's fine. Balin oversees the sifting, sorting and counting now. But if I just come down the stairs near it and breathe it, smell it… I do not even have to see it! Just a little gold dust in the air is enough that I already feel a rage in me and the greed stirs again. It is the curse of our family. Don't you feel it too? Have you been down there and saw it yourself?", he asked.

"No. Not yet", she replied.

Together they went through Frerin's and Thorin's own former children's rooms and through the entire royal residential wing. Dís rummaged aimlessly through her mother's old clothes. The greatest part of it was already falling apart and she could really remember only one dress. She pulled out the hanger and held it up to herself. In the half-blind mirror she saw her own stern face above the richly decorated much too wide dress. Thorin shook his head dismissively and she hung it back.

At last Thorin opened the door into Thráin's former study and led his sister to their father's massive desk. He pulled out a drawer and she saw three small exquisite wooden boxes in there. They were labelled with the names of his three children.

"Have a look!", Thorin urged her and smiled.

Dís took the pretty box with her name on and opened it. On a white velvet cushion sparkled a large blue diamond. Just like the one in Thorin´s crown.

"I do not know on which occasion he wanted to give those to us but we should make something beautiful out of it for you to wear. What do you think?", he asked and smiled encouragingly.

"Mmm", Dís replied vaguely and put back the stone with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Father and grandfather are in your bad books, huh?", Thorin said quietly.

"They sure were in yours as well if they had sold you into slavery", she answered dryly.

"That all rushed back to you again this morning, didn't it?", he asked softly.

Dís did not answer immediately but gazed around the room.

"I would much rather talk about something else, Thorin", she finally said.

He thought for a moment.

"How about dinner?", he suggested.

"Marginally better", she nodded.

Later they sat in the dining room at a long table. Juntin served and remained standing in the background.

"Something planed for tomorrow?", Thorin asked between two bites.

"Not yet for tomorrow. But the day after tomorrow I will go shopping in Dale with Dwin. Except a hairbrush and a pair of boots she got nothing of her own any more", Dís answered.

"Oh yes. Dwin", Thorin said thoughtfully, "Are you sure there isn't something fishy about that dam? I can not believe good old Dwalin truly got engaged voluntarily. Not that this is some kind of evil spell or witchcraft".

Dís burst out laughing.

"It is really quite unbelievable, isn't it?", she asked, amused.

"To be honest I would have rather believed he openly declared his sudden preference for the male than to see him tie the knot", Thorin confessed, shaking his head.

"For Balin I could imagine that. But Dwalin? No. He just never dared to. But it was such an overwhelming certainty in Dwin that they were meant for each other. And so she took the lead, took the brush and offered it to him".

"Pardon?", Thorin asked aghast.

And Dís told her brother in detail about the encounter in the Misty Mountains.

"Isn't that absolutely enviable?", she concluded faraway in thought.

"To have your hair done by Dwalin?", Thorin asked, grinning.

Dís threw the spoon at him she had been holding in her hand. Thorin ducked and laughed. She swore softly something in his direction that sounded much like "idiot".

"Oh, how I missed that!", he said with an exuberant sigh.

"Watch out for the knife next time", Dís cooed with flashing eyes.

When Dwin awoke the next morning the house was empty. A note from Balin was lying on the kitchen table. He had been called to Thorin early and would not be back before noon. Next to it was a heavy purse full of gold. Also with a note:

"For you to spend!".

She smiled, made herself a cup of tea and rummaged through the kitchen. Besides non-perishable foods such as teas, barley grits, salt and sugar she could hardly find anything in the cabinets and the pantry. So Balin seemed to eat elsewhere too. She cooked herself a watery porridge with sugar and got dressed.

She just brooded about how to spend the morning when there was a knock on the front door. It was Dís standing outside. Dwin hesitated but then asked her to come inside. The princess noticed Dwin's upset and did not beat about the bush.

"Dwin! That was necessary yesterday! It was important that he publicly stood up and confessed. To account for his deed. Every stroke, every scar to impress it on him. Never again! Fifty would have been even better", she said firmly.

"I was so terribly ashamed when you told everybody about what happened. And Dwalin is in so much pain now!", Dwin said reproachfully.

"Nonsense! He should be ashamed and he is now. And about pain he should better not complain. Your own pain you forgot, didn't you?", Dís said icily and then, in considerable better mood, she continued:

"Actually I am here to tell you that you will accompany me tomorrow to Dale. To go shopping. I will pick you up".

Dwin did not answer but looked at the princess, pondering.

"What is the matter?", Dís said, frowning.

"And if I had planned something else?", Dwin asked cautiously.

"Something more important than to comply with the wishes of your princess?", Dís asked back, her eyes sparkling mockingly.

"Well, actually I wanted to go with Balin to my new guild here today. See, someone has to vouch for me and to introduce me. But my dear brother-in-law was called to the king early this morning. So I wanted to do that tomorrow", Dwin said with an innocent air.

Dís grinned broadly and said:

"Ah! Quid pro quo… I always forget how clever you are. All right then. So I will go with you to your guild's master and introduce you now. I guess my humble self will probably have about the same weight as your valued brother-in-law".

"Oh, I'm sure, Princess. And I gladly accompany you to Dale tomorrow", Dwin said with a bow, smiling.

Dís laughed and said:

"Well. Let us go then!".

Dwin grabbed the purse and a basket and both made their way down the stairs. Dís had an approximate idea on which floor the guilds were located. Dwin had just asked if Dís found out more about Tauriel and Kíli and Dís was about to answer when Dwin suddenly grabbed Dís's arm, held her back and turned pale.

"Oh no! The guard!", she whispered, frightened.

A patrol of seven came towards them. In the front row marched one dwarf with a bandaged nose, who first stared angrily at Dwin, then recognized the princess next to her and turned pale himself.

"Well, let us have a bit of fun", Dís said mockingly and walked directly in the patrol's path.

Dwin would much rather have taken another way quickly but the leader of the group stopped, bowed respectfully and asked politely for their wishes.

"My dear friend and companion of Captain Dwalin has recently been harassed by one of these dwarves. I want the one to step forward and apologize to her", Dís said with an icy sharpness in her voice.

The dwarf with the bandaged nose stepped forward and threw himself down on the floor in front of Dwin. He managed only a stammering.

"He has called her a thief and a liar and got rough", Dís continued, "I certainly hope this is not the usual manner innocent dwarrowdams are treated here in Erebor?".

The patrol leader hastened to assure her that it was indeed not usual and he would severely punish the guilty for this misbehaviour. Dwin plucked up her courage and said:

"Oh, I am sure Dwalin wants to take care of that himself".

"Of course!", the dwarf replied looking rather scared.

"And if you can spare a dwarf with better manners the one will lead us to the guild hall of the stonemasons now", ordered Dís.

The patrol leader beckoned one of the soldiers and the two dwarrowdams continued their way following him.

Dwin whispered:

"That was a bit mean".

"Pah, mean! Everything for your safety. It is important that such a misunderstanding does not happen again", Dís replied cheerfully and added approvingly:

"You broke his nose. Respect! Almost punishment enough".

"When Dwalin heard about what happened he almost jumped out of bed in the infirmary to go and throttle him", Dwin told her.

"I can imagine! By the way: I had not yet an opportunity to talk to Oin or Bofur about the elf. Maybe I do that in the afternoon", Dís replied softly.

Her appearance with guard and the king's sister besides her caused quite a sensation in the guild hall. She was welcomed curiously and friendly and the guild's senior master completed under Dís's attentive look the necessary formalities. His wife gave Dwin the name of the guild's tailor who manufactured the specific stonemasons' garments. Tools could be borrowed for a start and they agreed Dwin would come again after the bond ceremony and tell the actual first day of work. She would have to prove her skills for a while before she could apply at one of the workshops and begin working on one of the construction sides. Dwin was happy and looked very much forward to hold hammer and chisel in her hands again. And she announced Tombur and Helle, who would hopefully arrive soon too. Dís also put in a good word for the two and when everything was done Dwin and Dís went to the tailor together. Dís did not have anything else to do and was glad about Dwin's company. Dwin commissioned three sets of the appropriate trousers and vests and five shirts in her size. They talked the whole time and when they passed through a market area Dwin bought food for the next few days.

Dwin slowly found her way around the mountain roughly. It was all more luxurious than at home in the Iron Mountains but not quite as vast. Finally both dwarrowdams made their way back and said goodbye until tomorrow.

It was late morning when Dwin returned with her purchases. Among other thing she had bought soup meat and bacon, cream and milk, onions and fresh, little turnips and a fragrant loaf of bread. She cooked a turnip stew and just sat down to eat, when Balin appeared in the kitchen with a broad smile on his face.

"I wanted to pick you up to eat with us in the main kitchen, but this smells wonderful...".

Dwin had set the table for him already, Balin sat down and she filled his plate. She just cut a thick slice of the fresh bread for him when he reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope.

"For you", he said, smiling.

Dwin wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and took the message with trembling fingers. She looked at Balin, her heart pounding and asked:

"For me?".

"It was just delivered when I was down at the messengers' hall to hand in some letters for sending. Come on! Open it. That sure is from your family".

Dwin hesitated a moment and took a deep breath. Then she broke the seal and pulled out a closely written parchment.

"From my oldest brother!", she breathed excitedly.

Dwin read the letter aloud. Her brothers were doing well but her mother's health was poor after a stroke last spring. Nevertheless all were very, very happy to hear from Dwin's wonderful rescue and her engagement. The second brother was also married in the meantime, Dwin had a second nephew and all wanted to see her again as soon as possible. Since her mother was not able to travel and they did not want to leave her alone either her brother suggested that Dwin and Dwalin should come to visit as soon as they had tied the knot. So everyone would get to know her chosen One and they could close her in their arms again after believing her dead for so long.

"Do you think Dwalin would agree to that?", she asked Balin, when she finished reading.

"Why not? He's in for some days off anyway after closing the bond. Then it will be a honey moon in the Iron Mountains. I could come with you and take care of a couple of official things there. Then we would all get to know each other's family. How about that, dear?".

Dwin beamed at him.

"That would be wonderful, Balin".

They finished their meal together and Dwin rushed to the infirmary with the letter in her hand. Oin saw her coming and smiled.

"Ah, now you look much better! Go over to him. He's just now woken up. And tell him to remain lying down. If he is not reasonable, I will tie him to the bed!".

Dwin nodded and went to the rows of beds, partitioned with curtains. Dwalin sat swaying and with sweaty forehead on the bed and held on to the head of the bedstead.

"You have heard Oin?", Dwin asked, pushing him gently down on the bed again. He gave in and groaned.

She knelt in front of the bed, looked at him with much pity and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How are you today?", she asked.

"I wanna get outta here", he grumbled.

"Then do what Oin says", she replied urgently.

"What's that?", he asked, nodding to the letter in her hand.

"Just imagine! I got a letter from my brother! Balin brought it home for lunch today", she began excitedly, unfolded the letter and wanted to read it to him. But he raised his hand and interrupted.

"Wait. You ate together? At Balin's place?", he asked, frowning.

"Well. Yes. I live there right now. And I had cooked. And we ate together. Why?", she asked somewhat confused.

"You have cooked for Balin?", he asked again and Dwin clearly saw envy in his eyes.

"I cooked a large pot of turnip stew and I was very happy not to sit alone there eating it", she replied.

"Did you leave some for me at least?", he asked offended.

Dwin looked at him, slightly annoyed now.

"It's really nothing special. Only stew. And there's still lots of it. Do you want me to go and get some for you?", she offered finally.

He nodded eagerly. Dwin rose and handed him her brother's letter.

"Here. Read it while I'm gone".

Balin heard her busy herself in the kitchen and came to look why she returned so soon. While she warmed up the pot on the stove again, she told him everything and Balin smirked.

"Our mother had no talent for housekeeping whatsoever. She would burn even water in the kettle. Father was a warrior like Dwalin became later too and mother was a gem merchant with heart and soul. We were always well off. We had nannies and dwarves that came to do the cleaning. But for the meals we mostly went to the main kitchen. Each of us as we found time. Father worked in shifts and often ate with his comrades and mother often together with customers and other traders. I ate according to my school hours and Dwalin, I don't know, when he got hungry probably. For me that was perfectly fine. But I still remember how much Dwalin enjoyed it, when we were visiting relatives for examples and our aunt stood at the stove cooking for family and guests in large pots and all would sit together at the table and eat afterwards. He really liked that".

Dwin laughed.

"How different to how I grew up! We always ate together on a long crowded table. Breakfast with the whole family, with all children, grandparents, apprentices, journeymen and masters. And there the daily schedule was discussed and decided. We had one dam who was full-time in charge of the kitchen and for cooking and except the masters we all took turns in helping. Kitchen duty days...".

She smiled, pensive, and then looked anxiously at Balin.

"Well. We can still pull together, right? What do you think?", she asked him.

"I believe that Dwalin has been on his own very long and some of it will be difficult for him. But I saw him hugging and kissing you in front of everybody yesterday. So I really think he can still get used to a lot. And if there is home cooked food as reward… Yes, I think, you two will make it", he answered and deep inside he hoped very much that he would not be mistaken.

Dwin smiled at him gratefully. Then she cut a few slices of bread, put the steaming pot into a large basket, grabbed a ladle, a few bowls and spoons and returned to the infirmary.

Oin was just about to change the bandages. Dwin could barely look at it. The skin was ruptured under every single stroke, leaving the flesh bloody and swollen. She put down the basket and sat down on a stool. She grabbed his hand. Dwalin frowned and growled:

"Do you think you have to hold my hand, lass?".

"No. But you have to hold mine. It hurts me already just watching it", she groaned.

He took her hand and pulled it to his cheek.

Oin sighed as he gently anointed the wounds with marigold salve and covered everything again with fresh bandages.

"Well, Thorin sure did not hold back. On the contrary", he murmured.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way", Dwalin growled.

Then he glanced at the basket.

"That smells good".

"Yes, it does", Oin agreed with him, smiling.

Dwin filled them both a bowl and handed them a piece of bread. With clenched teeth Dwalin rolled a little to the side and emptied his bowl with great appetite. Then a second. And a third. Finally he sank back on his bed, satisfied. Oin had left them alone and closed the curtains. Dwin leaned over towards Dwalin and kissed him gently.

"I deserved fifty. And more", he grumbled.

"But I don't want you to lie here and suffer much longer. I want you right back with me. The bed is cold and empty besides me at night. And as much as I like Balin… I can not crawl into bed with him".

Dwalin snorted amused.

"And you really still want to tie the knot with me old fool?", he asked quietly.

"Dwalin. I will tell you what I want. I want to tie the knot with you as soon as possible. And I want to go and see my family again in the Irons'. And then I want to share my life here with you. As your wife. I want to go to work and feel stones under my hands again. I want to raise our children and cook lots of stew", she said with a smile, "And I want to kiss you. As much as possible".

She saw longing in his eyes, and doubt, and kissed him. And he pulled her into an almost painful, vigorous embrace.

In the afternoon Thorin appeared in the infirmary to look after Dwalin and Dwin said goodbye hastily. She felt uncomfortable in the presence of the kind, even though he had received her plea for clemency quite favourably yesterday. She gave Dwalin a last kiss on the forehead, bowed and hurried away with her basket.

Thorin watched her leave, sat down on the stool besides the bed with a grin and said:

"I think your chosen one does not like me".

"That´s due to Dís's scare stories about you", Dwalin answered.

"What?", Thorin asked angrily.

Dwalin grinned but then became serious again.

"We want to tie the knot in four or five weeks, if we get everything prepared. I… I wanted to know.. eh… Oh, will you come, Thorin? As my witness? With Balin together?", he asked and blushed.

Thorin looked at him and shook his head in disbelief.

"You of all dwarves! You, who made fun of his bound comrades on every occasion! What's wrong with you, huh? I can't believe it! Has she cast a spell on you?", he asked.

"Must be", growled Dwalin amused and closed his eyes, "Now what?".

"Yes, of course I will be your witness if you are really serious about it. And be it only so I can say: Your own fault!", he said laughing.

"Who will be there as witness for Dwin?", he wanted to know then.

"She'll ask Dís, I guess. And she hopes that by then the two stonemasons are here, we had to leave behind at the ford. One of them. Otherwise someone from her guild".

"And when do you have time again to go hunting with me?", the king asked.

"When I get back from the Irons'".

"What are you going there for?", Thorin asked puzzled.

Dwalin sighed.

"Visit Dwin's family".

Thorin grabbed him by the collar and shook him with mock horror.

"Oh, yes? Drinking tea with the in-laws? What have you done with the real Dwalin? Tell me the truth now, stranger!", he shouted, while Dwalin laughed quite tormented and bit back a cry of pain with gnashing teeth.

Oin rushed over and scolded loudly.

"Enough! Thorin! Look at that! Everything's bleeding again! Is it not sufficient that you have done a good job here yesterday?", he asked indignantly.

Thorin threw up his hand apologetically.

"Sorry", he said, still grinning, "It's just so incredible".

"You should be happy for Dwalin! To find one's One is rare. And it has both hit them like lightening at the same time. So Balin said. That is even more rare! Really Thorin! I can only wish that for every upright dwarf! For you too by the way!", Oin continued angrily.

Cursing he removed the bandages and stopped the bleeding, while Dwalin groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

Thorin fell silent and was glad no one looked him in the eyes.

* * *

 **Even though the story is completed: I would still _very much_ appreciate a short review.** Please take the time. Thank you very much!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Dís was on time at Dwin's door and they set off for Dale together. On their way Dís told Dwin that she had talked to Bofur and that he had confirmed Tauriel's story. Bofur said it would have looked very funny indeed to see the two side by side, but yes, Kíli was in love head over heels. And Dwin told Dís about her brother's letter, their plans for the bond and the visit to the Iron Mountains. And she asked Dís whether she would be her witness at the ceremony.

"It's a little bold, I know. But I don't know anyone else here", she said with a smile.

"So you are really still determined you want that roughneck?", the princess asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I am".

"All right then. I wish for you so much that it is the right decision. Therefore I will gladly be your witness".

So they had a lot to talk about and the short way to Dale just flew by. Thorin wanted Dís to be escorted by at least six heavily armed guards but she had bargained him down to three. Nevertheless they caused quite a stir when they arrived. They strolled through the large market. The merchants were well prepared for customers from Erebor also and Dwin could buy two everyday dresses and a coat in dwarf size for herself. They had fun buying cloth, lace, buttons, needles and threat for nightgowns and lingerie that Dwin wanted to sew herself. Dwin noticed that Dís looked around searchingly every once in a while.

"Maybe we should stop by the hospital", Dwin said casually.

Dís paused and looked at her sharply.

"You should be careful not to be smarter than is good for you", she said but then added softly, "But where you're right, you're right".

On the way back Dís was silent and seemed lost in gloomy thoughts. Dwin wondered why, for she clearly had had the impression that the afternoon had developed quite in the princess's sense. They had asked their way to the side of the future hospital and actually met Bard there. He and Dís had talked long and lively, laughed a lot and obviously got along very well. Dwin sat next to them with her cup of tea and listened, more or less bored.

Bard had been really surprised when Dís introduced Dwin and told her story and his congratulations truly seemed to come from his heart. Dwin liked him and it was just to obvious that Dís did too. Dwin did not understand why the princess was so downcast then but she did not dare to ask outright. She tried to take her mind off whatever she bothered and said with a sigh:

"Oh, my dear Leni. To the Iron Mountains and back you will take me but then I will have to sell you, I'm afraid".

Dís was torn out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Why? What is wrong with her? I thought you liked her. You will certainly not find such a beautiful pony again soon", she said disapprovingly.

"Yeah. It really hurts me too, but I don't really need a pony let alone such an expensive one. I don't know how much Dwalin earns and it will certainly be more than me in the beginning but to keep a pony we do not really need we surely can't afford. Don't you want to buy Leni? Then I'd know at least that she would be well taken care of".

To Dwin's surprise Dís laughed aloud.

"And he really let you believe that? That should earn him another twenty-five strokes! Dwin! Dwalin is one of the richest dwarves in Middle Earth. He could buy you a hundred white ponies. And as much gold, silver, gems and jewellery you'd collapse under the sheer weight!".

Dwin was silent first. Then asked, dismayed:

"Really? He never told me".

"He owns one-fourteenth of the treasure!".

"Mahal! And I still think about whether to buy the expensive soup meat or not. But I guess a leopard can't change its spots, I'm afraid", murmured Dwin.

Dís did not answer. During this conversation a thought has crossed her mind that suddenly opened a whole lot of new opportunities. She would have to double-check with Balin but basically her claims were justified...

"Thank you, Dwin! Once again you have saved my day", she laughed, all of a sudden in an excellent mood. But now Dwin was annoyed.

There was dispute of course.

Basically Thorin had no objection that his nephews' share of the treasure would belong to Dís. But when he found out what she intended to do with it he had flatly forbidden it. One word led to another and in no time both faced each other in a furious, ear-splitting confrontation. Balin eventually dragged the princess out of Thorin's office while Dwalin, who was halfway back on his feet since the previous day, held the king back there.

Balin took Dís home with him. He unlocked the door and called for Dwin.

"Fennel", Balin just said and groaned, when she came running.

"Bandages also?", Dwin asked.

"No. Not this time", Dís said, amused.

A little later they were sitting together with a cup of tea. Dwin was busy with her sewing and Dís watched her silently for a while, breathing deeply. Balin spoke first:

"I am puzzled why you want to pour money into the hospital in Dale but you certainly have your reasons as I know you. Give Thorin some time, Dís. He will have to accept it".

"I know he will. But it is urgent and I wanted to get the worst part over with today", Dís said.

Balin shook his head, frowning and said seriously:

"Honestly, Dís. Some day you will misjudge those intrigues and, Mahal have mercy on us, your passion will get you both killed!".

"Yes, yes, yes", Dís replied indifferent and took another sip of tea. Then she asked:

"Did you ask around in that other matter?".

"Yes, I did. But the affair is tricky. I can not proceed to obvious, otherwise we are overrun by advances from all parts of Middle Earth. And if he finds out that you are behind the whole thing we might as well forget about it. Here in Erebor at least there were no possible candidates. And even if we should find a suitable dwarrowdam how do you want to make Thorin court her? He told me quite clearly that he does not want to bind himself", Balin answered sceptically.

"Yes, he told me, too. But we should still be prepared. I hope that he will change his mind when he witnesses Dwalin's bond. Who knows. Actually it should gnaw at his cursed pride that even Dwalin has someone who keeps him warm at night. Oh, and Dwin... This is just between us. No word to Dwalin!", Dís ordered.

"Let me please out of that completely next time, will you? I do not like having secrets from Dwalin", Dwin frowned and bit off her thread.

"How is he anyway?", Dís asked.

Dwin looked up in surprise. This was the first time Dís inquired after the warrior since the morning of the prosecution.

"The wounds are closed so far. Oin was content that it was not inflamed much and let him go home. But it still is very painful. He just barely bears the clothes on his skin and sleeping on his back is impossible too. I wished he would have stayed at home these days but he meant it would distract him to have something to do again", Dwin told her.

"And you two moved in here with Balin after all?", Dís asked next, looking around.

"Yes, and I am very glad about it. I went one day with Dwalin over to the barracks to show him the guard. You know. The one with the broken nose. And on that occasion we looked into his room there. But all of a sudden he realized that there was no kitchen and he asked, thanks Mahal, if I would mind living here together with Balin. And I did not mind of course. There is so much room and everything is so comfortable and beautiful. And I have Balin close by. Just in case I feel like a conversation that goes beyond "Yes", "No" and "Mmh"", she replied with a smile at Balin.

"And I feel just the same, dear", Balin agreed with a smirk.

"Oh, you two are to be envied", Dís replied with a sigh.

They heard the front door open. Dwalin had come home. He swore under his breath and got rid of tunic and shirt in the hall immediately. The next moment he stood shirtless in the living room. He stopped short when he saw Dís but settled down next to Dwin on the sofa then. Beads of sweat stood on his forehead and his bald head and he was very pale. Dwin brought him a bowl of broth to drink and looked at him with pity and mild reproach, but did not say anything. Dwalin took a big gulp and growled at Dís.

"Was that necessary?".

Dís snapped at him:

"I thought we would agree that you did deserve that! Fifty would have been even more to my liking!".

"I don't mean the cane. The strokes I did deserve and I would have taken fifty, too. That's one of the few things we do agree upon. No. I mean this hole thing with the boys' share of the gold. If you carry on like this Thorin will drop down dead with a heart attack!".

Dís rolled her eyes.

"Dwalin, it is none of your business what I do with my gold, but listen: If the elves build winter quarters and the town hall in Dale we should splash out and build at least one official building in Dale. And I do not demand that Thorin takes care of that or pays one single coin. I will not spend my sons' gold for trinkets. I am going to do good with it in memory of them. I even consider buying the land next to the hospital too and do something for the children of Dale. I believe Fíli and Kíli would like that".

"And why don't you do something good in Erebor with it?", Dwalin muttered reproachfully.

"Because that is Thorin's damned duty and not mine! I will help the people who have lost everything through him!", she hissed and her eyes flashed dangerously.

Dwalin said nothing more. He rolled his head back and groaned.

"And now you can let yourself be pitied some more. Blame yourself if you already run about in your condition and have Thorin order you around!", Dís said viciously and got up.

Balin accompanied her to the door. He noticed how upset the princess was and said:

"You are always welcome here at any time, day or night, Dís".

"Thank you. Maybe I refer to your offer one day. But now it is time for my next round against Thorin".

"Dís, please don't! Not against each other! Do not do that to yourselves, please", Balin asked her, shaking his head.

The white haired dwarf suddenly looked old and tired.

Dís smiled at him sadly and pressed her forehead against his.

She slowly walked to the stairs and stood there for a while, undecided. Then she made her way down to the crypt and stayed the evening at her sons' coffins. No one bothered her. She noticed suddenly that the name of Fíli's and Kíli's father, Kirin, was not engraved on the coffins. The inscription read:

"Here lies Fíli. Son of Dís, daughter of Thráin, son of Thrór". But in front of Dís name a little space was left. Perhaps Thorin had left it for her to choose. She hated the name of her former husband but should her sons lie here forever fatherless? She brooded about it but came to no conclusion. She had detested Kirin from the first moment on she had seen him, his touch had disgusted her and the violence towards her she had feared. She had endured it for years in obedience to her father and her grandfather and for Fíli later. To him Kirin had always been a good father. That at least she could not deny. Kirin had loved Fíli. He had been so much alike Kirin with his reddish-blond hair. Maybe it was about time to make her peace with all that and to put their father's name on the coffins. She wondered what Tauriel would say if she would ask her opinion. Before winter came she wanted to invite the elf and talk to her.

The cold of the unheated chamber finally crept into her very bones and she returned slowly to her chambers. She rang for Juntin, who informed her that Thorin had returned nearly two hours ago for the evening and had asked already three times for he. He had eaten alone in the meantime and was quite indignant.

"Tell him I was not hungry and want my peace if he asks again. And wake me up the usual time tomorrow", she said curtly.

Juntin nodded, glanced at her worriedly, bowed and left.

The princess had still not figured out how Thorin entered her rooms without using the doors, so she did not bother to lock anything. She threw her clothes carelessly on a chair and walked naked into the bathroom. She watched herself a while thoughtfully in the large mirrors and went then up to the entrance of the basin and shallow, wide steps into the water. The very warm water burned unpleasantly on her icy feet at first and it took a moment to get accustomed to it. She saw her own reflection standing there in the water many times in the mirrors along the walls. The air was warm and her white skin stood out brightly on the dark green marble. On and on into the water she felt her way slowly and could finally plunge into the warmth. Stretched out on her back she floated on the water. She let her breath flow and closed her eyes.

Today she would not reject him. It was neither reasonable nor correct and tomorrow she would not be able to look herself in the eyes in the mirror. What had Balin said? Their passion would kill both of them one day? Probably at least Balin guessed how right he was with those words. Again and again she had wanted to end it but her brother was the only one she had ever desired. And he assured her again and again that he felt the same. How much he loved her and longed for her love.

Perhaps there would be someone who freed her from this unwholesome feeling finally. But for that she needed Thorin's consent for her project in Dale. And she had to find someone for him too. There simply had to be a dame out there whom he was at least fond of and who would give children to him. Children that he would love as he had loved her sons. And maybe she could even find one who touched his innermost being, too. Dís sighed. And waited.

Through her closed eyelids she suddenly perceived a change of light and dark. Despite the hot water around her a shiver ran through her body. She listened but let her eyes shut. She heard him gasp because of the warmth of the water and a smile curled her lips. Just a minute ago the water had been completely still but now warm waves washed against her body. She forced herself not to open her eyes and enjoyed the blissful thrill not to know where he was and what he would do.

Her head bumped gently against something and it was not the hard edge of the basin. The next moment she felt his lips on hers. Familiarly hot yet strangely different. She opened her eyes. He stood in the waist-deep water behind her, her head swam against his belly and he leaned over and kissed her head first. His black hair hung around her face into the water. Full of fervour she returned his kisses. They kissed a long time until he moved her around so she stood on her feet in front of him in the water. She saw the huge, jagged scar on his right chest the first time and startled. Carefully she put her hands on the injury and looked up. Both sank for moments into the blue of the eyes of the other. Finally he lowered himself on his knees and buried his face between her heavy breasts, whispering her name. Then he fell backwards into the water and pulled her with him towards the shallow area of the basin. And she vowed once again, that this would definitely be the last time but that she would savour this very last time. To the last drop.

Once again.

Later they sat wrapped in thick towels on Dís's bed and brushed each other's damp hair. Thorin loved these intimate moments after lovemaking so much. He enjoyed the feel of her black curls and even more his sister's touch and firm brush strokes in his own hair. They chatted relaxed as they had not done in years as it felt and finally fell asleep arm in arm.

The next morning they awoke together and Thorin began to kiss her so tenderly that she did not have the heart to send him away. She closed her eyes and let him have his way, enjoying still half asleep his devotion and murmured endearments. He began to give her pleasure with his fingers until she impatiently took his hand, stuck his forefinger into her mouth and got on top of him. She led his erect shaft to her folds and lowered herself on it. Then she lay down on him, her head carefully on his chest, closed her legs and began moving herself gently, while she continued sucking, chewing and licking on his finger. Before long he thrust her from below. First slow and pleasurably becoming more and more demanding, hard and fast. He hardly seemed to feel her weight and moved powerfully beneath her. She loved to watch his face so caught and captivated by his arousal, his eyes tightly shut and to hear his suppressed moaning. Until she too closed her eyes and concentrated on her own fulfilment. Both came in rapid succession to a rich climax. He shouted her name, wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body to his until the waves subsided slowly.

He buried his fingers in her loose hair and gasped full of fervour:

"Dís! Oh, Dís! Mahal! I can not live without you! I love you so much!".

She kissed his shoulder, smiled indulgently, but said nothing and finally pulled away from him. He groaned disappointed.

"You love him inside me, brother", she said with a grin and ran her finger over his shaft.

"That too", he groaned and looked at her, still hurt.

An awkward silence followed.

"Do you take me down to the treasure later, Thorin? Only as far as you are able to. I want to know if the curse affects me also and how it feels for you", she changed the topic.

"If need be...", he replied angrily and stood up.

And so they went down after breakfast. On the next to last staircase Thorin was getting ever slower. He began to breathe heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"Wait, Dís. Not further! Look!", he said.

He let go of the handrail and showed Dís his hand. A thin trail of glittering gold dust covered his skin. He quickly wiped it off.

"And how does it feel? Does it hurt?", she asked sympathetically and touched his arm.

He trudged back to the next higher landing and leaned back against the wall.

"No pain. It is more as if your own will and mind melts. As if someone else takes over. Someone who distrusts you and everybody else, who wants to prevail, to hoard things and who is up to do evil. It is terrible. Do you feel anything?", he asked.

"No. Nothing", she answered honestly.

"Just be glad", he said gloomily.

"Go back, please Thorin! Do not torment yourself any longer! I'm sorry that I asked at all. I walk down to Balin alone".

The king nodded and slowly climbed back up the stairs, which they had just come down. His face was grey.

Dís watched him, worried now, and asked:

"Do you want me to accompany you?".

He angrily looked down at her and asked offended:

"What do you want to do? Carry me?".

"If I have to", Dís answered and grinned.

Finally he grinned too and said:

"Be glad I don't have a spoon to throw! Tell me afterwards of your impression, will you?".

Dís nodded.

Then she ran lightly down the steps and stepped out onto the stone arch above the treasure vault.

The sight took her breath away. She had Balin's descriptions in mind but what she saw surpassed all her expectations by far. Overwhelmed she went further down. She saw a troop of dwarves working on the opposite side and recognized Balin among them.

She set foot on the mountain of coins and valuables and made a few swaying steps. Then she breathed in deep and felt into herself. But nothing Thorin had described to her happened or stirred in her. Relieved she moved on carefully. Balin came to meet her and offered her a hand. Dís seized it gratefully and climbed up to him on a ledge above the hoard.

"It is truly unbelievable", she said still impressed and let her gaze wander over the sea of gold.

"Yes. Even for me every day anew", Balin murmured besides her.

"And does it affect you like it does Thorin?", he asked softly.

"No. Not at all so far", she replied.

"Well, thank Mahal!".

"Thorin could not even come down the stairs with me".

Balin sighed.

"I know. But by the way: Fíli and Kíli were not affected by it either", he said casually.

Dís smiled sadly.

"I will look around a little", she said with a wink and wanted to make her way down to the gold again.

But Balin stopped her and said quietly:

"If you plan to go to Thorin later, change your clothes first. In the beginning I went straight to him from here once and the gold dust on my clothes was already enough to bother him. But that should not be known by to many, of course".

Dís nodded and raised her hand to indicate she had understood. Then she strolled slowly through the hills and valleys of sliding coins. Here and there she stooped and picked up a jewel, a necklace or a vessel, looked at it and let it drop back. After a while she had seen enough and was sure that Thrór's gold sickness would not hit her. She waved at Balin once again and, after a last look back, left the vault wit a content smile.

The fruit-giving month, Yavanniё, came to an end and it was celebrated with the harvest festival in Dale. Pantries and cellars were well filled and no one would have to go hungry this winter. So the festival was celebrated very cheerful and with great confidence into the future. Dís was guest at Bard's table as Erebor's representative.

Thorin had been delighted when his sister offered to take over this annoying official duty for him. He was hoping so much that this meant she settled down into her new life in Erebor and enjoyed sharing his duties with him, for the sake of Durin's folk. He could not have been more wrong. Because Dís planned the beginning of her leaving the Erebor today.

She wore a brand new robe in green-gold with exquisite embroidery tailored especially for this occasion. She had not put on her usual heavy jewellery and only wore a delicate autumn wreath in her hair, like the women of the city. She looked adorable and that was what Bard told her. The festivities began with a service in the beautifully restored church and then they went to the market place where the travelling theatre had build up it's stage. They gave a popular romantic comedy and all enjoyed themselves well, even Legolas, who represented the Woodland elves this year.

At a suitable opportunity Dís announced that she would take care of the further construction of the hospital and that an orphanage wing and a kindergarten was in plan also. The bystanders applauded and on her tour with Bard around the decorated streets and places she was a welcomed guest everywhere. At dinner she sat between Bard and his daughter Tilda. It was clear to see how much the beard in Dís's face irritated the seven-year-old. Dís smiled at her and said:

"Touch it!".

Tilda looked back at her frightened and hesitated a moment. But Dís nodded encouragingly and craned her chin towards her. Tilda's curiosity overcame her bashfulness and she stretched out her hand and stroked gently over Dís's black beard.

"Really soft!", she said amazed, "Not like father's".

"Yes, we dwarven ladies have quite soft beards", Dís confirmed with a wink.

Bard had watched them both amused and Dís asked quietly:

"Do you want to touch it too maybe?".

A spontaneous response seemed to be at the tip of his tongue. But eventually he smiled, lowered his eyes and answered evasively:

"I would really love to, but in the middle of the attention here, that would hardly be appropriate, I'm afraid. For the time being I must rely on your word, Princess Dís".

Dís laughed.

Between Dís and Tilda the ice was broken however and after dinner Tilda asked her to braid her hair newly, that had dissolved romping about, as if this was the most natural thing on Middle Earth. Afterwards Tilda jumped up and ran back to her friends, waving back at Dís. And the princess looked after her with a wistful smile.

Next to Legolas, Bain and Sigrid a number of important city officials were sitting at the table too and Dís joined in the conversations self-confident and open without imposing her opinion. Her wise and experienced views were generally received with nods and benevolence. Later the men and women at the table dissolved and during the afternoon there was dance, music, games and funfair on the streets and places. Sigrid joined a group of other youths and Legolas and Bain went together to compete in archery while Bard and Dís strolled around greeting people here and there and talking quietly. And when the music played for a dance in line. Bard took her hand smiling and drew her to it.

* * *

 **Please be so kind and leave a review! :) XO**


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening when Bard accompanied Dís back within the sight of Erebor's gates together with her own escort.

He dismounted in order to be at eye level with her and said softly:

"When I heard that you would represent the Erebor this year I really looked forward to the harvest festival this year. It was a very pleasant day today. Significantly more relaxed than last year with your valued brother and King Thranduil".

"Oh, I can very well imagine that", Dís grinned and added quietly, "I myself felt very comfortable in the city and in your presence too. I am pleased that we will probably see each other more often now due to the construction task at the hospital".

She saw his eyes light up in the semi-darkness and his smile made her heart beat faster.

"Good night, Princess Dís".

"Good night, King Bard".

All in high spirit and lost in thought she went up the stairs quietly humming to herself. She opened the doors to her rooms. Thorin lay on her sofa obviously waiting for her.

"You are late", he said reproachfully.

"The festival went until late and I do not do things by halves, brother", she said lightly. Thorin stood up and pulled the wreath from her hair, frowning.

"What a sight you are! What is this supposed to be? Hay and straw? Don't you have gold enough in your chests?", he asked sullenly.

Dís became angry slowly.

"What exactly do you want, brother?", she asked annoyed.

"How was it?", Thorin asked back and sat down again, sounding bored.

Dís began to tell him at length about the conversations at the table and, just as she had hoped, he stopped her with a gesture.

"All right, all right. Thranduil?".

"Thranduil had sent Legolas as representative. He and Bain got along well. All in all it was really nice", Dís answered and yawned conspicuously. Thorin was silent a while.

"Dwalin has set the day", he said abruptly.

Dís grinned inwardly. So that was what really bothered him.

"Oh, how wonderful! When will it take place?", she rejoiced exuberantly.

"Tomorrow begins Narqueliё , sun waning. In ten days then. And I have no idea what to give him as a present", Thorin mused, "He is still serious about it...".

"Well, of course he is! Dwin will be a wonderful companion. Warm-hearted and caring, loyal, courageous and strong. The perfect match for the old bloke. What an extraordinary luck the two have found each other. And woe to him if he does not treat her properly! I know exactly what I will give to her. She will get the sharpest and most beautiful dagger I can find. Where should I go to get the best here in Erebor?", she asked, watching her brother closely.

"Fourth gallery, south quarter. Kredur's forge, I guess", Thorin answered absently and rubbed his forehead, "And I? What do I give Dwalin? Mahal, I still can not believe it!".

"Mm. Things that gold can buy he owns already. Good housing, pony, weapons…. It should rather be something meaningful", Dís mused aloud, suddenly clapping her hands. She looked at the king intently.

"What does he mean to you?", she asked.

Thorin thought for a while before answering.

"Next to you, Dwalin is the one closest to me. Together with Balin of course. But Dwalin always was my friend also. Basically the only one I have", he finally said.

"Like a brother?", Dís asked.

"Yes".

"Give him Frerin's diamond then. You know. The one in father's desk. Not because of the stone really but because of it's significance. Say a few words and give it to him with the little box with Frerin's name on. I am sure he will like that. And Frerin would like it too", Dís said determined.

When Thorin did not immediately respond, she continued:

"Think about it. And now get out of here. I am really tired".

And with these words she pushed him out of her room and closed the doors behind him.

Four months later, in mid-winter, Dís sat with Bard in his spacious living room one evening. A servant had just fuelled the fireplace and it was pleasantly warm. Outside the snow was blowing against the thickly shrouded windows. Bain was on duty at the city guards. He was preparing with a military education to follow his father on the throne one day and Sigrid had met with her friends for spinning. At least that was what they did officially. Dís suspected that the girls sat together over their spinning wheels, talked about boys and had their fun. The princess had been surprised and pleased how down to earth Bard raised his children and how much freedom he gave them. Bard, Dís and Tilda had had dinner together and now Dís sat on the sofa with the little girl. Tilda had a cold and just went to sleep with her head on Dís's lap. The princess caressed her sweaty hair and smiled at Bard.

"She's asleep", Dís whispered.

"I'll carry her up to her room", Bard said softly and rose.

"Just wait a moment. Let her sleep a little deeper. And I like to have her here with me so much", Dís answered.

Bard nodded and sat down again. Smiling he looked at the two.

They waited quietly until Tildas breathing became regularly and the coughing subsided. Then Bard took her carefully on his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. Dís came along and opened the doors for him and covered the girl gently with her blanket.

Back in the living room Bard poured them both a glass of wine. They talked a little about the construction work at the hospital. The exterior work on the side rested in winter, but inside there could still work be done. The fireplaces were already burning and there were floors and water pipes laid and doors inserted. It went ahead well. Dís had recruited several building crews and hired an experienced architect who consulted the healers and surgeons and everything that could be thought of was included in the plans. Dís had even been to Oin, had shown him the plans and discussed his ideas.

Now they sat in silence for a while, drinking their wine and looking into the flames of the fireplace. And this silence was free of pressure and embarrassment. Dís enjoyed this peaceful atmosphere so very much. Finally she said:

"Tomorrow this elvish captain, Tauriel, will come to visit me in Erebor. This really took longer than I had hoped but first there was Dwin's bond and everything around it and then Tauriel had tasks herself that got in the way. But tomorrow is the day and I am very curious about what she might tell me. I will not return to the city afterwards but remain in Erebor a couple of days to take care of some things".

"Tilda will be sad", Bard said and looked at her. Dís expected him to add that it would also make him sad and Bard's gaze seemed to tell her exactly that. But he remained silent. During the last weeks and months they had grown quite familiar being well on first-name terms when they were alone. But Dís had the impression they could have been a lot further already. Something made Bard hesitate. Out of a gut feeling she decided to speak frankly tonight.

"Bard, the one thing I appreciated about you from the first day on we met is your honesty. And today I would like to be honest to you and I hope not to embarrass you", she said.

"Please feel free to embarrass me, my dear Dís", he said with an ambiguous smile. Dís laughed.

"See? That is what I mean. You are honest, you make me laugh, we can talk and we can be silent. I enjoy your company so much. Your children have become so dear to my heart and I feel at home here in Dale much more than in that grave mound over there. Everything is wonderful. But I wish for more. Much more to be honest. Perhaps I evaluate human courting not correctly… So tell me, Bard, dragon slayer, can you imagine more than a good neighbourly relationship for the two of us?", she asked with a beating heart.

He fell out of his armchair down on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Dís! I can very well imagine much more! I love your keen mind, your pride, your strength and your beauty. I wish nothing more than to build up Dale with you by my side all the time. As my wife and our queen", he confessed and pressed his lips to her hand.

"That is exactly what I pray for every night, Bard", she said and put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and his face hardened.

"But?", she asked timidly.

"The big uncertainty in this matter is your brother, my heart. There are insistent, very ugly rumours. And I would not have believed one word about it if I had not seen with my own eyes how he behaved when he found out that you bought the house next door. Dís! That was just like at the peak of his gold sickness! Obviously your dear brother considers you his personal property. And if he does not consent to a closer relation of us it has to remain a good neighbourly one. As much as it breaks my heart, Dís. I can not put my personal happiness above the well-being of the city. These people went through so very hard times already and I can and will not risk a war for our sake. Or do I misjudge his reaction? What would your brother do, if he saw us right now?", he asked softly.

And with these words he took her face in his large, warm hands and pulled her into a long, gentle kiss. Dís kept her eyes closed and enjoyed a moment longer the thrill his touch had left.

"He would first kill you, then me and afterwards set the house on fire. Something like that", she said with a deep sigh.

"Something like that I feared", Bard answered and sat down beside her. He hung his head.

"You know your brother better than anyone else. Tell me, dearest Dís, is there still hope? Can I do anything to win you for me? Or would I have to kill him?", he asked quietly.

"That would be one possibility of course", Dís said grinning, "I hope however that will not be necessary. No. You should stay out of it for the time being. In fact I'm working on a possible solution right now. But at the moment I can not promise anything yet, I'm afraid".

"What are you planning?", he asked.

"I think I need to put Thorin under that much pressure that he simply must set me free".

"The words "Thorin" and "put under pressure" in one sentence! Dís! That sounds not only dangerous but simply tired of life!".

Dís laughed but soon became serious again.

"I swear to you that I will not endanger you, nor the children, nor the city. This concerns only him and me".

"So you will only endanger yourself then. Do you think I like that better? Shouldn't I just talk to him reasonably? From one king to the other?", he asked anxiously.

"No way! Another dwarf would be bad enough but a man he would not even listen to", she replied emphatically. Bard looked at her thoughtfully.

"So there is some truth in the rumours, Dís? Will you not tell me the whole story?".

"Only if you promise not to hate me for it", she said softly.

"That bad?", he asked smiling.

Dís sighed.

He pulled her close until she rested with her head on his lap as Tilda had before on hers and urged her gently:

"Come on. Tell me".

And Dís slowly began to talk, becoming ever fluent the further she got. About her childhood days, her brothers, their parents, about their escape from Erebor and her unhappy bond. About Fíli's birth and the accidental death of Fíli's father, that finally set her free. To Dwalin she had fled, who had taken her son and her to Thorin. And there Kíli had been born just four weeks later.

"So Kíli was not Thorin's secret son, in case that was what you have heard. He looked like me, so also like Thorin but he was Kirin's son, just like Fíli", she said forcefully.

Bard nodded and poured her some more wine.

"We were the only dwarves in that village of men and Thorin was running the little forge there. The only dwarves far and wide. Sometimes Balin and Dwalin came to visit but otherwise we were alone for years. The cottage was tiny and there was only one bed. Thorin left it to me when I arrived heavily pregnant and when I began to cry at night out of sheer exhaustion and relief he laid down with me and held me in his arms. We were so alone. No parents, no grandparents, no siblings, no home, all friends far away. We comforted each other that night. And it did us both good. And so it remained. Without the other one in arm we finally could barely sleep after some time. But it was a completely innocent togetherness. Thorin was working at the forge during the day and I stayed at home with the children. In the beginning it was not easy because I was not accustomed to do the most simple things myself. But, thank Mahal, next doors lived a wise human woman who became my best friend. Mathilde. She helped me through Kíli's birth and she taught me everything. How to cook, lay in stocks, wash clothes, cure a child's cold, to knit and sew and to brew beer. I cleaned myself, kept chickens, laid out a vegetable garden and maintained two beautiful rosebushes. I really loved that garden! Funny, huh? And even though I fell into this small bed dead tired at night those years were the happiest of my life. I was so proud of Thorin. How he, the spoiled prince, made ends meet for us with his own hands. He came home at night, tired, but always cheerful. He played with the boys and we brought them up together. And he was proud of me. How I, the spoiled princess, baked bread myself, mended his shirts and served Dwalin and Balin home-brewed beer and a meal. I think, that impressed even Dwalin. Everything was so simple, so clear. The people in the village thought we were husband and wife and only Mathilde knew better, but kept it to herself. But it did not last forever and the responsibility for our people caught up with us there. Voices were heard he should gather our people and lead them into a new home. And so we left the village and for me it was terribly hard. I did not miss the Erebor. I barely had own memories of it. And I did not miss anything else either. I would have grown old there in this little cottage with my sons and my brother at my side".

She was silent a while, sighed and took a sip of wine.

"And then you began all over in the Blue Mountains?", Bard asked.

"Yes. It took a few years but one by one all the scattered dwarves came together there and it all developed very well. I was once again Princess Dís, had a flock of servants and more room in my study than we four had had together in the cottage. Fíli and Kíli were prepared for their role as princes and heirs of the throne and sometimes I did not see them for days. I did not have to dig over the garden or wash clothes but soon took over official duties, represented, negotiated, mediated and had an open ear for everything. Thorin and I were still very close but had now, of course, not only our own beds but also entirely separate premises. But he was rarely so carefree and cheerful as he had been in the village. Only when he had been hunting a couple of days with Dwalin and the boys I saw him laugh like earlier but mostly he carried hard on the responsibility he had not asked for. Sometimes when he could not sleep at all he sneaked late at night secretly to me and we held each other until we fell asleep. Just because we were so used to it. At first I had a number of admirers there and on one or the other I had cast an eye myself. I am not made of wood after all. But it never really developed into something serious. That was kind of strange and today I suspect Thorin to have interfered somehow. Actually, I should ask him that today", Dís said thoughtfully.

"He probably told them on the quiet that you're promised to Dwalin and they would have to deal with him", Bard grinned and Dís laughed.

"Something like that, yes. Well, anyway, everything changed on the day on which I turned 130 years old. I remember that as if it were yesterday. He had given me once again much to expensive jewellery. Completely beyond what I needed in order to represent adequately. Bard, you will please never give jewellery to me, won't you?", she asked.

"No, I will give you rosebushes and pumpkin plants for our garden, queen of my heart", he whispered fervently in her ear and she cheered, laughing delighted.

"Oh, yes! That´s how you win my heart and soul", she murmured smiling.

They looked each other in the eye until Bard finally drew her close and began to kiss her. Slowly at first but soon more and more demanding. Eventually he broke the kiss breathlessly and said:

"Dearest neighbour, if you don't mind let us save the rest of your story for another evening".

"Nothing rather than that, dear neighbour".

"And tonight I am not going to let you leave", he said and kissed her ear.

Dís smiled approvingly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

And Bart picked her up, as before Tilda, and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

"If I just would not feel like a child molester with you little miss next to me", he said softly.

"Oh, believe me, king of man. Once we are alone, you will stand there like a little boy, downy beard", she breathed in his ear with her velvety voice.

Dís was up very early in the morning, dressed quietly and kissed Bard awake then. It was still pitch dark outside.

"I have to go", she said softly.

"When will I see you again?", he asked, still half asleep.

"Probably the second day after tomorrow. I have a couple of things to take care of", she replied and looked at him a little embarrassed, "It did me good to get those things off my chest last night. I hope you will also take up the second part just as well".

He looked at her lovingly and said:

"I have fallen for you so far last night that nothing you'll say could deter me. Even if you told me you had a passionate affair with old Smaug".

"Exactly that was my plan", Dís grinned.

Bard accompanied her to the back door that led into the garden and helped her into her warm fur coat. They kissed goodbye for quite a long time and Dís flickered at the first light of dawn through the glittering snow that covered the little paths. Through the little gate betweens their gardens and up a few stairs to the back door of her own house. It was open. She waved again over to her neighbour's house and slipped into the warmth.

Dís woke up Juntin and told him to saddle the ponies. Twenty minutes later the two rode together through the silent streets in the direction of the Mountain. Once there she quietly entered her rooms. Everything was empty and untouched. In her bedroom the double doors to Thorins rooms were wide open. She carefully moved closer, holding her breath and saw her brother asleep in his bed. Laying on his side, a pillow in his arm. Like she had seen him so often. She looked at him for a moment and searched her feelings. But more than sisterly affection she did not seem to feel. As quietly as she could she closed the doors, took a bath quickly and got dressed. Then she ordered breakfast for two and threw her teaspoon through the room. It clattered to the floor. The next moment the doors flew open and Thorin stood in front of her, wearing his nightshirt.

"Good morning!", she said brightly.

He did not answer but stared at her with a scowl.

"So you condescend to put in an appearance once", he asked crossly and Dís noticed with concern how miserable he looked.

"Actually I planned to come last night but I did not want to leave in that snowfall. Today is the day Tauriel will come to visit. Remember? I told you about it", she replied cheerfully ignoring his bad mood.

"Elves! And men! That's who you while away your time with? What about your duties here, sister?", he snapped.

"Thorin, I do my part over there in Dale, too. And now you better tell me the lated news. Is Dwin all right?", she tried to distract him and handed him a cup of tea.

Thorin dropped into an armchair, took the cup and grabbed a piece of pastry from the tray.

"I saw her last week. With Balin. We went by the West Temple and had a look at the progress there ourselves. Dwin is truly an asset for the Erebor, I must say. She does an excellent work. Oh, and Dwalin said she's asked several times for you already", he growled, chewing

Dís listened attentively and resolved quietly to go and look after Dwin first thing after breakfast. But Thorin tore her out of her thoughts:

"Dís! How long is this going to last? I need you here. Right here next to me is your place", he said clearly and she did not like the menacing tone in his voice entirely.

"Frankly, Thorin. The distance between us does me good at the moment. No disputes, no graves beneath me. No one who suddenly shows up in my room at night", she began carefully.

He paused and looked almost amused.

"Oh, Dís, come on", he said and stood up slowly. He sat down beside her and the yearning in his eyes went her to the marrow. He began to gently stroke her hair to one side and kissed her neck. Dís turned away brusquely and stood up.

"Thorin, there are even rumours in Dale already", she murmured, avoiding his disappointed look.

She felt shabby. She had just spent a night full of tenderness and somebody who waited impatiently for her return. But him, who had been dearest to her for so many years she rejected. And for what they felt for each other, he was not to blame. Everything between them she had also wanted deep down herself. She was ashamed of herself and her tactics and had to force herself not to give in and close him in her arms.

"So what? Let them all talk! I love you, Dís! And everybody may know that! You are the only one that keeps me alive. Let us tie the knot! I have read in the chronicles. There were times when that was common", he insisted.

"Thorin, I do not want such a bond. I want you to tie the knot with some other dwarrowdam. To start a family and bring up children, you love. No sibling's bond! Not for me, Thorin! I do not know why we have grown so very close to each other over the years. But it is not right. It is against nature. And I want you back as a brother".

"Oh, give it a rest, will you, Dís! Who do you want to fool? Me? Rather yourself, I assume. You will see! It will be like all the other times you wanted to end it: In a few days you will lie with me again and dig your nails in my back. As before", he growled injured and left, slamming the doors.

Dís closed her eyes. Her neck seemed to burn form his kisses and she felt her heart beat dully in her chest. This would be more difficult than she had hoped.

Half an hour later she stood in front of Dwin's door. It was open. Two dwarves were busy with cleaning inside. Dís was told that Master Balin was already at the office, the captain on duty and his wife at work. Dís sighed and made her way to the West Temple. At the portal she came across Helle and greeted him. He bowed and they talked briefly and then he let her inside. Ten dwarfs and two dwarrowdams were working there and it was noisy and dusty. From a distance they saw Dwin standing on a platform three ells height and working on a frieze. Like the others she wore a wet cloth around mouth and nose against the omnipresent stone dust and worked with chisel and hammer on a series of ornaments. Her strokes fell evenly and concentrated. Helle asked Dís not to address her suddenly.

"If she startles and jerks the chisel we can start the whole series all over again", he explained through the noise.

They slowly walked around the platform towards the chancel and eventually Dwin looked up from her work and stopped. She took of her mask and beamed.

"Dís!", she called out and came down to them. She brushed off the worst dust from her clothes and the friends hugged. The master came and greeted the princess politely and she had him show her what Dwin was working at. Dís nodded approvingly.

"Thorin's right. That is excellent work", she said and saw how much Dwin enjoyed the praise.

The master did not refuse Dís's request for a free day for Dwin of course and the two went back chatting to Dwin's home. Tauriel would not arrive before late morning and they still had time to talk. Dwin washed quickly, changed clothes, made tea and the two dwarrowdams sat down at the kitchen table. Dwin went into the pantry, came back with an apple pie and cut off two pieces.

"Everything fine? You look tired, dear", Dís asked.

Dwin smiled wanly

"Everything is fine, actually", she said smiling, but did not look at Dís.

"Actually?".

Dwin sighed.

"Oh Dís! I got everything I've ever wished for! The dwarf I wanted and who I love dearly. A wonderful bond ceremony even with the king and his sister as witnesses. A visit back home at the Iron Mountains so harmonious I had not even dared to hope. Work exactly to my liking. Helle and Tombur back safely. A marvellous place to live, the dearest brother-in-law in all Middle Earth and a life without obstacles, as far as gold can buy. And...", she broke off and put her hand on her belly. Dís eyes widened.

"You are pregnant?", she asked happily.

Dwin nodded and lowered her eyes. Dís reached across the table for her hands.

"Dwin! That is wonderful! Dwalin must be besides himself with joy!", she said, worried about Dwin dejection.

"He doesn't even know about it yet".

"Why not, in Mahal's name?", Dís asked stunned.


	12. Chapter 12

Dwin hesitated a moment but then the words just blurted out of her unhappily.

"He does not want me to go to work! Every day there is grumbling and moaning. About the dust in my hair or my working garb or when I am a little late. It hurts me every time he runs down my profession but he appreciates only that", she replied dismissively and pointed to the apple pie.

"Cooking and baking and sitting on the sofa, all dolled up. That what he wants me to do. But I don't want that. I want to shape stone and one day I want the mastership in my profession. But he is convinced if one day there are children I have to stay at home. Dís! I do not want to have to choose between a child and my work. And for none of the mothers in the guild that has ever been a problem! There is child care according to the needs of the families in the guild hall and for all of us that was completely natural. We all grew up there together. The guild is family! How many times have I tried to explain that to Dwalin. But he is so damn stubborn! And I am afraid he will actually forbid me working at the temple when he finds out about my pregnancy. He wasn't there once. At the construction side, I mean. He doesn't even know what I'm doing at all and doesn't understand how important the appreciation there is to me. But the worst is that I sometimes have pains in my body and I am afraid that it would indeed be better to lie on the sofa instead of going to work".

Now she had tears in her eyes.

"Have you been to Oin?", Dís asked sympathetically.

Dwin nodded.

"Yes. He promised not to say anything to Dwalin. He examines me regularly but it is all right as far as he can see. In his opinion the work is no danger to the child. What worries him is more that I am so unhappy. He says important is not that I mollycoddle myself but that Dwalin and I look forward to the child with confidence and love".

"He's got a point there, Dwin", Dís said, pressing her friends' hands.

"I know", Dwin answered tearfully, "I'm so torn, Dís!".

"Listen! None of our laws gives Dwalin the right to forbid you anything. Especially not something so important as your work. When it gets tough, you will bring up your child alone within the guild and with my help. That´s still better than sitting at home unhappily. But I am absolutely sure it will not come that far! You will not have to give in concerning that question but you have to tell him about the pregnancy. To conceal it is no solution! On the contrary. This secrecy is a burden. It might harm you and possibly the child also. Promise me that you will talk with Dwalin today. Otherwise I'll do that!", the princess said urgently.

"I'm so glad you came today, Dís. You are right of course. I'll tell him today as soon as he comes home", Dwin answered wiping the tears from her face.

They hugged each other.

"So? How are things in Dale?", Dwin asked.

Dís remained silent but smiled from ear to ear.

"Good for you!", Dwin said with a wink.

When it was about noon both walked down to the gate. In their warm fur coats they strolled over the snow-covered square and enjoyed the clear winter air. They did not have to wait long and soon saw Tauriel's tall figure approaching on horseback. Dís had someone lead her horse to the stables and the three went back inside. Dís showed her guest around. Tauriel had never been in a dwarven homestead before and she looked around in wonder. The great halls went up to dizzying heights and seemingly bottomless depths below them. A greenish light from lamps and torches lit up the hallways and the air was, contrary to her expectation, fresh and quite warm. Dís tried to explain the complicated ventilation network, but Tauriel who had never had to waste one single thought about fresh air in her home, had obviously difficulties to follow her. She laughed.

"How amazing! Air out of tubes!".

Together they went up to the royal residential wing and Dís led them into the parlour where the table was set for the three already. Tauriel had brought a small bale of wonderful silvery cloth for Dwin as belated gift for her bond with Dwalin and three bottles of good wine for the princess. They ate together and Dís ask Tauriel to tell about her first encounter with Kíli. Dwin sat beside them, listening but was in between lost in thought about Dwalin and her unborn child.

Tauriel just gave Dís a rune stone Kíli had carried with him and given to her. And Dís took it and was taken aback sobbing. Dwin moved her chair closer and put her arm around the princess's shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and Thorin stood in the room. Dwin jumped to her feet and bowed. Tauriel rose also, bowed her head and put her right hand on her heart in salute. Thorin welcomed Dwin friendly and Tauriel scowling and formally. Then he turned to his sister anxiously.

"Dís, what is it? What's that in your hand?", he asked quietly and squatted down next to her. Dís was still shaken by sobs. She opened her hand that still clasped the little stone and held it out to him. Thorin looked at it, sighed and embraced his sister tenderly. He whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. Dwin was greatly astonished how gentle the strict king could be and when she glanced over at Tauriel she saw the same astonishment on her face. Dís slowly calmed down, blew her nose and wiped her tears away. She asked her brother:

"Do you want to eat with us?".

He shook his head.

"No", he said curtly and rose again, "I will not disturb you three any longer. I am the next days at the border to Rhun. There were raids on the trade routes. Dwalin is packing things right now too", he said to Dwin, smiling. She startled and looked at Dís.

"Go to him. Right now!", the princess told her and the blonde jumped up, paused, bowed hastily towards the king, waved Tauriel a good-bye and hurried out of the room.

Dwin ran down the stairs and stood a moment later in front of Dwalin who stuffed winter shirts and mittens into his scuffed saddlebags. He looked up, surprised, when she rushed in. Dwin threw herself into his arms.

"You're going to Rhun the king says?".

Dwalin nodded and pulled her tight for a moment. Then he held her at arm's length and looked at her lovingly. With two fingers of his heavy, tattooed hand he touched the pendant on the necklace he had given her as his present at the bond ceremony.

Dwalin had been to one of the best goldsmiths with the tooth he had hewn out of the dead orc's skull after the skirmish in the Misty Mountains. As talisman for Dwin. And the goldsmith had carefully embedded the polished tooth into a flawless piece of rock crystal and worked it in an elaborate gold-mounted pendant, adorned with runes telling of strength, endurance, love and freedom. Attached to a beautiful three-row gold chain he gave it to her after the ceremony in the temple and he told her that it should always remind her of her own strength and of him. She had burst into tears of joy. Dís and Helle had also cried, Balin and some of the others had been close to tears too and even the king had looked down on her with a smile. Then Dwalin had put the necklace around her neck and she wore it ever since. Her gift for Dwalin had been a ring with an agate cameo bearing her image. Dwin had chosen and commissioned it together with Balin. Balin had also paid for it but Dwin insisted to reimburse him for the cost as soon as she was working again. But when they had been to the Iron Mountains and her brothers wanted to negotiate the dowry with Balin and he was only willing to agree upon a symbolic sum, they settled on exactly the price of the ring and everyone was happy with it. Dwalin wore the ring on his right hand and sometimes she saw him, rapt in thought, touch and rub it with his left as if to make sure it was there and she was happy each time.

Again and again it was clear to her that he was the right one and yet she felt miserable when she thought about her pregnancy. She was so confused. One time she had to laugh and immediately afterwards she felt like crying. One moment she was full of energy and the next completely discouraged. Oin had told her that according to his books that sometimes went along with a pregnancy. And he had referred to the following group of settlers from the Blue Mountains. Next to many others, Bombur's wife and children and an experienced midwife were to arrive. She would sure be able to help Dwin much better with all those questions. Unfortunately his own assistance was limited to mere theoretical knowledge from his books Oin had told her regretfully.

Feverishly Dwin pulled Dwalin down to her now and kissed him with tears in her eyes. He lifted her up on the steps that led toward their bed so she stood at eye level with him and wiped away the tears from her cheeks awkwardly.

"What's that, huh? No tears! The worst that'll happen is me freezing my ass off. They'll be smart enough not to come out of hiding without cover and leaving tracks in the snow. I bet we'll be back in ten days winding up with nothing. But I have to leave tomorrow anyw...", she kissed him heatedly, pulled him up to the bed, tugging off her dress with unsteady fingers and tearing impatiently at his belt. That she almost constantly died of desire she hadn't even dared to tell Oin at all.

"Hey! Rape is punished with fifty strokes of the cane! You know that, don't you?", he growled, grinning.

"I'll give you fifty if you don't come and do you damned duty right now!", she growled back.

Dwalin laughed and undressed deliberately slowly. Dwin groaned. Finally he climbed into bed and laid down on her. He felt her squirm under his body and saw how much she enjoyed to feel the weight of his body on her. He grabbed her wrists and held her down on the bed.

"How d'you want it?", he asked harshly. She formed a single word with her lips without saying it aloud.

"Here we go", he murmured.

He let go of her wrists and she grabbed the struts on the head of their bed. The next moment he was inside her and threw himself with all his weight into the thrusts. Deep and hard. She held against with all her strength. Her lap was glowing. She almost regretted how quickly she reached her peak and screamed out her pleasure freely. Soon after Dwalin groaned and came to lie heavy on her.

"Oh, sweets...", he murmured.

Then they lay together entwined, her back on his warm belly, his arm around her.

He kissed her shoulder and growled:

"I won't have it that warm for a while".

"Can't you stay? I don't like when you're gone at night", she whispered, although she knew he would not let his king ride without him. She snuggled even closer to him, pressing her behind against his lap. He let out a pleasurable grunt and buried his face in her hair.

All of a sudden she remembered why she had come down to see him in the first place and immediately the feeling of discomfort returned. She wanted to tell him now. She really did. She just brooded over the right words to begin with, when he interrupted.

He muttered sleepily:

"That's how I like it. No bloody dust and no chunky work clothes".

With a pain filled howl Dwin hurled his arm and the blankets of herself. She threw a hurt look at Dwalin, slipped into her dress and ran out of the room, not bothering to put on shoes or a coat. Crying she ran down the stairs into the depths of Erebor. On and on, ever deeper down she stumbled, her vision blurred with tears. Down into the old mines. Further than she had ever been. She heard voices and laughter from a side corridor and plunged down into the darkness of the opposite side. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She startled, stumbled, hit her head on a ledge of the low ceiling and fell into utter darkness.

It was pure chance that Bifur found her. He had actually only wanted to get out of Bofur's constant chatter and smoke his pipe in peace. But when he struck a match to get his pipe going, a little light fell on the small, motionless figure a few steps away. Bifur recognized her immediately, fell down besides her on the stone floor and spoke to her. When she did not respond he picked her up and hurried back to the others. Her dress felt wet but only when he arrived in the brightly lit room of the miners he saw that it was not mine water that soaked the tissue but blood that dripped from her bare feet.

When Dwin had run away so suddenly and without a word, Dwalin stayed behind confused and upset. He just did not understand. One moment they had been together full of passion and now? What the Balrog was the matter with her? He had briefly considered to go looking for her but did not quite know where to start. And he suspected anyway that she had run to Dís to complain about him. For whatever reason. Since a few weeks now it had become ever more difficult to get along with her. Sullen and perplexed he closed his eyes and yawned. Exhausted, he dozed off. When he finally woke up an hour later, he got up, dressed quickly and finished packing. She still was not back and his uneasiness grew by the minute. He had just decided to go looking for her, when there was a knocking so violently as if someone wanted to smash down the heavy front door. Dwalin opened and stood in front of Bofur who gasped as if he had hurried ten miles uphill. He glared at Dwalin enraged. Dwalin stared back grimly and folded his arms across his chest.

"What?", he snapped.

"Move your ass down to Oin!", Bofur yelled at him.

Dwalin froze.

"What happened?".

"That's what you ask me, damned?", Bofur roared on and held out his bloodied hands and sleeves, "Damn, Dwalin!".

Dwalin grabbed him furiously with one hand on his throat.

"What are you talking about?", he hissed through clenched teeth.

Bofur kicked him with full vigour between his legs and Dwalin let go of him with a groan.

"Hurry up, you idiot! She's bleeding to death!", Bofur barked hoarsely.

Dwalin pushed him aside and ran to the stairs with staggering steps.

When he entered the infirmary there was just Oin's haunting voice to be heard. Otherwise all was dead silent. Dwalin saw Bifur with concerned expression standing at a bed and rushed towards him. Bifur looked up and his face darkened. With a hostile stare he stepped in Dwalin's way, but Oin had heard him coming and called out in distress:

"Cut it out, Bifur! Dwalin, quick! Come and talk to her! See that she stays conscious. Otherwise we might lose her, too!".

Dwalin rushed to him and took his place beside Dwin. She lay pale and trembling on her bed, her glassy gaze turned to the ceiling. He grabbed her hand. It was cold, wet and without any strength. His fingers felt her pulse as he closed his hand around hers. Too fast. Too weak. How many times had he seen comrades die like that in battle? Hadn't it even been Fíli who had bled to death in his arms just like it? Fear crept up his back and threatened to tie up his throat.

"Dwin! Dwin, look at me! Please, look at me", he asked hoarsely, his own voice sounding strange in his ears. She turned her flickering glance toward him, seemed to recognize him and began to cry silently.

"What happened? Dwin, tell me what happened!", he implored and pulled her hand to his lips. Suddenly he felt Oin's hand on his shoulder.

"Dwalin, she has lost your child", the healer said softly.

"Huh?", he looked at Oin blankly and asked distraught, "What child?".

"Dwalin, Dwin had been pregnant. I am so sorry! We can only hope that it is not too late for herself now. Bifur has found her down in the mines".

Dwalin glanced over to Bifur who was still standing together with Bofur now at the bed's end. Both looked uneasy and it slowly dawned on Dwalin that they had made him responsible for Dwin's condition. After all he had done violence to her before.

Dwalin dropped his head on Dwin's shoulder and closed his eyes. Oin's words rang in his ears. A child. His child. His child was dead. And Dwin might go forever, too. All his fault. Somehow it was for certain his fault. As always. Why had she ran away from him otherwise? Why had she fled down into the mines? Why hadn't she told him about the child?

"Dwin! Stay with me! Dwin, please! Stay!", he whispered in her ear.

Dís had spent the afternoon with Tauriel. They talked, laughed and cried together. Down at the royal crypt Tauriel was badly shaken too, when she saw Kíli's image on the coffin. Together they had put the prince's rune stone on his grave and had held each other in arm, crying. The meeting had been somewhat healing for both of them. They promised each other to keep in touch and after Dís had said goodbye to her elvish friend she made her way back to her rooms. Juntin was already waiting for her and told the princess quickly what he knew from hearsay about captain Dwalin's wife. Without another word Dís rushed down to Dwin's home but met only Balin there who had not yet heard about the rumours. Both made their way to the infirmary highly concerned.

When they arrived, Balin grabbed a chair and silently sat down next to his brother. They shot a glance at each other before Dwalin turned to Dwin again and continued to talk quietly to her. In between he kept trying to make her drink something as Oin had shown him.

Dís went to Oin and asked seriously:

"How is she doing?".

Oin lowered his gaze.

"I do not know how long she has been down there in the mines. I can only guess how much blood she really lost. But it does not look good. I fear that she will not survive the night. Oh, Dís! That it had to come that far! She had trusted me! If only I had spoken to Dwalin earlier!", he said miserably and tore his beard.

"Oin, I do not know what happened today but it is certainly not your fault. I should have been there for her! I wanted to take care of her here in Erebor".

Dís beckoned Bifur and Bofur and told them to go and notify Thorin, the other companions and also Tombur and Helle so that all could come and see Dwin again if it should really come to the worst. Both bowed and went out silently.

During the evening they all came together in the infirmary. Ori, Dori and Nori, Bombur and Gloin, Helle and Tombur. They encouraged Dwalin, caressed Dwin's hand and gathered in the waiting room where they talked quietly. Thorin came and sat down silently behind Balin and Dwalin, after he had spoken briefly with Oin and Dís. Around midnight Oin sent all visitors home. Helle cried his heart out and Tombur had to support him. Only Dwalin, Balin, Dís and Thorin remained. Oin himself lay down on a cot in the corner and asked them to wake him immediately if he was needed. Dís and Balin took turns with Dwalin a couple of times so he could take a short rest.

At about three o'clock in the morning Dís was asleep in Thorin's arm and Balin was snoring softly on his chair, chin on his chest. Thorin sat leaning against the wall with his eyes closed diagonally behind Dwalin who was still talking to Dwin like in trance.

"If she wants to follow your child, shouldn't you let her go?", Thorin asked softly.

Dwalin paused, looked around to Thorin, who returned his gaze seriously and questioning.

"No! No, no, no!", Dwalin growled through gritted teeth and turned away again, "Believe me, if she goes, I'll be dead tomorrow too".

Thorin broke away cautiously from Dís and gently leaned her against the wall behind them. He put his fur cape around her shoulders and she snuggled into it, still sleeping. Thorin came over to Dwalin.

"Rest a bit. I take your place", he said. Dwalin looked at him and nodded. He stood up and laid Dwin's hand in the hands of his king. He cast a desperate look at his wife who lay there like dead. Then he went next doors to get himself something to drink, rolling his shoulders. Thorin waited until he had left the room.

Then he said sternly:

"Dwin! Look at me!".

Dwin's eyes flickered up to him and he saw that she recognized him, as her eyes widened afraid. Her hand twitched slightly in his but he held it firmly. The gaze of his blue eyes was hard and penetrating and held hers relentlessly.

"Hear your king! I want you to live, Dwin. Everything else will be all right. You have my word. But you have to live! I know that you have the strength. You have already proven that! And now you will begin to fight. Fight!", he ordered imperiously.

As Dwalin came back a few moments later, Thorin just held Dwin's head and she emptied her cup to the last drop. She still looked at the king scared and did not relax before Dwalin took his place again. Thorin returned to his place and saw that Dís was awake and looked at him lovingly and full of respect. He put his arm around her again and lowered his eyes feeling a little embarrassed now.

"Maybe that helps", he whispered in his sister's ear.

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered back almost inaudibly:

"My king!".

Two hours later Dwalin's head sank next to Dwin's on the pillow. He was exhausted to the bone, his voice hoarse. He dreamed confused, disordered images of atrocities in battle. Dwarves, elves, men, women and children, Kíli, Fíli, Dwin, his father. All dead, torn to pieces, mutilated, burned. He stood on a mountain of corpses. He was so incredibly tired. Incapable of any further movement he sank to his knees, letting his weapons slide to the ground. He expected a mortal blow and welcomed it. Warm wind stroked his face. He wondered about it. Because the battlefield had been full of snow. As if from a distance he heard someone call his name. Still totally dazed he awoke halfway. Horror overcame him.

"She's dead!", he thought desperately, "She's gone! And I idiot slept! And now Dís wakes me and yells at me".

Reluctantly he lifted up his head. But it was not Dís.

Dwin looked at him. Tired, but clear. Her hand shakily on his cheek.

"Dwin!", he croaked and his voice failed.

She smiled wanly.

She tried to say something and Dwalin leaned closer down to her.

"I'm here", she breathed.

Dwalin took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Tears ran down his face and into his beard without him being aware of it. She gazed towards the cup and licked her cracked lips. He grabbed the cup. Empty. He took the jug Oin had given him. Empty too.

"I'll get you something", he said, getting up.

The sudden movement after the night in sitting there let his bones ache and he felt dizzy. The jug fell from his hand and broke with a clatter on the stone floor. Dís woke up with a shriek, Balin and Thorin came to themselves with painfully strained limbs and from Oin's corner a snort could be heard. Dís saw the shards on the floor and Dwalins tear-stained face. All her hope dwindled. Oddly enough Dwalin seemed to be quite cheerful.

"Oin! I need more of that tea for Dwin!", he just called over to the healer and wiped his sleeve across his eyes.

He took the cup and went to get some water. Now Dís looked over to Dwin and noticed that she was conscious. She lived! Happily Dís rushed to her and gently stroked her pale, damp forehead.

"You live! You survived the night! Everything will be fine now, honey! Oh, Dwin! I am so happy!", she sobbed

"Mahal! Thank Mahal!", was the only thing Balin managed to say and put his hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder. Dwin smiled weakly but suddenly looked timidly past the two. Dís turned to see what had caught her eye.

Thorin. He looked down on Dwin approvingly, nodded and went out silently.

Dwin drank two full cups of water while Oin prepared fresh hawthorn tea and send one of his orderlies to the kitchens to fetch a substantial soup. Then he send all visitors to the waiting room and examined Dwin.

When he came back he was cautiously optimistic. The bleeding had stopped and her pulse was calmer and more stable than yesterday.

"She's asleep now and we can let her rest. You should all go and get some sleep, too. Dwalin, you can take a cot next to her bed if you want to stay here".

Dwalin nodded and wanted to go but Oin held him by the arm.

"Wait a moment. There is something else yet".

He sighed deeply and reached for a small bundle of white towels on a table. He unfolded gently the layers of cloth. Therein lay the stillborn, the stars' child. A tiny, lifeless being with translucent reddish skin. Dís buried her face in her hands and stifled a moan. Balin turned away, pale in his face. Only Dwalin did not move. Apparently unmoved he looked at the little creature.

"A little boy. About four months I would say", Oin said softly and wanted to cover the dead child again. But Dwalin stopped him. With his heavy forefinger he gently touched the tiny little head.

"Why?", he asked flatly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Only Mahal knows. If the child can not stay there is nothing we can do, Dwalin", Oin replied emphatically, "Dwin came to me a few weeks ago. She sometimes had abdominal pain but I could not find any irregularities. And she asked me not to tell you about it. Dwin was strong and healthy and I was only worried about her low spirits. I should have talked to you earlier. I am terribly sorry, Dwalin".

"Dwalin, she really wanted to tell you yesterday! She...", Dís interfered now but Dwalin interrupted.

"You knew about it, too? She told you? And not me?", he asked aghast and his heart tightened painfully in his chest. He shot a quick glance to Balin who shook his head and shrugged. He had not known about it either.

"It was a mistake. The whole bond with her was a mistake. Nothing but misery I get her. And I don't even know how! Just what the hell did I think I was doing!", he muttered bitterly.

And with these words he turned around and walked away. After all the decades of composure and self-confidence the last months had been an almost unbearable up and down of emotions. Overflowing joy when she smiled at him, burning desire for her, her touch and her desire for him. There was pride, the rift with Balin, shame and remorse about his behaviour in Mirkwood and nagging jealousy. And today the utter helplessness about her behaviour, the horrible fear for her life and the great disappointment at her lack of trust in him. And his child… His son… Piercing pain was eating it's way caustically into his innermost. He loved her. That was indisputable. His sweet, sweet Dwin. But there had always been doubt. Gnawing doubt about whether this could last. Whether he would be able to make her happy on the long run.

He had failed. She had turned to Oin and to Dís with her sorrows. Had avoided, fled him literally. It had almost killed her. This would have to end now. She had to return to her family and he would return to his former home in the barracks. The mere thought about hearing the door there close behind him and to be alone again was so agonizing that he moaned aloud. He walked quickly, almost ran, until he stood in front of a closed door.

His feet had carried him here without him really realizing where he went. Behind those doors the hallway let down to the big source. For him an almost magical place he had loved from childhood on. In former times he always had to sneak in here secretly but today he owned a master key that allowed him access to almost all doors in Erebor. Only Thorin himself had even more far-reaching authorities. Dwalin unlocked the door and went inside. Very warm, moist air hit him. The way was lit and a familiar, gurgling noise filled his ears. A slight breeze was evident because the heat of the air was used by the ventilation system to warm up the fresh winter air. The huge hot spring in the northern quarter of Erebor, the largest of several in the mountain, was taken in in a large, six-sided stone basin. The water was so hot that you could have cooked in it. On three slightly lower sides of the beautiful basin the water flowed constantly in full gushes over the edges from where it was distributed through an intricate systems of gutters, pipes and pumps throughout the mountain. In the middle of the basin the water's surface arched, wafting and steaming, where it welled up with might from below. On and on, unceasingly. As a child he had always considered it the true heart of the mountain and not that cold gem on Thrór's throne. This heart was warm and pulsing as alive. You could feel the mountain's heartbeat at many places inside the floors when you stood still on the warm spots with your bare feet.

Along the walls of the wide source hall ran stone benches, wet from mist and steam. With a sigh he sat down, closed his eyes and finally stretched out on it at full length, feeling burned out and empty. He listened to the sound of the water and thought of the little boy. His son. How he would come down here with him to show him his secret haunt. And how he told him to never come down here alone because accidentally falling in the almost boiling water would be a terrible death of course. Maybe he should not take him here after all, he thought then. Because the same thing his father had preached him at least a hundred times, too and still he had kept coming down here alone. He smiled in silence until he remembered that his son was dead and this question would never arise. His drowsy mind had played him a nasty trick. He would never hold an own child in his arms. He wrung his hands and roared angry and desperate. Why hadn't she told him about the child? He would have fulfilled her every wish. Not a basket she would have carried any more, no more standing at the stove and certainly no more breaking stones on that damn construction site! With horror he suddenly remembered their vigorous lovemaking yesterday afternoon. It seemed to lie years back. He should never have taken her that hard. That had to be the reason for his son's death after all. No matter what Oin said. It was his fault. He groaned and turned to the side, pressing his forehead onto the cool wall.

It was Thorin who found him there sleeping in the afternoon and woke him rudely.

"Here you are! The whole mountain is looking for you!", he said angrily.

Slowly Dwalin came to himself, sat up and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Let me sleep, Thorin. Damn!", he growled.

"What's wrong with you, huh? A few hours ago you tell me you can not live without her and now you sit down here alone? Are you insane?", Thorin snapped.

"You have to solve the bond again, Thorin", Dwalin murmured and hung his head.

"I certainly won't! Mahal! Have you all gone crazy? Oin's tearing his beard and blames himself for not talking to you. Dwin's crying her heart out and Dís is completely hysterical because she thinks you jumped of the battlements! And poor Balin's running from one to another and despairs! I've had it now! Enough! Move your ass up there now!", Thorin yelled at him.

"It's all my fault", Dwalin growled.

"So? And what have you done? Hit her in the belly?", the king asked angrily.

"No! Course not! I don't know! She hasn't told me and just ran away. Something I must have done wrong. I make her miserable. This time she almost died, Thorin!", Dwalin growled and lowered his eyes.

The king groaned and dropped down on the bench next to Dwalin.

"So you don't even know what exactly happened. Then go up and ask her, damn it. Mahal, Dwalin! I wish I had someone who looked at me like she looks at you".

Dwalin took a surprised glance at him. They were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry that your child could not live", Thorin said at last.

"Mmh", Dwalin grumbled.

They sat together in silence again until Thorin finally got up and slapped Dwalin on the back.

"Come on! Move!".

Back in the infirmary a distressed Balin came to meet them.

"Brother! Finally!", he exclaimed relieved and took hold of Dwalins shoulders, "She just went back to sleep again out of sheer exhaustion. She's been crying for hours! Mahal, where have you been?".

Dwalin raised apologetically his hands, but said nothing shaking his head silently. Balin sighed.

Dwalin grabbed one of the folded cots that were tucked into a niche and carried it over to Dwin. He set it up quietly next to her bed. Balin brought him a blanket and whispered:

"Tombur and Helle were here around noon. They wanted to know how she was. They have offered to make a small coffin for the little one and I have accepted their offer. Dwin would certainly have wanted to work on it herself but who knows when she will be strong enough again. I hope that is all right with you".

Dwalin nodded.

"Thanks", he muttered softly.

Balin patted him on the shoulder, closed the curtains behind him and let them both alone. Groaning Dwalin stretched out carefully on the narrow bed.

Thorin had meanwhile spoken with Oin and asked about Dís.

Oin sighed and said:

"I gave Juntin something to pour in her glass that should calm her down. She was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. She should be in her room and sleep now. And tomorrow everything will look brighter".

"I sure hope so!", Thorin said, rolling his eyes.

He found Dís tight asleep in her bed. Juntin had indeed had concerns to administer the medicine Oin had given him. But he also saw how things stood with his mistress and did what Oin had asked him to. Thorin was grateful. He himself was dead tired too.

It was towards the evening when a dwarf with a bowl of soup woke up Dwin gently. She saw Dwalin besides her and reached out to him weakly.

"Dwalin!", she breathed happily.

He woke up and sleepily took her outstretched left hand. The dwarf looked slightly annoyed down at his patient.

"It is time to eat now. Master Oin has said that...":

"Give me that and get lost", Dwalin growled and took the bowl from him.

The dwarf helped Dwin up, stuffed a pillow in her back and left with an offended expression.

Dwalin began to feed her the soup in silence. He avoided her gaze.

"I blew it", she finally began timidly between two spoonful.

Dwalin paused and looked at her briefly. Then he shook his heard.

"Oin says it's nobody's fault if the little one can not stay".

"I should have told you", she continued with brittle voice.

Dwalin hung his head and stirred in the half-empty bowl.

"So why didn't you?", he asked without looking at her.

"I was afraid you'd forbid me working in the temple", she whispered.

"What?", he asked back and frowned.

"You said once there are children I must stay home. When I say it aloud now it sounds stupid but I couldn't think of anything else. Each time you nag about my work it makes my heart bleed. I like my work. I'm proud of it. And then I had those pains and I went to Oin because I was afraid something was wrong. And yesterday I also told Dís. I just had to. I was so confused. And Dís said I had to tell you. If I didn't she would. And now… Oh, Dwalin!", she sobbed.

Dwalin finally set the bowl aside and took her in his arms. Just holding her tight. She had not the strength to return the hug. Feeble she hung in his embrace weeping bitterly.

Dwalin held her and said softly:

"Sssh. As a child I would have liked it if my mother had been home with us. And did some cooking and baking like you do. I really like that. And I'd wished that for my children. That's why I said that. That's all. But if you don't want that? What could I have done? Order you to? Hardly, huh? Can you imagine how Dís would've kicked my ass? You know you can rely on her in that respect".

Dwin chuckled between sobs.

"Just why didn't you say anything? As usual. You weren't that timid ever", he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I wanted to tell you so many times but then I was afraid of the quarrel. And the longer I waited the worse it got. And it all feels different, when you carry a child. So vulnerable and so thin-skinned".

They were silent and Dwin began to doze off in his arm.

"Dwin, listen...", Dwalin said urgently all of a sudden and she blinked up at him, "You almost died yesterday when you ran away from me. Because of the things I said. But I am as I am. I really tried to do everything right. But I made you unhappy again although I never wanted to. Shouldn't we better solve the bond? For your sake?".

His mouth was dry but he forced himself to say those words.

Dwin stared at him eyes wide with dismay.

"No, Dwalin please! I made a mistake. I hurt you. But can't you forgive me?", she asked desperately.

"Course I can", he replied, "But still… I make you miserable".

"No!", she dug her fingers in his beard and his hair and held him as tight as she could, "You do make me happy! When I wake up next to you each morning, I'm so glad. And when I see you from afar standing in the crowd, so tall and strong, and you just look over to me and raise your hand! I am so proud and happy! I love you so much!".

He grabbed her hands.

"Ow! Ah! Mahal, Dwin! Let go!", he groaned.

Dwin loosened her grip and sank back exhausted. Her gaze pierced him through and through and he thought of Thorin's words.

"Sweets… I'm not sure I can...".

"But I am sure! Completely sure", she interrupted and pulled him close.

Somewhat reluctantly he bent down and she covered his mouth with tender kisses. He finally gave in, returned her kisses gently and sighed.

"Promise me that we will not regret this. I won't survive another night like that", he growled.

"I promise. Everything you want! But do not leave me!".

"All right. So. Eat your soup and drink your tea then!", he said sternly.

"Ah, Dwalin… I'm so tired", she protested weakly and tried to pull the blankets over herself.

"Oh no. Come on", he insisted, pulling her up. She finished up the cold soup and drank half the cup of tea. Then Dwalin pulled the cot closer to her bed and lay down beside her. He straightened the blankets and she was asleep the next moment, three fingers of his big hand in hers. He looked at her for a while until he, too, fell back into sleep.

Oin, who checked Dwin's pulse several times during the night, had to smile each time when he saw the two. Facing each other, hand in hand.

The next morning quite a crowd gathered around Dwin's bed. Balin had come and along with him all of Dwin's workmates, her master and mistress. All stood around her bed. Helle and Tombur had alternately worked all night and created a small children's coffin in cream-coloured marble. Decorated with stars and the runic inscription: Just a waft of life, but unforgotten. The mistress had sewed a tiny little cloak with a hood, a small pillow and a blanket of dark blue velvet embroidered with glittering beads. Dwalin stayed in the background, but he felt the solidarity and sympathy of all that comforted and supported Dwin, despite of the tears that were shed. He was grateful for it and decided in secret to show his gratitude at the next opportunity.

When the stonemasons were gone and only Balin and he remained at Dwin's bed, Dwalin asked quietly:

"Shall I go and get the child?".

Dwin looked at him and nodded.

He went out and soon returned with the bundle in his hands. He sat on Dwins bedside and unwrapped the towels. Dwin sobbed and Balin sat down on her other side and put his arm around her shoulders. Dwalin laid the towels with the starchild carefully on the blanket in front of Dwin and reached for the stone coffin. He placed it between them on the bed and opened it. The inside was lined with velvet too. Dwin took a few deep breaths until she found the strength to take the tiny dwarven child from the towels, dressed it in the cloak and pulled up the little hood over it's head. She closed the ribbon around the neck with a small bow and paused then. She looked at the brothers and Dwalin nodded to her. And Dwin bedded her dead first born in the coffin, lying on it's side, the small head on the pillow and the blanket around it. Dwin took Balin's and Dwalin's hands and the three sat there together in silence until Dwalin finally closed the cover and locked it on all four sides.

"I'll take it down. Into our family's grave chamber", he said, rising.

"I come with you", Balin said and joined him.

Dwin sank back into the pillows and nodded. Both brothers pressed their foreheads on hers and walked away together. When they turned around the first corner at the stairs, they met Dís. She saw the child's coffin, sighed and embraced Balin compassionately.

The old counsellor said:  
"I am glad, you're coming, Dís. Then she is not alone while we are gone. But I wanted to accompany Dwalin on this harsh path".

Dís nodded, took Dwalin's hand then and said:  
"I'll go to her in a moment. Yesterday I was worried about you, Dwalin".

He lowered his gaze and muttered something inaudible under his breath. Dís briefly squeezed his hand and walked away quickly towards the infirmary.

The brothers continued their way to the grave chambers. Both had not been down there since the entombment of their father many, many years ago. It took a while until they found the right corridor and the right door. Their front door key also opened the low door here and both went inside. Balin had taken a lantern from the hallway and lit the lamps inside. Their family had always enjoyed fairly high reputation and the chamber was spacious and decorated though of course not to be compared with the royal tomb. The stone coffins of their parents, grandparents and some other ancestors stood here but it was obvious that for decades no one had been down here to take care of things. Most of the lamps were broken or tarnished, the inscriptions faded and the walls covered partly with musty mould and saltpetre.

"Oh, dear! Before Dwin comes down here we have to fix this up urgently", Balin said thoughtfully.

Dwalin nodded. He looked around thinking where he should place the little sarcophagus. Eventually he put it on top of his father's coffin, at heart level. Then the brothers sat down on a bench.

"I should have been the next one you take down here. And not my nephew", Balin said.

Dwalin rubbed his bald head.

"I would have went on ahead if that'd helped".

"Did you talk things out then?", Balin asked.

Dwalin nodded, but did not say anything.

"Brother, come on! I worried about her, just as much as you! Tell me! What happened? Why was she down there in the mines then?", Balin insisted.

Dwalin heaved a deep-drawn sigh.

"You know I sometimes nagged about her work and wished she would stay home for our children. Well. She really took that to heart. But I didn't notice. That's why she didn't dare telling me. About being pregnant I mean. And yesterday I said something like that again and she ran away. And down there it… happened. She lost our little one. I didn't get what was going on, when she just ran of. She had always spoken her mind otherwise! And in a way even me blockhead could understand. But this time? Ah, Balin… I asked her whether we shouldn't better solve the bond".

Balin looked up, startled.

"No, Dwalin. You can not be serious!", Balin interrupted.

"She wouldn't hear of it either", his brother growled.

"Of course not! You two can not split up. You both would never be happy again. You belong together! I see that every day. Even if you don't, you mule!".

"I want her to stay. But damn! It's so difficult. But differently difficult than I thought. I thought there would be nagging and scolding and accusations. When I'm late or about my manners. But that's not it. I hurt her by saying things or not saying things right. And when I notice it I feel sorry. But I can't change it. I tried. But I simply am like that".

"And she knows that, Dwalin. And she did a whole lot of adjusting to it herself. She's been heading your way in so many things. She rushes from work, buys groceries and cooks because she knows you like that. She even prepares some dessert, too, because she knows I like that. She doesn't even take time to change her clothes. And then we come and eat and you make a snide remark about her work garments that she wears with pride. And she swallows it and puts it away. Or so I thought. That she takes those comments so much to heart I didn't see either".

"That's exactly what I mean. I feel like a piece of crap and she almost died! Do you think I want that? And yet it happens. She'd be better off without me. That's for sure", groaned Dwalin.

"Now, be patient! This happened all much too fast. For both of you. Usually you had perhaps ten or fifteen years of courting from the first meeting until the bond. I believe father wooed mother even longer. I think it was more than seventeen years. And you both had not even a whole year so far. You love her, don't you?", Balin said urgently.

"More than anything else in the world", grumbled Dwalin.

"So hang in there! She's forgiven you so often. Now forgive her that she hasn't talked to you in this matter earlier. She needs you now", Balin urged him

Dwalin nodded and they were silent for a while.

"Do you think she will again… I mean… Can she still have children?", he asked quietly.

"I really don't know. But do you remember Brila, the wife of Gloin's cousin? This redhead? I know for sure she had a miscarriage. And she later had two healthy sons", Balin answered, trying to sound confident.

"She wants that so very much. And I myself also", Dwalin said softly.

"And me, too", Balin added, smiling, "You know, she's strong. She will be completely healthy again. I'm sure".

After another silent half an hour Balin said at last:

"Let us go back. We can still hold a ceremony when Dwin is back on her feet. I will have someone take care of the tomb tomorrow. But now I have to talk to Dís urgently before she heads back to Dale".

When they returned to Dwin, Dís was sitting at her side. Dwin looked tearful but smiled bravely. Bombur had come and personally brought lunch for the infirmary today. While he was distributing plates, Balin took Dís aside and spoke softly to her. They said good-bye until later. Dwin threw Dís a careful sidelong glance. She seemed pleased and excited and winked at Dwin after confirming that Dwalin and Bombur turned their attention to the pots.

In Balin's counting house they closed the doors carefully behind themselves and Dís sat down at the visitor's table. Balin went to his desk and took two palm-sized, finely framed pictures from a locked drawer. And a couple of notes. Frowning he sat down next to Dís.

"The selection is frighteningly small. As long as we do not want to rely on minor children or old dams I could only find those two in the Iron Mountains. And I've got the impression that my intermediary has not told me everything about them. There must be a reason why these two are still unbound. Unfortunately I do not know both families personally and I did not found out any more detail so far".

Balin told a few basic information. Both were with under a hundred half as old as Thorin, came from good families, both had received a proper education and were, so the informant, both still virgins. Dís looked thoughtfully at the pictures. One was buxom, sturdy and black-haired wearing a bright red robe, a lot of jewellery and had a cold, somewhat imperious impression. The other one had white-blond, thin curly hair, seemed rather petite, wearing a white robe and had a slight squint which was absent-minded directed at the ceiling. Of course these small paintings did not say much about the actual appearance and the personality of the two candidates, but at first glance neither seemed to be destined to become Erebor's queen.

"The pictures are pretty accurate, I've been told. My intermediary there has seen them both in person. The white is interested in the stars, they say. Was rather carelessly dressed. The black haired is more likely into worldly treasures. She was quite expensively rigged out when he saw her at the market. More I can not say. But to be honest, I do not like the looks of both of them", Balin added and ran his fingers through his beard.

Dís nodded thoughtfully.

"Me neither really".

"How old are Bombur's daughters now", Balin asked.

"The oldest not even twenty-five, I believe. To young anyway. A child is no match for him", Dís answered.

"Face it, Dís. None will ever be on a par with you. None is able to hold a candle to you! He will never opt for one of these!", Balin said firmly.

"At least not voluntarily", Dís said casually.

"Mahal! Dís! What are you up to again?", Balin exclaimed.

"I want to force him to set me free. Free for someone else", Dís said quietly, "Do not get me wrong, Balin. I love my brother and everything that has been, I wished for too. But I do not want this unseemly closeness any longer".

Balin avoided her gaze and said:

"He has asked me about sibling's bonds in Durin's House the other day".

"See? That's what he has offered to me. Balin! I do not want that! I will not willingly turn us and the house of Durin into the laughing stock of Middle Earth. He needs a companion and he needs children whom he can love with all his heart. As he has loved my sons. Although his queen might not touch his heart", she said urgently.

"Only if it is not against Thorin's interests, Dís! I am obliged to him also. And I am not sure a bond with one of these is a good idea. On the other hand I do not consider a sibling's bond adequate either. What an absurd idea. Sometimes your brother is a complete mystery to me", he said honestly.

"I want the best for Thorin. But for me also", Dís replied determined.

"It's Bard, isn't it?", Balin asked eventually.

"Yes, it is Bard. It's all abroad. Only Thorin does not see it. As if it can not be what may not be", Dís answered, shaking her head.

"Thorin will be more than just angry. This could even endanger the peace. You are aware of that hopefully, aren't you?", Balin objected concerned.

"Yes, I am. And Bard will not jeopardize the welfare of the city for our relationship. He made that very clear. That is why I asked him not to get involved. I will settle this with Thorin alone".

"I understand. And how exactly do you want to go about it?", Balin asked anxiously.

"Better you do not know", Dís replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wonderful weekend to all of you!**

 **custor13  
**

Dwalin stayed the next night at Dwin's side too but then returned to their home and came before and after his daily duties to look after her. Thorin postponed the patrol to Rhun and Dís remained in Erebor, too. She let Bard know what happened and he immediately sent a fruit basket and a get-well-wish to Dwin's sickbed. Blushing and joyfully she read the friendly, exquisite message the king of Dale had sent her again and again. Balin, Helle and Tombur came to visit almost every day but nevertheless time began to hang heavy on her hands. She was not used to this idleness. It took two weeks until she could stand up without fainting and Oin did not want to let her return home because she would be alone there all day.

One morning an old dwarrowdam appeared in the infirmary. Walking with a stoop but with a firm step. She greeted Oin and after they had spoken a while the two came over to Dwin's bed.

"Winni, this is Dwin, Dwalin's companion. She has lost her child two weeks ago. Approximately four months old. The blood loss was very heavy and she only barely survived. Dwin, this is Winni, the midwife I told you about. The trek from the Ered Luin arrived late last night here in Erebor. Finally Karla and the children are with Bombur again. Everything falls back into place slowly", Oin rejoiced.

"Move over a bit, lassie", Winni said friendly and sat down with a groan besides Dwin. Her face was full of wrinkles, her beard and hair white as snow but her gaze was warm and attentive and radiated an unshakable calm. She took Dwin's hand and stroked it with a smile.

"Well, then we will feed you up again", she said confidently, "What did you give her so far, Oin?".

Oin listed her his measures and Winni nodded.

"Yes, that is good. One or two things we are yet to add and then you will be back on your feet soon. And now tell me a little bit of yourself, your companion and about your pregnancy".

She gestured Oin away vigorously. The healer winked at Dwin and left, closing the curtains behind him. Dwin had confidence in the old dam right away. She told her without hesitating of her origin, the captivity, the meeting with Dwalin and her concerns during the pregnancy. Winni listened without interrupting. She nodded occasionally, held her hand and simply let her talk. As Dwin came to the fateful day, tears flowed again. Winni pulled her into a hug and rocked her like a mother her child. And Dwin who had always tried hard to be brave, could finally let out all her pain.

A message from Dwin's brother had arrived and Dwalin rushed to the infirmary to give it to her before his duty began and to look after her briefly.

On his way he was lost in thought about the wind lances Thorin wanted to set up.

As so often this decision was preceded by a violent dispute with Dís. Thorin had, once again, given the blame for Smaug's victory over Erebor to the unfortunate bowman of Dale. And Dís had yelled at him that Dale had at least had a wind lance. And ultimately the very last black arrow from this one wind lance had finally hunted down Smaug. Whereas Thrór in his arrogance had not even possessed one single wind lance to defend his precious Erebor. And Dís had scornfully meant she still saw none at Thorin's precious Erebor. And she asked her brother whether he would meet the next dragon also just running and yelling at it. Dwalin thought silently that Dís really got a point there and after Thorin had calmed down he came to the same conclusion. Anyway. The armourers were at work now. Several different versions would be manufactured and tested. And Dwalin pondered about the best strategic places the vast weapons should be positioned on the battlements and in the interior. And all of his soldiers would have to practise dealing with them of course. All this would not go overnight but he looked forward to the innovation. It would sure be a lot of fun to practice target shooting with those things. So he was engrossed in thought when he came to Dwin's bed. He kind of wondered why the curtain was drawn close and stood the next moment in front of this stranger who was just about to take off Dwin's nightgown with bony fingers. He had barely taken a breath to yell at her when Winni turned, quickly threw the blanket over Dwin again and bickered:

"Out! How dare you, boy! Get out here!".

Dwalin looked at her angrily, crossed his arms over his chest and stayed right where he was.

Dwin hastened to say:

"Winni, that's Dwalin. And this is Winni, the midwife, Oin told us about".

Winni looked at Dwalin closely with narrowed eyes and muttered:

"Ah, right. The little Dwalin. I remember you and your brother. Fundin's rascals. One a thug and the other one a smart aleck. So this is your sweetheart? Well, then I suppose you have seen her naked. Close the curtain and sit down there. I was just about to examine her. And with you I'm going to have a serious word, too".

Dwalin did what she told him and looked aghast at Dwin. She grinned. Winni pulled Dwin's nightgown up over her belly button and felt with experienced fingers her abdomen.

"Does it still hurt somewhere?", she asked.

Dwin shook her head.

"Good".

The old dwarrowdam drew Dwin's nightgown back into place and covered her with the blanket again. Then she sat down and looked from Dwalin to Dwin.

"A miscarriage at the very first conception is not uncommon. Actually it happens quite often. What was unusual and bitter in your case was that it happened so late in pregnancy. Usually this occurs during the first few weeks. Mostly the mother hardly notices it and considers it a fierce late bleeding. Your child has fought long but something was wrong. Perhaps something in his small heart, maybe a blood congestion. No one can say. The reforming of the womb runs good and right and there's no reason you two can't still have ten children together", she continued.

Dwin looked at Dwalin and smiled.

"But...", Winni began again and gazed at Dwalin sternly with a threatening finger, "not right away! Woe to you, if she is pregnant again in two weeks, Dwalin! She can not cope with that. She must first be back to full health. It will take long to completely compensate the blood loss and I'd like her to gain at least fifteen pounds before she's carrying another child. Do I make myself clear, boy?".

"Yes, of course!", Dwalin growled irritably.

"He is probably more likely to have to defend himself against me. Lately I was the one who was constantly after him", Dwin said with a smile.

Winni cackled.

"Yes, yes. I do hear that often. It is as if your bodies already knew that after birth there won't be time and strength for such amusements a lot. It's all about the newborn later. Well then. I go to Oin now and give him the list of ingredients for the herbal elixir that you will take and I look after you in a couple of days. If otherwise there is a problem: Oin knows where to find me. And in a few weeks I have my own rooms. And it will be a lot more comfortable there. Mahal!".

And with these words she got up and left.

"Haven't been called "boy" for a while", Dwalin growled.

They looked at each other.

"A little fighter he was, she said", murmured Dwalin.

"Well. What did you expect with that father?", Dwin asked and smiled sadly.

"And with that mother", he replied.

"But it was not enough", she whispered.

"Hmm".

She got out of bed, steadied herself briefly on his shoulder feeling dizzy and closed the curtains then. He pulled her on his lap and embraced her. A shiver ran through her body and he held her tighter.

"I'm here", he whispered and kissed away her tears.

Ten days later, Dwin was still not home, there was a knock at Balin's door one evening. Tombur and Helle stood outside. Tombur said somewhat awkwardly they would like to discuss something about Dwin. Surprised Balin asked them inside, called his brother and soon the four of them sat in the living room. Tombur cleared his throat and said:

"It's Dwin's birthday in two weeks".

And he threw a questioning glance at Dwalin.

"Damn it! D'you think I don't know that?", he snapped.

Tombur raised his hand to appease him.

"All right. Our concern is that she has a heart's desire for quite some time. That's what we wanted to tell you. That's all".

"And what's that?", Dwalin asked still indignant.

"She still does not have her own tools. Hers were lost in that orc raid and she still mourns for it", Helle told him.

"Just why hasn't she bought herself new ones already? She knows much better what she needs than me. I wonder about that the whole time! I wouldn't want her to choose an axe for me neither", he replied testily.

Helle rolled his eyes and sputtered:

"But that is something completely different! In our craft you get a set of own tools at some important event mostly after completing the trade test. From your teaching master or your family. It's always the same basic set. There are of course differences in quality and price but the most important fact is always the dedication on it. On Dwin's old set which she got from her father, who had three sons and only one daughter, was written: "Daughter of my heart, daughter of the Iron Mountains".

"That makes it so valuable to all of us. And it also brings bad luck if you buy it yourself. A good set of tools lasts a whole working life and is only gradually supplemented or an iron replaced. But the handle with the dedication remains and is cherished. We know she wants that from you. Especially because she would like you to value our traditions more", Tombur continued.

Dwalin did not answer and stared morosely at his hands but Balin asked:

"What's written on yours? Just so we get an idea".

"For me my teaching master chose "Your calm, your strength". Because he said that nothing and no one would make me ever loose my patience. Except Helle here sometimes", Tombur grinned.

Helle gave him a dig in the ribs and pulled his own tool roll out of his backpack. He undid the buckle, pulled out two chisels and handed them to the brothers. Around the handle was engraved in a ring lettering: "The creek and the river call him to the sea. At all times".

Balin looked at him quizzically. Helle smiled.

"Well. I always liked to be around the water. Went fishing and swimming a lot. And I always wanted to see the ocean. For years I badgered my family about that. And five years ago I was actually there with Tombur. I saw the ocean! It was overwhelming and my tools remind me of it every day".

Tombur pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"This is the name of the best toolmaker here in Erebor. The master says so. Everything costs a fortune there but that shouldn't be a problem, I guess. What you said at the bond ceremony she liked very much. Something like that on the handles would be perfect", he said and stood up.

Helle raised from his seat too. Balin thanked them both for coming and waited that Dwalin also said something. But Dwalin looked from one to the other and growled:

"Sit down".

The two sat back down, puzzled and Helle looked uneasily over to Balin. Dwalin left the room and returned with a bundle, draped in coloured cloth. He unwrapped it and what emerged was the best set of tools the two had ever seen. But without any dedication.

"I didn't know about that dedication stuff and the guy there didn't tell me. Well, he did ask something... But I didn't know how important this is. Without you I'd have screwed it up again. I guess I owe you something. Again. Not only for the work on the small coffin. What can I do?", he growled.

"Well", Helle said, "The coffin really came from all of us. We collected between us and the master has upped the ante so it could be this beautiful marble. The mistress had sewed and decorated everything and we did the stone work. It was supposed to be from all of us. We all are very fond of her, you know?".

Dwalin nodded.

"I have an idea", Tombur said with a grin.

A week later Dwin was finally allowed to leave the infirmary but only under the condition Dwalin hired someone who lend her a hand during the day. So Finn entered into their services. Finn had been cook at the main kitchen and was the smallest and thinnest dwarf, Dwin had ever seen. He had long had enough of the teasing among the cooks and as word got around about the vacancy at Balin's household he was the first to apply. Bombur gave him a recommendation and praised his uprightness and diligence. The idea of a strange dwarf being around his wife all day was not to Dwalin's liking at all. But Dwin utterly wanted to return home and when Finn came to introduce himself and Dwalin saw that he was pretty much the exact opposite of himself, he agreed.

Dwin was unsure in dealing with a servant but got used to the conveniences very quickly. Finn was hard-working, pleasant-natured and polite and when he had his first day off, Dwin missed his presence already.

When she stood longer or moved to fast she still felt dizzy but it was good to be home again. Especially at night she had missed Dwalin near her. He was exceptionally gentle and caring now. During the first night Dwin still enjoyed that but the next she longed for his old rough gait already. When she mentioned it, he hemmed and hawed, she had not yet completely recovered. And he had Winni's words in mind very clearly also.

"Dwalin, I'm not suddenly made of sugar! I want your firm grasp. And because of what Winni said: We enjoyed lying together the whole journey without risking a pregnancy. We can just do it like that again for a while".

She kissed him with devotion, ran her hands under his shirt and caressed his scarred back. But although she teased and tempted him further he did not let go of his restraint entirely.

On the evening before her birthday Dwalin grabbed his cloak and said he would go and settle something with the night watch. It would get late and he might then stay at the barracks. He kissed her on the forehead and left quickly. Dwin was surprised and a little disappointed. She had not mentioned her special day and hoped Dwalin would remember it. Balin saw her swallowing but said nothing and avoided her gaze.

When she woke up the next morning she was all alone. On the kitchen table was a hasty note from Balin. It read:

"Good morning, Dwin!  
Do not be surprised. I gave Finn a day off.  
Something else:  
There was a message from your master. You are to be there at noon. Some formality I think.  
See you later!  
Balin"

Dwin sighed. They had forgotten her birthday. She was annoyed about herself now, for not having said anything. Dwalin did not show up today either and so she spent the morning rather gloomily on her own. When it was time she made her way to the workshop. There she would at least meet Tombur and Helle, she hoped. The thought cheered her up a little.

She entered the workshop and found everything deserted. When she heard muffled voices from the common room she went inside and was greeted by a roared chorus of "Luck on the way!", hugs, laughter and good wishes from all sides. Dwin blushed with surprise and joy. They had all come.

Dwalin's companions, Dwin's workmates, master and mistress, Finn, Balin and Dwalin himself of course. He had ordered a lavish buffet for everybody with all kinds of delicacies because this should be his thanks to the stonemasons, too. There was beer, wine, liqueurs and spirits of the finest and first of all they drank to Dwin's health.

While everybody was eating and drinking, small gifts were handed over to her. Helle had made her a beautiful little tumbled from a rest of that cream-coloured marble. With an ornate star on it. Dwin was moved by so much affection from all around. Balin gave her his present. Packed in a pretty wicker basket. She opened the lit and found a noble dress of green silk, lavishly decorated with golden ornaments and matching lightweight boots. Balin said, smiling:

"Dís has picked it together with me. We will see her tonight. Because we are in fact guests at the royal welcome dinner tonight. King Dáin, Queen Veri and entourage will be there and you should have an adequate robe for that occasion, dear".

Dwin was speechless. She ran her fingers over the smooth silk and shook her head in disbelief.

"For me? Mahal! And the king… I mean both kings! Oh no...", she breathed uneasy.

"Don't worry, sweets! I'm always right beside you in case one of them should get fresh", Dwalin grinned and gave her his present at last.

She took it and already felt through the colourful wrapping cloth what it was. Her eyes began to shine. She unwrapped the heavy bundle, took out the tool roll almost reverently and hesitated a moment. She threw Dwalin a slightly worried look and unbuckled the high-quality leather strap. She carefully took one of the chisels, clasped her hand in front of her mouth and happy tears welled from her eyes. Dwalin's heart was about to burst when he saw her like that. He glanced over to Tombur and Helle who were happy with him and nodded. On the handles was engraved:

I am here. With you. At all times.

Sobbing she flung her arms around his neck while the chisels went from hand to hand and everybody found words of praise for the magnificent tools. So the lunch was spent eating, drinking and singing and it became ever louder and more cheerful in the common room. Finally Dwin was so spent she asked Dwalin to take her home. Balin came with them because they all would have to keep a level head until tonight. The others kept celebrating with the stonemasons for according to Bofur no one expected a level head of him anyway.

The last stretch of the way home became difficult for Dwin. She was exhausted. She carried her new tools pressed tightly to her chest. At home she fell on her bed. Dwalin reached for the tools and wanted to set them aside. But she hung on to it.

"Do I have to share my bed with your chisels now?", he asked frowning.

"I just want to have a look at them again", she answered happily and opened up the roll, "They're so beautiful", she breathed pensively.

He lay down besides her and she finally let the roll slide to the ground gently. She moved up close to him and caressed his face.

"You have no idea how happy you make me", she whispered.

Dwalin just looked at her. He could not get enough of her joy. At last she yawned and closed her eyes. With a smile and her head against his chest she fell asleep. So they rested until Finn knocked. It was time to get ready for the official reception for the guests from the Iron Mountains.

Dwin slipped into the new dress and tried on the boots. Both fit like a glove. She turned around and looked at Dwalin questioningly.

"I like it better without anything", he growled.

She grinned and sat down besides him. He brushed and braided her hair carefully, then turned around and she returned the favour on his beard. Both enjoyed the quiet intimacy of these moments.

Finally Balin knocked and asked if they were ready. He smiled and nodded approvingly when he saw her in the elegant robe. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out a heavy golden bracelet bearing eight exquisite emeralds and put it around her wrist.

"Balin...", Dwin began reproachfully.

"Do not scold! It gives me so much pleasure. And it suits you so well, dear. Look, they have the exact colour of your eyes!", he said with a smile, "The dress has really been Dís's idea rather. But I did not want to splurge with the gold in front of your workmates earlier".

Dwalin just rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Dwin thanked Balin and gave him a peck on the cheek. The three made their way to the hall where already a great number of elegantly dressed dwarfs were waiting. Once they arrived they were joined by the companions who came straight from the party at the workshop and were already pretty tipsy. Dori quarrelled with Nori, as always when he had to much to drink. Karla stood next to Bombur and Dwin was glad to see her and also Gloin's wife Liv. Otherwise there were very few female faces in the crowd.

The large doors opened and everyone streamed into the festively decorated dining hall. Four tables had been put up. One slightly elevated for Thorin, Dís and the royal family from the Iron Mountains and three long tables for all the other guests. Balin went ahead to show them their places. He had been involved in the planning and knew about the seating arrangements. They sat at the middle one of the three tables together with the other companions. Balin proceeded almost until the royal table, where he stopped, bowed deeply and waited behind his chair, just a few steps away from the table of honour. Dwin saw her name on a little card at the second place and besides her Dwalin. Both bowed and stood by their chair as Balin had done. Opposite them Oin and Gloin with his son and wife arrived. Dwin was excited. King Dáin and his family were very popular among their subjects and she had seen them occasionally in the Iron Mountains of course. But so close as here and today she had never been to them before. She saw young Thorin Stonehelm, Dáin's son and his mother, Queen Veri sitting next to Thorin. Dís sat next to Dáin at the other end of the table. She wore an intricately braided hairstyle and so much jewellery that impossibly another piece would have found a place. From her jewelled diadem down to her shoes everything sparkled and glistened. She outshone even Dáin's wife was very preciously adorned also.

When everybody had found their place to sit, Dís and Thorin rose. The king greeted their guests with polite words and Dís raised her glass and proposed a toast. All those present took their already-filled glasses and drank to the health of the royal family and the other guests from the Iron Mountains. They thanked with a bow and then everybody sat down. The dinner began. Slowly the awesome silence yielded to a relaxed get-together. Dís chatted with Dáin and he laughed heartily. Soon songs were sung and the mood rose. On the centre table, where the companions were sitting it became particularly loud.

Later Dís came over to Dwin and had someone bring her a chair. She congratulated and smiled approvingly at her attire.

"How nice! The dress fits properly and the colour suits you very well. I knew it!".

She then handed her a parcel. Dwin unwrapped it smiling and found a beautiful, gold-trimmed belt.

"But Dís! That's too much!", Dwin breathed dumbfounded and looked for help at Dwalin, but he only shrugged.

Suddenly Dwalin looked up and rose. He bowed his head. Dwin turned around, jumped to her feet startled and bowed deeply. King Dáin stood right behind her. Serenely he took Dwalin's chair and sat down on it with a groan.

"So!", he said with a scowling look at Dwalin,"You just take away one of our dwarrowdams and don't even ask for my permission?".

Dwalin grinned and shooed Ori off his seat. He took his chair and sat down again.

Dís said with a smug smile:

"Actually it was her who chose him, dear cousin".

"Is that so?", Dáin asked and turned directly to Dwin with a frown.

"Yes, my king", Dwin answered timidly and with a shaky voice.

Thorin cleared his throat audibly and looked at her reproachfully. Dáin roared with laughter.

"Oh, forgive me! You… he, I mean...", Dwin stammered and clasped her hands before her face, ashamed and appalled.

Dwalin, Dís and Balin were just about to come to her help but it was Dain's wife Veri, who had sat down with Oin and Gloin, who spoke first. She thundered:

"Will you stop it! How dare you pester this brave dwarrowdam!".

"Forgive me, my dear. You're absolutely right", Dáin said, bowing toward his wife. He sighed, pulled Dwin back down on her chair and continued with a broad smile:

"Sit down, child. Good lasses are becoming rare. I fear for our son we will need to look for a bride at the firebeards when it's time for that. What about you, cousin? Do you have someone on your short list already? It is about time, you know?".

Dís looked at Thorin penetratingly but he shunned her gaze, shook his head slightly and reached for his goblet.

"Anyway", Dáin said with a grin and pulled a ring from his little finger. He reached for Dwins hand and put the ring on her hand.

"As a belated gift for your bond with this stalwart dwarf and as an apology for obviously frightening you, dear. Be happy and bring a lot of strong daughters in this world".

Dwin, still blushing, bowed her head in thanks and smiled shyly at her former king. But she had not the courage to speak again. Dáin rose cheerfully and went with Dís further down the table to Dori, Nori and Ori while Dwalin moved close to Dwin again. He took the hand with Dáin's ring.

"Nice", he growled softly.

Dwin also looked admiringly at the beautiful piece on her middle finger. A rather broad gold ring decorated with little emeralds at the edges. And it wore as fine chiselling the familiar silhouette of the Iron Mountains on it.

"Today I got gifts that probably are together worth more than our entire workshop. But the most beautiful and dearest to me are the tools from you and will always be", she whispered, beaming at him.

Dwalin smiled.

"Now look at that! I can not remember seeing good old Dwalin ever smile like that! You truly bewitched him, young dam!", Veri called out and everybody cheered. Dwalin caught a short painful look of Thorin who sat alone at the table now because even the young Stonehelm had joined a group of peers. Dwalin quickly turned away his gaze. Thorin stood up and walked over to his cousin's wife.

"Yes, Veri. She really did", he said, looking down friendly on Dwin who didn't dare to meet his eyes. Dwalin grabbed her hand tighter.

Thorin then let Veri around, introduced here and there someone to her and was all polite host.

A little later Dáin began a well-known mockery song about Thranduil and all stood up and sang the refrain lustily. In all the bustle Dwalin pulled Dwin with him to the door and the two returned home slowly. Dwin was about to drop tired. At last she could hardly walk any longer and Dwalin picked her up and carried her the last part of the way. She had the arms around his neck, humming happily the melodies that still sounded from the dining hall. At home it was very quiet after all the noise of the party. Dwalin carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them with a kick. He let her down gently and helped her out of her dress and boots. She did not even bother to put on her nightgown but sank on her bed naked as she was and pulled up the covers yawning. She threw Dwalin a last grateful smile and was asleep before he had gotten ready for bed and lay besides her. He looked at her in the semi darkness of the night candle. Her lips slightly parted and her chest moving with every deep breath. He bit back his emerging desire and rolled on his back looking up into the darkness of the ceiling.

He dreamed of the ocean. An endless beach. A couple of children were playing in the sun. A crown, half purged by the gently surf. A girl picked it up and wiped away the wet sand from the glittering gold. Then she ran and brought the crown to someone waiting in a distance. Thorin. He looked at the child smiling, took the crown and stroked the girl's white-blond hair.

Dwalin worked late shift the next day so they could sleep in. He woke up, when Dwin shoved herself on top of him and began kissing him. A contented hum made it's way from deep down his throat and he grabbed her hips. Night warm skin under his fingers. Her quick breath on his face, her tongue between his lips and then her hand that felt for his shaft, caressed it, ushered it into herself. Then she lay down on him again, enjoyed his warmth, his scent and the low growl deep in his chest as she moved gently back and forth. Finally she sat up and rode him with bobbing breasts until she stopped and dug her fingers in his shoulders with a moan. To watch her like that melted away all his will to restrain. He turned her around with a firm hand and lifted up her legs until her ankles rested on his shoulders. Then he had it his way, found his rhythm, eyes closed. With a pressed groan he reached his peak. Dwin loved to watch him in these instants. She felt as if at hardly another time he belonged to her so entirely. Afterwards they lay close together, satisfied, content, happy.

"Winni'll kill me", he growled.

"I take it upon myself. That was so darn necessary", she answered with a grin.

He pulled her in one of his bone-breaking hugs.

"At last you come to your senses", she groaned, hardly being able to breathe, "How could you think I could possibly want to solve the bond?".

"No idea".

"Oh, all right", she laughed.

He bit her playfully in her shoulder and they scuffled a while until their eyes met and the feeling of belonging together overwhelmed them once again.

Dwalin put his big rough hand on her cheek and could not avert his eyes. He did not have to say anything. She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"And I love you. More than I can say", she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

The guests from the Iron Mountains had come for the traditional reindeer hunt that took place every year at the end of winter, since the mountains were inhabited by dwarves. The large herds migrated around this time of the year from the shelter of the Grey Mountains back east onto the great grassy plains and on their way they passed through the regions north of Erebor and the Iron Mountains. There the hunting party would await them. Since the fall of Smaug the hunt was arranged alternately from Erebor and the Iron Mountains like in former times again. The highlight of the classy and comfortable one-week hunt was a great celebration for everybody where vast amounts of meat were consumed and countless barrels of beer served. Dwalin and all others who had the honour to ride along with the kings were already looking forward to it for weeks. Queen Veri who was a known excellent archer and passionate huntress also would ride with them. Today the last joint preparations would be made and the reports of the emitted scouts evaluated. And tomorrow the company was to start. The late winter weather was mild and clear and everybody awaited tomorrow's departure feverishly.

Dís and Balin remained in Erebor. Firstly because both did not care a brass farthing for hunting in winter and secondly to prepare the feast. Together with Dwin they saw the hunters off the next morning. Dwalin overlooked the many pony drawn carts carrying the abundant meals, tents, wood and coal for the fire pits and braziers. And they would carry the prey on the way back. Dáin and Veri were cheerful as always and Dís watched her brother who was sitting on his pony next to them. Quiet and completely lost in thought staring at the ground. Dáin spoke to him and Thorin looked up and began laughing. Dís loved this carefree laugh she had not heard for weeks. Thorin looked over to her, still laughing and Dís smiled. He turned his pony, rode to her and dismounted again.

"Well, little sister. What shall I bring you back from our trip?", he asked with a grin.

"I only have one wish and you know it", she said.

"Dís...", he replied brusquely and his good mood vanished abruptly.

"Thorin, please! Think about it at least", she asked him urgently but he stared aside annoyed.

"Look at them! That's what you could also have. Openly and without the need to hide", Dís whispered and nodded towards the waiting couples.

Thorin saw Dwin and Dwalin standing close together, exchanging a loving glance in silence. Karla who tied Bombur's scarf new and kissed him. And Gloin's wife who looked happyly and with pride at their son Gimli, who was allowed to participate for the first time at the reindeer hunt this year. And Dáin who teased his wife. In return she hit his pony's behind with her riding crop so that the frightened animal bucked and Dáin almost fell out of his saddle. Everyone laughed, the loudest Dáin himself.

Thorin looked at his sister unhappily and said roughly:

"Dís! Don't you see I am neither Gloin or Bombur or Dáin! And unfortunately not Dwalin either who even had the courage to engage with a total stranger! For me there can not be happiness without you!".

"Of course it can! You just have to want it!", Dís snapped.

"But I do not want it! And this is the last word I want to hear about that matter!", he growled.

"You will have to hear lots more, brother", Dís replied sharply, turned around and walked over to Balin and Dwin.

Thorin hated it exceedingly when she had the last word like that. Angry and scowling he mounted again.

The young Thorin Stonehelm came riding towards him together with Gimli at his side and he bowed reverently and full of esteem for his famous namesake. And the king of Erebor forced a friendly smile. This boy would become Dáin's successor. A clever, upright dwarf. Just as Fíli. Fíli! Thorin's heart clenched painfully and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dís was watching him. Hastily he gave the signal to start and the company began to move slowly.

When the individual riders could only barely be made out in the distance Balin, Dís and Dwin walked inside together. Balin went off to work and Dís invited Dwin to come with her.

Dwin was panting when they finally reached the royal wing after climbing up all those stairs. She had still not recovered fully. Dís sent Juntin for some pastries and hot chocolate. Then they sat together, ate sweets and chatted until Dwin asked:

"Was there another fight with your brother? Will you not tell me what worries you so much, Dís?".

"You have a good eye. As always. But I do not want you to get involved", the princess replied.

Dwin was worried. Dís had hitherto only hinted that it would not be easy to obtain Thorin's approval for her relationship with Bard.

Dwin knew of course about the rumours concerning the close relationship of Thorin and his sister and she had concluded a couple of things from Balin's words. Dwalin who stood absolutely loyal to the king avoided the matter largely and she made her own conclusions from that also. But she had never insisted to be told more.

"Dís, you're always been there for me. Can I do anything to help?", she asked plainly.

"You would have to choose again between your loyalty to Dwalin and to me. I do not want that. Perhaps only this: When it comes to a dispute on the evening of the hunting festival between Thorin and me, try to distract Balin and Dwalin as best as you can. If they interfere to early, it will not work".

"Dís. You are scaring me", Dwin said.

Dís smiled but Dwin felt her friend's concerns clearly.

"Most important is that Bard's name never comes up. He and the children must not be mentioned in any case. I will pin everything on one chance. It will give quite an uproar I assume. And at the end of the evening I will either be free or dead. If I can not be free, death will be fine with me. Do not look so shocked, Dwin. I don't have too many good years left and I want to have those for myself. Not for a forced mate and not for my brother any longer. Deep down in my heart I can not forgive him the death of my sons".

Dwin sensed the princess's growing despair and wordlessly embraced her. And Dís cried bitterly in her arms. For Fíli and Kíli, for her beloved, stubborn brother and her own wasted years without love.

Finally she wiped away her tears, tried a brave smile and turned the conversation in another direction.

"You know what? You could do something else for me. I can not find this accursed secret door between my and Thorin's room. You as a craftswoman have certainly a better eye for things like that".

Dwin examined the adjoining walls for a while and said:

"I guess it would be easier from the entrance side".

"Good idea!", Dís answered, opened the doors to Thorins bedroom and went in. Dwin remained standing undecided at the door. Dís turned and looked at her quizzically. Dwin smiled sheepishly.

"It's just… These are the king's rooms".

Dís laughed.

"Oh, come on! He is not here. And when he is here, he's merely some dwarf at home".

Dwin entered slowly and looked around in amazement. Just as in Dís's rooms the furnishings were of the noblest and finest. But while the princess preferred warm colours and reddish wood here dominated cool colours, dark wood and angular shapes. Both was coherent and Dwin could not say what she liked better.

Dwin looked through the premises quickly and she was soon pretty sure that only dressing room and bathroom could be considered. From Thorin's side it did not take her long until she found the hidden passage. Dwin opened the well-hidden stone door and stood at the edge of Dís's bathing grotto.

"I could easily make you a little stone wedge you can jam in the tiny crack here. Then he can not open from his side but whether it is a good idea to lock him out you have to decide", Dwin said thoughtfully.

"A wedge would be good. Then I hear him come in at least when he afterwards kicks down the doors", Dís answered tersely.

Dwin looked at her aghast but Dís just laughed bitterly.

The next moment Juntin knocked and announced the tailor. Dwin said good-bye and promised to take care of the wedge.

While Dís tried on the new robe for next week's hunting festival Dwin made her way into the old library. She sought Ori who did not accompany his brothers onto the hunt but had remained in Erebor also. She found him in a quiet corner reading and making notes, deeply engrossed into a thick tome. Right from the beginning he had taken care of the valuable collection with the first returned librarians. Viewing and repairing it. He had always been into drawing and writing and by now he was a sought-after restorer. She sat down silently opposite him and waited until he looked up. When he finally noticed her, he blushed and jumped up.

"Dwin! I am sorry! I did not hear you coming", he stammered.

"No, no! I am sorry to bother you! You were so absorbed in your work. And I really don't want to hold you up long. Just ask something", Dwin said apologetically.

Ori relaxed slowly, sat down and put a bookmark between the pages and closed the book gently, almost lovingly.

"What's that?", Dwin asked curiously.

"It is an old edition of the first history of Durin! It is so amazing! Khazad-dum! Oh, I'd give everything to see it with my own eyes!", Ori gushed with shining eyes.

Dwin let him talk and rejoiced in his enthusiasm. Finally he stopped and apologized again:

"I'm sorry Dwin. I go into raptures. What can I do for you?".

"Well, Dwalin told me you've made the draft for the stonemasons who did the work on the princes' coffins, right?".

"Yes. Balin asked me to. Did they turn out decent? The coffins, I mean? I've never seen them. At the entombment itself only Thorin was present", Ori said.

"You should really see them, Ori. I never met the boys but Dís said her heart missed more than a beat when she saw the images. So close to life".

"Really? I mean, not that I wanted her to suffer! But...".

"I know! I get it. Shall I ask Dís to take us down there once? I have never been down there either", she asked.

"That would be nice", Ori answered, smiling at last.

"All right. I'll do that. Listen Ori. Why I am actually here is: I wanted to invite you to come over tonight. I'd love to see your pictures of the journey and I would like to ask a favour of you. About a similar draft like that".

"To Balin and you?", Ori asked back and Dwin wondered a little about this question.

"Yes, Balin will be there too. He didn't go on the hunt either. He said last year the cold in the tents crept into his bones awfully. In spite of all the braziers. Do you have time and would like to come?".

Ori nodded and smiled and Dwin left him to his books again.

When she finally got home, she took a nap. Then she baked a large sheet of bacon pie for the evening. Balin came home and when Dwin told him that Ori would come to visit tonight a glow darted over his face. She asked him casually what Ori liked to drink and Balin told her vividly that Ori preferred the same dark, rather sweet beer as he himself. And that bacon pie was a dish with his name on, too.

Balin sent Finn to the market halls to buy more beer to make sure there would be enough. He was obviously looking forward to their visitor, took a bath and got dressed with diligence. Dwin smiled quietly.

Ori arrived carrying his precious travel diary under his arm. Sketchbook and charcoal in his shabby bag. Apparently he did not pay much attention on externals. He greeted Balin slightly abashed and the three sat down together in the living room. They went through his travel notes with the many drawings from beginning to end. Dwin had heard a lot about the journey but not such a seamless, chronological report. And it was the first time she saw a picture of Bilbo, the hobbit and also the wizard Gandalf. Balin and Ori reminisced and told alternately while they ate the pie directly from the sheet and drank beer to it. They all thoroughly enjoyed the evening. At last Dwin explained what she was up to.

"I want to make a wall frieze here for the room for Dwalin's birthday. That is the only thing I am really good at. But I'm just a craftswoman not an artist like you, Ori. I need a pattern. A draft. Would you draw me a picture with all the companions on? With Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo of course. And Gandalf. Like at the very beginning of the quest? This round door was pretty. That was the home mountain of that hobbit?", she asked.

"Yes! There were little round doors in the hills everywhere. Small individual caves. But very different from here. No stone. And windows that let in the sunlight. Very pretty it was indeed. Wait...".

Ori took out his drawing pad and roughly sketched all companions in front of Bilbo's front door. Dwin looked at him admiringly.

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean! What do you think, Balin? Would you like that too? For the wall here?".

"That is a wonderful idea and a great drawing", her brother-in-law replied with a smile and looked at the drawing again. Ori's ears glowed bright red.

"How about having everyone with his favourite weapons on it? Dwalin would particularly like that", he suggested.

"Right! Good idea", Dwin threw in.

"Me great warrior with my slingshot", Ori laughed and both joined it.

While they were talking Ori added ever more details. Nori's staff weapon and Dori's braids. Balin asked:

"Do you miss you brothers?".

"To be honest I like it quite well to have the rooms to myself for once. No nagging by Dori and no teasing by Nori. I can let my books lying around and stay up as long as I want to. Without complains from someone. That quite nice for a change".

"If so! Why don't you take your own dwelling then? You are no child any more. And certainly not Dori's!", Balin said, shaking his head.

"Do you think so? I never really thought about that. Dori wouldn't be happy with it", Ori answered and looked at Balin shyly.

"Do you know what? I bought the small place next doors and had it freshened up. Because I wanted to decide myself who moved into the neighbourhood. You would be more than welcome. Come on over and have a look at it! You have a week now to think about it and move in", Balin said, smiling widely at him and Ori agreed to have a look at the rooms at least.

"You should really consider that, Ori. The rooms are nice and I'd like you as neighbour, too. But I will not come over with you. Don't take it amiss, but it's late and I'm tired", Dwin said yawning.

They cleared the table together and Dwin wished a good night. Ori promised to do several sketches of which she could choose one he would work out in detail. Then Balin and he went out together.

Dwin went to bed. Despite her weariness she did not fall asleep at once. She just could not get Dís's words out of her head. She pondered what the princess was possibly up to, endangering her life. And how to distract the brothers in the right moment. Much later she heard Balin quietly come back home and go in his part of their joint housing. The two must have had quite a lot to talk about. With a smile Dwin fell asleep at last.

Midweek Ori had actually decided to buy the apartment. Together with Balin he went to choose some basic furniture and two days before the hunting party was expected to return he moved in for good. The empty room in the brothers' home he had quickly renovated to give Dori as little reason to complain as possible. Even thought hue and cry from his oldest brother would be inevitable.

In his new home there was a whole room full of shelves for books and a large study with several tables for drawing, writing and reading. There were bright, warm lamps, pictures, drafts and maps on the walls and several cosy armchairs. A more practically furnished bathroom, a comfortable bedroom and a tiny kitchen, that would probably only be used for making tea. Balin gave him two precious volumes from his own collection as a welcome gift and Dwin made a nameplate of fine purple granite for his entrance. Ori was happy and excited like a child and Balin appeared fifty years younger suddenly. Seeing the two together always put a smile on Dwin's face.

The day of the hunters' return approached. The company was expected around midday so everybody could rest a little, freshen up and change until the feast would begin after sunset. In the meanwhile the kitchens worked flat out preparing the reindeer meat in all imaginable variations. Tongue stew, fillet in cream, fat-dripping belly and half rare steak, meatloaf out of the ovens, brain and offal done according to traditional recipes. Another part of the prey was salted or prepared for smoking. Mountains of fresh bread were baking already, butter and lard would be on every table, stewed vegetable, sweets, cakes and creams for dessert. And beer. Barrels and barrels of beer.

Dís was nervous. Restlessly she walked through her rooms and waited that the hunters' arrival was announced to her. She wore a slim-fitting light yellow robe which clearly accentuated her figure and let her magnificent black curls flow openly over her shoulders. And the only jewellery she had picked was a delicate elvish diadem.

Two small silk pouches lay on her desk and her gaze scurried at them again and again. When Juntin finally knocked she flinched.

He came in and quietly closed the door behind him. Dís handed him one of the pouches and Juntin pocketed it. He looked worried but determined. Both had gone through the plan for the evening many times. Had played through several scenarios. There was nothing more to be said. Juntin bowed to his mistress.

"You look wonderful, Highness. And I wish you so much that tomorrow around this time all your concerns have allayed and all your wishes came true", he said.

"Thank you. And remember. When it comes to the worst: For you is taken care of in any case", Dís said and smiled gratefully at her loyal, long-time confidant.

When he had gone Dís took the other little pouch and opened it. She poured some of the contents into her hand. Finest gold dust glittered on her palm. She stood in front of the mirror, took a deep breath and began to distribute the gold in her hair and on her dress. Then she took her powder tin and sprinkled a pinch in there. With the large soft powder brush she mixed both together and applied is slowly and carefully on her face and décolleté. She watched the effect in the mirror. Her skin seemed to glow from the inside and her hair shone.

"Not bad at all", she said aloud and tried a seductive, broad smile.

"Come on now!", she encouraged herself, got up and left her room.

When she reached the last landing above the entrance hall and saw that it was already full of dwarves, she paused for a moment. And again it took only a moment for her presence to spread throughout the crowd and all eyes turned to her.

"Dear cousin", she heard Dáin calling her and walked towards him, smiling. She greeted him and his wife warmly, ignoring Thorin who stood right next to them. Instead she threw one of Dáin's captains, a big, good-looking dwarf of Dwalin's statue such a radiant smile that the poor dwarf didn't know what was happening. Utterly bewildered he blushed and bowed silently.

Then she turned to Thorin and greeted him seemingly joking:

"Ah, the horror of the reindeer is back".

Everyone around laughed, but the glance she threw her brother close up was cool and mocking. She stretched out her hands to him.

Thorin was tired. He had slept badly in the recent cold nights and the words Dís had told him in parting had haunted him. The hunt itself had been successful and also largely enjoyable but as host and king he could never be so casually as if he were away hunting only with Dwalin and Nori. He was simply tired of the whole ado and all he wanted was a hot bath without having anyone around. Except Dís. The whole ride home the king had longed for their reconciliation, her closeness, her attention and her touch. But when he saw her on the stairs in that tight dress, with open hair and this terribly poor moreover elvish jewellery discontent stirred within him. Yes, she looked gorgeous but is was absolutely inappropriate for his queen to appear like that. Being the hostess he could excuse her welcoming Dáin and Veri first but when she afterwards gave this warrior the eye he was really annoyed. And then her mockery! He forced himself to put a good face on the matter because he was in no mood for a confrontation right now. He wanted a smile from her and decided to start their conversation with a compliment.

But first he took her outstretched hands, leaned over, inhaling her scent and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 _ **Even though the story is completed: I still am very happy to hear from you! Please, please review! XO**_


	16. Chapter 16

All of a sudden his thinking stopped. His vision blurred. The beast in the depths of his mind awoke and wallowed up to the surface. snarling. Thorin froze, clutching his fingers in her hands. Dís had been prepared for some reaction but was shocked nonetheless. She tried to pull away but his hands seemed to have turned into claws and he looked down at her enraged and with clenched teeth.

Just in that moment Dáin slapped him vigorously on his shoulder and Thorin let go of her sister, spun around with a low snarl and came to himself. Dís stepped back hastily. She regained her composure quickly. Despite her frantic heart, she raised a hand and called out cheerfully:

"Welcome back! There are refreshments prepared in the small hall! I will see you all after a well deserved rest fresh and ready to celebrate tonight!".

There was applause and most of the dwarves went on to their quarters. Only the younger ones flocked into the small hall for a first mug of beer. Dís linked arms with Veri and accompanied her to her room, chatting and as if nothing had happened. Dáin meanwhile kept on talking to Thorin who had difficulties following him apparently. Like torn from a deep sleep he rubbed his forehead.

"Are you all right, cousin?", Dáin finally asked concerned and his words penetrated into Thorin's mind only distorted, as if spoken amidst a thunderstorm.

"Yes. Sorry, Dáin. I'm... just tired, I guess. Let us go up", he uttered with a wry smile and both made their way up the stairs.

"Of course. I am ready for a bath and a nap, too. Mahal, Dís looks good enough to eat once again! Why the Balrog is she still alone?", he joked jovial.

But Thorin did not feel like laughing at all and certainly not on that matter either. His dizzy mind tried to figure out what just happened.

When the two dwarven kings reached the royal wing Dís just stepped out of the guests' room. She made sure not to get to close to her brother and smiled at Dáin:

"Veri's waiting in the water already".

"Well, then I better hurry. You look fantastic, cousin!".

"Thank you, Dáin. See you later then".

Dáin disappeared into his room.

"Dís...", Thorin began, but she interrupted immediately.

"Not now! I still have so much to do and you need a rest. Let us talk later!".

And without waiting for an answer, she hurried off, prayed that he would not stop her and vanished hastily on the stairs. This had been the dress rehearsal and it had been a more resounding success than she had expected.

Thorin watched her leave, totally confused and finally stumbled into his room. He went straight into the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the hot water. Probably he was really just tired, he thought. Then his eyes fell on his hands and he saw, horrified, blood on several fingertips and under his nails. He must have injured Dís! And she had not said anything at all! Something was definitely odd here. But he was unable to think clearly. Groaning he sank down into the water, dived and drifted on the surfaces.

"Calm down!", he thought, "Stay sane for Mahal's sake!".

Dwin and Dwalin did not notice any of this. Dwalin's pony had injured it's fore leg the day before and he had to ride on one of the carts on the way back. They now stood in the stable while one of the experienced equerries had a look at the animal. When everything was regulated and Dwalin had paid the healer for the upcoming treatment both went straight home. Dwalin told much of the past few days by his standards and Dwin was glad he was back. She had not seen much of Balin and Dís a lot recently and as she still did not go to work yet she had been quite lonely.

Dwalin had been looking forward to a hot bath also. Dwin scrubbed his back and said:

"Too bad the tub isn't at least a bit bigger".

"Hmm?", he asked sleepily, his head now resting on the tub's rim, while his knees were sticking out of the water.

"Than I could get in with you", she grinned and left him alone in the bathroom to relax a bit in the warm water.

"I'll have that changed tomorrow", he called after her.

She laughed.

She was happy.

And waited in bed for him.

Balin had asked Dís casually yesterday whether his presence at the hunters' return was needed but Dís said it would not be necessary for him to be there in the usual commotion. When she asked if there was something to do she could help with, Balin blushed a little embarrassed. And he told her that Ori had asked whether he could stay with him in the old apartment to wait for Dori and Nori. He was obviously afraid to face his older brother with accomplished facts. Dís had smiled and hugged her old friend. And she had assured him to go and back up Ori.

So they all did not meet again before around sunset the feast was to begin.

After taking the bath Thorin had thrown himself onto his bed and slept until his valet woke him. It was time to get ready for the evening. The king asked him about the princess but the dwarf had not seen her all afternoon. Thorin looked through her rooms but she was not there. Somehow alarmed he got dressed and went downstairs. He wanted to talk to Dís in private before the festival started.

The tantalizing smell of frying fat, crispy meat and baked goods filled the entire mountain. The grill fires burned on all levels. Beer already flowed in streams. In the entrance hall and in the corridors tables and benches were set up for those not invited to the royal dining hall. It was loud and boisterous. The king walked around and searched in the crowd for his sister but she was nowhere to be found. Dáin and Veri came down and were greeted with cheers and applause. Slowly everybody found his place and waited for Thorin to officially open the celebration so that the feasting could begin.

Finally the king of Erebor sat down at the table next to Veri and still Dís's chair at the other end of the table next to Dáin was empty. Thorin looked around frowning, biting his lower lip.

"What is bothering you and Dís?", Veri asked all of a sudden.

"Oh nothing! It's fine. She probably still stands in front of the mirror", he said and sought to a carefree smile.

"Don't give me that line! I have eyes and ears", she replied simply.

Thorin liked his cousin's wife. In many ways she was different from Dís but she was just as clever and confident. She knew how to handle her weapons and one evening during the hunt she had drunken Dori under the table. And when Dwalin got in her way accidentally in the heat of the hunt she had cursed like a fishmonger in old Laketown. Dáin had just barely been able to deter her from dashing in Dwalin's head with her heavy bow and the hunters had made fun of it even days later. Thorin suspected that only Dáin could have dared to interfere without running the risk of being hit himself.

Thorin sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead.

"Honestly I do not know what's wrong with her lately, Veri", he admitted quietly.

"Shall I guess?", Veri asked.

Thorin looked at her questioningly.

"See. If Dáin would have gone into battle with our son and returned without him I do not know what I would do. Someone would die. Either him or me. I could not bear it! And she has lost both! Both sons of her heart, Thorin! You underestimate the pain of a bereaved mother".

Dwin and Dwalin had been strolling around until they sat down opposite Gloin's family again. Balin appeared with Ori and Nori.

"Dori did not take it well that Ori moved out", Balin said worriedly.

"Oh, he'll calm down. Don't you worry. Well done, Ori! Finally you grow up laddie. I would also go but I would miss picking on Dori to much", Nori said and gave Ori an encouraging pad on the back. Ori smiled sorrowfully, but seemed really unhappy.

The guests in the dining hall slowly grew restless. Glances were thrown to the table of the royalties.

"Where the hell is Dís? I'm hungry, damn it!", Dwalin growled and spoke out aloud what many were thinking.

And Dís came.

Suddenly she stood in the wide open door and everybody fell silent. Slowly she walked through the hall. And only the clack of her heels on the stone floor was heard. All eyes were on her and a murmur ran through the crowd. Her sight took not only Thorin's breath away.

Her hair was elaborately coiffed and decorated with a glittering, jewel studded hairnet. But again she did not wear any of the precious jewellery he had lavished on her. Just a pair of simple gold earrings matching the embroidery on her dress. That dress...

She wore a very low cut crimson robe embroidered with a large golden dragon on it. And she had, like the women of Dale, coloured her lips with cochineal and vermilion and accentuated her eyes skilfully with gold and black. Head held high she walked past the dwarves, smiled to someone here and there and came at last to the table of honour. Dáin rose, took her hand and let her gallantly to her place. Juntin who served tonight at the royal table was at hand to straighten her chair and Dís sat down. Juntin poured her some wine from a decanter and then filled Veri's, Dáin's and Thorin's goblets from different pitchers, because the guests from the Iron Mountains preferred the dark, Thorin the pale, rather austere beer.

Thorin did not move but stared at his sister dumbfounded as if he had never seen her before. Dís for her part avoided to look at him but instead the golden dragon on her dress seemed to sneer at him. Veri coughed audibly and he awoke from his stupor. Very briefly he looked at Veri, as if for help, but pulled himself together then. He breathed deeply, rose and took his goblet.

"Together! Together we have hunted! Together we will celebrate! Like we have since the beginning of time! Let us eat together", he said aloud in his deep sonorous voice, raised his goblet and drank it down in one swig.

All dwarves in the hall cheered, drank and then pounced on the dishes on the tables, buffets and barbecue fires. The noise of moving chairs, laughter and voices rose again and the dwarves busied themselves with the sumptuous meal.

Thorin fell back onto his chair and grasped his throat. No one seemed to notice.

Dáin and Veri fed each other with treats and Dís sipped her wine. She forced herself not to glance over to Thorin.

Only Juntin watched the king closely and with bated breath. He prayed not to have sprinkled to much of the pouch's content into the king's goblet.

Thorin could feel his self-control slowly slipping away and tried panic-stricken to fight against it. This could not be! Not here and now!

"See your sister! See how she worships me!",Smaug's mocking voice thundered in his head suddenly, "She is mine! My queen! She will complete my work and kill you. She will destroy you, Oakenshield!".

"No!", Thorin wanted to yell but out came only a croak. He felt terribly nauseous and in his head huge hammers fell to the beat of his racing heart. Unsteadily he stood up in an attempt to leave the hall with his last clear thought. He had to get away from here. Immediately.

From the corner of her eye Dwin saw the king rise from his chair, with a sinister gaze at Dís, his hands clawing to his backrest. Heart pounding she turned to Balin.

"Shouldn't you go and talk to Dori? And ask him to come and celebrate with us?", she asked softly.

Balin asked back thoughtfully:

"Do you really think I should meddle in that matter?".

"For Ori's sake", she replied, nodding.

Balin smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe you're right. I should at least try", he whispered and left the hall quickly after having a quiet word with Ori.

Dwalin noticed Thorin walk over slowly towards Dís, his face distorted with rage. Somewhat alerted and perplexed Dwalin frowned. Just then Dwin tugged on his sleeve and asked:

"Who is that? The one that always looks over and winks at me".

"What? Who?", Dwalin growled angrily and jumped to his feet.

Dwin pointed at random at one of the dwarves from the Iron Mountains who happened to have the misfortune and looked over in just this instant. With a guilty conscience Dwin smiled at him apologetically while Dwalin marched directly towards the poor dwarf with a rather threatening mien.

Now she had distracted the two brothers as Dís had asked her to. She did not feel comfortable with it at all and hoped urgently that Dís knew what she was doing. Dismayed she watched the princess rise now, facing Thorin. She was pale but held her head up. Proud and challenging.

Thorin reached for his dagger but grabbed into the void. Dimly he remembered that he had sought for the beautiful knife in vain in the drawer in which it ought to have been. Dís! She must have stolen it! Did she even want to kill him with his own dagger? Thorin was all blazing anger. His bowels burned, as if they were on fire. The dragon on her robe grinned at him and in his head Smaug laughed gleefully.

And Thorin, son of Thráin, King under the mountain hit his sister without a warning hard in the face. Blood spurted from her split lip and the princess was thrown back, caught herself and hissed spitefully:

"Kirin would be proud of you, brother!".

For a brief instant his mind cleared, leaving him shocked and shrinking back from what he had done. Was he really like Kirin?

But the sane moment went by and he continued to strike at his sister again and again. She held up her arms up protectively, felt her nose break and at last his hands around her neck, heard Dwin's horrified scream for Dwalin as if from far far away and lost consciousness in a red mist of pain.

When she came back to her senses she was lying on her bed. Oin was with her and had just straightened and bandaged her nose. Only with one eye the princess could see vaguely. The other she made out by touch beneath an aching, thick swelling. Dwin sat weeping on the other side of the bed next to her. Balin, Dáin and Veri stood at the foot of the bed and looked anxiously down on her. Dís tasted blood in her mouth and the bitter taste of some medicine. Oin probably had administered her something against the expected pain.

"Thorin…?", she croaked and gazed at the doors to his rooms.

"He is downstairs in the infirmary and Dwalin keeps an eye on him. Do not worry. I have sedated him. Mahal, Dís! Can you please tell us what just happened?", Oin asked stunned.

"I… I rejected him. With his wish for a sibling's bond", she breathed.

Talking was obviously painful for her. At these words Dáin and Veri threw themselves a meaningful glance and Dáin's face darkened.

"He has what?", her cousin asked indignantly.

"I am afraid you heard right, Dáin. Thorin has consulted me a couple of weeks ago in that matter too. There were times like that in the old days, yes, but for good reason there are no longer", Balin confirmed Dís's words, shaking his head.

Dáin swore heartily.

"Basically I would like to depose him for this shamefulness".

"I provoked him probably. Maybe the dress...", Dís objected soothingly.

"He has beaten you up and almost strangled you because of a dress?", Veri asked angrily now.

Dís shrugged. She saw Juntin standing in the background and told him:

"Pack things together. We return to Dale as soon as possible".

Juntin bowed and began to follow her order.

"Dís! You can not ride like that!", Oin objected but Dís's expression silenced him. He sighed.

Dís sat up. Her head ached as if it was bursting. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at those present one after the other. Then she said hoarsely but determined:

"Dáin, to you he will have to listen. This can not go on any longer. Please tell my brother that I will leave for good if does not release me and let me choose someone to tie the knot with. And I demand that he chooses a wife too. If he decides against it he will never see me again. The Erebor has brought me loss and pain all my life. And I will not spend one more night in this cursed grave mound".

Veri sat down beside Dís and put her arm around her.

"Come with us, Dís", she suggested, "You both urgently need some distance".

"Thank you Veri. Maybe I come back to it but for right now I will stay in Dale. And when I go into exile then far away from here. With my gold I would certainly even be welcome in Rivendell", she muttered bitterly.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Dís spoke again.

"Would you three please return to the hall and calm down our people? Say a few words. Rumours will run wild otherwise. Play it down a bit if you can", she said, looking at Balin, Dáin and Veri.

Dáin nodded.

"You are right. We should go back down. You are in good hands here now and I will talk to Thorin tomorrow. I'll let you know his answer then, dear cousin", he said and offered Veri his hand.

"Let us agree quickly on what we will say next doors before we go down", Balin suggested.

"Fine", Dáin replied and the three left the room.

Oin finished examining Dís's throat and neck and then left to look after Thorin. Juntin was busy with packing up in the dressing room.

This left only Dwin by her side. The dwarrowdams waited until Oin's steps faded and they heard the door to the hallway being shut.

Dís relaxed and leaned back in her pillows again, groaning.

"Dís! You'd almost died! That was your plan?", Dwin asked aghast.

"And it did work out pretty well indeed", the princess replied relieved.

"How...", Dwin began her next question but Dís raised her hand and shook her head.

"Do not ask!", she said sternly and then called aloud:

"Juntin! My coat! I am leaving for Dale now. You can take your time with the luggage".

Dís could not remember being in so much pain ever before. Not even at Kirin's best times. Her neck and face was bruised. The one eye swollen shut and turning black already, the other one just halfway open. Especially the pain in her nose throbbed violently through her whole skull and breathing was difficult.

Dwin accompanied her to the stables and waited with her outside on the square until her pony was saddled. Dís had pulled her hood deep down in her face and enjoyed the cool breeze on her flayed skin.

"What happened actually after I fainted?", she asked Dwin.

"Well, Dáin and Veri stepped in and tried to tear him away from you. Nori jumped on top of the table and hurried over all plates and dishes to help. And one of Dáin's dwarves joined them and together they finally managed to solve his hands from your neck. And during all that time the king roared like mad he would kill you. And then, finally, Dwalin was there. And he… he...".

"He what?".

"He knocked down his king! Oh, Mahal! Then everything was dead silent and Oin could take care of you. He had you been brought up here and Thorin too at first. But as soon as he came back to consciousness he began to rage again. You had betrayed him and he would kill you. Then he threw up over there in his bedroom, while they were holding him and suddenly his mind seemed to become clearer, Dwalin told me. But Oin wanted to give him something to sleep and rest for a while. Just for safety's sake. But the king refused to take it and wanted to see you. And when Dwalin denied that to him he fell back into rage and Dwalin knocked him down again! Oin then gave him that medicine and Dwalin and two orderlies took him down to the infirmary, so you could feel secure here in your room".

Dís was silent for while and then muttered:

"What a row".

Her pony was brought.

"When will I see you again?", Dwin asked when Dís had mounted with a groan.

"I am not likely to return here soon. But you are welcome to visit me any time in Dale, dear. How can I get in touch with you without Balin and Dwalin noticing it if necessary?".

Dwin thought about it a moment.

"Hmm. Send a message to Tombur or Helle. I'll start to work again next week".

"Very well. And go to Dwalin now, please. I am sure he feels bad about what happened and about what he did. Tell him, he has done right and I am grateful to him. A pity I missed the whole spectacle", Dís grinned and moaned the next instant for the grimace drove tears of pain into her eyes again. She waved good-bye and rode off into the darkness.

Dwin found Dwalin sitting at Thorin's bedside. The king slept soundly. Mouth slightly open, a pillow in his arm.

She stood behind Dwalin's chair and put her arms around him.

"Dís just left for Dale. I am supposed to tell you you did the right thing and she is grateful", she whispered.

Dwalin sighed deeply.

"Thorin will sure see that kinda different", he grumbled.

"Will you stay here?", she asked.

"I should. Then I get it over with quickly when he wakes up. Mahal, he will be mad at me… So? What has Dís said? What the Balrog happened?", he asked, pulling her around so she came to sit on his knees.

"She said he wanted to tie the knot with her and she turned him down. And tonight he became mad, too because of the way she was dressed and groomed up".

"Damn it! Thorin! What a bullshit!", Dwalin cursed.

"She will go if he doesn't set her free and takes himself a wife. Really far away I mean. Forever. Dáin's supposed to tell him tomorrow", she whispered and threw an anxious look at the king.

Dwalin groaned.

"Guess I should not be sitting here when he wakes up then. When he finds out about that he will sure tear my head off".

They talked with Oin and when the healer heard that Dís had left the Erebor he sent Dwalin home with Dwin.

"He will not be awake for at least several hours. Go home, Dwalin. I am here and have my orderlies within earshot if necessary".

The couple went down to the hall, because Dwalin's stomach growled and Dwin had not eaten anything either. Feasting and drinking still went on but the atmosphere was tense and not as boisterous and carefree as it had been a few hours ago. They sat down with the companions and ate while all around Thorin's outburst was being discussed. It hurt Dwalin to hear some of the things that were said about his king and when Bofur asked him what he thought about the whole matter he gave him an angry look.

"I'll first talk to Thorin myself and ask him what happened before I go ahead and shoot off my mouth here. And you all should do the same!".

Dori, who meanwhile was back with his brothers, got excited:

"He attacked his sister most violently and without any reason! Would you leave Dwin alone with him in one room now?".

Dwalin glanced at Dwin and answered angrily:

"I do not say I like what he did. I just want to hear what he has to say about it before I slag him off here!".

Then he fell silent, finished his meal and left the hall with Dwin by his side. When they were back home he asked Dwin:

"And he really wanted the bond with her?".

Dwin nodded.

"That's what she said. And Balin said so too. The king's been talking to him about that former tradition also".

Dwalin sadly shook his head, with slagging shoulders.

"Oh, Thorin", he muttered unhappily.

Dwin knew how much Dwalin loved and honoured the king and she felt terribly sorry for him and also guilty for her own involvement even though she had still no idea what Dís could have possibly done to enrage her brother like that. Dwin embraced him and said softly:

"Come on. Let's sleep on it and see what he himself says tomorrow, huh? I'm sure things sort out somehow. There has to be a reason for all this".

Dwalin nodded. Downcast he followed her to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is one of my personal favourites. Especially the scene in Dwin's kitchen. :) Please, please review and let me know, what you think!**

 **custor13**

* * *

The next morning he got up early. He let Dwin sleep in and dressed quietly. When he got down to Thorin the king was still fast asleep. An hour later Dáin arrived and sat down wordlessly beside him. The two threw themselves just a glance and waited together that the king of Erebor woke up.

It almost took another hour. Meanwhile Oin had come, felt Thorin's pulse and went on to his other patients. And still Dwalin and Dáin waited silently. Finally Thorin moved, raised his hand to his head and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. When he realized he was not lying in his own bed he looked around, puzzled. He recognized Dáin and Dwalin, astonished at first and closed his eyes again.

When he then opened them again he was halfway awake. He threw Dwalin an angry look and asked his cousin:

"Dís?".

"She is in Dale. She left the Erebor last night", Dáin answered.

"How is she?".

"Still alive", Dáin replied dryly.

Thorin groaned.

"I have to talk to her. And you will not keep me from doing so!", he barked at Dwalin and raised himself halfway.

"Then I'll do that", his cousin said calmly.

Thorin looked at him with clenched teeth and fell back into the pillows.

Dáin continued:

"Listen, Thorin. Dís asked me to deliver a message. But first I have a few questions myself. Is it true that you wanted a siblings' bond with her?".

Thorin shut his eyes and nodded:

"I had been thinking about it...".

Dwalin groaned and shook his head once more. Disappointed and devastated.

"And she turned you down?", Dáin asked meanwhile.

Another nod.

"And that's why you have almost beaten her to death and strangled her yesterday?", Dáin wanted to know relentlessly.

"Yes… No! Yesterday… I don't know. It felt just like gold sickness yesterday. Perhaps it was that awful dress. I heard Smaug's voice in my head telling me she was up to kill me. I was not myself. I would never harm her! Never! Believe me, Dáin!", he said, sounding honestly desperate.

"And yet you have done just that. What am I supposed to do with you? How do I know you will not attack somebody else tomorrow because Smaug tells you to in your head?", Dáin murmured.

"I don't know. That should not have happened! It simply makes no sense at all", Thorin said quietly.

They were silent for a while. Finally Thorin sat up and pulled on his boots. He was still in the rumpled clothes he had worn last night.

"And what is Dís's message? What does she want? Hundred strokes with the cane for me?", Thorin asked his cousin crossly.

"No. Nothing like that. She wants to be free to tie the knot with someone she chooses and she also demands that you bind yourself to some other dam. If you refuse she will go into exile and you will not see her again. Those were her words. And I do not think she said them airily or you could change her mind", Dáin said placidly.

Thorin moaned, grimaced and hung his head.

"No! Oh, Dís! Please don't", he whispered.

"Think about it. I will return this afternoon again and expect an answer that I can tell her", he said and walked away without another word.

"Now I have actually managed to spoil things with everyone", Thorin stated dryly.

"I'm still here", Dwalin replied simply.

Thorin looked at him gratefully and rubbed his aching chin.

"Your right hook is still not half bad. But the second time was really not necessary. Thanks anyway. You have always been there. For her. And for me".

"Any time", Dwalin answered joylessly, looked at the king sadly and continued:

"I wanted to hear that from you myself. About that bond with Dís I mean. Thorin! That's utter bollocks, damn it! She could only refuse that! How can you beat her up for that?".

"But that wasn't the point at all yesterday! Yes, I had been thinking about this siblings' bond for a while. But I haven't talked to her about that for weeks and I would have never forced her into anything for sure. Yesterday I didn't talk to her at all! She came in late and sat down directly next to Dáin. Remember? Yesterday it was just like when I was obsessed with the gold downstairs. Like when I threatened you. I wish nothing more than knowing how that happened, Dwalin! Dís and I had a fight before I left for the hunt because she wanted me to choose a queen for Erebor again. That annoyed me. Yes. But I would never have beaten or hurt her. I would never beat up a dwarrowdam! Let alone Dís… She is the only one I love. You know that!", the king said.

"Hmm", Dwalin muttered.

"And she loves me too even though she always wanted to end it. Because it is not right, she said. She was ashamed of it. But I always wanted just her. I can not set her free", he continued softly.

"You have to. Otherwise you lose her completely. As your sister too", Dwalin answered plainly.

Thorin covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly the king's stomach growled so loudly that they looked at each other and had to grin.

"Smaug again?", Dwalin joked.

Thorin pretended to strike a blow at him and they chuckled.

"Come home with me. Eat with us and we talk it over there", Dwalin suggested and stood up.

"With pleasure. But what will Dwin say?", Thorin agreed and rose.

"If I want to invite someone for lunch, then I do that! Who do you think rules the roost?", Dwalin rumbled.

"Well, she of course", Thorin answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I can always work it off. Believe me, that's not bad at all", Dwalin answered with an unambiguous hip swing and a suggestive grin.

They laughed and sneaked out together quietly to avoid a discussion with Oin.

Dwin was standing at the stove and baked pancakes for dessert. She was terribly frightened when she turned and saw the king standing in the kitchen door. Thorin smiled apologetically, sat down opposite Balin at the kitchen table and told him about Dáin's visit in the morning. Meanwhile Dwin steadied herself and got out another plate and cutlery for the guest. The main kitchen had distributed the untouched leftovers from the buffets and there was cold roast, carrots with parsley butter, bread and cheese. And soon the four sat together eating. At last Dwin made tea and put the pancakes on the table together with a large earthenware pot of plum jam. Balin beamed at her.

"And if I should decide to yield to her, where do I get a wife from on the fly?", the king resumed the conversation.

"Well", Balin began cautiously and smeared his pancake with a thick layer of jam, "Dís had me look around in that matter a while ago...".

"What?", Thorin roared and Dwin winced, almost dropping her cup, "And next you tell me she has already someone for herself at hand?!".

He stared at Dwin piercingly but she did not lift her gaze up from her cup, cheeks crimson red.

"Thorin, please! That is so obvious that you must not drag Dwin over the coals now!", Balin came to her rescue.

"Oh, is it?", Dwalin asked frowning and with his mouth full of pancake.

"Someone from Erebor? Oin perhaps?", Thorin asked angrily.

"No, none of us would have dared to court her. Not even Nori who adores her so much", Balin replied amused.

"Someone of Dáin's dwarves then! That tall one?", Thorin kept on guessing, infuriated.

"No! Mahal, Thorin! Think! With whom did she spent most of her time during the last months?", Balin replied impatiently.

Thorin pondered for a moment. Then his face darkened.

"You mean… No… Not Bard, is it?".

"Yes", nodded Balin, "Exactly. Bard. The dragon slayer. The hero of Laketown. The King of Dale. And if you ask me that is a great choice. Politically wise. And personally Bard is a good man, we have all come to value. The two are really devoted to each other and complement perfectly".

Thorin fell silent. With clenched fists he tried to digest the news.

"So she had prepared all this? And who did she provide for me?", he finally asked.

It should probably sound mockingly but it swung so very much deep sorrow in these words that Dwin looked at him pityingly. Thorin caught her eye, took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure.

"Well, as Dáin said, it is getting more and more difficult to find appropriate partners. We are not happy with this selection. But Dís did not say you had to make this decision right now. We can still...".

"Who?", interrupted Thorin sharply.

Balin sighed, went into his study and returned with the two small pictures. He put them on the table in front of Thorin.

Dwin and Dwalin craned their necks curiously and the king asked bitterly:

"Don't tell me you have not seen them already".

Dwin blushed and backed off and Dwalin muttered:

"Thorin, I didn't know about that! Honestly".

The king took the pictures and looked at them closely. He hung his head and murmured:

"Mahal, Dís. Do you really hate me that much?".

"Well, that one's got nice tits", Dwalin commented and raised his hand protectively as Dwin thrust her elbow in his ribs. He roared with laughter and she shook her head, grinning.

Thorin looked at the two and asked:

"Dwin, you don't have a sister by chance, do you?".

Dwin, who had finally relaxed a little in his presence jerked again, startled, when the king addressed her directly now.

"I uh… No. Only brothers, sire", she stammered.

"Too bad", he sighed.

"Oh, wait! Dwin, have a look at the pictures, please. Do you know the two by chance? They are from the Iron Mountains too", Balin asked on the spur of the moment.

Thorin slid the little frames on the table over to her and watched her reaction closely.

"Yes, sure. They are both from our angle actually. Utt and Alwa", Dwin replied hesitantly.

"Wonderful! What can you tell us about them?", Balin replied delighted.

"Well.. I know Utt, because we were hired for a job at her parents' home. And Alwa… Well, everybody knows Alwa. Oh, Balin! Are those really the only ones?", she asked anxiously.

"Well, you really cheer me up", Thorin groaned and almost had to laugh in spite of his despair.

Dwin threw the king a contrite glance.

"It's just… Neither will be a queen like the one Dale will get", she said.

"It is not sure yet Dale will get a queen at all!", Thorin answered coldly.

"Your sister should be allowed to be the queen she is, sire", Dwin said softly, but clearly.

Thorin glowered at her but this time Dwin held his gaze.

"Where she is right,...", Balin began.

"… she's right", finished Dwalin.

Thorin groaned once more and pushed his plate to the side. He folded his arms on the table and dropped his head on them. The three dwarves around him threw worried glances among themselves, continued eating their dessert in silence and left the king time to come to a decision.

Finally he leaned back in his chair.

"I can not bear to lose her entirely. She is all I have left of my family. I will do what she demands. But why does it have to be this man? This human man?", he asked darkly.

"Who would you prefer? Nori?", Balin grinned.

"Nori would lose his arm if he dared to touch her!", came the reply.

"Then it will have to be Bard, I guess", concluded Dwalin.

Thorin sighed, then looked at Dwin piercingly.

"And you", he said forcefully, "will now make the decision for me. You know them both. Whom shall I pick? And if both are good for nothing, pick at least the lesser evil for me".

Dwin swallowed hard and looked for help to Balin and Dwalin.

"Just tell us a bit about both of them, dear", Balin helped her across the first shock.

The dwarrowdam took a deep breath. She pointed to the picture of the buxom black-haired.

"That's Utt. Her father has become somewhat rich with weapons. Crossbow bolts and stuff, if I remember right. Her brothers are all right. When we worked there at this archway the two were always polite and funny. Just like the father. But Utt is horrible. Her mere voice turns the milk sour! I jerked my chisel twice because her nagging frightened me that much. We all prayed every day that she would not be home. She found fault on everything and everyone, no matter what. And of course you noticed during those days how bad she treated us, guests and servants. And her brothers kept on teasing her and Utt fell for every stupid joke. Every single one, I swear! Worst was how she wheedled her father into giving her things. Awful! With flattery and bitchiness all day long. Only to ask for something else the next day. She may have nice tits and she would certainly be more than happy to wear a crown. Her brothers would sure be happy to get rid of her also, but she is stupid, uppish and greedy".

Then she took the other picture and smiled.

"This is Alwa. She is pretty much the exact opposite. Gentle, quiet and very bright. Her family enjoys high reputation at the king's court. Her father is in the council and her brothers in some high official positions. She is the youngest. Astronomy is her passion and she spends the days between her books and maps and the nights often at her observation window. From outside of the mountain you can not see it but it has to be some kind of opening in the mountainside they say".

"But that does not sound so bad after all", Balin said pleased.

"Yes… But she's not really of this world", Dwin replied thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?", Thorin asked confused.

"She is as helpless as a little child. And she sometimes talks quite frizzy stuff. Even though she is educated. She had the best teachers together with her brothers but she forgets to eat unless someone feeds her. Sometimes she just sits there and looks into the void. Since she is awake during the nights often she is tired the days. And sometimes you find her asleep in her nightgown sitting on some stairway. And always barefoot. Everyone knows her. So the first who finds her takes her by the hand and leads her home. It is as if she would be sleepwalking all her life. She lives in her own world. The whole mountain is waiting really that her gift comes to light".

"She is gifted?", Balin asked frowning.

"Yes! Don't you know who her grandmother was?", Dwin asked back, puzzled.

"No idea. Who?", growled Dwalin.

"Wala", Dwin answered.

"Wala, the seeress?", Thorin asked incredulously.

"Exactly. And I remember my grandmother telling me when Alwa was born that the gift always skips a generation. Her mother did not have it. And when Alwa grew up and her peculiar nature what discovered, my grandmother said, it had been just like that in Wala's childhood. Up until the day she fell into the Redwater and almost drowned. She was probably about twenty or twenty-five years old back then. After that incident is was as if she was awake really for the first time and suddenly she saw things. Things from the past and from the future. She could talk with the dead and every day many came seeking advice from her from all parts of Middle Earth. Not only dwarves. Also elves and men. But Alwa is how old now? Approximately ninety?".

Balin nodded.

"If she does not have the gift up until today… I don't know", Dwin said discouraged.

"Maybe we should toss her in the river", Dwalin suggested.

"Maybe you should sleep in the barn with your pony tonight!", Dwin complained.

Balin and Thorin snorted amused.

Thorin summarized:

"So we have a stupid one and a sleeping one".

"We can still look somewhere else, Thorin. We could inquire at the firebeards...", Balin suggested.

"No! Not in any case a firebeard! And I want a decision today. If I can not have Dís, it does not really matter anyway. So, Dwin? What is your decision?", he asked with a sigh.

Dwin thought for quite a while but always came to the same conclusion. She reached for Utt's picture and said:

"She is even to stupid to argue reasonably with her. You would hate her after two hours and after four hours you would solve the bond, sire. That won't do".

And she flicked Utt's picture with two fingers from the table. It landed with a clatter in the corner near the dustbin. Then she slid Alwa's image back to Thorin and said:

"Build her a place for reading and looking at the stars. Then she will be happy like a child. And let a trusty servant come with her who knows her and takes care of her. Then you will at least avoid discord in your home, sire".

Thorin looked at the picture again and nodded.

"I would have taken the other one because she looks at least a little bit like Dís, but your counsel is wise. Balin, you will write a courtship to Alwa and her parents today and I will go to Dáin and let him know my decision. And you, Dwalin, will accompany Dáin to Dale when he rides to inform Dís. He will not take me along for sure but I want to know first hand how she is and what she says. If only I knew what triggered that... that seizure yesterday! Then I would feel better. Let's hope that it does not happen again".

The king rose crestfallen.

"I do thank you for the invitation, your friendship and your advice".

Dwin suddenly felt very sorry for him and her bad conscience having been a tiny part of Dís's plans burdened her heart and soul. Out of a gut feeling she stood up and said:  
"You are always welcome here, sire".

"And you will not be scared next time when I come in?", he asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid I still will be. But it will get a little better each time, sire", she said softly, smiled shyly and bowed.

Dáin and Dwalin reached Dís's house in Dale at dusk. To their surprise was it surrounded by men of the city guard. But they were expected and Juntin ushered them within. Dís lay comfortably on a settee, covered with a cosy blanket and cooling, wet cloths on her swollen eye. Bard sat on a chair beside her. He stood up when the dwarves entered, greeted them with handshake and offered them a place. When they were seated, Dáin asked:

"How are you, cousin?".

"Not much better than yesterday. How is he?".

Dáin nodded over to Dwalin.

"All back to his usual self. No trace of… this madness", Dwalin grumbled.

"So you could talk to him reasonably, Dáin?", Dís asked.

"I have brought him your message this morning and this afternoon he came to me and told me his answer. Totally reasonable. He agrees with everything".

"He agrees? Just like that? Without any objections?", she asked back incredulously.

"Yes. He agrees to your relationship with Bard and already has a courtship to our confused little Alwa on it's way. If I had not witnessed all that myself I would consider this whole story a bad joke, dear cousin", Dáin said, shaking his head and running his fingers through his beard.

"I am definitely not in the mood to laugh", Dís replied and reached for Bard's hand.

"Of course not. I am sorry", murmured Dáin.

An embarrassed silence followed until at last Dáin slapped his knees, stood up and said:

"Be it as it may. Veri and I have to return home tomorrow. When this story spreads around in the Iron, Alwa's parents will probably be reluctant to agree to a bond with Thorin. Even if he is the king of Erebor. But I'll see what I can do. And you will hopefully pull yourself together again. Keep me up to date, please. Oh! And congratulations, Bard. Dale will get a wonderful queen".

Bard and Dís exchanged a happy glance.

"Thank you. This fulfils both our hearts' desire", Bard said.

Dáin and Dwalin bade good-bye to Dís and Bard went down together with them to see them off. While they waited in the hall for their ponies to be brought Bard's face hardened and he said:

"But what price we pay for this marriage! I do not wish that the king of Erebor approaches his sister again without my knowledge and my presence. The guards at this house have distinct orders".

Dwalin nodded silently. That was to be expected. Bard looked at him and asked softly:

"Can anyone explain to me why this had to happen?".

Dwalin sighed deeply and answered:

"He said it would have felt like a bout of gold sickness. He can not explain it to himself either".

Bard looked at the elaborately done tile floor in the hall and murmured:

"It will take a while until I will be able to trust him again".

"That is the same for all of us, Bard", grumbled Dáin, "If you had seen that...".

"I have seen the result last night! Good God! She could have been dead! If I had ran into him last night, I would have forgotten myself!", he said angrily.

"He was not himself. I had to knock him down twice", Dwalin said.

"Well, at least that!", Bard exclaimed furiously and the three chuckled restrained.

"Dwalin and his brother will keep an eye on him. And we will see if something like this occurs again. We can not do more right now. If it should happen again and bears a threat to the welfare of Erebor I could possibly have legal means to step in but not like this. He is the king after all and can beat up whom he wants. Even if it is not to our liking", Dáin concluded determined.

Bard nodded. After the dwarves had left he went back to Dís.

He sat down beside her and kissed her gently on her ruptured lips. Then he looked at her intently and asked:

"What was that again with "Thorin" and "set under pressure"? How did you do that, love?".

Dís looked at him with her most innocent smile.

"I do not know what you mean, love".

"Dís, Dís! You are one dangerous little woman. I'll have to be very careful dealing with you", he said with flashing eyes.

"Oh, Bard! I do not feel very dangerous today. I am just glad it's over" she said softly and he embraced her.

He kissed her temples, stroked her hair and caressed her, until he realized she mused about something else and was miles away in thought.

"Dís?", he asked accusingly.

"Why did he simply agree like that? And who is "our confused little Alwa"? I have to...", she asked broodingly.

"Dís! Dís, stop it!", he interrupted her seriously.

"But...", she wanted to argue but he put a finger to her lips, "Dís, please. You've accomplished what you wanted. What we both wanted. However you did it. Taking a high risk upon yourself. Do not intervene any more! It is his decision. It is his life".

Dís took a deep breath and said:

"You're right".

Bard sighed with relief and they discussed some news from the city until Dís yawned holding her head.

"Shall I call for the healer again?", he asked.

"No, I am just tired. The tension before Dáin's visit was reasonably exhaustive. Will you tell it to the children already?".

"I was thinking to come over with the three tomorrow morning for breakfast and we tell them together".

"Will Tilda not be scared when she sees me like that", Dís asked concerned.

"Maybe. But she is basically old enough to see what violence does. She will hear about it somewhere anyway. And then we want to celebrate a little and plan. They will be very happy. Tilda's been wishing for that for a long time".

Dís smiled happily and nodded.

They kissed again and he left her for the evening in the care of Juntin and returned light hearted back home.


	18. Chapter 18

Contrary to Dís's assumption Thorin did not come to see her in the following days and weeks. He wrote his sister a rather formal letter, trying to explain what had happened and asked for her forgiveness. From Dwin Dís learned two weeks later how Thorin had made up his mind in her kitchen and how she herself had chosen Alwa for him. Dís could understand her choice but was still not happy that her brother had selected his bride so hastily. Secretly she hoped Alwa's family would refuse her consent because of his violent outburst and it was in fact the case that her parents had strong concerns. Dáin however brought all his influence to bear and Alwa's parents who were no longer the youngest and wanted to see their daughter taken care of finally agreed reluctantly.

Alwa had not wished to read the letter from Erebor herself but only looked upon the small picture of the king, Balin had send along with his writing, for a long time instead. Without a word. Then she had looked at her brother, smiled and nodded once. And she set the little frame on her desk where she could see it well and went on translating an old book from the archives of Gondor her father had brought her from a journey there.

One day at the beginning of spring the hospital in Dale was festively opened and on that occasion the upcoming wedding of the king and the princess of Erebor was announced. The marriage was to take place two months later in Lótessё, the Flower Month. Many had been speculating about that already and the news was received throughout the city with benevolence and joy.

Dís had almost fully recovered, plunged with enthusiasm in her new tasks and tried to banish Thorin from her thoughts as best as she could. Just that Thorin did on his part too. He was at work from early morning to late evening. Initially there had been strange looks at him but after a while there were other things that occupied the public in Erebor and as the king did not show any signs of violence against someone else the dwarves finally went back to their everyday life. The first wind lances were ready and the king, Dwalin and a first selection of warriors tried them out from the bailey. It was the first time since weeks that Dwalin saw the king in a somewhat better mood and he was relieved to finally hear him laugh again. He had been guest at his home often lately, ate with them and spent time there. Thorin was welcome there and felt that too, but he also felt a bit like the odd man out seeing Dwin and Dwalin together. And recently Balin and Ori too.

And at night when the king returned to the absolute silence of his own chambers and came to rest, he could think of nothing else than his sister. At first he went aimlessly through her rooms, sat at her desk or lay in her pillows that still breathed vaguely her scent. But after the acceptance of Alwa's parents he removed all the furniture and decoration out of Dís's rooms with a heavy heart. Everything he had chosen for her with so very much care. Then he had a new room carved out of the mountain's stone above the existing rooms which could be reached by a pretty spiral staircase. From that space upstairs they cut an opening into the steep rock face outside. A small platform was created half of which was glazed as a protection against the weather. And the other half was worked out as an open balcony for warm nights. Balin had ascertained that Alwa liked white furniture and bright rooms and so everything was completely refurbished until nothing reminded him any more of his sister.

The glazed lookout became the king's favourite retreat in those lonely weeks. Thorin sat there, looked over the valley until the sun went down west of Mirkwood, the darkness swallowed the city's skyline and the first stars appeared. He watched from afar lights flare up in the houses of Dale and imagined that somewhere there his sister and her chosen one sat together with his children around a table. Laughing and chatting, listening maybe to a tale of the youngest. The two were not married yet but from all what he had heard they spend already nearly every waking minute of the day together. With such musings in mind he often fell asleep up there in one of the comfortable easy chairs or recliners, between the white blankets and furs that had been selected for his future queen. The bond with her would be tied at midsummer day. One month after the royal wedding in Dale.

On one of these evenings his valet announced a visitor who wanted to talk to him. The king was not in the mood to see anyone and asked brusquely and frowning:

"I am sure that can wait until tomorrow. Who is it?".

"It is the wife of captain Dwalin, sire".

"Oh, is it? Let her come up then", he decided.

A moment later he heard Dwin come up the stairs. She came up to him and bowed deeply.

"Good evening, Dwin", Thorin greeted her friendly.

"Good evening, sire. I'm sorry to bother", she answered shyly.

"You are not bothering me. Sit down", he replied and was honestly glad for her company.

Dwin sat timidly down and looked around curiously.

"This turned out very nice", she said.

The king let his gaze wander around the bookshelves, lamps and desks and nodded silently.

"Did Dís send you?", he suddenly asked thoughtfully.

"How do you know?", Dwin asked softly and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I honestly can not imagine any other reason you would otherwise pluck up your courage to appear here alone", he said, his expression being now impenetrable.

As if to justify her appearance Dwin pulled out a sealed document from her coat with unsteady hands.

"I was in Dale at her place today. And she asked me to give this to you", she said hastily, held the letter in her outstretched hand but avoided looking at him. Her hand trembled slightly. But when he made no move to reach for the letter she finally looked up, feeling a little scared. And the king's angry, steely gaze made her shrink together at the edge of her chair.

"This is the invitation, is it not?", he asked, his eyes hurling lightning, "How is the human word for it? Wedding, right? This is the wedding invitation, I suppose?".

He stood up, tore the letter out of her hand and his voice was loud and cold as he said:

"And your dear friend did not send this invitation with just some messenger. No, she sent you. And you were supposed not to simply hand it in at the entrance but to ask if I am to speak because she knew of course that you would be admitted. And I suppose you shall report to her tomorrow? What I said? How I took it really reading it black on white? Huh? Tell me Dwin, is that what my kind hearted sister has asked you to do?".

Dwin was so frightened that she was close to tears as he stood menacingly in front of her. This was almost word for word what Dís had told her. She clasped her hands to her face and was only able to silently nod. If she had dared to move she would have ran away. It felt like betrayal on her king. She did have a bad feeling when Dís had asked her for this favour. But that this task would turn against her so terribly she had not imagined. She cursed her naivety and swore to herself to better listen to her instincts next time.

Meanwhile Thorin slowly went out onto the balcony and read the lines. He leaned on the railing and stood there motionless, gazing into the depths.

At last he came back and closed the door behind him. He sighed deeply and said quietly:

"I do not blame you, Dwin. I know my wonderful scheming sister a few years longer then you. Just be careful not to let yourself be harnessed to much for her purposes".

"I'm sorry, sire! I should have listened to my guts and just handed in the message at the guards. But...", she broke off and blushed, fiery red this time.

"But what?".

"At work they talk the whole day about the stone works here in these rooms. And I wanted to see them so badly. And I thought… I thought maybe the door'd be open and I could have a look at it", she admitted honestly and abashed.

"Just why did you not simply ask me when I was over at your place the other day?" the king asked, shaking his head.

"I've thought about that. But then I didn't dare", Dwin answered truthfully and was very glad to see the king in a slightly better mood.

"Oh, Dwin!", he said with a smile and sank back into his chair. He looked over to the city and asked:

"How is she doing?".

"Her nose still hurts and with one eye she does not see as clearly as before anymore. The human healer says it is possible that will remain like that. Otherwise she's fine", Dwin reported.

The king paused and said at last quietly:

"Is she happy?".

Dwin hesitated a moment before she spoke:

"Yes. I think so. The children make her happy, her duties there make her happy and Bard makes her happy too. The only thing that makes her unhappy is her concern for you. That's why she sent me, I think. She wants to know, just like you, how you are".

"And what will you tell her about me?", he wanted to know dejectedly.

"That you are sitting here overlooking the city and that you are unhappy. Or shall I tell her anything else?".

"You would lie to her?", Thorin asked back amused.

"Well, I could downplay one thing or the other without having to lie, I guess", she replied.

"Dwin, Dwin! Dealing with my dear sister spoils you clearly", Thorin said with a smirk, "Tell her what you want. I do not care. And ask her if there is anything she or Bard wishes for from Erebor. As present for the wedding. Oh! And tell her she shall not wear a dragon on her dress again, please. And then you come back to me and tell me what she said".

Dwin nodded, smiled gratefully at him and left with a bow.

Days before the big event the whole city of Dale was already in a state of joyous anticipation. The streets through which the wedding party would ride in the open carriages were carefully cleaned and intricately decorated with flowers and garlands. The owners of the higher buildings along the way rented spaces at their upper windows because from there one would have the best view of the many guests and the couple itself. The ceremony would take place in the main church and then the party would walk or ride to the town hall to celebrate while Dale's citizens would enjoy themselves on the squares and in the streets. There would be stalls and stands, dance floors and amusements for young and old. This would be a great, a truly magnificent festivity the like of which had not been seen since the city was being rebuild.

Dís was experienced in preparing this kind of event and she looked very much forward to the day. The only thing that discomfited her was the prospect of seeing her brother again for the first time since the hunting festival. Dwin hurried several times with personal messages back and forth and Dís knew that Thorin suffered greatly from the separation and she assumed that he shuddered just as much as she herself thinking about the meeting with Bard and her. She fervently hoped that the two would not clash and the celebration would end in disaster. Bard had promised to restrain himself if Thorin did so too. But she knew her brother. And to restrain himself was not one of his primary virtues.

But Dís had invited a great number of senior dwarves and she hoped that someone would be there to help in case anything would occur.

And she had told him her wish. And the king of Erebor had agreed after some hesitation. With the heaviest heart.

The big day dawned with glorious early summer weather. Dwalin came out of the stables leading his and Dwin's pony over to the group of nobly dressed dwarves who gathered on the forecourt for the joint ride to Dale. He helped Dwin mount in her bright green robe and got on his pony himself. They rode to Balin and the other companions who had lined up behind Thorin, Veri and Dáin. Thorin was silent and restless. He only listened to Dáin with half an ear who was telling him about border disputes in the East.

At last Bofur came running towards them. Bifur, who held Bofur's pony already, gave him a grumbling look. Someone yelled at Bofur to leave that stupid hat at home but he just smirked and answered with a rude gesture. They laughed. Even Thorin was torn out of his musings for a moment.

Soon after they set off. When they reached Dale the streets were lined with hundreds of eager spectators who wanted to see the kings, the festively dressed dwarves and especially the few dwarrowdams who, as word had gotten around, would be splendidly dressed and made up. And they were not disappointed. The wealth exhibited on such occasions was legendary and breathtaking. Precious gems and metals, elaborately worked on every button and belt, garments and embroidery, on boots and bridles, ceremonial weapons and coat claps. Not to mention the jewellery itself. Rings, bracelets, necklaces, diadems, earrings and brooches flashed in the sun. Especially Veri, who rode between Dáin and Thorin, wore the most beautiful and valuable pieces of her chests and was duly admired. The weight of her artful hair-do alone, decorated with gold and jewels, must have equalled that of an iron helmet.

Thorin had not been in Dale personally for quite a long time and he had to admit reluctantly that the city exuded a vitality and joy of life that was foreign to the somewhat rigid nature of Erebor. He knew from Balin that the trade flourished and the population steadily grew. Craftsmen, farmers, traders, scholars and artists settled down here, bringing with them all the latest innovations from all over Middle Earth. It was a city striding vigorously into a bright promising future. And his sister would be part of and contributor to it. And she would love it. He knew that.

Young chestnut trees in full pink blossoms lined the church square and in the gentle breeze delicate petals danced in the sunshine. The dwarves dismounted and servants hurried to lead the ponies away and take care of them.

Bard stood at the portal of the large main church and welcomed the arriving guests. From there they were ushered to their places in the interior. When the turn was on Thorin the man and the dwarf stared at each other for a moment until Bard finally stretched out his right hand. And it took another moment for Thorin to reach out and shake it. Bard forced a narrow, nervous smile and asked:

"Welcome to Dale, King Thorin. Do you still agree to comply with your sister's wish?".

"Of course", Thorin answered tonelessly, without looking at him.

"I am pleased to hear that", Bard replied stiffly and beckoned his son, who was wearing the uniform of the city guard. With a firm glare at the king of Erebor Bain bowed and Bard ordered him to lead Thorin to the princess. And while Thorin followed Bain to one of the impressive houses that surrounded the church square, Bard continued to greet Dáin and Veri and the other dwarves.

"Mahal, let's hope that goes well...", Dwin whispered to Dwalin as they went inside with a last worried look back at Thorin.

Dwalin just nodded and they followed the servant to their assigned places.

Thorin entered the house passing four guards at the doors and Bain led him to the room where Dís was waiting for the ceremony to begin. In the hall Thorin heard her merry laughter and when Bain opened the door which was also flanked by two guards he saw her sitting on a sofa, combing Tilda's hair. She sat facing away from the door and did not see him right away. But Sigrid, who was waiting there also, grew pale when she caught sight of the dwarven king. She jumped up startled.

"Tilda! Mother Dís has a visitor. Come, we'll finish your hair next door", she said, stretching out her hand to her younger sister.

Tilda shot an angry look at Thorin as she walked past him at the hand of Sigrid. Bain was still standing at the door. Dís smiled at him and said:

"Bain, dear. It is fine. Please wait outside. You can leave the door open if it otherwise is contrary to your father's orders".

Bain nodded, bowed and joined the guards outside not without a sinister look at the dwarf that would have honoured his father.

Dís rose and stretched out both her hands to her brother. She wore a cream-white silk-gown, embroidered with pearls and subtle pearl-jewellery. Plain and beautiful.

"Dís!", Thorin whispered, reaching for her hands.

They pressed their foreheads together. To be so close to her and yet never calling her his own again made him fight for his breath with pain. It suddenly seemed to him that he had never desired her so yearningly as in this very instant. He wanted to pull her close, cover her with kisses and to drag her away from here. Never letting go of her.

But it was too late.

Never again her lips on his, never again her hands, her nails on his bare back, never again her warmth at night close to him. She felt his despair and broke away from his grasp. Hesitantly he let go of her hands. She went to the window and looked at the church.

"Dís...", he pleaded.

"Brother, please don't!", she said urgently, turning away from him.

"Dís! I have done terrible things to you but do you really have to punish me like that? Could it not have been a hundred strokes of the cane by Dwalin? Believe me that would not have hurt me so much!", he groaned and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Get up, Thorin, for Mahal's sake! Do you really think I want to punish you? You were not yourself. I know that! I have seen it in your eyes. You are my brother. And no one, really nobody will ever be able to take away that place in my heart. But don't you understand? This bond is something I want for myself. Thorin, if you can not fulfil my wish, please go back to the church. I do not wish to torment you. And I see that it will do just that", she said.

"Will it make you happy?", he asked, rising slowly to his feet again.

"If you could do it gladly to see me happy, it would make me happy. Otherwise not", she replied.

"Then I will do my best", he said and his words merged with the full ringing of all the city's church bells.

She looked at him for a moment, in doubt, nodded then and called in the three children.

Meanwhile inside the church everyone was seated. On the right side sat all the dwarves. Dáin, Veri, Thorin's companions and all the nobles of Erebor and the Iron Mountains. Men and women of Dale were sitting in the nave. Bard's friends, relatives and the city's dignitaries. The elvish guests including Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel were seated on the left side in the church together with emissaries from Gondor, Rohan, Lorien, Rivendell and other smaller kingdoms Dale was trading goods with nowadays. For Dís had decided as it was not possible to have a small, family ceremony they might as well exploit all diplomatic opportunities. And a few guests more or less would not matter. Bard had agreed to everything and he was glad and proud that Dís took over these duties with sleep-walking surety and mastered them brilliantly.

In the house next to the church Sigrid set the pearl diadem with the veil on Dís's open hair and Tilda ran around the room excitedly, a basket with petals in her arm. The sisters wore similar, wide swinging dresses from the same light silk fabric as Dís and Bain cut a fine figure in his uniform also. Thorin noticed Dís looking with pride and love at the three. On Bain's sign, who had been keeping an eye at the church through the window, the four set out together.

Many of the dwarves had never been in a church of men. Bard was now standing at the altar, watching down the aisle.

"Where is Dís?", Ori whispered surprised.

"It is customary for the people here that the bride's father leads the woman to the altar handing her over symbolically to her groom. Since Thrain is not longer with us, Dís has asked this from Thorin, as her wedding present. And he has agreed to it. But this walk will be hard on him", Balin explained to him softly.

"Hard? That's damn wicked of Dís! Cruel! And that's what I am going to tell her later!", Dwalin growled angrily.

Dwin had felt the same way when she heard about Dís's wish and she had talked to her about that. The princess had replied that she knew exactly what she was asking of Thorin. But it was precisely this public release that was important to them all. Bard and she could start a life free of the shadows of the past. And although it would certainly be painful for her brother, it would also be beneficial because he would be forced to accept the facts sooner.

Powerful music set in and the dwarves looked around in horror. They noticed the sound was coming from a huge unknown instrument with long metal pipes up on the gallery. The organ builder was one of last year's immigrants and he had brought this new art along with him from Gondor. The just finished masterpiece was now the pride of the whole citizenship of Dale. The imposing organ played a few chords and then the large portal opened. They all turned around.

The sun streamed through the open door and in the bright light Tilda appeared walking slowing and spreading white and yellow petals from her basket along the aisle. Then Dís crossed the threshold on Thorin's arm. Thorin led her at a measured pace past the pews. Dís carried a bouquet of cream-white roses, lilies and light yellow freesia and smiled happily at Bard. Thorin's face was inscrutable. He went ahead as if in a trance and did not look left or right. Only a few moments and he would lose her forever. Worse even. He would actually surrender her himself to his rival.

Even that she had wrung from him. His beloved, his wonderful sister. So clever, so beautiful and so very strong. He had always thought himself the strong one. But he had been to weak to resist Smaug's voice in his head. He had almost killed her. Dís did not suffer from this mental weakness, just as her sons had not succumbed to it. She was clearly the stronger one of the two of them.

And Bard? Bard was obviously the better warrior for he had killed the dragon. And he was also the better king for he had striven for peace and not for war. And he led this aspiring city justly with heart and head. So everyone said. It was no wonder that Dís had answered his courtship. Deep, deep inside Thorin cursed his own powerlessness, his defeat.

But he saw clearly now. He did not deserve her. Dís deserved Bard. And Bard deserved Dís. It was as easy as that. And he would do the right thing now. Even if it tore him apart.

Brother and sister reached the altar and Thorin closed his eyes for a moment. Then he kissed his sister's forehead, took her hand from his arm and placed it on Bard's. Dís glanced at him gratefully, then turned away from him and stepped next to her groom. The couple beamed with joy at each other.

Thorin turned around with a petrified face and went to sit down next to Dáin with slow, heavy steps. He did not meet anybody's eye and fell on his place.

Dwin wished Dís all the best, luck and happiness, but in this moment she felt so very much sorry for Thorin that she turned to Dwalin with tears in her eyes and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Comfortingly Dwalin put his arm around her and muttered a terrible oath on Khûzdul aiming at Dís's cruelty.

Later Thorin could not remember any details of the ceremony at church. He sat there, staring down at the colourful spots of light, the sunlight conjured on the floor through the coloured glass pictures in the windows. The next hour he endured somehow in a state of complete apathy.

The majority of the guests followed the ceremony in brighter mood. Bard and Dís stood side by side in front of the altar, the children around them. The priest performed the marriage and held a cheerful sermon on the love. There was laughter, rings were exchanged, a kiss. Dwin sat at the aisle and listened to the whispering of the ladies in the nave.

"What a nice couple. May god bless them!".

"Such a gorgeous dress. Yes, she is a woman of impeccable taste".

"And the children love her too, I have heard".

"He's such a good man. Finally, happiness is with him again".

The organ set in again and a little later full bell-chime. Everybody rose and Thorin was forced out of his half-unconsciousness. Dís looked at him briefly but he did not notice it. Arm in arm with Bard and with Tilda on her other hand the new queen of Dale went down the middle aisle and out into the bright sunshine.

* * *

 _ **Please, please review! Someone?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual but pretty intense and it contains some key scenes. I enjoyed writing it, hope you enjoy reading, even though it may lack the subtleties of a sophisticated native speaker. *sigh* :) Reviews very welcome.**

Outside the church the waiting crowd cheered. A grand open carriage stood ready. Bard, Dís and the children entered and slowly drove toward the city hall. The guests followed on foot or on horseback. Thus the wedding party moved through the streets accompanied by good wishes and blessings from all sides. Flowers and petals were thrown and when Bard finally pulled Dís close and kissed her, the cheers and laughter grew even louder.

Upon arrival at the hall the couple waited together at the entrance for the guests that followed so Dís could welcome everybody personally too. Gifts were presented now also and so it took quite a while for everybody to move on into the decorated garden.

Thorin had pulled back behind the main crowd and came pretty much last together with Dwalin, Dwin, Balin and Ori. He had not spoken a single word and had never in his whole life felt less like celebrating.

He stood in the background watching Dís and got a lesson in first class diplomacy. As always Dís was prepared excellently, knew name and rank of each guest, the personal circumstances and asked wise targeted questions.

Particularly warm, or so it seemed to Thorin, she welcomed Thranduil and his son. The three greeted each other like old acquaintances. Legolas finally went on with Bain and Sigrid while Thranduil kept on chatting with his sister a little longer, smiling and laughing. Bard stood next to his wife, glanced down at her, proud and happy, now and then pressing a kiss on his queen's hair. And each of these kisses was like a stab in the heart of her brother.

Inevitably the queue of the waiting became shorter and at last Thorin stood in front of the newly wed couple.

He heard himself congratulate Bard with an oddly strange voice and presented him with a well-preserved map of the old Dale, that had been discovered in the archives. Bard took it and thanked him courteously.

Then Thorin looked at his sister who was now no longer his little princess but would determine the fate of Dale at her husband's side. Dís noted that words failed him and she spoke first:

"Thank you, brother! It meant a lot to me that you fulfilled my wish and led me to the altar", she said brightly and so full of youthful fire that Thorin almost had to smile. But so he just nodded and pulled out another little gift from his coat. It was an old children's book in Khûzdul. Dís recognized it immediately. Her mother had read this to her brothers and herself many times. It was the story of Durin, written for children and beautifully illustrated. Thorin had found it in their mother's room and Ori had carefully restored it.

"As it should not be any jewellery… ", Thorin said softly.

"Oh, Thorin! That is wonderful!", she breathed enthusiastically, flipping through the pages, "I remember mother reading that to us. Every emphasis! I'll show that to Tilda tomorrow. Thank you very much!".

Thorin stepped back and waited for Balin, Ori, Dwalin and Dwin to hand over their gifts. Dwin embraced Dís and Dwalin bit back his snappy remark because he did not want to complain about Dís's hard-heartedness in Thorin's presence.

The celebration took its course and the guests stood together in groups, chatting, a glass in their hand while waiting for the call for the formal banquet inside. It was around noon and the sun up high by now. The dwarves who were discomfited by the bright light and the midday heat sought out the shadow of the pavilions. Thorin stood apart from the hustle and bustle around Dáin and Veri who were as so often firing up the atmosphere. He had not seen his sister for so long and kept watching her inconspicuously from a distance.

He noticed that her skin no longer had the usual pallor of the dwarrowdams who spent most of their lives underground. In contrast to her light coloured dress she actually had a slight tan, as if she had spent much time in the sun.

And his thoughts drifted back to the days in the village of men where they had lived for a while. How she had worked in the garden with the neighbour woman in early summer. He did not remember the woman's name but Dís and her had gotten along very well. And at the end of the day Dís had crawled into bed happy, but with weary bones and a violent sunburn. A dwarrowdam with sunburn! That was so incredible that they had not been able to stop laughing even though it had been quite painful for Dís. Suddenly he remembered the woman's name. Mathilde. Mathilde had advised Dís the next day to cool the burned skin with cold tea and that had indeed helped to relieve the pain.

Dís and her garden. Another impossible, un-dwarven passion of her! Silently the king of Erebor stood there sunken in old memories.

Fíli and Kíli had still been small. Like father, mother and children they had been. Already then he had desired her so much that it had driven him almost insane to lie close to her at night. But he had not dared to reveal his innermost feelings to her. She had been through such terrible times with her first husband, this Kirin. And he wanted her to never suffer again. By his side she should be happy from now on. And he was afraid to frighten and repulse her with his unseemly longing.

Completely lost in thought back to those precious, carefree and foot-loose times he was suddenly dragged back into the painful present.

"Thus the Erebor and Dale grow together. A profitable connection I must say. My congratulations on this wise decision", he heard a much hated, arrogant voice from above. He turned and looked directly at the finely woven, shining pattern of a noble vest.

Thranduil.

Thorin's pulse quickened and he gave the elven king a short, sinister look before lowering his head again. He replied angrily:

"That was certainly not my decision".

"Oh, I had not assumed that either. May I say that I never had the impression that the skill of negotiation is one of your many strengths. This rather bears the hallmark of a distinguished diplomat like your esteemed sister", Thranduil continued and Thorin noticed the grin in his voices without having to look up at him.

On another day and under other circumstances Thorin might probably have come up if not with a quick-witted then at least with a sharp answer. But today he was not even in a position to give Thranduil a devastating scowl. He would lose this battle of words for secretly he agreed with the elf. One more bitter defeat today. Thranduil, who noticed that the dwarf was not willing to answer to him anymore, bowed mockingly and self-satisfied and left.

Dáin came over.

"So? What did Goldilocks want?", he asked.

"Well, guess! Make a fool of me, of course", Thorin muttered.

"And did you give him a suitable answer?", Dáin asked angrily.

"I'll leave that up to you today, Dáin", Thorin replied low-spirited.

"Oh, come on, cousin! You're losing your bite!", Dáin reproached him.

"So what should I have done? Hit and strangle him?", Thorin asked dully.

"That would have been a good start at least!", Dáin replied angrily.

The two dwarves glared at each other. The one infuriated and the other one at the end of his nerves. Veri stepped in and dragged Dáin away.

"Leave him alone", she said simply.

Thorin was relieved when Dwalin and Dwin joined him again. They had gotten something to drink, while Balin and Ori were standing together with Dori and Nori.

Suddenly Dwin gave the king a gentle prod. Surprised he looked down at her. She nodded unobtrusively towards the group of dwarves around the royal couple of the Iron Mountains and whispered:

"That's Alwa's father. The one just talking to the queen".

Thorin glanced in the direction she had pointed. A venerable dwarf with almost white hair and beard stood next to the queen. Noble and traditionally dressed and with a wise, serious face. In just this instant the old dwarf turned and looked directly into his eyes. He had probably been watching him since his arrival, Thorin reckoned to himself and an angry thought flashed through his mind: Dís should have told him his future father-in-law would be here!

But the next moment he became painfully aware that this was no longer Dís's responsibility. And would never be again. He should have prepared himself. Or instruct Balin. He had known that Alwa's father was in Dáin's council. And if he had given it at least a little bit of thought he should have realized that a council member would for sure be on the guest list. Moreover as he was the father of the future queen of Erebor. To Dís it would have been crystal clear.

Thorin was just wondering whether he should go over and introduce himself to the old councillor when he saw that he was already approaching him directly. And the king did not even know his name.

"Dwin! What's his name?", Thorin hissed.

Dwin startled, thought about it feverishly and whispered at last:

"Ban, I believe. Yes! I'm sure".

"Thank you", Thorin whispered back and went to meet Alwa's father.

As he came closer, Thorin saw that Ban had a long scar across his forehead and half an ear was missing. The old councillor looked firmly at him and was obviously not at all intimidated by the position of his counterpart.

"Thorin. At your service. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Ban", the king said with a bow.

He forced a friendly smile and Ban returned it.

"At your service, King Thorin. After hearing so many contradictory tales about you I am delighted to meet you in person myself".

That was straight-forward. And honest. Thorin appreciated that. He wished he were better prepared himself to make a good first impression on his part. And he was glad Ban kept the conversation going:

"I have already spoken to your sister briefly. What a lovely dwarrowdam! And an extraordinary union, I dare say. A choice outside her own people! Such a bond never existed before, as far as I know. But I am old and the world is changing. And that is a good thing", he began, looking benevolently at Dís and Bard, "and she does not seem to be unhappy".

"Oh, she really is not either. On the contrary. She and King Bard are very devoted to each other. The affection you see is real and runs deep", Thorin heard himself say.

"How wonderful! That is what every brother wishes for his sister", Ban said, looking at him penetratingly, "And every father for his daughter".

Thorin swallowed.

He had hardly given any thought to his own upcoming bond. He had the family's consent and would make it somehow through the ceremony and the inevitable festivities. Then this peculiar dwarrowdam and her servant would move into the prepared rooms and after the first night, when he was expected to consummate the bond there would be little or no points of contact any more. So he had imagined. The only thing he had actually pondered about at times was the fact that he would lose his nowadays favourite retreat at her balcony room. The stars' chamber as it was called throughout the mountain. He had briefly thought about letting himself have a similar room but he knew that would only cause tongues to wag. Every opening in the mountain was always considered a security hole even if it lay on this invincible steep slope. For the new queen's airs and graces this could be barely accepted but from him, the king, considerably more sense was expected.

In any case he had not planned to get to know this strange dwarrowdam any closer. He would treat her courteous and friendly of course and she would lead a very comfortable life in her own world. That should be enough. He thought.

Ban looked at him, scrutinizing, still waiting for a reply.

It was obviously not that easy.

"It uh… she will never lack anything", the king answered stiffly at last.

Ban lowered his eyes. This was obviously not the answer he had hoped for.

"You had written that Alwa's well-known gentleness would have induced you to court her. And that you would try just as gentle to seek her affection", the father sighed and he clearly saw in Thorin's face that the king had not the slightest idea about the letter's content.

Balin had obviously taken great pains in working out the courtship. He had a talent for these things. But that did not help Thorin right now in the least. He decided to remain at least with half the truth.

"It was indeed this gentleness that ultimately tipped the scales to choose your daughter. But I want to be honest, Ban. This bond was less my idea and my wish than that of my … uh… councillors. But I swear to you that she will be treated with the highest respect and she will be able to lead her life in Erebor thoroughly according to her wishes. And you are always welcome to convince yourself of it".

"I thank you for you honesty, sire. We are very attached to our daughter. There have been long debates with my sons. They did not want their sister to be tied to an unknown dwarf at all. Just after hearing of your violent outburst against you own sister, as you may understand. But King Dáin vouched for you and also the Queen has spoken in favour for you. And your letter, that I must now assume your councillors wrote, had touched me. Well. Maybe I should have known better. A political decision. That disappoints me I must admit. But I will of course stand by my word. Although I doubt my decision now to insist on the consent in spite of my sons' concerns. Be sure they will take you at your word and look after their sister as often as they can", Ban replied sadly.

Thorin looked somewhat bashfully at the ground.

"I am sorry to disappoint you", he replied truthfully and was truly ashamed to let down this sincere and upright dwarf. And he would also be in Dáin and Veri's bad books if they found out about it. They had both avowed themselves in favour of him.

Ban said goodbye coolly, went back to the Iron Mountain's dwarves and Thorin remained back alone.

This unpleasant incident could have easily been avoided if he had given more thought to this whole matter and read the letter Balin had written. Balin had given it to him conscientiously for reading and signing. But he had simply put his name under it, sealed it and sent the messenger. Somehow he had also thought that this strange dwarrowdam could finally be happy to be courted by the King of Erebor.

But today he doubted all his abilities so much he almost hoped Ban would withdraw his consent.

He stood there and was at the end of his inner strength. This half day had required so very much of him. He had surrendered the love of his life to a better one, as he believed, had endured the mockery of Thranduil, almost tangled with Dáin and made a complete fool out of himself in front of Alwa's father.

Enough.

The king glanced over the crowd in search for Dwalin. When he had eye contact he signalled him that he would leave. Dwalin just nodded and Dwin beside him raised her hand. Dís was nowhere to be seen. Thorin staggered to the exit and had his pony brought to him.

When he had left the city's houses behind him at last he kicked his pony's flanks and galloped home toward the Erebor. There he dismounted and threw the reins at one of the guards without a word. With great relief he stepped out of the burning sun into the cool, dim entrance hall and breathed a sigh. All in sweat, with burning eyes and aching skull he trudged up the stairs, his face a rigid mask. No one dared to speak to him. The stars' chamber would unfortunately lie in the blazing sunlight at this time of the day so he only wanted to throw himself on his bed and hide in the chill darkness and silence of his mountain.

He threw the doors shut behind him and took his belt off. The splendid dagger that hung on it and which he had sought in vain before the hunting festival had been on exactly the spot where it belonged the other day and Thorin had anew doubted his sanity.

Since the incident he had lost his appetite too. Sitting alone in the dining room felt depressing and so he had hardly eaten anything at all. It was only when he was guest at Dwalin's home that he ate together with the others out of pure courtesy. All of his clothes had already been changed and also his hands must have become narrower, for when he put belt and dagger on the little cabinet beside his bed now, his signet ring slipped from his finger. The precious stone with the fine chiselled coat of arms of his family shattered on the tile floor and fell in two pieces out of its golden setting.

Thorin dropped down on his knees and let out a terrible yell. Not that too! The ring that his father had given him at his coming of age! He roared and cursed out his grief and his pain until he was hoarse and his throat burned.

Finally he sank back on his heels and hung his head. Slowly he picked up the fragments of the stone and looked around for the ring. Probably it was somewhere under the cabinet. Thorin laid the small fragments aside, grabbed a candle holder and was about to look for it when he stopped short. What was that?

In the flickering light of the candles something gleamed slightly in the narrow joints between the polished stone tiles. It was only visible when looking from so close and when he moved the candles or the flames flickered. Then, in the fine gaps, something glittered like … gold dust? He examined another place in the room. Nothing. Right here next to the bed he had been sick on that terrible evening. Had there been gold dust in his vomit? In the beer? He had not eaten or drank anything else that night. Now that he thought about it it occurred to him that the dizziness began after drinking this first glass of beer. His exhausted mind slowly began putting things together. Someone sprinkled gold dust in his drink. Hence the nausea and the pain in the stomach after emptying his goblet. Hence the gold sickness.

Confused he stared at the floor.

When he had come into the room earlier he had thought this accursed day could at least not get any worse. But he had been wrong. With the impact of one of Dwalin's punches the truth suddenly smashed him down.

Dís.

She had planned all this down to the smallest detail. Probably Juntin had actually put the gold in his goblet on her command. He did not blame him. He knew how very faithful her servant was to his mistress. And with her dragon dress and her exhilarating appearance she had ensured that his delusion would aim at her and not at anyone else. She must have hidden his dagger for the evening so he would not have the knife at hand at the table. Still she had risked no less than losing her life. But surely she had relied upon somebody intervening early enough. Just as it had turned out.

Calculating cold-bloodedly she had forced her will upon him, brought about the desired separation, got the companion she wanted and extorted his promise to tie the knot himself. Even possible candidates she had picked for him. His foolish idea concerning the siblings' bond and her refusal had been a perfect pretence. Her appearance in the entrance hall when she had greeted the arriving hunters had probably been some kind of try. There, too, he had been annoyed with her elvish jewellery, her mockery and her revealing dress and when she had come near him he felt the first signs of the gold sickness. He was sure now that gold dust had been on her dress or hair and when she stepped back, it went by. Suddenly everything fit together.

Veri's words came back to his mind. He underestimated the pain of an abandoned mother she had said. Dís could not forgive him the death of her sons. It would always stand between them. She had told him so herself. But he had refused to believe it. When Fíli and Kíli died he had lost her also.

At his limits end he sank to the ground beside his bed and silent tears ran down his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Introducing Alwa... :) Reviews welcome!**

Three days later Balin met Ori in the dining hall of the main kitchen where the companions who did not eat at home had a regulars' table and met there around noon. Balin had already eaten but he wanted to talk to Ori briefly before he returned to the library in the afternoon. Balin took a cup of tea and sat down beside him.

"How is he?", Ori asked and it was apparent that he meant Thorin.

"Unchanged. He won't get out of bed, does not eat and throws out everybody trying to talk to him", Balin sighed.

Ori shook his head thoughtfully.

"Odd. At the ceremony in Dale I've had the impression he kind of accepted how things went", he said softly.

"Well. He must have taken it harder than we all thought. But things can not go on like this. He needs to get back on his feet now. The preparations for his own bond ceremony must start. I can not decide everything myself. The invitations have been sent for weeks! It is almost like after the battle when he found out about the boys' death. But even Dwalin could not achieve anything this time", Balin replied.

"Should maybe Dís…?", Ori began.

"By no means!", Balin interrupted.

Oin, Bofur and Nori arrived and later Bombur sat down with them too. They all deliberated once more while they ate and once more came to no solution. Balin stroked his beard and sighed.

"I am honestly at a loss", he admitted.

That evening Dwin came home, washed and changed clothes. Finn had done the grocery shopping, housework and laundry and called it a day. Dwin cooked a large pot of chicken soup. At dinner they spoke yet again of the king.

"I could go up with the rest of the soup. Maybe he'll eat a little at least", Dwin suggested.

"But you won't go alone!", Dwalin objected sternly.

"Yes, you should accompany her. But this is perhaps not a bad idea", Balin said thoughtfully.

So Dwin warmed up the rest of the soup, packed it together with bowl, spoon, ladle and a couple of slices of bread in her basket and the two went upstairs. The guards at the entrance let them pass without difficulty of course but Thorin's valet had strict instructions not to let anyone in. Dwalin pushed him out of the way, knocked once and stepped in without waiting for an answer. He led Dwin through the empty reception room. The bedroom door was half open. The king lay stretched out in his battered bed and slept. It was stuffy and the air was bad. For days the ventilation pipes had obviously not been opened. Dwin stepped closer. The king's face was slightly reddened and sweaty. Following a first impulse, she wanted to feel his forehead, but pulled back her hand. In the meantime Dwalin had opened the ventilation over a winch system and a cool, fresh stream of air swept through the room, accompanied by a soft swishing sound.

The king stirred and looked at them glassy-eyed. Knitting his brows he groaned but was not awake enough to send them out right away.

Next to his bed stood an empty mug and an almost empty jug of stale beer. Dwin took both, went to the bathroom and poured out the rests. She rinsed mug and jug, filled in fresh, cool water and put them back on the king's night stand. Thorin was halfway awake now.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of here!", he murmured, groaning.

"Forget it! First you will eat something. Dwin has brought you something", Dwalin growled.

Thorin glanced at Dwin, frowned angrily and closed his eyes again.

"Everything's fine. No one died. There is no reason for such a circus. What do you think? That she'll come back if you're lying here? She will not. And you damn well know that, too. Shift your arse now! Really Thorin!", Dwalin muttered.

Dwin began to unpack her basket. Thorin watched her and asked:

"Did you know about Dís's plans?".

Dwin swallowed and said:

"Well. She did not want me to choose between our friendship and my loyalty to Dwalin and you. So she never told me any details. I mean… with Bard… I could put two and two together but mostly she did not let me into her secrets. I knew she was up to something on the eve of the hunting festival but not what it was. And afterwards she forbade me asking. I honestly can not make head or tail of the whole thing, sire".

"You should have told me that!", Dwalin growled reproachfully.

"What should I have said? Dís planned something? You know her! She had always something in the back of her head!", Dwin defended herself.

Tense silence followed.

"I figured out what happened", Thorin said wearily at last.

Dwalin looked at him questioningly.

"With the gold sickness that day, you mean?", he asked.

The king nodded.

"I want to know if you think the same. Take the candle and look at the gaps between these tiles there", he said, pointing at the spot on the floor.

"The gaps. Sure", repeated Dwalin, as if this had been a bad joke.

Thorin rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Come on! Do what I tell you!", he ordered.

When Dwalin still did not move, Dwin took the candlestick and knelt down at the floor.

"There is something glittering. From here… 'til here", she said.

"What? Where?", Dwalin asked alarmed now, bending down to her.

"Is that… gold dust?", Dwin asked softly.

"That's where you puked that night", Dwalin stated succinctly.

The two stared at each other, pondering, while Thorin looked silently from one to the other.

"Oh, no!", Dwin exclaimed in dismay at last and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Dís? She poisoned you?", Dwalin muttered disbelievingly.

"I have come to the same conclusion", Thorin sighed and sat up heavily in bed.

"And now?", Dwin asked timidly.

"I have been thinking about that for three days and nights, but enough of that now!", the king replied dully.

"She has to be sued for high treason!", Dwalin roared angrily.

"The queen of Dale? Hardly", Thorin answered calmly.

They were silent.

"What is that?", the king asked at last, pointing at Dwin's basket.

"The soup! Oh, sire! I almost forgot. But it's still warm", she said hastily, filled a bowl for him and handed him a piece of bread with it.

Thorin sat on the edge of his bed and ate. He suddenly felt very hungry.

"You will not tell anyone. Especially not Dís. Maybe Balin, for my sake. Otherwise I am done with this matter. Enough is enough. Once and for all", he said between two bites.

His voice sounded firm and decided and Dwin and Dwalin looked at each other greatly relieved. Thorin ate another bowl of soup, a second slice of bread and drank the fresh water in one draft.

"Thank you", he said to Dwin, standing up and stretching, "You will go now and tell Balin, I want to see him in the office in an hour. And you, Dwin, will come to me tomorrow and take a message to Dís. There is something I wish from her for my upcoming bond".

Three weeks later the Erebor was almost ready for the great celebration. Every staircase and every corridor, every angle in the public areas was polished to a high gloss, the illumination doubled. You could mirror yourself in floors and walls. The work on the construction sides rested and the forces had been bundled for the completion of the main temple. Also additional fine guest rooms, seating furniture and tables for men and elves in the correct sizes were finished. Selected groceries, exquisite delicacies and finest beverages were in store. Delicate table linen, golden under-plates and table lights, heavy silver cutlery and gorgeous crystal stood ready to grace the many guests' tables. As if the celebration in Dale should be outshone with the greatest splendour.

Five days before the big day Bilbo reached the Erebor one evening. He had received an invitation as one of the first. It happened that this was also Dwalin's birthday and so the companions met at his place to celebrate the reunion and Dwalin's special day. Thorin came last and, just like the others, admired the big relief, that Dwin had made for Dwalin from Ori's drawing. It covered with nearly four feet height and six feet width a large part of the wall.

Dwin had installed the heavy piece the day before with Tombur, Helle and two other workmates and covered it with a cloth. In the morning she took Dwalin's hand, dragged him into the living room and had him take off the cloth. Balin and Ori stood in the open door, smiling and watching Dwalin pulling his wife close with one arm while touching the fine details on the stone with the other hand. His axes, Fìli's two swords. This funny round door. Gandalf… He was amazed.

"Ori drew the scene for me and Balin paid the beautiful stone. It's from all of us. Do you like it?", she asked.

"Yes. Very much. Thank you all. That's is very pretty. And you are really good at it", he murmured. And Dwin, so happy about his praise, blushed and kissed him happily.

Thorin greeted Bilbo cordially and it became a happy, relaxed evening with songs and laughter, memories, drinks and stories until the early morning. Even the king was cheerful and in a very good mood.

Oin, who was sitting there with a view to the stone picture was fascinated again and again and finally said:

"I want one like that too, Dwin".

Thereupon all the others assailed her with the same wish of course.

Dwin was flattered, but Dwalin shook his head.

"Forget it! Not the same! And if you want something similar it will be expensive. Just so you'll know!", he growled grinning, pulling Dwin close to him.

"She will make the next one for your king anyway. And Ori: I want the mountains with the stone giants. And without that wizard...", Thorin said smiling.

Bilbo stayed at one of the guest rooms at Dwalin's and Balin's home and so Dwin and he got to know each other quite well during his stay. Dwin had never met a hobbit before and Bilbo no female dwarf, but she liked his polite, cordial manner and he was soon fond of her direct and open way.

During the next days the other foreign guests arrived and were accommodated comfortably. Alwa and her family and the guest from Dale, the Iron Mountains and Mirkwood were expected on Midsummer day itself. Tension among all involved grew steadily.

Balin, with whom all the threads came together, was so strained he could hardly sleep at night. He was constantly beset by dwarves who still lacked instructions for this and that so that he could only hope not to have forgotten any of his own duties. Thorin did what he could, but Balin missed Dís's help painfully.

The king visited the temple with Dwalin and they went through the ritual.

There were traditionally three entrances in all dwarven temples. Side entrances to the West and East and a main entrance to the South. At the bond ceremony the dwarf would enter from the West side and the dwarrowdam from the East. Both together with their witnesses. They met in front of the priest and after the tie the couple left the temple together through the Southern main entrance as a sign that from now on all paths would be taken together. They had done the same thing not to long ago at Dwalin's own bond with interchanged roles. This time Dwalin and Balin would be witnesses. And for Alwa her two brothers, Dan and Kan, would testify.

The king was busy welcoming the many guests these days. He made conversation and guided visits of the Erebor and demonstrations of the new wind lances. Dís would have been proud of him he sometimes thought wistfully.

Midsummer came and from afternoon on the guests from the neighbourhood arrived. In the entrance hall refreshments were served and Thorin walked around with Dwalin and Balin, greeting here and there majestically. In his splendid blue-silver garment, silver-studded boots and with the crown on his head he was a truly impressive appearance. Dwalin and Balin also wore magnificent new tunics and boots, heavily lavished with gold.

The delegation from Dale appeared together with the elvish guests from Mirkwood and also Gandalf was with them. Bilbo was happy to meet the old wizard again and came with the other companions to greet him, dragging Dwin with him. Within the general greeting and welcoming Thorin did not stay longer than necessary with Dís, greeted Bard kindly and even had a polite welcome for Thranduil. Gandalf had already heard a lot about Dwalin's bond and was curious to meet Dwin. Bilbo introduced them and Dwalin and Balin stayed there with them to talk.

Thorin strolled alone back to the gate and looked eastward. And indeed. In the distance he saw a large group of dwarves approach on ponys. Dáin and the Iron Mountain's dwarves. And all of a sudden tension took a hold of him also. Up until now he had been the only one calm in all of Erebor. That was about to end right now.

He recalled everything Balin had found out about the family.

The mother, Juwa, thirty years older than Ban, frail but still clear in the head and daughter of the seeress Wala. The father, Ban, respected, deserving warrior and councillor. And there were two older brothers of Alwa. Dan, the oldest son, lawyer, passionate and stubborn. And Kan, who was working in foreign trade, spoke several languages and was regarded as persevering and calm. Balin had advised Thorin to stick to him. To offer maybe concessions in the silver prices. Kan would probably be easier to talk to if any difficulties should arise.

And there was, of course, Alwa, who was still a complete mystery to him.

He stood there, took a deep breath, drummed his fingers on his belt and watched the dwarves approach. A small closed pony-drawn carriage drove among the riders. Probably for Alwa's mother, he thought.

For elderly or sick dwarves and to carry loads up and down inside the mountain there were auxiliary services with strong carriers, which could be ordered. Such a comfortable sedan with four carriers stood ready at Juwa's personal disposal so the many stairs up into the royal guest wing could be overcome without difficulties at any time.

As Thorin stood there and silently went through his preparations and welcome greetings, someone watched him from afar. Dís stood beside her husband and while Bard was talking to Bilbo and Gandalf, his queen glanced at her brother time and again. She had not seen him since her own wedding and only exchanged messages with Dwin's help. When she had read the lines he wrote to her, she was disappointed. She had assumed he wanted her to be his witness. But that was not what he had asked her. Dwin had not been very talkative either and seemed even a little rejecting.

Dís had complied with Thorin's wish without thinking much about it. It was only afterwards that she started to doubt but did not want to revoke her decision then.

The riders came closer and Thorin was soon able to recognize the individuals. Dáin rode ahead of all. Behind him Veri, who rode next to two other dwarrowdams. He recognized Ban, who rode in front of the carriage and two younger dwarves right and left of it, probably Alwa's brothers. She herself he could not see anywhere.

Balin and Dwalin rejoined him.

Finally Dáin jumped of his pony in front of them and greeted the three cheerfully. To give him his due, Dáin he did not bear grudges for very long.

"Why, cousin! Nervous already?", he asked aloud, slapping him on the back. And he added softly:

"Careful with Dan! He has it in for you".

"Where is Alwa?", Thorin asked him.

"In the carriage. Alwa does not ride", a cutting voice replied behind them.

Thorin turned and saw a younger image of Ban in front of him. Clearly one of the brothers.

"Oh, of course", Thorin answered.

"Dan. At you service", the dwarf said, bowing.

"Thorin. At yours. Welcome to the Erebor", the king replied, bowing in response.

They both looked each other up and down. The second brother came and Thorin turned to him.

"Kan. At your service", he said. Not overly friendly either but more polite than his older brother. Thorin gave the usual reply and while the two became acquainted with Dwalin and Balin, the king went on to Ban, who had dismounted and was just about to open the carriage. A servant unfolded a three-step staircase from under the door and stepped aside with a bow. Ban reached out for his wife's hand and Juwa got out of the carriage with slow uncertain steps. Thorin glanced unobtrusively inside and saw a pair of bare feet on the cushioned bench.

Then Ban introduced his wife to him and the king gave his full attention to the old couple. He strove for a particularly cordial smile and indeed Juwa looked at him quite complaisant and thanked him for the welcome. In the meantime, Dan had entered the carriage and Thorin heard him say with a remarkably gentle voice:

"Alwa, dear, wake up! We are there. Where are your shoes again? Come on, we put on shoes now".

Decades ago Thorin had talked to Kíli like that. Dan knelt down in the carriage, obviously getting his sister's shoes put on. The king swallowed hard and thought not for the first time whether Utt would have been the simpler, more predictable choice after all.

Ban and Juwa watched as Dan helped his sister get off. Thorin could not see Alwa's face at first for she had lifted a hand protectively against the bright sun that flooded the forecourt with searing light. She wore a pure-white, wide flowing dress with silver embroidery and wide sleeves, white-gold jewellery and laced summer boots made of light leather. Her white-blond, thin curls were coiffed into an elaborately braided hairdo, which dissolved on the left side. She was rubbing her eyes and yawned absent-minded. Slightly red pressure spots were visibly on her left cheek. She had probably slept on this side, Thorin thought. Dan sighed and tried to straighten her hair somehow. She put up with it, motionless and silent, lifting up her eyes with an expression of childlike astonishment to the mighty gates and gigantic statues of Erebor. She had an elongated, narrow face with a pointed chin and the blue of her eyes was the brightest Thorin had ever seen in his life anywhere. He thought her actually quite pretty, if it had not been for the squinting, that seemed to be much more distinct in real life than it had looked like on the little picture.

Dan finally gave up trying to fix her hair and Alwa looked at the square and the open entrance hall, mildly surprised. So many dwarves, men and elves…

Wordlessly she reached for her brother's hand. Thorin saw her gaze wander over the crowd, stopping suddenly. He turned to see what had caught her attention there.

Dís.

Dís stood in the open gates and watched them. As if caught she disappeared inside the mountain the next instant.

Dan cleared his throat.

"Alwa, this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thror and King under the Mountain Erebor. You will tie the knot with him today. We talked about it", he said gently and Thorin could clearly hear the concerns and worries in his voice.

"Thorin, at your service. Welcome to Erebor. I am happy to meet you, Alwa", the king said kindly and smiled at her.

There was a tiny nod and a brief look in his eyes. The squint irritated him much more than he had assumed. This was decidedly tedious. What had Dwin been thinking, he moaned inside.

"Alwa, Ban's daughter. At your service", she replied hastily and it sounded like the chirping of a bird. Then she looked at her brother questioningly, as if they had been practising this for some time and she wanted to hear from him whether she had done it right. Her brother smiled at her indulgently and nodded.

"Shall we go in? Out of the sun? Your mother should sit down. And we can drink a sip or I can show you around a little", Thorin suggested.

Dan nodded and seemed to relax a bit, now that the very first meeting was overcome. Thorin thought about whether he should offer Alwa his arm but she still had her brother firmly by his hand and so he just pointed out the way and led them inside the mountain. They went to a free group of armchairs and the king beckoned servants who offered something to drink.

Dan sought out a glass of cold mint tea for Alwa and handed it to her. She sat down in one armchair, lost in thought and gazed silently at the small mint leaves floating around in the tea. Kan and Balin were soon deepened in a conversation about the copper trade, Dwalin told enthusiastically about the new wind lances upon Ban's question and Juwa praised the restorations in the hall, that she still knew from her memories of the times before Smaug.

Dwin, who was still standing together with Bilbo and Gandalf was relieved to see how seemingly smooth the first get together with Alwa's family was running.

During the conversation with Juwa Thorin glanced over to Alwa and Dan, wondering if her brother might also feel for her like he had done for Dís. But in Dan's case it really seemed to be fraternal concern. And actually the king could not imagine any one falling in love with his confused sister.

At the time Dís and Kirin tied the knot years ago he had sat there silent and suspicious just as Dan was now. But he would not behave like Kirin. Never!

Dís had not told him until long after that first terrible night with her much hatred husband details about it. Still trembling of disgust and anger and only in a whisper, even though Thorin was holding her safely in his arms.

Kirin had thrown her roughly on the bed, torn off her clothes and penetrated her without any caution or mindfulness, had brutally taken and torn her open. He wanted her to scream out loudly so that his companions in the hall would have something to laugh about. But Dís had refused to make any sound with clenched teeth. At least that she would not let him have. Kirin had become angry and had beaten her the first of many times and when that did not achieve the desired result, he had squeezed her breast so violently that Dís had yet shrieked loudly with pain and horror. When Thorin was now thinking about it he could still feel his rage and abysmal hatred towards that dwarf.

Dan asked to be excused. He wanted to get Alwa's long-serving nanny so that she could bring his sister's hair back in order before the ceremony.

"I'll be right back. Do you watch out for her?", he asked his brother.

"Dan", Kan replied amused, "Don't exaggerate. You're scaring our poor brother-in-law".

His brother gave him an annoyed look and left.

As soon as Dan was out of sight, Alwa took off her shoes and pushed them under the chair. Kan just laughed.

"Do you want to annoy your brother?", Thorin asked her friendly.

"No. The stone", she answered without any coquetry and stood up. She closed her eyes and just stood there with her naked feet. Juwa and Ban smiled. To Thorin's great surprise it was Dwalin who tapped her on the shoulder and held out his big hand.

"Let me show ya somethin'", he muttered, pulling her a few steps farther.

They reached a spot a few steps from the stairs and Dwalin had her standing there. Thorin was perplexed but Alwa suddenly looked happily at Dwalin and laughed out aloud. A carefree, cheerful laughter that filled the whole hall. Everyone turned around and Thorin felt embarrassed.

But Dwalin took no notice of the crowd around them and pounded a heartbeat rhythm on his chest.

"The heart?", Alwa asked with wide eyes.

"The king can show it to you tomorrow", Dwalin said and pointed at Thorin.

She looked at Thorin, returned trustfully at Dwalin's hand to her chair and pulled her bare feet to the seat and under her dress.

"Now what was that supposed to be?", Thorin wanted to know from his captain with a frown.

"The source", Dwalin answered, as if that would answer all questions.

"Pardon?", the king asked, anger stirring inside.

Was Alwa's condition contagious? Did everyone speak in riddles now?

"You can feel the warm water of the great source flowing in the stone there. On that spot very clearly. I still remember the ways the water takes. I liked that as a child, too. Always barefoot. Listen, Thorin. She will be my queen and I will give my life to protect her, just as for you. And I'm glad she's someone liking the same things I do. And not just any pair of tits".

Alwa's parents, Kan and Balin looked at each other and smirked at these pretty drastic words.

Dan returned with an old dwarrowdam and Thorin ordered a servant to lead them to the premises at the temple where they would wait for the ceremony. When Alwa rose and Dan saw her bare feet, he snapped at his brother:

"You should have been watching her!".

"Come on, Dan! Just let her. It's hopeless, you know that!", Kan said with a grin.

Dan grabbed Alwa's boots from under the chair and put them back on. Then he and the dwarrowdams followed the servant up the stairs.

Thorin was nervous. The ceremony would start in half an hour. Did he really have to tie the knot, he suddenly thought. What would Dís do if he would now cancel everything? Would she still go into exile now if he did not keep his promise? After arranging everything else according to her wishes? Probably not. And this Alwa… An adult dwarrowdam who behaved like a child! Utt would certainly not have made a fool of herself, barefoot with dishevelled hair and laughing loud. She would undoubtedly have made the greatest effort to flatter and to please him in every respect. At least on this first day. All that was apparently completely alien to Alwa.

He would never love someone like he loved Dís. And certainly not Alwa. She was so disturbingly different.

But Dwin was right. Alwa would lead her life next to him quiet, content and for his sake gladly barefoot in her own world. And he would not be bothered with this whole consort matter any more. Alwa would never intrigue or deceive anyone. And perhaps, in time, he would win her confidence and take Dan's place. He would enjoy to come home at night to someone who was happy to see him, whom he could take care of and whom he could spoil with beautiful things.

And when the large gong sounded through the mountain and called everyone to the temple, he had made up his mind. He would do it. Thorin did not want to affront Ban's family, Dáin and Veri, indeed the whole Iron Mountains. He valued Ban and Juwa, really liked Kan and had more understanding for Dan, than the dwarf would ever know. He would tie the knot with Alwa and become part of her family.

The king beckoned the sedan for Juwa and they went up all together to the temple.


	21. Chapter 21

Dís had watched him with a heavily beating heart. He had not even looked at her once. Had not spoken more than a few formalities. And now this peculiar dwarrowdam would become his queen. Barefoot, uncombed and without any style. That was not what she had wanted. She was not even sure she still wanted him to tie the knot at all. Thorin disappeared on the stairs and she turned around, sighing painfully and noticed Bard's gaze resting on her. She wanted to smile at him, but did not succeed. Bard looked down on her sadly.

"Let us go up, my love", he said earnestly.

Dís nodded, reaching for his outstretched hand gratefully.

The invited guests slowly filled the temple and outside gathered the dwarves of Erebor waiting to see their king and his new queen leaving together through the Southern portal. Word had spread of course who the king had chosen. There had been quite a bit mockery but mainly the public was curious about the granddaughter of the great seeress. Even if she did and said strange things as one heard from the Iron Mountains.

Thorin waited at the West entrance and looked all across the width of the temple to the East entrance where Alwa stood next to her brothers. She stood there completely still, looking up to the giant, dome-like ceiling losing itself in semi-darkness. Dan talked to her and Thorin could almost feel his tension tangible. Kan patted his brother on the shoulder and fooled around for Alwa.

Like Frerin, Dís and I, Thorin thought suddenly.

Kan raised his hand then to greet them and the king, Dwalin and Balin waved back, grinning.

Slowly Thorin's nervousness rose and he was glad when the second gong sounded and the priest took his place at the altar. The choir set in and the traditional tunes were sung alternately with the priest. It was a deep, guttural bass chant in ancient Khûzdul and the dwarves present joined in until the air and even the stone around them seemed to vibrate. A cold shiver ran down Bilbo's spine.

"Close your eyes", Dwin, who was sitting next to him, whispered to him.

And when Bilbo did so, the ancient song led him down into the bosom of the mountain, even though he did not understand the words.

Deep and secure, firm and solid. To rock, coal and ore, to velvety darkness, to gold and gem. Down to caves with glittering, dripping stones in a thousand shapes, to lakes as clear as polished diamonds. Glowing lava, eternal ice. The mighty strength of Mother Earth.

At Dwin and Dwalin's bond ceremony Dís had not been able to hold back her tears of emotion, although the chorus consisted just of seven singers, the temple was only a fraction of the size and splendour and the audience was manageable. Today her tears flowed also, but the reason was another.

When the last tone had faded, the priest summoned Thorin and Alwa and called loudly the names of the witnesses also.

Followed by Fundin's sons, Thorin strode forwards while from the opposite side Alwa advanced between her brothers, hand in hand.

In front of the priest Alwa and Thorin stood facing each other and the king stretched out both hands. Kan laid Alwa's one hand in Thorin's right with a nod and Dan her other hand with a threatening glare into his left. Then they stepped back.

Into the reverent silence that followed, Alwa suddenly asked aloud:

"Will we find the heart?".

Muted laughter and whispers rose throughout the temple. Kan and Dwalin snorted with amusement, while Dan and Thorin exchanged a glance. Dan looking just as abashed as Thorin felt. But then they both smiled and the king answered:

"Yes. I promise".

Thorin could hear Dáin laughing loudly amidst the exhilarated crowd and the priest had to wait again for calm to be restored.

The ceremony then took it's course, the priest spoke the words and tied the knot. The guests in the temple rose. Upon the king's nod Balin brought forward Alwa's crown. Duly on a velvet cushion. It was a more delicate variation of the king's own crown and bore on the front a precisely equal blue diamond. It was the one that Thráin had kept in his desk for his daughter Dís. Thorin had asked this jewel from his sister as her present to his bond.

Bard noticed Dís freeze beside him and heard her moan softly. The last present of her father… She had left it to this stranger. This Alwa, who now took her place next to Thorin. Just why did it hurt so terribly? This is what she had always wanted. She watched Thorin take the crown with both hands and put it on Alwas head gently. Dís closed her eyes and turned away, not noticing Bard's chagrin.

Balin stepped forward, raised both hands and shouted aloud:

"Long live the Queen!".

"Queen Alwa!", echoed through the temple.

Alwa winced, looking around for Dan. To Thorin it seemed as if she did not realize at all what was happening at the moment and he noticed from the corner of his eye that Dan shook his head anxiously, gesticulating her to turn back to the king.

Alwa turned back to Thorin and began all of a sudden to search for something in her pockets.

Thorin held his breath.

"Oh, Mahal", he thought inwardly moaning, "Now what?".

He tried to forget about the many pairs of eyes watching both of them. But the seconds elapsed and seemed him like eternities. He gritted his teeth impatiently and was almost ready to grab and pull her with him when she found at last what she had been looking for. She pulled out a small framed picture. His portrait.

She looked at him and then at the picture. His crown seemed to irritate her. Again him. Again the picture… Thorin felt heat crawl up his neck.

Finally she slowly took his hand. Greatly relieved Thorin held her firmly.

There she looked him directly in the eyes and the gaze of her clear aquamarine eyes was so open, so innocent and so full of trust that he, baffled, completely lost his threat. Every pair of eyes was on the couple now as they both stood there motionless, looking at each other. At last Thorin straightened himself and led her down the aisle and out of the Southern doors.

Juwa breathed an anxious sigh and Ban took her wrinkled hand and stroked it soothingly.

"If he hits her, I'll kill him", Dan whispered to his brother through clenched teeth.

"Only if you get a hold of him before me. Otherwise he is dead already", Kan whispered back, "But if you ask me, he's doing pretty good so far".

Outside a huge crowd waited for the royal couple. The craftsmen, cooks, miners, guards and all the other plain folk. Everyone cheered and stamped their feet. Thorin felt Alwa's hand tighten around his and she stepped closer to him. And so they walked around. Thorin waved and smiled and Alwa looked at everything in wonder, following the king silently and without any objection wherever he led her.

The time until the banquet at night the guests could spend at their discretion. They could stroll through the restored areas or visit the newly opened exhibition in the small hall. All the most precious works of art, breathtaking jewellery, elaborate weapons and other extraordinary valuables that had been discovered in the dragon's lair so far were exposed there. And, of course, the various models of the wind lances were presented, demonstrations offered again and everyone was given the opportunity to place their presents in the great hall. Gifts for the newly wed were not given personally according to dwarven tradition but beautifully presented with names on on a table amidst the festivity for everybody to look at. And so the donee could have a closer look at everything in peace during the next days.

Thorin and Alwa walked around, showing themselves to the public extensively. Then the king drew the new queen through a side-corridor away from the crowd and up a quiet stairway.

"Come on, let me show you your room", he whispered to her conspiratorially.

She smiled and nodded.

Dís's former reception room and study had become a comfortable living room with roundish armchairs and a cosy dinette, all in white and delicate shades of green and yellow. Chests and cabinets of light-coloured wood and on the ceiling hung a pretty, mobile model of the solar system. The bedroom was playfully designed with white carpets, a large, square bed, snow-white, embroidered linen and a star-studded canopy. There were soft floor cushions, mirrors and lots of lamps. From here the spiral staircase went up into the stars' chamber. He led her up and watched her, quite pleased with her amazement. She explored the room and marvelled for a long time at the precious books about astronomy that Thorin had ordered here from the library and whose titles did not tell him anything at all. Then she stood on the balcony and looked out into the cloudless sky.

"Which one?", she suddenly asked, without turning.

"What do you mean?", he asked back, puzzled.

"My room. Which one is it?", she asked softly.

"Well, all of them!", Thorin laughed.

Now she turned around with a helpless gaze.

"As our queen you have many rooms", he explained.

All of a sudden she looked unhappy and seemed very lost.

"Where is Dan sleeping?", she asked and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Dan is sleeping in the guest wing. Down the corridor. He will ride back to the Iron Mountains with Kan and your parents in a few days, but your Ama will stay with you", Thorin said gently.

Now she was on the verge of tears.

"Where do you sleep?", she wanted to know so softly that he almost did not hear her.

"I? Next doors. Come! I'll show you", he replied.

They went down together and Thorin opened the double doors widely.

"These are my rooms", he said, walking in.

Alwa made a move to follow him, but stopped dead in the door frame and remained rooted to the spot. She began to pant and stepped back hastily.

"What is the matter", the king asked concerned.

She did not answer and seemed completely disturbed. He came back to her and closed the doors behind him. Only now she relaxed a bit.

"I can not go inside", she said tonelessly.

"You do not have to! You do not have to do anything you do not want, child", Thorin replied hastily.

The "child" had slipped out and he actually felt more like her father than her husband right now. Had maybe her brothers spoken to her about that first night after the bond and she was afraid at the sight of his bed?

He had no idea how he was to consummate the bond tonight but he would not impose himself on her or do anything she did not want. He had considered it again and again. Who would know it anyway? Maybe her Ama. But she would certainly keep her mouth shut.

He could cut his skin somewhere and colour the sheets a little or spill some red wine. Then there would not even be any gossip.

To distract her a little he showed her the dressing room and the luxurious bath. And they went into the guest wing where he showed her Dan's room. There they met Juwa, who was just about to lie down a bit to be rested for the evening. She took her daughter's face in both hands and kissed her forehead. Dreamily Alwa looked down the long hallway and Thorin asked her mother softly:

"What may be the reason for her not entering a room?".

The old dwarrowdam sighed.

"Alwa perceives things we do not see. But she seldom understands them herself. She can not interpret them or explain them to us. She never fully attained access to her gift. We take it that way and do not force her to anything. Ask Ama. She has already served Wala in the past. I hardly knew my mother for she died early. The gift consumes a lot of vitality. It is living on you, Ama says. Highness...".

"Just Thorin, please", the king asked her friendly.

Juwa smiled and nodded.

"Will you then call me mother Juwa?".

Thorin bowed and said:

"With pleasure".

"I wanted to ask you, Thorin, to be good to my daughter, but I see you are already striving for it. I do thank you. She is the most lovable creature on this earth and I hope very much you can draw strength and joy from this bond, even though it will be different than with the dwarrowdams you might know".

Thorin smiled.

"I really want to win her trust and I will do what I can to make her feel at home here soon", he answered honestly, looking over to Alwa, who was still standing quiet as a statue in the corridor.

They accompanied Juwa to her room.

"Can I get you anything, Mother Juwa?", Thorin asked and the address passed his lips surprisingly easy.

"No, thank you. Everything is just fine. I will see you later, children", she said smiling tiredly and closed the door behind her.

The king and his wife went down into the hall again and searched the crowd for Alwa's brothers. They found them outside the gates at the wind lances. Alwa's father and also Dan, who were both very interested in the weapons had Dwalin explain to them the subtleties of the mechanics. Kan, Balin, Bilbo and Dwin were standing not far off in the mountain's shadow, talking with … Dís.

Thorin, who would have rather avoided his sister, wondered briefly whether he should really join them. But Dís had already seen him and he did not want her to think he was dodging her in his own home. Dís stood there, beautiful and radiant, immaculately dressed and coiffed. With her usual slightly arrogant, mocking smile and conscious of her effect on others in every single second. She looked him in the eye and he became painfully aware that he had not at all overcome the separation. But the terrible day of her wedding had torn a deep rift.

Alwa clearly had a fine sense for the moods around her. For although Thorin, as he thought, did not let his inner tension become apparent, he felt his wife follow him reluctantly now and he almost had to drag her over.

As soon as they were there, Dís grabbed Alwa's hands, welcoming her fulsomely. Alwa stared at her silently and when Dís was about to press her forehead against hers, she turned away abruptly. This was a rather violent affront. Alarmed, Dís looked up at her.

"Why are you angry with me?", Alwa asked simply.

Completely aghast Dís stood there open-mouthed and a fiery blush covered her face. Looking for help Dís glanced at her brother and saw him biting back a grin.

He whispered to her:

"Got caught off guard, sis?".

Aloud he said:

"Dear Alwa, you have succeeded in what I did not achieve in almost two hundred years. To see my sister speechless once".

There was laughter and Dís, now back in her poise, joined in stiffly. Tension dodged but Dís remained owing an answer to her sister-in-law.

Bilbo congratulated Thorin on his marriage and wished Alwa all the best with a deep bow.

"Alwa, this is Bilbo Baggins, a good friend of mine. He comes from far away from a land called the Shire. He is a hobbit", the king introduces him.

Alwa looked at him for a long time and finally repeated:

"Hobbit".

Dwalin came with Alwa's father and Dan out of the sun and wiped his sweaty forehead. He pulled Dwin close and said:

"This is my wife Dwin. She's also from the Iron Mountains".

Alwa looked at Dwin and back to Dwalin.

"What is your name?".

"Me? I'm Dwalin. And this here is my brother Balin", he muttered.

"Balin, Fundin's son. At your service, highness", Balin introduced himself formally again and bowed.

"Alwa, Ban's daughter. At your service", Alwa replied hastily, again as if rehearsed.

Then she hugged Dwin. Surprised Dwin returned the hug.

But Dís behind her thought infuriated:

"How dare she expose me and then embrace Dwin!".

And as if she had screamed out these word aloud, Alwa spun around and stared at her frightened. The bystanders did not escape that. Thorin threw his sister a sharp look. The queen of Dale turned around, head held high and walked away. She had clearly underestimated this strange dwarrowdam, this "confused little Alwa". She ran straight into her husband, who just came over with Gandalf and Thranduil. The tall man held her by the shoulders and asked softly:

"Is everything all right, my love?".

Dís calmed down in his presence, leaning against him for a moment. She took a deep breath.

Gandalf congratulated meanwhile and bowed politely to Alwa. After him Thranduil stepped forward and felicitated the dwarven king also. He then turned to Alwa and she lifted up her eyes to him and said thoughtfully:

"You have beautiful hair".

Balin turned around with an odd croak, but Dís could not resist a loud laugh. Thorin would have given one arm to disappear right in this instant into the stone beneath his feet. He glared at Dís who had multiplied his disgrace with her laughter. Ban and Dan had gone pale, Kan stood there, shaking his head, while Dwin, Dwalin and Bilbo were stunned, holding their breath.

Thranduil, however, surprised them all.

No mockery, no laughter. Not even a malicious grin. He squatted down to be at eye level with Alwa, bowed his head politely and smiled, as if she had made a decent, nice compliment and replied with a short glance at Dís:

"And you have beautiful eyes, Highness. I knew your grandmother very well. She was remarkable. I...".

Here he broke off, looking slightly embarrassed and finally continued:

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance".

Alwa smiled at him.

Thranduil rose again, stretched and returned to his usual bearing.

"I enjoyed taking a least a look at our stones again, Highness", he mocked once more at Thorin.

The king of Erebor had not quite recovered from his horror and it took him a moment to understand what Thranduil was alluding to. He realized the elf was referring to the casket with the white stars' jewels, that were part of the exhibition in the small hall. Over these precious gems dwarves and elves had been quarrelling since Thror's days and it was at least two hundred years since the elven king had seen them last.

"Beautiful, are they not?", Thorin replied.

"Yes, indeed", the elf answered, sighing.

"Oh, by the way I am supposed to send greetings to you all from Beorn. I spend a few days at his place on my way here. He thanks for the invitation but said he would not fit into this illustrious company. He has send you honey", Gandalf tried to direct the conversation in another, more harmless direction.

"Touching", Thranduil remarked.

"At least he did not give away anything that belongs to Thorin already!", Dáin interrupted vigorously, "He has laid Orcrist on the table for you, cousin!".

"And now he may keep it, too!", Thranduil hissed at Dáin.

One word gave the other and although Gandalf, Bard and Balin were trying to calm things down, soon a dozen dwarves around Dáin and Veri were entangled in a fierce controversy with the present elves, especially Thranduil.

Being the host it was up to Thorin to intervene before the situation escalated. He looked over to Dís, who could have cleared the matter with a few well-chosen words without any doubt. But she stood there, her arms folded, looking at him defiantly. Her gaze clearly told him that no help was to be expected from her side. At least not without him eating humble pie and asking for her support. He knew her that well. Throwing her a gloomy glance he turned, wondering what to do.

Suddenly he realized that everything had gone quiet. The quarrelling had ceased and everyone stared at Alwa. She stood there with both hands pressed to her ears, crouched together as if in severe pain.

"Oh, dear!", Veri murmured sympathetically.

Dan wanted to hurry to his sister's help but Thorin had already put an arm around her and Kan held his brother back.

"Alwa! Everything is fine! Do you hear me?", the king whispered to her.

She trembled all over her body and did not answer. Thorin looked at Dan for help. Dan shook off Kan's hand and knelt down in front of Alwa.

"She should lie down. Somewhere where it's quiet", he told Thorin.

Thorin picked her up and carried her over to one of the rooms of the gate's guards. He felt the warmth of her quivering, tense body through the thin fabric of her dress, holding her involuntarily more firmly. In the guard's room he laid her gently down on one of the bunks and Dan covered her with one of the rough blankets that were available to the guards there. The four guards peeked over curiously until Thorin's angry look of steel drove them out into the hall.

Dan pulled Alwa's hands from her ears, began to hum a children's song and stroked his sister's cheek. When Alwa began to relax slowly, he shook his head unhappily and gave Thorin a worried look.

"Mahal! Perhaps we have protected her too much in all these years. She's just not used to something like that. Quarrel and dispute, fighting… That all bears her down", he murmured.

"Do not worry. Dáin and Thranduil only meet once in a hundred years in Erebor and apart from that only my dear sister and I had notable arguments here. And since she lives in Dale, this mountain is really peaceful normally", Thorin said dryly.

Dan was tempted to ask a question about his sister and the incident at the hunting festival but he did not dare to mention the things that burdened his heart so heavily. Alwa recovered quickly, sat up and looked around in astonishment.

"I'm hungry", she said.

Dan looked at the timepiece and said:

"It will take some time until the banquet, dear".

"If the queen is hungry now, I will have something brought to her. What does she like to eat?", Thorin asked Dan.

"Black pudding", was his answer.

Thorin laughed.

"That's not quite, what I had expected!", he said, still laughing, while Alwa sat on the bunk and stared at a spot in the corner, where there was nothing to be seen actually.

"Believe me, sire. That will not be the last time she surprises you", Dan replied.

Thorin left the guard's room with a smile on his face and looked for a servant he could send to the kitchen. The quarrelling parties had scattered. Only Dwin stood there, waiting for him.

"How is she?", she asked shyly.

"Better. Go in to her, Dwin. I would like her to feel at home as soon as possible. And I would be grateful if you took care of her a little. She seems to like you", the king said thoughtfully.

Dwin nodded, bowed and entered the guard's room.

"Dwin, daughter of Rim and Faren. At your service", she introduces herself to Dan formally and bowed.

"Dwin", Alwa repeated deep in thought.

"Rim and Faren? Then you are from our angle?", Dan asked surprised.

"Yes, my family has their workshop there. I originally grew up there", Dwin replied gladly and continued:

"The king asked me to look after Alwa and help her get settled down here a little".

"I am very glad to hear that, Dwin. My sincere thanks to you", Dan answered with a bow.

Alwa smiled and let her feet dangle from the bunk.

Dan wanted to know how she had come to the Erebor and how long she had been living here and Dwin began to tell him her story. A servant came and brought a plate of beautifully presented sliced sausages and black pudding rolls of various kinds, apple clefts, pickled cucumbers and radishes. Alwa ate slowly and joyfully with her fingers and left the polished silver cutlery untouched. Dwin and Dan continued to talk.

"So you know the king and his sister well?", Dan asked her and Dwin was aware, that a completely different question preyed on his mind.

"Actually I am more familiar with the princess. But since she is living in Dale I see her only now and then", Dwin replied hesitantly.

"Dwin, I need to know if my sister is safe here! I can not bear the thought that something might happen to her. Like on the evening of the hunting festival. If the king should be violent against Alwa, how he was against his sister… Please, tell me, how could that happen?", he finally spoke his mind.

"I have great respect for your family and I can very well understand your concern, so I will not lie to you. I know for some time what has happened. But I am not allowed to talk about it", Dwin said softly.

Dan sighed heavily.

"My king", Alwa said suddenly.

Dan and Dwin looked up. Thorin stood in the door, frowning.

Dan jumped to his feet and bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I had no right to pressure Dwin with this question. I know that you have my father's consent and I am obliged to him and to King Dáin", he muttered guiltily.

"It is all right", Thorin said, "You have every right in the world to ask this question. But put it to me. Dwin, leave us alone".


	22. Chapter 22

Half an hour later the gong sounded and called the guests into the large hall for the banquet. Thorin led Alwa among the many dwarves, elves, men and women to the sumptuous gift table. It were in fact three round tables of different sizes, one above the other, covered with white linen and nearly bending under the load. An Erebor of exquisite presents from all over Middle Earth piled up in front of them. Alwa looked at it absent mindedly, while Thorin's gaze sought the sword. Orcrist! There it was! He was honestly glad to have the magnificent weapon back. And he also saw that Dáin had not mentioned that Thranduil had completed his gift with a precious new scabbard.

Thorin wondered greatly about the elven king. He had not made fun of Alwa's inappropriate comment but had been extremely considerate and polite in memory of Alwa's grandmother. The king himself had only heard of Wala. She had already died before his birth. But when even Thranduil was impressed by her, she must have been truly remarkable.

Thorin looked at Wala's granddaughter. She was still standing there, looking at some books on the pile of gifts. And she was barefoot again. When had she taken of her shoes? Thorin smiled to himself. This was certainly also remarkable somehow, but not really impressive though. He would have to take care of her. But he would gladly do it, he thought.

The official celebration took its course. There was a fulminant banquet with several courses, speeches were given, songs sung and countless toasts proposed. After an hour Dáin had already reached the point that Veri had difficulties talking him out of singing his favourite song about Thranduil.

Thorin held back with drinking. He was not particularly fond of these kind of festivities and on other occasions in the past he had always been able to leave a great part of the obligations to Dís, counting the minutes more or less to be done with it.

Today he had to shoulder all the duties alone, because Alwa began to get bored soon. She remained seated and Thorin was grateful for that but she leaned her head in her hand and began to play with the table decoration.

There were small, brightly polished semiprecious stones of all colours scattered on the tables and around the chandeliers and Alwa put them into odd patterns, murmuring strange names, pushing them together and starting over. Thorin listened with one ear to the speech of an emissary, trying meanwhile to figure out what she was doing.

"Hamal, Sheratan, Bahrani,...", she hummed softly to herself, placing the little round gems, seemingly careless in an oblique row.

Balin, who was sitting on the other side watching her also, understood at last.

The next time Alwa pushed the pile of stones together, he held back her hand and took one of them. He placed it in front of her and said:

"Regulus".

Alwa beamed at him. In no time at all she took eight more stones and distributed them on the table linen entirely at random in Thorin's opinion, reciting completely absurd names. Then she looked at Balin expectantly.

"The Great Lion", he said, clapping applause and laughing heartily.

And finally it fell like scales from Thorin's eyes. Constellations! Signs of the zodiac. And she was naming the single bright stars.

Thorin rose and thanked the emissary for his kind words politely. Another toast followed.

Alwa kept playing with the stones together with Balin now, but Thorin saw only fond, indulgent glances from the guests. Strangely enough no one took umbrage at the new queen's peculiar behaviour.

No one. Except Dís.

Dís was foaming with suppressed indignation. Dwin, who was sitting next to her, could hardly believe her eyes.

"Dís! What's wrong?", she finally asked, frowning.

"This conduct is impossible! Inexcusable! She is the queen! The wife of one of the greatest kings in Middle Earth!", Dís hissed back.

"She is, as she is. But look at your brother. He is not unhappy and none of the guests seem to take it amiss either. On the contrary! You should be glad. That's what you always wanted", Dwin replied.

Dís looked at her and tears glistened in her eyes. And Dwin finally understood. She gave Bard a worried look. The king of Dale sat grave and silent beside his wife, staring steadily ahead.

"Oh, Dís...", Dwin whispered and said then, "I'm going to freshen up. Are you coming?".

Dís nodded and they went out of the hall together. They entered the luxurious bathrooms and Dís fell on a cushioned bench in the mirrored entrance area. Since there were only few female guests present they had the rooms for themselves right now.

Dís let her tears run free. Dwin sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Dís! I can't believe it! You've spent months to bring this all about and now you regret it?", she asked softly.

"Mahal, what have I done? It hurts so much!", Dís uttered sobbing.

"I really think this is best for everyone. Let things go now, Dís!", Dwin implored.

"Have I lost him already?".

"Not as your brother. He will always be that", Dwin tried to console her.

Dís laughed bitterly under her tears.

"That's exactly what I told him at my wedding! And it does not comfort me either! Do you think he still loves me?".

"Well, if I see you like that, he won't be over it fully either. But I think he recognizes your decision. I beg you, Dís, let it be! For Mahal's sake, don't do anything silly now! What about Bard? What about the children? About Dale?".

"I love Bard and the children! And I love my life in Dale. And my brother, too! Oh, Dwin! What am I supposed to do?",

"I honestly don't know. I'm afraid there's little you can really do to force your heart to feel a certain way and not another", Dwin sighed and held her in her arms.

There was music, acrobats and a fire-eater showing his art. At the table of Dáin and Veri and also at the companions' table it became loud and the mood was boisterous, but Alwa's head slowly sank ever deeper until she finally laid it on the table and began to nod amidst the voices around her. It was still quite early but to Thorin it came in handy. He would not mind leaving the bustle, for the day had been strenuous. The prospect to retreat to the peace of his chambers was only to tempting.

"Do you want to go to bed?", he asked Alwa softly.

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

Thorin pushed back his chair and stood up. Like his sister, he immediately had the full attention of all those present. Everyone rose as well. Thorin waited a moment until calm returned.

"The Queen and I will withdraw for today, but it is both our wish that you all continue to celebrate and enjoy yourself to your heart's content", he said into the expectant silence.

There was loud applause and the stomping of many heavy boots and from Bofur, who had drunk already more than enough came a shout:

"Drawing back and forth, huh?".

"As if you were still able to do any of that!", Dwalin barked at him angrily.

There was laughter and hooting. And while Dwalin was boiling with rage at Bofur's lack of respect, Thorin slowly left the hall together with Alwa who had woken up at the riot. The guests they passed, bowed politely and Thorin greeted back here and there in response. To his kin and to Alwa's family. At last they had left the room behind them and the king breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come, let us go", the king said kindly, offering her his hand.

They went towards the main stairs and passed the baths. Suddenly one of the doors opened and Dís stepped in their way, followed by Dwin.

Brother and sister stared at each other for a moment. Dís saw Alwa standing confidently at the hand of her brother, yawning and leaning her forehead against his shoulder. The crown with her precious diamond sat at a slant on her head. She seemed to be tired to death. Thorin looked down at his wife with a mild smile and Dís's heart narrowed painfully.

She stretched out her arms towards him, wanted to hold, to embrace him again, but he raised his free hand in a repelling gesture.

"Surely under way without gold dust today, dearest sister?", he asked coldly.

Dís went as pale as ashes. She jerked away from him, turned and almost ran back into the hall. Dwin hurried after her.

Thorin watched them both disappear, breathing heavily.

"She is so very sad", Alwa stated pitifully.

"Sad? She should be ashamed", Thorin muttered and walked to the stairs with her, scowling. He suddenly felt empty and burned out.

"And you are sad, too", Alwa said, yawning, while she let him drag her up the stairs.

"Do you think so? Why should I? I have you now! Watch out!", Thorin replied smiling, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

She chuckled happily and reached for her crown, that slipped entirely off her head now. The king carried her all the way up the stairs and they entered Alwa's rooms laughing. Thorin let her down gently on her bed and sat next to her, quite out of breath and mighty warm, too.

She lay there, her face slightly reddened and radiant from the laughing hanging head on. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, almost the corner of her mouth. She raised her hand and gently touched his lips with her fingertips. And all of a sudden his feelings were not at all that parental any more and he silently admonished himself:

"Now pull yourself together! You will wish her a good night and leave! You promised Dan!".

There was a soft knock on the door and Alwa said:

"Ama".

The old dwarrowdam entered and saw the king sitting on Alwa's bed. She bowed, frightened and Thorin rose, just slightly annoyed at the disturbance.

"Pardon me, sire. I wanted to get Alwa ready… for… for this night", she stammered.

Thorin's first reaction was to tell her he was about to leave but then he just nodded and went over to his bedroom. She called after him she would let him know when Alwa was ready.

"Oh, Mahal!", the king thought groaning, "What is that supposed to mean?".

He put down his dagger, his belt and the richly ornamented overcoat. Then he kicked off his boots and threw himself on his bed, letting the day pass before his mind's eye and waiting for whatever Ama was going to do now.

After about a quarter of an hour, he was almost asleep already, someone knocked at his door.

"Come in", Thorin said and sat up with a groan.

Ama opened the doors wide, bowed low and quietly retreated out of Alwa's rooms, avoiding to look at him.

Thorin swallowed, rose and went over. Alwa sat on her bed and stared after Ama earnestly. She wore a delicate light blue, noble and only knee long nightgown and all the jewellery and all braids had disappeared. Instead her silvery, open curls gleamed like mithril in the light of a candle on her night stand.

"Why is Ama lying?", Alwa asked suddenly.

"Pardon?", Thorin asked, once more totally confused.

He was so terribly tired now and just wanted to sleep. Alone. In his own bed.

"Ama cries. She fears for me. But she says it's nothing. Why is she lying to me?", Alwa asked, looking at him now, cross-eyed, helpless and concerned.

"Oh, Alwa...", he sighed, "I do not know either. Listen. Let us just go to sleep and tomorrow...".

"You are lying, too!", Alwa exclaimed, standing up, "I will go and ask Dan".

"No, you stay here!", Thorin objected sharply, stepping closer.

She shrank back from him and ran in direction of the door. Thorin rushed after her with an angry groan. He could simply not let her run around the mountain on their first night after the tie of the knot half naked as she was. Maybe even showing up in the hall downstairs like that... Oh no!

He caught her just before she reached the door to the hallway in her living room, grabbing her upper arm and tearing her back. In his consternation he misjudged the strength he expended and she flew back, hitting her waist hard at the dining table and her bare foot violently against the wooden table leg. Blood oozed from under the split nail of her big toe. She yelped in pain and began to cry.

Thorin cursed, annoyed at his mistake and inattentiveness. That must have certainly hurt very much.

Alwa felt the wave of his anger roll towards her and assumed he was angry at her. Her gaze was full of fright now. Weeping bitterly she tried to get out of his grip with all her strength, wanting to get away and to the door. And the more desperate she sought to escape, the more desperate and firm Thorin held her.

He did not know what to do. This was going all terribly wrong. She did not react to what he said. But he could not let her go. The last thing he wanted was to hurt or frighten her any more, but that was exactly what happened. He pulled her back to the bedroom and tried to talk to her soothingly. He wanted her to lie down again. But the fright in her eyes turned to naked fear. At last into sheer panic. She screamed and struck out widely. Thorin kept one eye on the door, fearing it to fly open any second and seeing Dan with a knife in his hand, boiling with rage. This terrible screaming! He sat down on her bed, pulled her close and pressed his hand on her mouth.

"Alwa, please! Calm down! I'm sorry! Mahal, I don't want to do you any harm, dear! I'm sorry this happened! Alwa, listen!", he implored, despairingly.

He realized only after a while that she could hardly get any air that way. Her nose had started running from all the crying and prevented her from breathing. He tore his hand from her mouth immediately, she drew breath stertorously and this time mortal terror was in her eyes.

"Mahal, Alwa! Alwa, I am sorry...", Thorin groaned.

Suddenly her eyes rolled so only the white could be seen and she began twitching uncontrollably all over her body. Unconscious and with foam dripping off her lips a violent fit almost shook her out of his arms.

The king had witnessed something like this two or three times in his life before and knew vaguely what to do.

He pressed her softly onto her bed, halfway lying on her and holding her still with his weight. Next he grabbed her hairbrush, that, thank Mahal, was on her bedside within reach and stuck the wooden handle carefully between her jaws.

Finally, it seemed like hours later, the seizure subsided and she slid out of her unconsciousness into a gracious half-sleep, again and again interrupted by violent sobs. Her nightgown and her fine hair were soaked with sweat and she began to tremble with cold. Thorin pulled the blanket over her and blew out the candle on the night stand, leaving only the night candle in the wall niche burning for a little light. Then, carefully, he lay down beside her. She felt the warmth of his body at her side and crept close to him in her dozy state. Her face was smudged with sweat, tears and snot and he took a loose tip of the bedclothes and tenderly wiped her cheeks. And when he held the cloth around her nostrils she obediently snorted into it. Like a child. Then she lay altogether quiet and began to breath evenly. She had fallen asleep at last.

"Now I've become father on my old days after all", the king thought with a relieved sigh, putting his one arm loosely around her. He hoped so he would notice if she tried to run away again. Watching her pale face he drifted off into sleep too.

Dís had set out for Dale soon after the clash with her brother, being joined by the men and women of the city and the elvish guests. With them went Gandalf, who had accepted Bard's invitation to remain as their guest some time.

When Bard and Dís were finally alone an hour later, she clung to her husband and began kissing him passionately.

"Bard, please! Exorcise him out of my heart!", she said softly.

"Oh, Dís... If that were so easy, I would do it. But your beautiful, clever head had worked it all out and your heart is way from ready for it. All I can do is wait how it is going to decide. And I beg you, do not let me wait too long, my love", he replied sadly.

He kissed her on her hair and went quietly to his own room.

So the dwarves and Bilbo remained in each others company and kept on celebrating. Dan had not noticed anything of Alwa's distress. He was still sitting together with Kan, Balin and Dwalin at the table. Kan insisted on him getting properly drunk tonight and refilled Dan's goblet again and again. The two pairs of brothers got along well. They joked and drank while Dwin sat silent and thoughtfully next to Dwalin with her mug of beer in hand. Pondering about Dís. And Alwa.

Ban and Juwa however had retired soon after the royal couple. Ban's ears were no longer the best and he was already asleep when Juwa heard her daughter's dire screams. She was deeply disappointed by her son-in-law.

"Oh, Thorin! I know it is your right to do so, but how could you?", she thought devastated fighting back her tears.

And Ama, who had seen Juwa and Alwa grow up and had been closely connected with the family for decades, lay in her little room and the tears ran down her wrinkled face.

* * *

 _ **Would really appreciate a short shout on how you like the turn of the story. XO**_


	23. Chapter 23

Thorin woke up the next morning when someone shook him at his shoulder. He opened his eyes just to close them again immediately. It was bright as daylight. He groaned. Someone must have lit every available candle in the room. The king blinked around with aching eyes. Alwa knelt next to him in bed and looked down at him.

"My king", she said, "You have to lie with me now".

"Hm?".

Thorin was sure to have misunderstood. Slowly he came to himself and the memory of yesterday rushed back to him. He had tied the knot, Alwa, her injured toe, the seizure…

He leaned on an elbow, turned around to her and gently stroked her shoulder.

"Are you fine, dear? I really did not want to hurt you last night. I am so very sorry that happened! I just did not want you to walk around in your nightgown last night. Do you understand, Alwa?", he said sorrowfully.

"Yes", she answered, "I see it all very clearly now. But you have to lie with me now. At once".

Something was different from yesterday, but he could not figure out, what it was. He looked at her confused. Had her mind now yielded fully under last night's fit?

As if he had uttered this thought aloud, she sighed and it sounded somewhat impatient, almost annoyed.

"If you lie with me now, you will father a child. A son. A great king. But it will be too late soon", she explained to him decidedly.

He did not believe a single word she said.

"Oh, Alwa", he said indulgently, "What are you talking about? I gave Dan my word not to hurt you and broke that promise last night already. I will certainly not...".

She put her fingers on his mouth, to stop him from talking and said emphatically:

"Middle Earth needs this king. Dan needs him too".

"Well, if that is so… Hence for Middle Earth!", Thorin laughed and fell back into the white pillows.

This was completely insane...

"Is there anything I can do? I do not know about these things from experience. Or are you not able to right now?", she asked, sounding quite desperate now.

She was obviously absolutely serious about it.

"Oh, I would be able to all right", Thorin answered with a pensive smile, suddenly seeing her with different eyes.

"Kiss me", he said.

"On your mouth you mean?", she asked, puzzled.

He nodded.

She bent over him, briefly pressed her lips on his and looked at him questioningly.

"Like that?", she asked sceptically.

"Yes. That's part of it", he replied amused.

"Oh, please! My King, it has to...", she began again, unhappily.

And the king took her face into both hands and gently pulled her down into a slow, deep kiss, cutting off her talk. Soft and yielding he felt her lips on his. There was no hesitating or timidity on her part and when Thorin broke his kiss at last, she gazed at him amazed and in wonder, touching his lips once more with her fingertips.

Thorin urged her down on her back next to him, feeling the heat rise inside himself. He gently pushed her legs apart and when he lay down between them, she began to breathe heavily.

"Alwa, are you really sure, you want this? Because if I start now, I'll hardly be able to stop", he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded silently. Then she reached into his hair and pulled him close for her part. Kissing him, a little shakily and insecure.

He returned her tentative kisses and slowly ran his hand up her naked leg until under her night gown, causing her to pant softly. She wore nothing underneath. He moaned and pushed down his pants. Then he grabbed her hand and gently drew it onto his erect manhood. For months he had not been with a dwarrowdam or with one of the whores in Skemtar or Dale.

He would not only be able. He would be able very quickly, he thought.

She was frightened at first when her fingers touched his warm shaft and raised her head to see what her hand held down there.

"That… will not fit, I am afraid", she breathed deeply and let got of him.

Thorin had to laugh so hard that tears came to his eyes. She was truly incredible.

"Well, kind of. I would have to make it fit this first time and that will most probably mean skin will tear. And it will bleed and hurt, I guess", he answered at last, wiping his eyes.

"Hurt as much as my toe?", she asked unpretentiously.

"I honestly do not know that. You would have to ask Dwin. But we do not have to do this, Alwa. We really do not", he replied.

She seemed to listen inside herself for a moment.

"Yes, we do. This child is important", she said seriously, "And to me everything you do is so… new and so exciting. I like that", she said without any coquetry, touching his lips again.

He kissed her again, hungry this time and enjoyed it thoroughly to be the experienced part. He lured her, teased her and let his tongue play. She might be inexperienced but her body reacted just right and completely without shame. She moved beneath him, pressed herself against him and her hands where everywhere on his back, in his hair and clung to his shirt. She was certainly no child.

He wanted her so much now that he would not have stopped if Dan had been standing in the door in a blind fury.

At last he directed his shaft to her gap, feeling the enticing heat and moisture of her body. Closing his eyes he pushed forward, entering, filling her innermost. She was so tight. Then he paused and opened his eyes, looking directly into hers'. She had made no sound. A single tear ran down her temple and the king kissed it away tenderly, tasting the salt and buried his face on her neck.

Murmuring her name he began to move himself and she blinked briefly. It was very clear to Thorin that he hurt her, but six, seven deep thrusts later he reached his peak with a relieved moan and came to lie on her heavily.

After a while he slowly withdrew from her. She let out a soft cry of pain. Then she closed her eyes and lay completely still.

Thorin turned around to her, pressed his lips to her shoulder, stroking her soft arm and savouring her warmth, the peaceful silence and his satisfaction. Guiltily he thought:

"Damn hypocrite! For Middle Earth! Truly! Rather for your own horniness. I'm not any better than Kirin. Or Dwalin. Fifty strokes of the cane for the king!".

Then he dozed off.

He did not know how much time had passed when he woke up feeling his fingers being touched. She took his heavy hand and placed it on her abdomen. He looked at her in astonishment. She still had her eyes closed, but a smile on her lips now.

"His name shall be Fredrin, 'peace'", she finally said and breathed a sigh of relief.

Thorin ran a shiver down his spine.

Could it actually be that she had just conceived his child? His … son? What if it was really true what she said? He looked at her thoughtfully and she opened her eyes. And suddenly he realized what had struck him so differently about her this morning. The squinting had disappeared!

"Yes", she said simply, as if reading his mind again, "I see".

Finally she pushed away the covers, sat up gently moaning and looked at her foot. The big toe of her right foot was swollen, the nail split, the nail bed darkened and everything was blood-smeared. There was not only blood on the sheet under their midst, but also on the bed and the floor. The snow white carped was dotted with bloody footprints. Now that would set tongues wagging after all...

"Mahal, Alwa… I am terribly sorry. I will have Oin take a look at it later. The healer I mean", the king murmured sympathetically and ran his fingers through his hair.

She tried to stress the foot and drew her breath through her teeth with a painful hiss.

"I must go to the bathroom", she said, pointing to the door.

He jumped out of bed, pulling up his pants and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her right in front of the toilet. There he let her down carefully and wanted to leave, but she held his hand.

"Wait", she said.

Thorin heard her water plash into the basin and Alwa's brief yelp, when the fresh wound between her legs began to burn. Thorin was so full of shame he did not know where to look. But Alwa pulled the sweaty nightgown over her head, threw it to the ground, pointed to the bathing grotto and lifted up her arms to him, stark naked.

He was about to pick her up again, but hesitated than and got undressed himself. He felt the blood rush to his face. To be so close to her, naked, in these everyday, intimate moments made him feel more ashamed than the fact having taking her virginity an hour ago. Alwa on the other hand was pure impartiality and playful ease. With her in his arms he slowly went down the steps into to basin. When the water touched her feet, she clung to him panting and he paused until she got used to it and the injury no longer hurt too bad. She nodded softly and he went on. A second time he had to stop when the very warm water reached her lap.

Finally she nodded again and said:

"The toe hurts more".

"Well, then I'll know next time", he replied.

She laughed brightly and he smiled at her and was very glad and thankful that after last night's terrible incident she had not lost her trust in him entirely.

At last she slipped out of his arm into the water and enjoyed the luxury of the great basin with delight.

He looked around for soap for skin and hair, but since he had not thought of it earlier there were none near the basin. Sighing, he climbed out of the water again and searched the cupboards for the necessary. He was already back in the water when he remembered that they would need towels as well. After placing a whole stack on the warm massage stone besides the basin, he sat down at the edge of the pool and slid back into the warmth of the water, dipping and swimming a stroke.

He felt so well and so much in the right place like he had not in months. Looking around for Alwa, he saw her brushing some wet hair out of her face and dropping backwards into the water with a blissful smile.

Resting his head against the basin's edge he watched this peculiar foreigner for the first time in silence. His wife. Enforced upon him by his sister.

She reached only up to his chin when she stood in front of him and her white-blond hair fell, now that it was wet right down to her hip. Her brows, pubic and underarm hair were light-blond too, though not as bright as her head hair and sparse chin-beard. Pale, flawless skin, small spherical breasts with bright pink tips, slightly pointing outwards, a podgy little tummy, a round butt and fine-rounded limbs. Everything about her seemed delicate, soft and yielding. Without mistrust and without vanity. Completely pure, he thought.

She was so very different from his sister. Oh, Dís. What had she been thinking wanting to embrace him yesterday? He was glad he had had the strength to reject her. For her physical closeness, her smell, her arms around him, a kiss maybe, would have ripped open everything again. He knew that. So he let his thoughts wander until he suddenly noticed that Alwa was no longer in the water. Frightened he looked around for her.

She knelt on the opposite wall, looking at something on the floor. Thorin trudged to the stairs and hurried over.

"Alwa? What is it?", he asked gently.

She ran her hand over a tiny stone wedge jammed into a narrow crack at the bottom at the wall. Thorin took a deep breath. He recognized the back of the hidden door.

"Dwin", Alwa said absent-mindedly.

Alwa touched the wall with her hand and looked at him penetratingly, but did not say anything. Then she rose, shivering slightly, wrapped her arms around herself and walked back into the warm water, limping. Thorin felt strangely caught. She saw and felt things others did not perceive. That was all too clear. He wished he knew what exactly she had seen. But he did not dare to ask.

Thorin followed her back into the water, washed himself and beckoned her to hand her the bottle of hair soap. Instead of taking it she turned around in front of him as if this was the most natural thing to do. Amused at her childlike behaviour the king thus began washing her hair and her back and she raised her arms so he could reach her armpits. When his soapy fingers reached around her, touching her breasts, she lay her head to the nape of her neck pleasurably.

"That's nice", she said.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. I like it too. Honestly", he replied cheerfully and pulled her close briefly, "But we should get ready now. Your family sure wants to see that I left you in one piece. And I want Oin to have a look at your foot".

"Fine", she said, dipping to rinse off the soap.

The warm water had done her injured toe good and she could walk herself, limping a little. Still he wrapped her in a big, soft, white towel and carried her to her bed to comb her hair.

"You do not have to address me with 'My King', Alwa. Just call me Thorin", he said casually while gently brushing her silvery hair.

"It does not seem right to me to address you that familiar. Mine is only the crown. Not your heart. I can see further today", she replied calmly.

Thorin froze.

"And will my heart not be free sometime again? For someone else?", he asked softly.

"That is not certain yet. It is up to you and up to her", she said, turning to him and the look of her bright-blue eyes was calm, firm and caring.

"And do you also know, who my heart belongs to?", he asked, clearing his throat.

She nodded silently and he went on brushing her hair, although it was already entwined and flowed glistening down her back. Then he braided two side strands into pretty plaits and left the rest of her hair fall down open.

She took the brush from him and looked at it marvelling, as if she had never held one in her hand before. And that probably might even have been the case, Thorin thought. Then she crawled behind him on the bed and began combing his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her careful touch.

"And you... see further today, you say?", he asked after while.

"Yes. It is… as if the fog is lifting at last. Everything is so close, so sharp. There are more and more pictures", she replied hesitantly.

"Why now?", he asked back.

She did not answer right away and he turned around to her. She sighed and said:

"The fear. I think the fear pushed open the door. Or so it was with Wala anyway. Ama will know it".

"Oh", Thorin said, not knowing whether to apologize again or to be proud.

She ran her hand over his hair.

"Is it good like that?", she asked.

"Wonderful", he replied with a smile, "We are going to get dressed now and see if we can get something for breakfast, huh?".

She nodded and he went to his rooms with a towel around his hips. He hurried. When he came back he found her crying on the floor of the dressing room, still naked.

"Alwa!", he said anxiously and knelt down beside her, "What is the matter?".

"All that… I can not decide that! I don't know what…!", she sobbed, making a vague gesture towards the neatly sorted dresses, trousers, skirts, blouses, cloaks, tunics, the huge boot rack, the well-filled linen chest and the noble jewellery boxes.

"And the pictures are getting more and more!", she stammered, holding her head.

Thorin pulled her to her feet and embraced her. He could feel her heart race.

"Ssh, come here", he whispered soothingly.

He carried her back to the bedroom, sat down with her, pulled the blankets around her and held her tight in his arms until she had calmed down. She was shivering with cold now and breathing heavily.

"Better?".

"Yes. But do not go!", she begged, clinging to him.

"I just get you some clothes. I'll be right back".

She hesitantly let go of him and he went back into her dressing room and quickly got a couple of things together for her.

Besides underwear he chose a light grey, warm skirt with a high waist band, a white blouse with embroidered collar and a grey woollen cardigan with a rabbit fur trim. No boots and stockings.

He helped her get dressed. Then he went back and rummaged through her jewellery. There were nice pieces among it but he decided quietly for himself that he wanted more white gold, silver and mithril and much more aquamarine and sapphire for her. She should always wear a delicate blue, white, grey and silver he thought. The other things he would just ban from her closet. Especially the red ones. Everything that reminded him of Dís would disappear.

He put a white gold necklace with opals around her neck, four selected rings on her fingers and fastened a pair of dainty earrings. Looking at her he decided to get the matching opal bracelet for her to wear also. While he enjoyed decorating her like that she took hardly any notice of what he was doing and was just glad for his presence. Finally he set the beautiful crown on her head and offered her his hand.

"Shall we, my queen?", he asked with a smile and a slight bow.

She took his hand and rose. The smile she gave him seemed a little bitter sweet when she answered:

"Gladly, my king".

Thorin led her out onto the corridor and ordered his valet to send for Oin quickly and to put in order the queen's rooms. Especially the bedroom.

Outside the dining room he stopped and looked uncertainly down at her. And before he could put his mind in words she lay her hands on her belly and said:

"I see you would rather not talk about Fredrin. Shall it remain our secret until it can be seen?".

The king nodded relieved. On the one hand he was undoubtedly glad that Dan would not yet hear of the fact that he did consummate the bond even thought he had promised him not to do exactly that and to go about it slowly and gently. And secondly, he was not sure yet what to think about this whole matter of his alleged son anyway. Not a bit did he believe in it.

Juwa had been determined not to tell her husband and especially not her sons about the cries she had heard in the night. But for Dan one look at his mother's distressed face in the morning was sufficient to know that something of that kind must have occurred. And when he asked straight out and Ama began to cry bitterly at that he did not relent until his mother told him what depressed her so much. Dan was infuriated and disappointed. The only thing worse than his anger, was his hangover this morning, though. Just like Kan, he could hardly move without being sick. The brothers looked at each other and Dan gnashed his teeth. He stood up and clenched his fists. Kan knew his brother was about to bash in his brother-in-law's head. And maybe he would have done so right away if had been able to walk a straight line.

"Dan… wait! Let's first hear what Alwa says. I can not imagine that he… he… hurt her. I really can't", Kan groaned, holding his head.

And his brother sat down again heavily and took another sip of tea.

Juwa and Ama sat together, holding and comforting each other, while Ban stood behind them with a petrified face.

So when Thorin entered the room he did not need any clairvoyant abilities to notice at once the family's wrath and embitterment. After this quite remarkable morning he had not really anticipated anything like this. He saw Dan approach him menacingly, the smile on his face died down and he raised his hands, conciliating.

In this moment Alwa stepped in front of him, shielded him and looked at her family calmly. It was completely silent in the room.

"Alwa… Your gaze…!", her mother suddenly noticed and she rose astonished.

Now Ama rushed to the young dwarrowdam and took her face in both hands.

"Alwa! You… you see?", she asked amazed beyond measure.

Alwa nodded and smiled.

And this smile broke the spell. Her parents came closer almost in awe. Her mother embraced her, Ban kissed her forehead and Kan gave Thorin a searching look. It was all to obvious that he would have liked to ask how this had came about, but then he just grinned, shaking his head. Dan however knelt in front of his sister and looked disbelievingly into her eyes.

"Is everything all right, little sister? Are you fine?", he asked worried.

She nodded.

"You screamed last night", he insisted, throwing the king a devastating look.

When Alwa did not answer, her brother took her hands and implored:

"Alwa, please! I need to know what happened!".

"No", she said, smiling at him.

Dan could not believe his ears. Dumbfounded he stared at his sister. Never before had she contradicted him. Kan behind him, laughed restrained.

"Never mind, Dan! That really does not regard us, as long as she's not asking our help. She obviously grew up tonight", he said.

There was a knock on the door and a servant announced the healer. Oin entered, followed by his assistant who was carrying Oin's heavy bag. Both were slightly out of breath from hurrying up here.

Thorin cleared his throat and introduced the two. Then he said to Oin:

"I want you to have a look at the queen's foot, Oin".

Everybody stared down at Alwas feet now and Ama slapped her hands to her mouth with a compassionate sigh.

"Sit down please, your Highness. And the foot up here on the chair. I will be very careful", the healer said kindly.

His assistant held one of the chandeliers so Oin had enough light for his examination. Ama came to Alwa's side, put her arm around her shoulder and said soothingly:

"Oh, Mahal! Poor mimûna! Hurt your foot, did you?".

Alwa nodded.

"It's not broken. Good. The nail will come off in a few days and it will take a while for the new one to grow. Until then you should be easy on the foot. And bathe it twice a day with a tincture I'll send up", Oin said.

Ama, who saw this as her task, nodded eagerly.

"What did you bathe it in this morning?", Oin asked the old maid.

But Ama just gave at him a confused look.

"Oh, only warm water and soap", Thorin answered Oin in her stead.

Now everybody stared at the king.

"You… you washed her, sire?", Ama asked, aghast.

"Bathed her, did her hair and got her dressed", Thorin listed with a smirk and adjusted Alwa's collar.

She looked up at him smiling.

Dan, who was still kneeling next to his sister, finally got up, groaning and with a badly aching skull.

"And again I owe you an excuse, Your Highness", he said, contrite.

"On the contrary. I have to apologize. The queen has been harmed while in my care. She was afraid and in pain. Something she should never have experienced here in Erebor. I am very sorry this happened. Especially because you may have grieved the whole night, mother Juwa", the king said with a bow.

"I did indeed, my dear Thorin. And I am all the happier now since the misunderstanding has cleared", she replied relieved.

"I am sorry for my wife for her sorrowfully spent night", Ban said with a bow towards Juwa, "But even worse would have been if the night had been quiet and my child unhappy this morning".

As it was almost noon already Thorin ordered lunch, invited Oin and his assistant and when the door opened and Dáin and Veri joined them, in good mood as always, they all sat together soon and ate at the long table. Oin had a powder against the brothers' hangover also and slowly their spirits returned, too. After lunch Dáin and Veri went back to their rooms to get ready to return home and Thorin left with the two healers. Allegedly to look after some matters at the office but also to give the family the opportunity to be with one another without his presence for a while.

After Dan and Kan had ascertained themselves again of their sister's well being they staggered back to bed. Ban wanted to go for a walk and so the three dwarrowdams remained back alone. They went over to Alwa's rooms, where two dwarves were still busy with cleaning. One of them was just rubbing the last stains out of the carpet, then they left the rooms quickly and quietly with a bow.

Juwa looked around curiously and Ama, who already knew the rooms from sorting in Alwa's personal belongings, beamed at her joyfully.

"Now isn't that pretty?", the old nanny said, delighted.

Ama showed Juwa around and she marvelled at the luxury, while Alwa sat down on her bed quietly, looking towards the closed doors of the king's chambers. At last her mother sat down next to her, Ama on her other side.

"Really nice. And everything just as you love it. Oh, Alwa! Child, tell me. Do you think you can be happy here?", Juwa asked her daughter wistfully.

"Yes. My place will be here now", Alwa answered.

Then she turned to Ama seeking help: "But all the pictures in my mind! It is like a storm in my head".

Ama took her hand and said:

"You will learn to steer it soon now. Oh, I have been praying every night that I live to see my little Alwa awake! Wala has told me so much you need to know! When I entered her service after Juwa's birth she had me put down many, many things I was supposed to tell you when you are ready. We will go through those notes together. But one by one. First thing of all is not fighting it, Wala says. Try to stay open so the pictures can flow in and out".

Alwa leaned against her and yawned.

"Rest, raklûna! The last days have been all to trying for you and for all of us. I am very glad and thankful Ama will stay with you and help you find your way", Juwa said and looked gratefully at the old maid.

"And I am so very happy to witness our little Alwa finally wake up and see!", Ama said visibly moved, "You must have been very afraid for the gift to break itself free at last. Was is that bad?", she asked cautiously.

"Yes. Today I see there was no real reason but yesterday I thought I would die", Alwa replied softly.

* * *

 **Did you like it so far? Please leave a short review! Or recommend this on Facebook or Twitter maybe... :)**


	24. Chapter 24

During the afternoon most of the foreign guests left the Erebor and Thorin was busy seeing everybody off. Only Alwa's family and Bilbo remained behind to visit a little longer.

In the evening Thorin invited the companions for dinner so they would have the opportunity to meet his wife and new family on a more personal level. Alwa sat quietly besides the king, looking at the dwarves one by one, while Dwin, who was sitting on her other side, told her the names and relationships, adding what she knew about the ten.

Karla and the two oldest daughters of Bombur, Brit and Grit, were also invited, just like Gloin's wife, Liv, and their son Gimli.

Despite the not inconsiderable aftermath of yesterday's partying it soon became cheerful and loud. Thorin enjoyed being able to celebrate at ease and without official duties in the circle of his friends tonight.

And each time he looked at the dwarrowdam beside him, he was surprised how very familiar it felt to have her next to him. He listened amused to Dwin's anecdote about Bifur and added:

"And later he was the one to find Dwin heavily bleeding down in the mines thus saving her life. Thanks Mahal".

Dwin looked at the king shyly and said softly:

"And the king was the one to tell Dwin not to surrender to her grief and her broken heart thus she began fighting".

"Thanks Mahal", Dwalin added, throwing Thorin a grateful glance and pulled Dwin into a hug.

Alwa watched them kiss each other and smiled.

Bilbo was compelled to sing a song from the Shire and the dwarves joined in, clapping and stomping. Afterwards Bofur stood up, quite drunk already, and began to sing one of his rather rude songs until Dwalin got a hold of him and put an end to it quickly. There was cheering and laughter and Bofur sat down again and continued drinking. For Thorin's parents-in-law it was soon becoming to noisy and they withdrew. Everybody rose and wished them a good night. Thorin noticed that Alwa was tired too, but she smiled bravely and remained at his side.

Suddenly her gaze lost itself as if dreaming. She said:

"The wizard".

"What did she say?", Oin asked, raising his pipe.

"She means Bofur with that idiotic hat!", Nori replied loud.

"Bone head!", Bofur grumbled and threw a chicken leg at him.

Everyone laughed.

There was a knock and a servant announced Gandalf.

It became quiet in the room. They all stared at the queen with awe. Alwa's brothers and Thorin however glanced at each other with a knowing look. Gandalf entered the room, surprised at the respectful silence.

The king welcomed the old wizard cheerfully and servants hurried to bring a fresh cover and fill his goblet. Gandalf sat down besides Bilbo and raised his glass to the king and the friends around the table.

"It is nice to meet you all again tonight in such a small round!", he said smiling.

So they continued eating, drinking and joking again but all of them threw covert glances at the queen from time to time.

After a while Alwa could hardly keep her eyes open any longer and Thorin had Ama come and accompany her to her rooms. A little later Ama sneaked back into the dining hall again, blushing and standing undecided in the door.

"What is it?", Thorin asked her, frowning.

Ama stepped closer and whispered in his ear:

"She would like you to leave the doors open, sire".

The king smiled and nodded.

When he came into his bedroom late at night, the double doors were indeed wide open and there were still a lot of candles burning in Alwa's rooms. He changed into his nightgown and walked over to her, extinguished the candles except for the night light and looked at his wife for a moment. She slept fitfully. He wondered briefly whether to lay down next to her and try to comfort her with his presence. But he quickly rejected the idea. Neither did he want to wake her unintentionally, nor be tempted to get too close to her again. Not even for the sake of Middle Earth… It was just not right. He could not get over Dís. And Alwa knew it.

He leaned at the door, watched her sleep and pondered how this must feel for her. She had left her home, her loving family to move to this unknown place, to tie the knot with an unknown dwarf, whose heart, as she found out, belonged to some other dwarrowdam. And still she had been confident in him, offering him her virginity for their alleged son, doing the best she could to fit in. Courteous and obliging to everyone without bias. Except Dís.

With a deep sigh he went to bed.

He remembered that he had forgotten his promise to go down to see the hot spring with her and decided to do that first thing in the morning tomorrow. He listened to her tossing and turning in bed until he drifted off to sleep too.

So the next morning they made their way down to the great spring. They walked slowly for one half of the toenail had come off at night and Alwa took her step very carefully. The dwarves they passed, greeted respectfully and stared at Alwa curiously. She did not seem to mind. When they finally arrived downstairs she sat down, without regard of the moisture of the bench, on exactly the spot where Thorin had found Dwalin down here after Dwin's miscarriage.

"I like him", she said.

Thorin nodded and did not need to ask who she meant.

"He is a good guy and my best friend. You can trust him with anything at any time".

Then they sat silent for a while. Alwa pulled her feet up on the bench and gazed at the billowing, steaming water.

"Do you know that it was Dwalin's wife that chose you for me actually?", he asked her, smiling.

She looked at him astonished, seemed to search for something in his eyes and slowly shook her head.

"Why did not you choose me?", she asked.

"Well, Dwin is from the Iron Mountains and she knew you both. And I asked her to pick the one who was best for me", he replied, suddenly wishing he had not raised the topic.

"Who was the other one?", Alwa wanted to know serenely and looked again at the pulsing water.

"Her name is Utt. Her father is in arms' trade, I believe".

"Utt", Alwa repeated, shuddering.

"I like Dwin", she said after a while.

"Me too", Thorin replied, smiling.

Alwa leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed deeply and relieved.

"The water comes from deep down below and carries no pictures. This is a wonderful place", she murmured.

When they left the spring hall later and Thorin locked the doors behind them consciously, Alwa said casually:

"You would have chosen Utt".

Thorin paused and nodded then.

"I only had the pictures. And Utt...".

"I see", Alwa interrupted gently.

They climbed up slowly the many, many stairs and when they had almost reached the level of the entrance hall, they came across Karla. She paused and bowed when she recognized the king. Thorin noticed that she was tear-stained and breathing heavily.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Our youngest! He just disappeared! I have been looking everywhere", she panted and was close to tears. She held a small cap clasped in her hand. Alwa reached for it and Karla gave it to her. The queen closed her eyes.

"A pony. A brown one", she said.

Karla groaned and clapped her hand at her forehead.

"Of course! That's where he'll be. Thank you! Thank you, your Highness!", she cried, running up to the entrance hall and out to the stables.

Thorin and Alwa followed her slowly. They were just on the first staircase up into the royal wing when they saw Karla come back into the hall cuddling a little boy in her arms. Gratefully she bowed in Alwa's direction.

Two days later daily life gradually returned to Erebor. Dwin, Dwalin, Balin and Ori were back at work so Bilbo went around the mountain alone, admiring the splendour of the halls, the impressive flights of stairs and perfect arches. He passed the guards in front of the exhibition in the small hall, who greeted him politely as he was the king's guest of honour.

Bilbo admired the precious jewels, gem-studded vessels, the magnificent weapons and the casket with the white starlight stones. There he paused and marvelled at the glittering flash of this extraordinary preciousness.

"Hobbit", someone said and Bilbo flinched. He had not seen anyone when he entered. Even now he did now see anyone at first until he noticed the queen on one of the back benches. She rubbed her eyes as if she had been sleeping there. Bilbo went to her, bowed deep with a smile and she motioned him to sit next to her. Then she looked at him piercingly and took his hand deliberately. Bilbo swallowed.

"You carry something dark, something evil with you. I beg you, avoid it. It poisons your soul", she said seriously.

Bilbo made a move to reach for his waistcoat pocket but dropped his hand quickly.

"I do not know what you mean, your Highness", Bilbo muttered, but he had never been a good liar.

Alwa gave him a warm smile now.

"You do", she said, got up and left.

Word got around.

Alwa had began to wander around the mountain followed by two of the guards after having breakfast together with the king in the morning and so getting to know her new home. More and more often she was approached on these occasions hopefully and reverent by dwarves and dwarrowdams with a question regarding the past or the future or with a request for advice.

Within six weeks, her family had long gone home and Dan had visited twice already, it got that far, that Alwa hardly stepped out of the guarded doors to the royal wing and was expected right there by an ever growing crowd.

The queen would sit down on the stairs then, taking her time to talk to everyone. Never rejecting someone, never getting impatient. The backlog on the stairs however of those seeking answers and of those just watching curiously disturbed the course of the daily coming and going so much that another solution had to be found. Balin was of the opinion on the long run there would have to be separate premises for Alwa, with guards, regular times, large waiting areas, bathrooms… But Thorin did not want to hear of that. He hoped that this public interest in his wife would die down after a while. Seeing her besieged by all those seeking answers was not to his liking. Not at all.

Sometimes she would show him in the evenings what she had received from the grateful dwarves. Usually it were things like a basket of eggs or vegetables, freshly caught trout or a bale of cloth, fine hair soap or some pages of good parchment. Sometimes gold. Alwa never asked for anything but took the gifts with thanks and passed them on to the kitchen or the needy collection. Every now and then however she received small handicrafts, carvings, nicely designed bookmarks or children's drawings. These things she kept in a special chest. Thorin merely shook his head when he saw the joy with which she looked at those basically worthless 'treasures' while stowing the precious jewellery he showered her with rather unheeding with a polite 'thank you'. The jewellery, especially the crown, seemed rather troublesome to her. He sensed that she only wore it for his sake and it pleased him indeed very much to see her in the colours he wanted and adorned with the delicate and precious gems he had given her. Ama had instantly met his wish, sorting out the red, dark green, yellow and brown clothes. He had summoned the tailor and ordered dresses according to his wish. Dís would have laughed at him and had doubted his sanity but Alwa took everything with composure. Everything except boots and stockings.

So when her conversations in the staircase took on disagreeable proportions she went down into the hall with the waiting, put a chair in the place that Dwalin had shown her on her very first day in Erebor and sat down there. She could feel the hot spring's water rush beneath her feet and immediately she was surrounded by curious onlookers listening to her.

The most frequent question was the one about the fate of missing relatives. And even if Alwa could just confirm their death in the vast majority of cases it still was a comfort to those left behind to have certainty and maybe learn about the very last moments of a loved one. Sometimes only the approximate place. And sometimes she saw the orc's arrow in the chest, saw the torment, the lonely, slow dying amidst of the battle and then she suffered with the family. But she never glossed over anything. The family usually brought a keepsake of the missing. A tobacco pipe, a drawing, a musical instrument or a garment. Alwa took it, closed her eyes and started telling about the pictures that came to her. In some cases no pictures would appear without her knowing the reason. And twice she could surprise the family with good news. Also for lost things some dwarves asked. Trivial matter sometimes. Almost forgotten memories or the gender of an unborn child. Some asked for advice before an important personal decision. And even though Alwa herself was not experienced at all in everyday, secular affairs she could often see a deeper motivation, an anxiety, a tendency or connection her counterpart was not even aware of. And many a heart was light after talking to her.

One day in the hot summer month of Úrimё, two months after midsummer, a group of men and women rushed into the entrance hall. The two guards on duty who had been standing there rather bored and dozing, following the events inside the hall rather than guarding it, did not react quick enough to keep them from entering.

Ahead walked a woman carrying a lifeless child, her face painfully distorted. Grief and pain burned in her eyes. Behind her a band of villagers dragged a man with them, pushed him to the ground, disgust in their faces.

"The seeress! Where is the seeress?", the woman cried.

Alwa stood up and walked towards her. The woman held out the dead little body to her with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me who did that! Was it him?", she stammered, pointing to the man on the ground behind her.

Alwa looked at the wretched man, who was lying in the middle of the entrance hall half unconscious now, and then at the little boy, who wore distinct strangulation marks on his neck. She gently put her hands on the face of the dead child and closed her eyes.

She gasped.

"No", she finally answered, sounding strained, "He did not do it. He just found him and even tried to help him. An old man did it. Someone the boy knew, whom he trusted. They were weeding together in the field and laughed and he… he… led him to the forest and… and violated him. And the little one began to scream and cry and the old man strangled him for fear of discovery and left him lying there at the forest's edge. He is limping. One foot is crippled. The left one...", Alwa murmured and her voice died away.

"No! No! Not my stepfather!", the woman cried out, horrified.

The peasants let go of the suspect and came to help the woman, supported her and one of them took the child from her. She began to cry desperately.

"Come, Helen. We'll go'n ask him. Come all along!", the man, who was carrying the child, said aloud. Then he bowed low in front of Alwa, turned and the people left the hall in silence. The apparently injured suspect remained behind. He wore a torn uniform of Dale's city guards. Alwa pointed at him.

"Do help him", she said.

Then she lost consciousness.

When she came back to herself someone was carrying her up the stairs. Alwa opened her eyes and saw Dwalin's grim face above her.

From below in the hall they heard Thorin rebuke the guards furiously. Someone asked when the seeress would be back.

"If this is what happens, she will never talk to anyone of you again! Get you gone! All of you! Now!", the king roared.

Alwa and Dwalin looked at each other.

"Oh, let's get out of the way fast!", Alwa whispered, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, exhausted.

Dwalin grinned and quickened his steps.

"What happened?", he muttered.

"The grief… It pushed me down", Alwa answered and closed her eyes again.

Oin prescribed two days bed rest and the king insisted she would not leave the royal wing for at least a week.

In the evening Thorin was sitting at her bed, watching her drink a large cup of hot chocolate, a thick pillow in her back. She licked her lips and whispered, smiling:

"Fredrin is doing well".

Thorin had to grin. This argument he had actually left as trump card up his sleeve. But she had stolen his thunder. Obviously there was no getting at her that easily.

"Alwa, that was perilous today. I do not want you to expose yourself to this pack again and again!", he said frowning.

"Today I was able to save an innocent man. It is my destiny and I am glad to be your wife. Who could take care of my safety better than the king?", she said mischievously.

"I could simply forbid it", he replied sternly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, my king, you could. Here in Erebor at least. And then I would have to leave. In the Iron Mountains even Wala's rooms are still at my disposal. But I would rather stay here", she said just as sternly.

Thorin sighed.

"Well. We will see. Perhaps I have finally frightened them away".

"What happened to the man?", Alwa asked.

"He is lying with a few broken ribs and a lot of bruises down in Oin's care. Balin sent a message to Dale. Bard will have him picked up in the next few days", Thorin answered.

She raised her cup and drank the last sip. He brushed his thump over the sticky rests on her upper lip and licked it off with pleasure.

"Mmh. Sweet", he said, "So you would rather stay here?".

Alwa nodded and looked at him intently.

"Do you not see that? Not even that?", she asked, smiling impishly.

"You are quite naughty today", Thorin said with mock severity.

"Oh, I am just so happy I am slowly mastering it", she replied, relieved and stretched out both arms towards him.

He hugged her and pressed his lips briefly on her hair. Then he wanted to let go of her, but she had folded her hands behind his neck. Before he knew what she was up to, she pulled him close and kissed him. Soft and gently. Affectionately he took her back into his arms. She opened her mouth slightly and he felt her tongue play on his lips. A hot stream of pleasant excitement ran through his body and he could not help but return her kisses, tasting the chocolate and letting her explore his lips, his mouth and his face. With hands, lips and tongue.

At last however it was him who broke the kiss.

"Alwa, I am not sure...", he muttered, pressing his forehead against hers.

She breathed heavily and her cheeks were reddened.

"Do you not want to give me pleasure, too? I long so much for your touch", she interrupted him, whispering, "I have a right to that as your wife, do you know? That is what Dan said".

"That is what Dan said?", he asked amused, raising his brows.

"Well, Dan said you had a right to that as my husband. But this applies to me conversely, too, I assume", she answered.

He laughed.

"You think so, huh? Shall we ask Dan? Just to make sure?", he asked back, smiling.

"No", she replied, pushing the blanket aside and pulling her night gown over her head, "I do not want to talk at all".

And she began to unbutton his linen shirt. Thorin hesitated a moment, but at last helped her, got up and took off his boots and pants. Naked he stood at the foot of her bed and she looked at him, curious and alert.

If it had been any other dwarrowdam he would have felt awkward at her intent gaze. But not with Alwa. He lifted his arms and turned around slowly so she could see him entirely. His broad chest with the large scar, shining pale through the thick black and grey hair, muscular arms and legs and his semi erect manhood. At last he leaned over and reached for her ankles. Slowly he pushed her legs apart and knelt in between. Without turning his eyes from hers he gently ran his hands up the inside of her legs and let his fingers brush through her blond pubic hair, fascinated by this rare colour again. She gasped, sank into the pillow behind her and closed her eyes. And he let his hands wander on. Her hips, her rounded thighs, the belly, her breast. Then he leaned over and kissed her. Today they had all the time in the world. No one waiting for them, no duty to fulfil for Middle Earth. She took his face in both hands and could not get enough of him. His lips, his smell, his hands, the heat his body was radiating and the dark blue of his eyes. His mouth wandered back down her neck, caressing her breasts. His hair and wiry beard stroking her skin. He cupped and stroked the little firm hills tenderly with his big hands. From the corner of his eyes he saw her cup standing at her night stand. With a smile he took the cup and let the last drops dribble on her nipples. She gave a glittering laugh and began to sigh as he then licked of the sweet chocolaty track. A trickle hat run down her side. He followed the trail and bit playfully into her soft flesh. She laughed, squirmed and reached for his shoulder. Desire lay in her gaze now and her breath went jerkily.

The king placed her feet up on the bed a little higher and when she then dropped her knees to both sides the moist lips of her lap parted. He bend down, his tongue playing around her delicate pink vulva until he touched the little bud above it. Alwa let out a surprised high pitched moan and dug her fingers into the sheets.

Thorin had not done this for a dwarrowdam for years, decades or was it even a century? Dís had always disapproved of it. Less because she did not like it, but because she did not want to be embarrassed having to return this favour. For that was something she simply did not want to do.

Alwa however enjoyed it thoroughly, just as he had expected. Unconditionally, unbiased and without any prudery. She indulged completely into this new sensation and when she reached her summit, she cried out, clasping his head and finally pushing him gently away, when with the ebbing off of the feeling any further touch became unbearable suddenly.

Watching her lust and devotion he himself was so aroused meanwhile, he thrust his throbbing shaft into her, letting go of all tender mindfulness now. He took her hard and ravenous and when he came, he reared up, threw back his head and groaned imploringly:

"Dís! Oh, Dís!".


	25. Chapter 25

He did not notice something was wrong until he opened his eyes sometime later, still breathing heavily and saw her silent tears.

"Alwa, what is it? Did it hurt again that much?", he asked dismayed and not without feeling instantly guilty.

She smiled in tears and said:

"Only the heart".

Confused he pondered about her answer, until he suddenly realized what he had done. Ashamed and groaning he buried his face in the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. She tugged at the blanket but he held tight. At last he emerged from under the sheets.

"I am so sorry. Did I actually say her name?", he asked, contrite.

She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I mean, it is not like I wouldn't have known it", she said.

"Mahal, Alwa, forgive me. I don't want...", he began, but broke off.

"What is it you do not want? My love?", she asked.

"Oh, Alwa", he sighed, burying his face in the pillows again.

She moved closer to him, stroked his hair to one side tenderly and kissed his shoulder. His voice sounded a little muffled by the cushions, when he finally groaned:

"I do not want to hurt you".

"I can not command my heart to feel otherwise. Just as you can't either", she whispered back and pulled the blankets over both of them.

"I will better leave", the king said, wanting to get up.

"Stay. Please", she said, "I do not want to lie here alone now. Your touch… It was so wonderful. I have missed out so very much in my life so far".

He reached for her and stroked her silken hair.

"You are such a treasure. I do not deserve you at all", he whispered, shaking his head.

"You do. I knew that the moment I held you picture in my hands the first time", she answered.

He smiled at her, disbelieving, and she rolled around to come to lie with her back against his warm body. He put his heavy arm around her and his hand on hers. So they lay together in peace until Thorin remembered something else he wanted to talk to her about.

"You have made great progress in the past two months, Ama told me", he said thoughtfully.

When she did not answer, he continued:

"She also said it went much faster than with Wala".

"I am also much older than Wala was then", Alwa replied.

"Ama says it is because the gift is stronger in you. Much stronger".

"Ama can not really know it. And if it should be the case there is nothing I can do about it or against it".

Thorin had definitely the hunch she was trying to downplay what he said. She probably already knew what he was aiming at.

"She also says that you will soon be ready to get in touch with the dead. And she told me that is a very dangerous matter", he concluded worried.

"I am not yet that far, even though...".

"Though what?", he insisted.

"In your rooms for example. It is Thror. I can not hear his words, but I can sense him. He does not like me. I am not good enough for you, he thinks. And his hateful dislike scares me a lot more than the men and women in the hall today", she whispered and threw a look of trepidation towards the open door to his rooms.

"And in here?", Thorin wanted to know and looked around feeling just a little bit ill-at-ease.

"Oh, grandmother Tul I can feel, too. Her welcome and her big heart. Her joy about new life in these rooms. Here it is very good for me. She strengthens me".

Alwa yawned.

"Did any of those blood suckers ever ask you? I mean to talk to a deceased for them?", Thorin asked frowning.

"No. Not yet. And if I were to try, then only with Wala herself first. But right now, I do not even dare that. The mind can lose itself on the other side. Then you are like a living dead. And I do not want that! Not right now! I am so hungry for life", she explained, kissing his fingertips. Her eyelids became ever more heavy.

"Well, let us sleep", he said softly, straightening the blankets.

"Do you believe it now?", she asked half-asleep.

"What do you mean?".

"That I carry our son".

"Alwa, I have lain with Dís so many times and never… Oh, forgive me! I would like to believe it but I really think this bloodline will end with me. Perhaps it is better that way", he murmured gloomily.

She glanced at him but then closed her eyes quickly and hoped he would not ask what she had seen at these words.

If Thorin had really thought he had gotten rid of all the curious and requesters, the next day he was taught of a better one. There were almost twice as many as yesterday. Also some men and women among them this time. The doubled guards sent away all those asking for the seeress and who idled about the hall without a plausible reason was urged very clearly to move on.

The next day they were all back and more came. Thorin groaned rightly angered. At last he told Balin to think about some solution for the time being and work out a long-term arrangement. Then he rode off with Dwalin and Nori to the West flank of the Erebor. Officially to examine a few storm damages. But the three had tents, fishing gear and hunting weapons on their pack pony and Balin knew they were to spend a few jaunty days around the lakes and in the woods. With a broad smile on his face Balin watched them leave, joking and teasing each other. The old dwarf was very glad the king's joy in life had returned and that he had obviously overcome the melancholy of the spring months finally. He had to admit that he had been wrong in regard of the king's bond with this peculiar dwarrowdam. She was doing Thorin exceptionally good.

Balin had just been in his office about half an hour when he was called back to the gate again. Bard himself had come with a couple of men and a cart to pick up the wounded. While the men were being taken to the infirmary with their stretcher, Bard and Balin greeted each other friendly. Balin was glad, Thorin had just left, for he personally appreciated Bard very much and regretted that Thorin was not able to see in him more than an annoying adversary.

"As I heard, I just missed King Thorin. That is a pity, because I would have liked to talk to his queen briefly and thank her personally for her help. Do you think I could see her in spite of his absence?", Bard asked politely.

"I do think I can take over the responsibility for that", Balin replied smiling, "Let us go up and see how she is doing. The incident has weighed her down quite a bit".

"Oh, I did not know that", Bard said.

"Well, we are just learning to deal with this whole matter here too, right now", Balin answered and told Bard about their difficulties regarding the crowd of those wanting to see the seeress. Bard was impressed. He had heard of course what had happened, but he could hardly believe this dreamy, childlike creature, whom he had met on Midsummer, had turned into a sought-after counsellor.

They passed the guards in front of the royal wing and saw Ama waiting in the corridor. Before Balin could say anything, she bowed to Bard with a timid glance and said:

"The queen is waiting for you in the stars' chamber".

Bard was astonished very much. Balin who had noticed his scepticism, smirked and led him up the spiral staircase, where they found Alwa at her desk reading one of the precious books that had been among the presents for her bond.

When the visitors came up, she rose and bowed slightly, smiling. She wore one the new dresses, light blue, white fur-trimmed and lavishly decorated with silver embroidery and pearls. The cloth alone, dyed with the rare indigo had costed a small fortune. A delicate hairdo, a gorgeous, filigree silver necklace, matching ear jewellery and a brand-new heavy white gold ring with the royal seal completed her appearance. Dressed like that she had said goodbye to Thorin this morning and he had hardly been able to get enough of her sight.

Bard began the conversation with a polite bow and said:

"My cordial greetings, your highness. I hope I do not disturb your recovery. How are you today?".

"I am fine. Thank you. Everybody is always over-cautiously concerned about my humble self", Alwa replied, offering her guests a seat in the armchairs.

Before Bard sat down, he looked curiously out of the open terrace door over to Dale. A warm summer breeze swept in from there.

"You have a wonderful view from up here", he marvelled.

"Yes, indeed. Please come and have a look from the balcony", she replied and he followed her outside.

Bard looked around in astonishment, recognizing one of the great statues not far off to one side.

"The opening does not show from below, but I always thought windows would be taboo in dwarven homes".

"They are. This is just an exception for me", she whispered and put a finger to her lips.

Bard smiled.

They went back inside where Balin had already settled in one chair. For Bard the chairs were quite low and he sat down carefully. Then he cleared his throat and said:

"Yesterday you have saved one of my courier riders from being cruelly lynched, Highness. I do thank you very much. He is a good man and also a father. Just like me, he could of course understand the mother's wrath. But the crowd would have actually committed a terrible mistake. As I was told they found the man you named in an old barn. But only his corpse. Had had withdrawn from earthly jurisdiction and hanged himself. Next to him a letter in which he confessed the deed".

Alwa barely nodded.

"The suffering of the parents is immeasurable", she said softly.

They were silent for a while.

"And you saw it?", Bard asked.

Alwa nodded again.

"Oh, I wish I could also see into people's hearts", he added with a sigh.

"In the matter that troubles your heart you would not see anything you do not already know", she said, "We both have the exact opposite problem".

And the king of Dale looked into the eyes of the queen under the Mountain and they both smiled wistfully.

"I would do anything!", Bard said softly and insistently.

"I know", she replied.

Balin began to shift to and fro on his chair.

"Highness...", he said anxiously and both highnesses turned to him.

They laughed.

"Do not worry, Master Balin. It is not my nature to intrigue. But I want to talk with my sister-in-law in confidence. Here in Erebor", Alwa said and rose.

She went over to her desk and pulled a prepared letter out of one of the drawers. She handed it to Bard.

"This is an invitation to your wife. Would you give it to her?".

"Very gladly", Bard replied and took the sealed letter from her hand.

"May I ask when you will meet with her, Highness?", Balin asked concerned.

"Sunday. Until then my husband should be back, shouldn't he?", she answered to Balin, who nodded relieved.

Soon after Bard said goodbye and went down to his men, who were already waiting with the injured messenger in the cart. From the terrace Alwa watched them return to Dale. Then she went inside, closed the doors and walked downstairs with her books because the midday sun came around and it became unpleasantly hot and bright up here.

Balin kept the queen company for supper as he had promised Thorin. And he brought Dwin and Ori with him as he had promised Alwa. Balin wanted to discuss his plans for her counselling hours and rest days, but Alwa declined.

"Balin, please, do ask Ama about that. She knows better", the queen sighed, raising her hands.

She seemed far away with her thoughts, spoke little and listened silently to the conversation of the others. Only when her guests where about to leave, she suddenly asked thoughtfully:

"When does the king have his court days?", she asked.

"Every first and third Monday a month", Balin answered.

"I can help him with that", she said softly.

"Oh! Right! That's a good idea", the white-haired dwarf replied.

Dwin, Balin and Ori went home and sat together over a last cup of tea in the kitchen. Balin gave a detailed account of Bard's visit to Alwa and her invitation to Dís. Then he shook his head thoughtfully.

"Just this morning I've been thinking how good this bond does Thorin. Why do I have the impression he is still attached to Dís and could spoil everything?", he asked, looking at Dwin.

She sighed.

"Because that is exactly the case. And she does not come free of him either. Just so you know, Balin. Mahal! Everything could be so simple!", she said, wringing her hands.

"Three cheers for love", Ori sighed and Balin, who was exceedingly reserved in regard of showing his feelings for Ori, gently put his hand on his.

"I'll drink to that", Dwin laughed and the three raised their cups and drank. Then they went to bed. Tomorrow was Mersday and so they still had two full and one half day of work before the work-free Sunday.

Meanwhile Thorin, Dwalin and Nori were sitting by the fire, looking into the flames and letting the bottle of spirits circle. Dwalin dug rests of the rabbits meat from between his teeth with his dagger and Thorin leaned against a tree, sighing relaxed. It seemed months ago that he had enjoyed a day this thoroughly.

After a sweaty ride in the summer heat they had been swimming in the late afternoon. Dwalin and he knew this hidden lake from their youth days and found it just as beautiful as they had remembered it. Only smaller somehow. There still was also the cliff four fathoms high above the water. Decades ago they had jumped from there into the water, not giving any thought about considerable bruises and broken bones. But today the two dwarves had looked at it, grinned and refrained from it. They had quickly unsaddled the ponies and while they began to graze in the shade, the dwarves got undressed and plunged into the water. The top layer was sun-drenched and warm but one foot deeper the clear water was so cold that it nearly pressed the air out of their lungs. Nori, who was an excellent swimmer tried to dive to the bottom but came up puffing and shook his head. Refreshed they laid down on the sun-warm granite slabs that lined the water and dozed in the half-shadow of the old willows. Just as they had in the past long ago.

Later they caught two rabbits and a partridge and together with bread and blueberry pie Dwin had send along with Dwalin it was a sumptuous dinner that all three of them preferred to a formal banquet.

Content and tired they rested by the fire now. They did not talk much. Thorin stretched out on his bedroll and folded his arms behind his head. He watched the countless stars above him in the cloudless sky appear one by one as the darkness fell, thinking of Alwa. Of their night together. Her devotion. She said his heart could be free again. It was up to him. And to Dís. And after a day like this he was only to inclined to believe that everything would turn out well. Somehow.

The surroundings were peaceful and so no one had to keep watch. And only once did they wake up at night, when two animals, perhaps foxes or martens, fought loudly over the remnants of their meal.

Bard had been delayed on his way to the hospital with his men and when he could finally leave his office it was almost getting dark. Dís had withdrawn already but he saw light in her room, knocked and went in. She sat in front of the mirror and was loosening her hair from the braids. She looked up.

"You are late", she said smiling, shaking her open curls.

He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"So…?", she asked, looking at him in the mirror.

Bard told her about his visit in Erebor, of Balin and Alwa. Then he reached into his pocket and gave her the letter.

"For you", he said, dropped into an armchair and watched her break the familiar seal and read the few lines.

"What did Thorin say to this?", she asked.

"He was not there. Was away with Dwalin and Nori somewhere. He'll be home Sterday at the latest, Balin told me".

"Then Sterday at the latest this invitation will be cancelled by him. I can not imagine he tolerates me near his… his… ward. He will be afraid I'll scratch out her pretty eyes", Dís said gloomily.

"And are you?", Bard asked, smiling.

"Of course! I will tear her apart on the first occasion", Dís whispered, narrowing her steel blue eyes to slits.

She got up and walked slowly over to Bard, dropping Alwa's letter on the floor carelessly.

"And what do I do with the confidant now?", she whispered in his ear and ran the nail of her index finger across his throat.

Bard grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on his lap. She laughed.

"I await your orders, my destiny", he joked and kissed her.

At last she leaned against him, snuggled up in his warm embrace.

"I bet he will not cancel the invitation", Bard said thoughtfully after a while.

"What makes you think so?", Dís asked.

"Well, you have not seen her today. She is… changed. She really does have second sight", he replied.

Angered, Dís furrowed her brows and jumped up. Why did everyone make such a fuzz about this Alwa all of a sudden?

"Changed! Pah, nonsense! I hold your wager! I bet my brother will revoke the invitation at the latest until Sterday's evening bell. He will never want me there. Not after what he told me the last time I saw him. And when I have his revocation in my hands you will get me a mallorn shoot for my garden, my dear Bard!".

"Fine. I bet you will follow this invitation on Sunday without any interference of your dear brother. And after the evening bells on Sterday you will in return tell me the second part of your story, beginning with your 130th birthday. And you will honestly answer all of my questions", he said, challenging, and stretched out his right to seal the bet with a handshake.

Dís hesitated. But at last she took his hand and shook it.

"Deal", she said", And I know exactly where I will plant that mallorn already".

"Dís, Dís… You underestimate her again, I'm afraid. But that is all right with me. I'm looking forward to hear the rest of your story", Bard said with a grin.

Deep inside Dís feared her husband might proof right but she was much too upset to admit that at the moment.

"The story is truly nothing _**you**_ should particularly look forward to", she hissed with flashing eyes.

Bard mimicked her bickering and her anger vanished at once. Her marvellous husband mastered this feat like no other. With Thorin this discussion would have long turned into a substantial quarrel, with shouting, shards and banging doors. The siblings were just too similar in their quick-tempered nature.

Bard only needed a few words, a gesture, sometimes just one look and she calmed down. He was so considerate and patient. She loved him so much for it. Every day more. Gratefully she smiled at him and took a deep breath.

With an intense look in his eyes she then let her night gown slide to the ground and lay down slowly and in a seductive pose on her bed. She saw in the mirror of his face how breathtaking her appearance must be and indulged in the feeling for a moment. When she spoke finally, her velvety voice vibrated with a low purr:

"So…. And you do await my orders, dragonslayer? Come here!".

She beckoned him with her finger. Bard rose and slowly stepped closer to her bed. He spread his arms and bowed his head.

"Get undressed", she ordered smugly.

Bard grinned. How much he loved this woman and her games!

The next day, Mersday, Balin had the exhibition in the small hall taken down and discussed the matter of consultation hours with Ama. He had a long conversation about her experiences with Wala in the Iron Mountains and also negotiated with Dwalin's deputy about a bodyguard for the queen. Then a comfortable tent pavilion was put up in the small hall, benches were carried in and Balin ordered one dwarf of his own staff to serve Alwa as secretary and prepare everything else, such as the signposting and other equipment. So Monday next week everything could start in an orderly manner, he hoped. At the same time he had two of the best building masters working on a permanent solution with special premises.

The next evening, it was Highday already, Balin arrived with Dwin and Ori at dinner time up in the royal wing and was startled, when he saw Alwa. Today, after five days of rest, she looked more spent and exhausted than right after her collapse last Monday. She had dark circles under her eyes, her face was pale and her movements shaky.

"Highness, forgive me, but you do not look very well. Shall I better send for Oin?", he asked anxiously, wondering what she might have done all day to be so drained.

But Alwa declined.

"It is nothing. Nothing Oin can help with", she muttered.

This response did not please Balin at all and he wondered quietly whether he should not have Oin come anyway. Maybe under some pretext.

There she looked at him penetratingly and shook her head.

Balin blushed, which was a rather rare sight. He sighed and said:

"I am honestly concerned about you, highness. And about me. When the king returns and sees you are doing worse than five days ago, he will tear my head off".

"I do not see that coming for you, my dear Balin", she answered smiling.

"Have you been up too long looking at the stars? Shall we better leave and let you rest?", Dwin asked kindly.

"No, no. I have tried something that has costed strength. Enough now, please", Alwa replied, tormented, obviously not wanting to talk about it any more.

So Dwin changed the subject quickly.

"Can you see them? Dwalin and the king, I mean", she asked.

Alwa looked pensively at the white table linen for a moment.

"They are on their way back. They are looking for a place to stay for the night", she replied softly.

"Yes, yesterday was new moon. It will certainly soon be too dark to go on. But then they'll be back here tomorrow before noon already. How extraordinary convenient, that we have you with us!", Balin rejoiced.

The guests left soon after the meal so the queen could retire and rest. Balin hoped very much she would feel better tomorrow and when they arrived home, he was still pondering what it might have been she had tried.

The king and his two companions were back early that Sterday. They had broken up camp in first daylight already. While Nori went home yawning with his part of the prey and his saddlebags across his shoulders, Thorin and Dwalin were immediately besieged with questions and concerns on their arrival. The two dwarves threw each other a sullen glance and Dwalin muttered:

"If we hurry we can be back at the lake by noon...".

"No such luck, I'm afraid", the king grinned resignedly.

So Dwalin walked away to the headquarters and Thorin made his way to his office. Daily routine had returned much faster than they both had hoped.

The king found Balin at his desk. The old confidant greeted him joyfully.

"Nice to see you back! The queen had announced you that early already".

"Did she?", Thorin asked with a smile, "How is she?".

Balin ran his fingers through his white beard and said hesitantly:

"At first she was doing very well. Just last night she seemed to be, well, worn out. I would have liked Oin to have a look at her, but she would not have it. Let's hope a good night's sleep helped her".

Thorin frowned and nodded.

"Anything else?".

Balin reported briefly. When Thorin heard that Bard had been talking to Alwa his expression darkened and when his cousin then told him about Alwa's invitation to Dís, the rest of his good mood fell off him.

"What?", he snapped at Balin.

"Thorin… I was well aware that you would not be overly fond of that. But after all I am not entitled to forbid anything the queen does. And why should I? She invites her sister-in-law for lunch. There is basically nothing to it", Balin answered, sounding slightly irritated.

"Nothing to it? When my dearest sister is involved there's never nothing to it! Did you forget what she has done?", the king snarled.

That was the last straw. Balin was so tired of Thorin's outbursts sometimes.

"Mahal, Thorin! I have talked a lot with Alwa and Ama the last few days and I tell you, your wife is blessed with remarkable abilities! She is not longer the child she may have been Midsummer! And even then she was not much impressed by Dís, if you remember! Cancel the invitation for my sake, but do talk to the queen first! And I will call it a day now! Mahal!", Balin replied fiercely, grabbed his coat and left the room, muttering a repressed curse on this whole hot-headed kin.

Thorin swallowed and watched him leave, quite taken aback. He skimmed briefly through the letters on his desk. Nothing urgent he decided, tossed them back on the table and went up to see Alwa.


	26. Chapter 26

When he came up the stairs his resentment had faded a little after the confrontation with Balin. The doors to his rooms were open and he went inside. His luggage had been brought up and his valet was about to unpack the bags in his bedroom. He obviously tried to make no noise and greeted Thorin in a whisper. At the king's questioning look the dwarf pointed to the open doors into the next room. Thorin looked around the corner and saw Alwa asleep in her bed. He ordered his valet to leave, threw his dusty coat on a chair, rummaged through the pockets in search for a little something and went to Alwa's bedside.

At once he saw what Balin had meant. Even in her sleep something seemed to be weighing on her. Restlessly she threw her head from one side to the other and grimaced as if in pain. An untouched cup of chocolate stood on her night stand.

"Mallorn", she murmured clearly.

What did she see in her dreams, Thorin ask himself not for the first time. And he cursed his helplessness. Not for the first time either. He sighed sullenly. How good he was her husband she had said but basically he could not do anything to help her. Nothing than making everything else easy and comfortable for her.

He stroked her cheek gently and she came to herself slowly. Her smile, when she recognized him, pierced his heart. Bitter sweet. She reached out for him and he embraced her.

"My king", she murmured sleepily.

And he silently pressed her sleep warm body even closer to him and thought, "Mahal, Dís! Set me free!".

"I will talk to your sister. I have invited her", Alwa whispered in his ear, as if to answer his thoughts. And she probably did, he thought.

"Alwa, my treasure! What have you been thinking? I do not want her to come near you", he replied.

"I must talk to her. Alone", Alwa said calmly.

"That", the king replied sharply, "is absolutely out of the question. No!".

Alwa looked at him unblinking.

"What are you afraid of?", she asked.

"Alwa! She can hurt you, make you cry! Her tongue is sharper than any of my swords. She can be cruel if she hates. You do not know her!", the king answered angrily.

"You think she hates me?", Alwa asked calmly.

"I have no idea what's going on in her head! Can you not see it? You tell me!", he rumbled.

"My king, it is not like I think of Dwin's shopping list and am able to read it to you. At times there are very clear images. Like with Karla's little boy and the pony. And sometimes it is only… only a brief impression, a hunch. A feeling, a smell. When we met your sister in the corridor after the bond celebration it was the taste of tears in my mouth. But I can not force any insights. Sometimes it helps to touch something that is connected in a way, sometimes not. And sometimes things change as I look at them. I learn every day to interpret these cognitions, now that not everything storms at me at the same time. And when I see my sister-in-law everything is still open. But I feel pain and a deep discord and always I see you then. You two are so very similar", Alwa said patiently.

No matter what she said playing down her abilities, Thorin felt she saw deep down into his soul.

"I do not trust Dís. Not any more", he replied gravely.

"She will not be able to harm me but I might be able to help. All of us. Let me try", she pleaded.

The king looked into her eyes and thought of Balin's words. He did not have a good feeling about Dís coming to Erebor. Not at all. But Alwa's confidence kindled a spark of hope in him. That she might actually do something to sort things out and to overcome the turmoil in his innermost being. And his resistance to her idea began to fade slowly.

"What is that?", she suddenly asked curiously, pointing to his hand, which he had clenched to a fist, still holding the little something he had sought out of his saddle bags.

"Can't you see that?", he asked.

She concentrated for a moment.

"Old… Earth… You are hiding it!", she said, laughing.

"Ah! So I can hide something from you? And how exactly am I doing that?", he wanted to know.

She smiled but remained silent.

"First you're going to tell me...", he began laughing as she grabbed his hand and tried to loosen his fingers. But his grip was too tight.

"Answer me first", he insisted, smiling, holding up his hand.

"I really do not know it. I only saw warm stone in the sun. And Dwalin. All naked", she said, frowning.

He held out his hand, still smiling and opened it. On his palm lay a small, opened druse, filled with glittering violet crystals.

"It is nothing really. Only a little geode we found by the lake. As a matter of fact it almost hit us falling from the mountain and split open just next to me. I thought you might like it. The other half Dwalin took for Dwin. The smaller one of course", he said with a grin.

Happily he saw how much she really rejoiced in his gift. She seemed almost close to tears. Silently she hugged him.

"You really enjoy this worthless piece of rock more than the sapphires last week?", he asked amused, stroking her hair.

"The necklace is precious to me too. But it is just as much a gift for me as it is for yourself. That's why I will gladly wear it for you. But this here is something only for me", she breathed.

"I must urgently learn to hide more from you", he said gently.

She laughed. Then she breathed in deeply through her nose and said:

"You smell good. Of forest".

"Well, not only good, I guess. How about taking a bath together?", he suggested.

She nodded, smiling.

Dwin came out of the workshop chatting with her workmates. It was Sterday noon and they were all off until Monday now. She saw Dwalin waiting for her opposite the entrance and came running to him happily.

"Dwalin!", she cried and he caught her with both arms, embracing her.

"Why don't you come along both?", Helle called after her.

"Ye, great! If the wood-worms pick up a fight then we have Dwalin with us! That'll do!", someone yelled and everyone laughed.

Dwalin frowned. Actually a whole lot of company was not what he wanted right now. But he saw Dwin's pleading look and asked:

"Where are you going?".

"Skemtar. Giving the new inn a try", Tombur replied.

"The Ithilian?", Dwalin asked back.

"Exactly", Helle said.

"The ham's supposed to be good there", Dwalin grumbled.

"Now how would you know?", Dwin asked indignantly, her hands on her hips.

"We are called into Skemtar every other day because you are fighting with the carpenters somewhere. And they are better as far as I can see. They're always gone already when we come and only you stone-biters lay around", Dwalin grinned, causing a hail of denial from all sides.

The Skemtar was the mountain's amusement quarter. Dwin had been there several times already. Usually with Dwalin and some of the companions, sometimes with Tombur and Helle. It was a vast labyrinth of small alleys and squares, every corner full of pubs and entertainment for every taste and size of purse. Countless inns with different specialities, music, drama, dance, gambling and purchasable company for every liking. But there were also some gloomy corners, in which Dwin would not have dared to go alone. One could buy all sorts of things there, prohibited or at least doubtful. Pipe weed for hours full of ecstasy, potions and supposedly magical frills. Dwalin knew his way around there pretty well, because not one week passed without his troops being called in. Usually only to end a fight, to arrest some drunks or to deal with thefts. Sometimes worse than that.

"Oh, please! I would really like to go! It will be fun! And... I won't have to cook anything. We can go right to bed afterwards. Or into the tub", Dwin whispered in his ear.

"Sounds good", he growled, kissed her and they joined her workmates.

In the "Poros" inn Dwalin ordered six large carafes of the heavy red wine for all while they were waiting for the food.

"Why don't you always come along?", Tombur laughed and there was a toast on Dwin's generous husband. The stonemasons were, as always, uncomplicated and exuberant and Dwalin soon felt at ease in their company. He put his arm around Dwin and fetched the second part of the amethyst druse from his pocket. He handed it to her without a word and her eyes began to shine.

"How pretty! Where did you get that from?", she asked thrilled.

"Almost split my head. Just fell of the mountain. Right next to me. And I reach for it but Thorin is faster. So I grab his hand and I'm stronger, of course. I take them parts from him and he wants them back. He yells, he wants that for Alwa and I yell, no way! That is for Dwin! And so we wrestle a while 'til Nori's fed up and says, there are two parts. That should be enough for two dames. So Thorin took one half and I took the other. The prettier one of course".

Dwin laughed and looked at him fondly.

"Oh, my great warrior… Is there maybe something I can do to reward you?", she asked with a smirk.

"I'll think of something 'til we get home", he muttered in her ear.

Bofur and Bifur appeared and the group closed ranks to they could sit down with them.

"Not eating at Bombur's today?", Dwalin asked.

"Nope. Only stew there today", Bofur answered, grabbing an empty glass from another table, filling it generously and gulping it down.

Dwalin beckoned the innkeeper and ordered some more wine. Bofur poured himself a second glass and said to Dwin:

"Tell me, how are things going on with the seeress now? I am being constantly asked. You're sitting at the source of the important news, sweetie".

"Call her sweetie again and I'll break your neck", Dwalin growled at him.

"Yes, yes, yes. All right, big fellow", Bofur replied calmly.

So Dwin told everything she knew about Balin's preparations in the small hall, Bard's visit and Alwa's invitation to Dís.

"Cheers to that!", was Bofur's reply, "Dís on the warpath... I don't know what you'll be doing but I'll stay taking cover somewhere tomorrow".

The sun was already deep in the west, sending its last warm rays over the dark forest. Bard and Dís stood on the terrace of their house, overlooking the city. In a few moments the church bells would ring for the evening and no notice had come from Thorin. Bard embraced his wife and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do if you do not come back tomorrow? If Alwa brings about a decision that breaks my heart", he asked softly.

"Bard, please! Don't even think that! I will ride there tomorrow and listen to her half-baked little prophesies and try to stay polite and then I will come back", she said firmly.

Bard held her tighter and kissed her ear.

"I hope so. I hope you will come back and decide yourself for me completely", he whispered.

"Oh, Bard…".

The bells began ringing and the two stood there in close embrace until the last note had faded.

"Moment of truth, my love. Now I will finally find out what he has that I have not", Bard said and is sounded more bitter that he had intended.

Dís groaned and looked at the floor. They went inside. Bard poured them a glass of wine, sat down and pointed on the place besides him.

"Where had we got to?", he asked.

Dís fell into the cushions next to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Right now?", she asked back, edgy.

"Do you want to shirk your betting debt?", Bard joked.

She gave him a threatening look.

"Of course not. But I am about to put myself completely at your mercy, dragonslayer. Are you aware of that?", she replied.

"Don't you trust me, my love?", he answered and his so very kind-hearted smile made her laugh.

She cuddled up to him, drank a sip and closed her eyes. Then she collected her thoughts for a moment and began.

"It was already some time before my birthday that I noticed his behaviour towards me changed somehow. He was obviously jealous when I talked more than the necessary to other dwarfs, he wanted to know about every step I took and made a fuss whenever I came later than expected. At first I thought it was funny but soon enough it drove me insane. On the other hand he was incredibly attentive and anxious to anticipate my every wish. Flowers in my room, compliments, favourite pastries on the pillow and every morning he took the time to brush and braid my hair. It was a bit annoying at times because it took much longer than if I had just done it myself but it was all to clear that he sought my closeness. I mean when I had time I enjoyed it too. We could talk on those occasions like we had in the past and he was relaxed as rarely else in those days. First I would do his hair and mostly he seemed almost a little disappointed when I just did it quickly. But he found no end doing mine. And when I became impatient, he was offended", she said.

"Doing each others hair is such a dwarven nature, isn't it?", Bard asked.

Dís nodded and took her glass from the table.

"Should I do that, too? Do you miss that?", he wanted to know.

"No", Dís replied sullenly.

"Sure?".

"My dear Bard, if I ever wanted you to do my hair I will let you know", she answered, but couldn't help a smile after all.

She sipped at her wine and continued.

"Well, anyway, I realized he wasn't looking at me as a brother should look at his sister. Later he told me that he had been feeling like that for me since our common days in that village of men already but either he had hidden it better or I had been blind for some reason. But now, just before my 130th birthday, I did notice. And it...", she broke off.

"What?", Bard asked.

"It was not... unpleasant. On the contrary. I had been alone for so long and he had been for years the only one really close to me. I liked it. And I think he felt that too", Dís replied without looking into her husband's eyes.

"And then?", Bard asked.

"On the morning of my birthday he sneaked into my room very early. He woke me up all in high spirit and gave me his present, a beautiful little wooden box. Telling from the weight alone I feared already that it would be way too much. I opened it and the sheer sight left me speechless. And believe me, Bard, I have seen a lot of precious jewellery in my life. It was a large, heavy gold necklace covering my entire dekolleté, with huge rubies, high-carat diamonds, matching rings, bracelets, ear- and hair-jewellery. I closed the box and wanted to hand it back to him. I tried to explain to him that I could never wear this gold. For with the equivalent one could have fed the whole mountain for three months! I asked him what he had been thinking. But he only listened half. He was appalled that I rejected his gift. "It just shows how much I love you, Dís!", he gasped, jumped up and left, leaving the present behind. And I did not see him all day long. I thought of excuses for my sons and our guests and we celebrated without him. I was worried, but if he did not want to be found it was no use to go looking for him. He knew the mountain much better than I did".

Dís was silent for a moment, lost in thought, and went on then:

"Before I retired for the evening I went by his room again. But the door was locked and there was no answer to my knocking. So I went down the hallway to my rooms. I was just about to get undressed in my dressing room when I heard the door go very softly. This could only be Thorin, for even my sons would have knocked before entering. I had just lit one candle holder that stood next to me so the other rooms around were dark and only I myself was brightly lit in front of the mirrors in there. But no one came in or called for me and I thought after a moment I had misheard. But then I perceived soft breathing in the dark bedroom. And I realized that he must stand there in the dark somewhere, watching me through the wide open door".

Dís sighed and looked at Bard.

"Do you really want to know what came next?", she asked.

"Absolutely", he replied, but the smile he gave her, costed him strength.

"All right then. I do not know what came over me. But in any case I pretended not to have heard him come in. I undressed, slowly and deliberately. I hummed to myself and showed me. And knowing that he was watching me was… exciting somehow. And when I stood there naked at last, I did not put on my night gown but opened the box, which he had given me that morning and that I had stored in the dressing room. And I put on the jewellery. Piece by piece. Finally the necklace. Heavy like an armour. I shook my hair, turned and posed in front of the mirrors. I heard him gasp for air. I was...".

"Please! Spare me with the details. I have a pretty accurate idea of what he got to see, my love", Bard interrupted her.

"Do you really?", Dís asked with a smirk, "I could show you otherwise. Just to make it clear. I have the jewellery up in my bedroom".

"You are such a minx", he groaned amused.

"You knew beforehand what you let yourself in with me, dragonslayer. And you knowingly accepted it", she breathed.

"Right", he replied, taking her chin, "But maybe I should have given you a hiding every now and then".

"Oh, no! The times in which I let myself be beaten by someone are long gone!", she laughed.

With a sigh Bard leaned back and gestured her to go on.

"Well, I thought it a little game, riling him a bit because he had been hiding out all day. I enjoyed it. And at that point I had no idea where it would lead us. For the next thing that happened was him standing in the door suddenly. And the fire that burned in his eyes almost frightened me. Bard, I could tell you now that he overwhelmed me and took me against my will, for I am honestly not sure that he would have let go of me, even if I had resisted with all my strength. But I was myself so… so…! Mahal! He grabbed my shoulders, breathing heavily and held me on arm length, delighting in my sight. And then he pulled me close slowly and kissed me. In all my life I had not been kissed like that before".

Dís covered her face with both hands.

"I wanted him just as much as he did me in that moment. What more can I say? We ended up in bed. And during the next weeks we constantly waylaid each other in the mountain. He pulled me in some chamber on the way to some meeting or I surprised him in his office, closed the doors and… We were both like mad!".

She broke off and sought Bard's look.

"It was only a matter of time before rumours arose. Balin almost caught us once just in the middle of it. The frenzy slowly lessened and coming back to my senses I wanted to end it. The first time of many. For a week I withstood his pleas. We became more cautious but we could not keep away from each other for long", she said and whispered then, "Now you know how it started".

She emptied her glass and looked at Bard unhappily.

"Were you never afraid to become pregnant?", Bard asked into the silence suddenly.

"I was scared every single time. I feared that my sons would find out about it and that it would have consequences. That my bleeding would stay away and I conceived a child from my own brother! I tried to talk to Thorin about it, but he said we would see to it if ever it really happened. Sometimes I had the impression that he would have liked a child with me. But that was completely unthinkable of course!".

"So?".

"So what?", she replied, looking at him dismayed.

"I ask you, whether your brother ever impregnated you",Bard asked relentlessly.

Dís jumped up, went to the window and looked out into the darkness.

"Bard, please! I do not want to talk about it", she whispered.

"Answer me", he demanded adamantly.

When she kept silent, he got up, went over to her and embraced her from behind.

"Do you remember what you said to me in winter when we first talked about it? You said it felt good to unburden your heart. What am I supposed to make now of your hush? Come on. Tell me, Dís. Did you conceive a child from Thorin?", he asked softly.

She wriggled in his arm, but he did not let go of her.

"Did you?", he insisted.

"Three times", she whispered finally.

"Three times!", she screamed all of a sudden, "And I have not carried one of them to term!".

Grief and shame broke out of her throat in a desperate howl. Bard held her tight and pulled her gently back to the settee. In his arms Dís began to weep bitterly. Never before had he seen her devastated like this.

He stroked her back, while the sobbing shook his dwarven wife. Suddenly the door opened and Tilda came in. She rubbed her eyes drowsily.

"Ma, what is it?", she asked anxiously.

In a flash Dís was back in control, containing herself. She smiled at Tilda with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie. I am sorry to wake you up! It was just this sad story. It's fine! Come here, dear", she said.

Tilda hurried to her and embraced her.

"Don't cry, ma", she said soothingly and Dís's tears started flowing again, this time deeply moved by her stepdaughter's care. She pressed the child to herself and looked at Bard seeking for help.

"We will comfort mother Dís together now, huh?", he said, wrapping his long arms around both of them until Tilda laughed loudly and Dís's sobs slowly ebbed.

She wiped her tears away quickly, stood up and held out her hand to Tilda.

"Ah, that did me good! I thank you both! Come on, darling! I'll take you back to bed".

When she came back, Bard poured them more wine and Dís sat down again and took a big sip. She let her head drop back on the cushion and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily.

"The first time, I did not want to believe it although all the signs were clearly there. The lack of bleeding, the nausea in the morning, aching breasts… It was actually clear to me early. And I did not tell Thorin about it because I did not want to run the risk he forced me to have that child. It would have been too great a shame and if it had been retarded… No. Impossible! I took this decision alone. You know, we dwarves are a dwindling people. And every child a blessing. To kill an unborn is one of the greatest taboos among us. It was therefore absolutely unthinkable I would get support in the mountain somewhere".

Now that Dís had begun to reveal those painful experiences the words just gushed out of her like a waterfall and Bard listened silently, without interrupting.

"I had heard that at the men and women near the Blue Mountains it was also banned and kept silent but that there were actually skilled women who helped those who became unwanted pregnant in their plight. It was tolerated on the quiet at least. Finally I became so desperate that I entrusted myself to Juntin and he asked around discreetly in the villages. And he found out about an old herbalist who lived alone in the forest, apart from the villages and was looked upon by the people as a witch. She lived off selling teas and medicines against boils and love sickness and she could get 'rid of unwanted children'. So Juntin was told. And I decided to go there. Thorin planned a hunt and was to be away for a few days and that time Juntin and I wanted to use for our visit there. In the evening before we had planned to ride a violent bleeding started. The child had gone by itself. As with Dwin recently. I was very relieved and very sad at the same time. And I swore to me this should not happen to me again. That I would end this unfortunate relationship".

Despite the summer warmth in the room Dís began to shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. Bard got a blanket and covered her caringly.

"Well. Not even a year later I was pregnant again and this time no bleeding rescued me. So Juntin and I rode to this old woman early in the morning and I was relieved to see that she did not seem to be a witch after all. She was wise and conscientious. The cottage orderly and the herbs on the ceiling and the utensils clean and tidy. While Juntin was waiting outside I told her about my concern and she did not ask for reasons. She examined my body and sat down with me again. She said: "Yes. There is a child growing in you. And if you were desperate enough to come here you are probably also sure you can not have it. We will try it first with a potion and herb compresses. That will trigger cramping in your body and perhaps that will suffice to drive the child out of you. If that does not work until this afternoon I can try it with this", she said calmly, showing me a kind of sharp-edged long-stemmed spoon. "But listen, child! I have done this many times with the desired success but I have also caused terrible damage a few times, because I can not look into you. Think of it well and pray to your God that the potion shows effect", she told me. The tea she gave me did cause severe cramps but the child did not go. Finally I agreed to her using that horrible device. I felt I had no choice. And so she scratched the unborn out of my womb. Everything went well but my heart was shattered with guild and shame. When she had finished she wrapped the remains in a piece of cloth and gave it to me. "That is your duty. Burrow it on the way home. I do not want those little souls near here", she said. I paid her generously, took the bundle and left. I hardly know how I got back. Without Juntin I would have been lost. I cried the whole way home. I had killed a child. We buried the poor little thing halfway home in a grove. Thorin was not back when we returned. I went to bed and stayed there for a week. Juntin told everyone I was not feeling well and I was trying to forget this gruesome day. After that I refused to lie with my brother for a whole year. He begged, he flattered, he became angry but I did not want to go through this experience ever again".

Bard pulled her close and kissed her temple. Dís leaned back in his arm, exhausted by the agitation inside her.

"And after that year?", Bard asked softly.

"He suffered from my rejection, was irritated and we constantly fought about trifles. It was terrible. For the boys, too. And I missed his trust, his passion and his touch also. The old herbalist had mentioned that there were also means to protect a woman from an unwanted pregnancy. And while there was not absolute safe protection the probability of conceiving a child would be significantly reduced. I could not help but think of that ever more often. So one day I rode there on my own and bought a big bag of that herbal mixture. Juntin conscientiously prepared me a cup of tea every morning that I drank. And when the mixture ran out, one of us rode there and bought a new bag. And so we came back together again. We were very careful but the rumours never fully died down. I knew it was wrong but we could not let from one another. He had no eyes for other dames and watched over me jealously. For six years it went like that. Then it happened again and I was pregnant a third time. So, with a heavy heart, I secretly sought out the old woman again. And this time I almost died along with the child. She inadvertently injured me inside and I nearly bled to death. Again it was Juntin who somehow managed to get me home. The bleeding finally ceased but the wound was inflamed and I lay for days in a fever between life and death. Sometimes, when I was half-conscious, I wished for death. I had not only killed another child. I now would never again be able to conceive one. So the woman had told me. But I had known the risks of the procedure and could not blame her. I was the one to blame. And Thorin. In the mountain nobody suspected anything for I did not mention the bleeding and Oin only treated the fever. He might have wondered sometimes but never said anything. After weeks I had half-recovered. I cursed my weakness and felt a growing resentment against Thorin. I felt that I had taken this cruel decision for both our sake. I had shouldered the fear, the pain, the guilt and the shame all alone and was punished now like that! And he whinged about not being able to father a child! I tried to comfort myself thinking of my wonderful sons but to know not to be able to have a child of my own again was a terrible blow. Even today where I am really to old for it I often think how wonderful it would be if we could have a child together. If at least the possibility still existed".

Dís hung her head and moaned.

"So it went on basically. We loved each other, we argued and we reconciled. Again and again. Until he announced one day that he would go and win back that cursed mountain over there! And he took Fíli and Kíli away from me. They left and I never saw my sons again. I will never forgive him that! And now I took the risk and told you all this. And I am waiting for your judgement".

"Oh, Dís. I can not and will not set myself up as your judge. What you have done is something you will have to try to come to terms with with your Gods and with yourself, I am afraid. Here in Dale there is at present a legal grey zone in this matter too. And it is handled in such a way that the mother has the last word in the decision, whether a child is born or not. And, in my opinion, there are reasons that make the decision for a child almost impossible. Though, of course, a woman who decides openly against a child is held in contempt and is stigmatized for the rest of her life. So it rarely is put on trial publicly but dealt with secretly instead. Dale has always been a free city and shall be under my rule, too. I believe that as king and queen it is our duty to provide help and circumstances that speak for life so that no woman feels forced to abort a child. How about you take up that as your mission from now on?", Bard said softly.

Dís began to cry again. Grateful and relieved she took Bard's hands, covered them with kisses and found no words, weeping softly.

"But there is still one last thing I have to know", he said sternly.

"What else?", Dís howled miserably and wiped her nose.

"What did you do at the hunting festival? I have been racking my brains for weeks!", he asked.

Dís grinned, all tear-stained.

"Also this last secret I will lift for you today, dragonslayer", she replied smiling, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I doubt very much that this is your last secret, Dís, queen of intrigues. But for today I will be satisfied with it", Bard answered and kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Dís sat on her pony ready for her ride to the Erebor and Bard stood next to her. Dís had carefully made herself up and looked tense. Bard held her pony stroking it's nose and said good-bye. She kissed him.

"Do not worry, Bard. I know for sure where I belong. This will just be a polite little courtesy call", she said, baring her teeth mockingly. Bard looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, all right. Let me know if it'll be late. Then I pick you up or send someone", he said with a sigh.

She nodded, striving for a carefree smile and rode on. Before she disappeared at the next street corner she turned around briefly and waved her hand. The queen of Dale was accompanied only by a small escort of two guards because the short way to Erebor was safe at broad daylight and many men and dwarves were on the road who greeted her respectfully.

It was still early this Sunday. She had not told Bard that she was invited at noon for lunch actually. She had decided to talk to Thorin before she met with Alwa. And she feared that Bard would be hurt and concerned if he knew about that. She was uneasy herself when she thought about the upcoming meeting with her brother. Half the night she had pondered about what she should say to him. An excuse for the gold dust? Or should she stand by her opinion having wanted only the best for all of them? For herself and for him also. What would be his reaction when he saw her? Would he just send her away?

She had not wasted too much thought on the meeting with Alwa. A light conversation with the little one would not be difficult for her.

The only thing she really feared was that she would feel drawn to her brother again. At some point even Bard's patience of a saint would be at it's end. And that was something she dared not think of.

Much too soon the short way was overcome. She reached the mountain without really knowing how to proceed and this strange lack of a plan increased her anxiety. Taking a deep breath she dismounted, handing her reigns to one of the guards.

Dís knew that Thorin used the quiet hours on Sunday mornings to tie up loose ends in his office in peace. And since he had been away hunting for a few days she was sure to find him there on his own. Without a word she crossed the hall. Everybody passing by bowed deeply. It was as if she had never been away.

Thorin was indeed sitting at his desk, struggling through a letter from Thranduil's steward, who demanded sharing of the maintenance costs of the old forest road. Though, of course, all elves of Mirkwood spoke Westron the writing was written in Elvish. With half an ear he heard the sharp clacking of heels in the corridor, as the door opened and someone came in without knocking. Angered already by the arrogant letter, he looked up more than ready to give someone a dressing down for this nerve.

"Dís!", it escaped him aghast

He put the letter aside and rose. She glanced at the parchment.

"Ah, we received that, too. We suggested to divide the costs in five parts: Erebor, Dale, Irons, Woodland and Old Fort. They make a fortune with all the transit traffic. Thus they should participate in the costs. Hans will be wise enough to cooperate I'd think", she said.

"Hans?", Thorin asked gruffly.

"The mayor at the Old Ford", she replied and could just bite back the remark that he should have known that.

Then they were silent and looked at each other. The way his fingers drummed on his belt instantly told her that he was just as tense as she felt herself. His broad, awkward fingers... The look in his dark eyes caused her heartbeat first to stumble and then to race. Dís wore a dark red summer dress, like the women of the city, with short sleeves and a broad, black corset, that emphasized her curves more than favourably. For the cool of the mountain she had taken a matching scarf with her that she held in her arms and on her open hair she wore a diadem that Thorin had once given her. He could still remember the exact occasion. A single pearl, shaped like a drop hung down her forehead and with her deep sun tan she was an almost exotic beauty.

The king tore his gaze from her finally, offered her a seat with a nervous gesture and sat down also.

"You are early", he stated.

"Yes, I know. I wanted to talk to you. How did you find out about it, by the way? With the gold dust I mean", she asked.

"Didn't Dwin tell you?", he asked back brusquely.

"No. She's avoiding me lately", his sister replied.

"Well. Good for her", Thorin mocked.

"Thorin, please! I wanted the best for all of us", she said sharply.

"Did you? And you had to poison me for that?", he snapped.

"I had to draw a line! And that was the only way!", she yelled.

"I could have Juntin executed for that!", he yelled back.

"Juntin's got nothing to do with all that! Leave him out of there! I warn you!", she hissed fiercely and jumped up.

"He would probably even let himself be killed for you without any complaint. Another innocent victim of your deceit. No, I do not want to load that guild upon me, sis", he barked cuttingly.

He had obviously hit a sensitive nerve for she fell silent all of a sudden. Sighing she let herself drop back into her chair.

"Everything would be so perfect. At least that's what I thought", she muttered dully and hung her head.

"What do you mean?", he growled angrily.

"Bard is the most loving, most wonderful, the very best that could possibly have happened to me in this life! The children, the city. I love that all so very much! And yet I am not able to free myself from you. Thorin! When I look into his eyes I wish they had your blue and when I lie with him I think of your touch", she said and her voice sounded brittle, about to break.

He startled briefly at this unexpected open confession.

"Ask me...", he groaned softly.

Again they just looked at each other and quarrel ceased. She got up and walked around his desk. Towards him.

"No! Dís, stay where you are", he growled and rose, too.

"Tell me, you do not love me any more. Say it and set me free!", she said softly.

"Dís, please don't", he whispered.

She raised her hand and stroked his cheek.

"Say it!", she insisted.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. With her thumb she ran tenderly over his lips and he grabbed her shoulders. He wanted to push her out of the room and slam the door shut behind her but as he opened his eyes and looked into hers he held her as if in trance. Her full lips turned to him and he bent down to her. Briefly just, he pressed his lips to hers, like a tiny sip at a precious wine and broke loose again. But she drew him back down to her and his last resistance broke. Like drowning they clung to each other and kissed. Kissed with a passion as if there was no tomorrow. Lips, teeth, tongues, hot and impetuous. He pushed her against his desk, she sat on it and spread her legs. Moaning he pressed against her. He wanted to force her down on the table and then they would both get what they desired so very much. Here. Now.

He broke the kiss only to reach behind her and sweep the table free of things with one arm. But when he raised his head, he froze. Alwa was standing in the open door. She stood there motionless and the immeasurable sadness in her eyes brought him back to his senses immediately. He let go of his sister and stepped back.

"My king", Alwa said and Dís turned her head.

"You think so, uh?", Dís laughed maliciously and with sparkling eyes.

"Dís, stop it!", Thorin rebuked her.

His sister snorted derisively and straightened her dress. Then she put her scarf around her shoulders and walked over to Alwa.

"Thank you so much for your kind invitation, my dear sister-in-law", she said sweetly, "I just wanted to welcome my brother before I attend upon you. Oh, and you know him. He always drags it out".

Greatly astonished Dís saw no longer grief in Alwa's eyes, nor rage or anger, but compassion. And the queen of Dale swallowed hard, bewildered.

Alwa reached out both her hands to her and the two unequal dwarrowdams pressed their foreheads together greeting each other formally. Then Alwa let go of one of her hands and gently pulled her out of the room with her.

"Come with me", she said with motherly warmth.

"Alwa...", Thorin called after her in distress, but she turned and raised her free hand in an almost imperious gesture to stop and not follow her. So he remained back alone and listened as Dís's footsteps slowly faded away and a deep silence fell.

He dropped back on his chair with a suppressed curse, tore his hair and stood up again. Ordered a few letters. Went around the room, sat down again and wondered what he should do now. He could impossibly focus on some kind of work now. Finally he decided to go to Balin and apologize for his behaviour yesterday. And maybe talk over the matter with the old forest road. And he could stay there for a while, trying to distract him a little. On his way there he realized that he had not been at Balin's place since Alwa was sharing his life. Since he had tied the knot he had gone right home when his duties were done. Looking forward every evening for her smile, when he came in. And now he had hurt her so badly. Again. His guilty conscience made him feel sick.

Dwin opened the door at his knock and was hardly frightened this time. Smiling she invited him in.

"It is getting better", the king said and she nodded shyly.

"They're all in the living room", she said and hurried herself to the kitchen to get something to drink for their guest.

Balin and Ori were sitting at a game of chess while Dwalin had leant back on the sofa, confusing both of them in turn with good advice.

"No, that is the rook, you imbecile!", Balin scolded his brother and Ori laughed. Thorin greeted the three, sat down and watched the game for a while. Dwin brought him a jug of beer and sat down next to Dwalin.

"Did you cancel Alwa's invitation now?", Balin asked without looking up from the board.

"No, I did not. She's already here", the king replied.

"Perhaps I should go and double the guards. Just in case we have to separate them by force", Dwalin grinned.

"Cut it out, will you?", Thorin murmured reproachfully.

"Balin, I have to apologize for my outburst yesterday", he began.

"Oh, all right. It's forgotten already. How was Alwa doing yesterday?", Balin asked then.

"She was still asleep when I got up to her and did appear quite spend. But later the day she was a little better off already", Thorin answered and drank a gulp of beer.

"Did she tell you what she had tried?", Balin wanted to know casually.

"What?", Thorin asked sharply. Alarmed suddenly he sat up straight.

"Well, on my question about her exhaustion she told me she had tried something that costed her strength. Something Oin could not help with. And I was wondering what...", Balin explained.

"Oh, no!", Thorin interrupted and jumped up. Beer sloshed on the table as he hurriedly lowered the jug and ran out the door.

Those left behind looked at each other surprised. Finally Dwalin rose with a moan.

"I guess I better go and have a look what's going on there", he said, "Save some of the roast for me, sweets".

Dwin nodded and said worriedly:

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help".

Halfway up on his way to the royal wing, Dwalin came across Thorin who was on his way down again.

"They are not upstairs! The guard told me Alwa went down to see me in the office and did not return", he gasped.

"Office?", Dwalin asked and Thorin quickly told him about the meeting in the office without going into to many details.

"Main kitchen, Skemtar, temple, stables?", Dwalin listed questioningly, but Thorin shook his head impatiently.

"What exactly were you worried about when Balin said that about her trying out something?", Dwalin wanted to know then.

"That she tried talking to the dead, damn! With Wala. Wala could get in contact with the deceased and so far Alwa had not dared to attempt that. It is dangerous! I do not want her to do that! But I am sure that's exactly what she tried to do! And I'm afraid that it has got something to do with Dís's visit!", he groaned, brooding over the missing connection.

Dwalin drew the conclusion faster than the king and his discomfort was written well visible in his face.

"What?", the king barked at him.

"Fíli and Kíli", Dwalin said dully.

Thorin blanched.

"The tomb!", he breathed, horrified.

"I'd guess so. You go down to the tomb. I check the source hall. Just to be sure. Whoever does not find them joins the other", Dwalin concluded concisely.

The king nodded and the two hurried away on separate paths. Thorin was sure now to find the two in the crypt and he shuddered at the thought. Maybe Alwa had foreseen that Dís would ask her to get in touch with her sons and she had prepared herself as well as she could. He ran faster.

He came to the guarded doors of the royal crypt. Everything was quiet. He began to hope, that he was mistaken and they were sitting at Bombur's eating lunch. Or Dís had angrily returned to Dale and Alwa was sitting somewhere on a staircase, dreaming her time away.

Then, suddenly, he heard Dís screaming for help through the closed doors. The two guards opened, frightened. Thorin rushed in, full of fear, and ran down the last steps to the coffins of his nephews. Dís knelt on the ground holding Alwa's head on her lap. Desperately she called her name.

"Send for Oin! And Ama! Quick!", Thorin bellowed over his shoulder to the guards.

Dís looked up, seemingly relieved to see him and wanted to tell him, what had happened. But her brother silenced her with a gesture and an infuriated stare. He sank to the ground and pulled Alwa away from Dís and close to himself. She had her eyes open and was breathing calmly. But she looked into the void and lay completely limp in his arms. Motionless. Just as a living dead, it boomed inside his head.

"Alwa! Wake up! Talk to me!", he whispered insistently, but she did not stir.

"How could you ask that from her?", the king yelled at his sister in blind rage.

Confused, Dís looked at him.

"I haven't asked anything...", she began and seemed really stunned.

But he flew more and more into a passion.

"Don't give me that line! You knew she did not master that fully", he roared reproachfully.

Helplessly Dís shook her head and looked down full of concern at her sister-in-law. She reached out her hand to stroke her forehead.

"Don't you dare to touch her! You did enough harm already! Go or I'll have you thrown out", he snapped, holding Alwa tight and closing his eyes.

"Thorin, I did not ask her to do anything at all", Dís whispered.

"And what were you doing down here? Enjoying the beautiful view?", he asked piercingly.

"Do you want to know what happened now or not?", she asked with a trembling voice.

Thorin pulled his wife close, rocking her gently back and forth. Then he looked at his sister still enraged and finally nodded briefly.

"She led me down here. And we sat down at the boys' coffins. She took my hands and she asked me if I wanted to be free for Bard and the children. And whether I would accept her advice. And I could only nod because she seemed to look straight into my heart. Thorin! I could hardly believe that this was the same dwarrowdam I had met midsummer. She told me what she thought was the key. And when I heard it from her I knew she was right", Dís sobbed.

"What did she say?", Thorin asked hoarsely.

"She said she did not know how it started but this destructive madness would only end if we forgave each other. Forgiveness would be the key. Only if I'd forgive you the death of my sons and you'd forgive me my… my faults we will be able to stop hurting each other. Then we can be free again. Be brother and sister again. Like in the old times. But I said I would not be able to. And she answered she would gladly try to help me. And she suggested to talk to Fíli for that".

At the door arose some commotion when Dwalin came rushing in followed by Oin and his apprentice. Dwalin saw at once that there was no immediate need for his help and he stopped at the stairs, letting the two healers hurry past him. Oin took a look at the queen and shook his head seriously concerned.

"Mahal… I have seen something like that before. After a head injury or if we pulled someone from the river halfway drowned. But there is nothing I can do for her, I'm afraid. Let's hope Ama has an idea. I told the guard he did not need to go and get her. The way down here is much to long for her. Let us get Alwa up to her room", Oin ordered.

Thorin nodded in silence. He lifted up the queen of Erebor and she hung like dead in his arms. The walk from the deep crypt until all the way up to the royal wing grew heavy for the king. So halfway up Dwalin took Alwa's saggy body from him without a word and Thorin, feeling like caught in a bad dream, did not even protest.

Ama slapped her hand to her mouth as they brought Alwa in.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!", she breathed again and again.

Dwalin let the queen down on her bed gently, then stepped back and stood at the door, folding his arms. Ama sat next to Alwa on the bed and took her hands.

"Did she speak to the dead?", she asked, looking up shyly the dwarves around her.

"Yes", Dís answered softly and sighed, "At first everything went well, but suddenly there were strange voices talking through her and she collapsed".

"What can we do, Ama", Oin asked.

"Not much. She has to find the way back from the other side by herself", Ama said and began to cry, "Familiar voices may help to guide her. Maybe Dan could come or her mother".

"That is certainly a good idea", Oin said, "I will send one of my apprentices to Dáin and ask for access to the library there. Maybe we will find something that helps us. And I'll look here".

"I will ask the healers in Dale", Dís offered.

"Good. I will write to Alwa's family right away. I am sure Dan will come in the next few days", the king said.

Oin looked at him downcast.

"He should come as soon as possible, Thorin. We do not have much time", the old healer said.

The king returned his grave look, startled and questioningly.

"She… She can not drink like that. If she does not wake up, she will die of thirst", Oin sighed.

"Can we not give her something to drink like with Dwin?", Dwalin asked from the door.

"Dwin could swallow but unconscious like this, the water will run into her lungs and only cause more damage than do good. This room must be kept cool and damp. The slower she will loose moisture".

"How much time do we have?", Thorin asked softly.

"Three or four days, I suppose. At the very most a week", Oin answered and added sorrowfully, "I'm sorry. I'll get to work at once and look after the queen later again".

Thorin nodded and watched Oin and his assistant leave. He groaned.

"If I find out anything helpful, I'll let you know immediately", Dís said and turned to go also.

"Wait for me, will you?", Thorin asked her and said to Ama then, "You will take care of the room. I send for some assistance for you".

"I won't be of much help here, I guess. But Dwin could help Ama, if that's fine with you", Dwalin muttered.

"Yes, very good", Thorin replied gratefully.

Dwalin gave Dís a stern look and trudged out of the room. The king came up to the bed once more and strokes Alwa's cheek.

"I will be right back, my treasure", he said softly.

Silently brother and sister walked downstairs together until Thorin held her back on a quiet landing and pulled her towards a bench.

"What was that supposed to mean? 'At first everything went well'? Did you really talk with Fíli?", the king began hesitantly.

Dís nodded vehemently.

"When she first suggested it, I did not want to. It seemed wrong to me to disturb the dead where they are now. But for Alwa is seemed to be so natural and she encouraged me. I still felt uncanny, but she said I should ask him something that only he could know. So I could be sure that it is really Fíli and then I could ask him two or three questions. That's about how long she would be able to hold the connection. For example whether he regretted to have followed his uncle. Just about the other side I should not ask any questions. I struggled with me but finally I agreed although I had an uneasy feeling. Oh, Thorin! Believe me if I'd known it was dangerous for her I would not have agreed to it!", she said distressed.

Thorin looked at her sadly and answered:

"I wish I could believe you. What happened next?".

Dís lowered her eyes and continued.

"She sat on Fíli's coffin and put her hand on it. Then she closed her eyes. It was not long before she opened her eyes again and stared rigidly into the void. I hardly dared to breathe and it took a moment until I found the courage to ask cautiously: "Fíli?". And she answered with Fíli's voice! "Mother? Is that you? It's me, Fíli". Thorin, I tell you, it ran freezing cold down my spine! If you had heard that down there at his grave. Exactly his voice! As if he were right there in front of me. My heart was in my mouth when I asked: "Fíli, is that you really? Tell me, what was it you carved for your father's birthday? That little wooden figure he always carried with him afterwards?" And Alwa laughed Fíli's laughter. His laughter, Thorin! Do you remember that? It was eerie even if it was wonderful to hear it again. "You mean the little Durin? This piece of root that looked a bit like a face. And I poked some holes for the eyes and painted a beard on it. Father was really happy. I remember that!". Thorin! Not even you knew about that, I believe. She could impossibly have heard that anywhere. It actually was Fíli talking to me!".

Dís was still visibly agitated by the experience and shivered.

Thorin thought that Alwa could have seen these things in one of her visions but he was absolutely sure she never would have played tricks on his sister. If not Dís herself was lying to him, it must have been truly his nephew speaking through Alwa.

And Dís continued.

"I was so besides myself I did not know what to say and so simply asked the question Alwa has suggested. I said, "Oh, Fíli, my heart! Why did you have to go into this madness? If only you had stayed with me! You and your brother". And I started crying. And he answered, "Mother, I am terribly sorry we have not returned to you. I know we had promised. But we would never have stayed back at home. Never! We grew up with those stories of Erebor. We wanted this quest just as much as uncle Thorin. At least as much! And we had been preparing ourselves for years. Much better than most of the other ones who came along. I was ready and eager to prove it to my uncle. And Kíli the same". And I cried and said, "I should have put you in chains. Both of you!". And he replied sternly: "No, you couldn't have. We would have found a way. Or we would have ended up hating you, mother. No. We had to go. Do you know what is the only thing I regret, mother? That I had never really been in love. Like Kíli and this elv". Oh, Thorin! That's what he said!".

Dís was crying now as she continued.

"His last words were getting ever quieter as if he was moving away from me and I thought Alwa would loose the connection and come to herself now. But instead I heard a dwarf and a dwarrowdam speak through her alternately. As if in quarrel. From very far away and ever quieter. I could not understand what they were saying. Only a name. Twice. And suddenly Alwa fell to the ground and I just barely caught her", Dís continued.

"What name?", Thorin wanted to know with a frown.

"Fredrin. She said it twice. I am sure. Does that tell you anything?", Dís asked back, took out an embroidered handkerchief and blew her nose.

She looked up because he did not answer. Her brother had gone pale and pressed his clenched fist to his lips.

"No", he finally said and stood up, "Let's go. I have to get the letter to Dan on it's way".

Dís knew him well enough to sense that he was lying and not entrusting her with the truth. And it hurt her. He used to talk to her about everything that was on his mind. But she concealed her disappointment. Together they went to the entrance hall and said goodbye. Thorin hurried on to his office and Dís returned to Dale, deeply in thought.

Half an hour later the messenger rode off as if Smaug was after him. Thorin stood at the gate watching him disappear in the distance. Dan would receive the message tonight and surely would be here tomorrow. Together they would bring Alwa back. It just had to turn out well.

When he came back upstairs Ama sat at the bed and sang children's songs for Alwa, while Dwin and two servants were putting up ropes in the rooms on which wet sheets were hung. Also the flow of the hot water in the floors had been switched off and the room cooled down increasingly. Only with an effort Thorin could dispel thoughts of the damp cold of a grave.

Dwin could finally convince Ama, who was meanwhile hoarse and devastated by her sorrow, to go to bed. Then she fetched a book from the stars' chamber and began to read to Alwa. She bravely struggled with all the complicated words until Thorin laid his hand on her shoulder, thanked her and sent her home. To his surprise, Dwin began to cry.

"So much heartache! If only I had not meddled with it and let you choose Utt", she sobbed.

"No. Do not say that, Dwin. No matter how this turns out, I will always be thankful for your help. It was the right decision you made for us", he answered gently.

"May I come back tomorrow after work and help Ama again?", she asked, still with tears in her eyes.

"You will come here tomorrow morning already to help Ama. Your queen needs you. Your master will receive notice from me", the king decided.

She nodded, bowed and slipped out of the door quietly.

When she had left, the silence weighed heavy on Thorin. Only the drops of the wet sheets could be heard from time to time. He shuddered, got ready for bed quickly and extinguished the lights. Then he lay down under the blankets next to his wife, warmed her with his body and spoke to her softly. About their son he spoke. How he would hold him in his arms, played with him and told him the stories of the old days. He said he now believed her and was so very much looking forward to this child they would have together. Come back to me, he said again and again. Come back, Alwa. Back to me and Fredrin.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day Kan reached the Erebor on his completely exhausted pony and the day after Kan and his parents arrived. Alwa's condition had not changed. Thorin was grateful for Dwin's help because Ama seemed to become increasingly frail by her grief and despair. Dwin changed Alwa's bed sheets and underlay, washed her conscientiously and gently combed her hair. She kept the damp sheets wet in the room, anointed Alwa's chapped lips and stood ready in the background if anything was needed.

Dís, too, had come yesterday and today to take turns at Alwa's bedside and talk or read to her. And Thorin spent the nights besides his wife and tried to distract himself during the day. He could hardly endure the ever more desperate mood at her sickbed. On the evening of the second day he caught up with his sister on her way to the gate.

"Dís! May I talk to you briefly?", he asked.

"Of course".

They walked together on the forecourt that still lay in the golden light of the last evening sun.

"What do I have to forgive you? Your brilliant performance with the gold dust? I almost forgot about that already", he said.

"She did not say precisely. Just hinted at it. The burden of a guild I'd carry for a long time already secretly. Everything should be revealed. And… there is actually something else. Something that is long since past", she confessed, lowering her gaze.

"Just why does that not surprise me?", Thorin said with a crooked grin, "So? What have you done? Is it Kirin's death that is on your conscience? I would not only forgive but explicitly support that".

"No, it is not that easy, I'm afraid. And I do not even know if I am ready to tell you at all", his sister replied evasively.

"And how am I supposed to forgive you then?", he muttered gruffly.

She moaned.

"Come on, Dís! What can it be? Did you cheat on me with Nori?", he began to guess.

She snorted contemptuously.

"You've got to be kidding! Nothing like that", she replied.

"Dís, I want to do everything I can. Somehow I think it might be important for Alwa right now", he said firmly.

"You grew fond of her, didn't you?", Dís asked softly.

Thorin nodded.

"I am glad to hear that. Honestly", Dís said seriously and sighed, "I have feared and expected your question, Thorin. And when I talked to Bard about it, he suggested to write it down for you. Parchment is more patient than you are, he said".

She pulled a sealed envelope out of her coat.

"To Bard you did talk about it?", her brother asked irritably, reaching for the envelope.

She held it out of his reach.

"Yes, I did. About everything. Promise me not to read this before I have returned home", she said.

He muttered annoyed:

"All right. I will open it when I am back in my room. Will that do now?".

She gave him the envelope and he pocketed it. Together they went to the stables, where Dís's Pony and her guards were already waiting. She swung herself into the saddle and rode on.

"Oh, wait. One more thing you can put on that list there. I wrote to Thranduil and asked for advice about Alwa".

With that she kicked her pony into the sides and galloped away. Thorin looked after her angrily. He had actually thought about that too but could not bring himself to do so.

"What else?", he roared after her and only heard her faint laughter from afar.

At last he sighed and went back inside, shaking his head. He would not change her any more in this life. A dull smile brightened his features shortly. The first and last light moment on this day.

Juwa and Ama sat with tear-stained faces at Alwa's bed. Dan and even Kan, who's good mood was otherwise unwavering, hung their heads mournfully. Alwa's father had withdrawn to their room already.

The search in the libraries had been unsuccessful and Alwa's condition worsened now hour by hour. Her rosy, delicate skin was pale and dry as old parchment, her cheeks sunken and there were dark rings under her eyes. The old dwarrowdams went to bed in deep sorrow. Dwin checked the sheets' moisture again and said goodbye also. She wanted to say something comforting to the king, but she could not think of anything. Helplessly she raised her hands.

"It's all right, Dwin", the king said softly.

Thorin and Alwa's brothers talked for a while until they, too, left to meet with Balin and Dwalin at the Skemtar on a mug of beer. Dan asked, not for the first time, that Thorin should please notify them immediately if there was any change in Alwa's condition.

So Thorin stayed back alone for the night watch. The room was now completely cold and the moisture began to leave marks on the furniture and on the walls. He was freezing. Not only his limbs, but also his mind and his soul, lacking sleep and being worn out with sorrow, were as cold as Alwa's fingers. He fetched a cloak from his room and sat down at her bedside. He held her ice cold hands in his and tried to warm them with his breath. She looked like dead and his hope crumbled like old, wet sandstone. Despair crept up inside him. Why had she dared this madness? He knew the answer but did not really want to admit it. She had taken this risk for him. So his sister and he could be free. Free for Bard and for her.

With a shiver he took out Dís's letter and decided to read the lines to Alwa because he no longer knew what to talk to her about. He broke the seal and pulled out six pages of parchment. Filled with Dís's elegant expansive handwriting.

"Well. Let us see what my dear sister did", Thorin murmured, cleared his throat and began:

"My dear brother...".

Thorin had not the faintest idea was he was about to find out when he began to read. Dís had written down everything that she had told Bard about the three unwanted pregnancies. Had tried to explain why she had made those decisions and why she had made them alone. And how hard those choices had been.

Thorin read the letter aloud until he came to the point where his sister had noticed the first pregnancy and stopped bewildered. So that's what it was about. He had a child with his sister. But where was it? How had she hidden it all those years? He went on reading and stopped again. He was unable to utter those monstrosities aloud. Horrified his eyes flew along the lines. He finished reading the letter and read it again, before he slowly folded it together. The blood rushed in his ears and throbbed in his temples. Only with difficulty he ordered his thoughts.

He had fathered three children. With his sister. He remembered how much she had always feared that. He himself had rarely even allowed thoughts to that. Had somehow figured she could tie the knot with some dwarf in pretence if it really came to it. Perhaps with Dwalin or Balin. Even though that would not have done much good. Everybody would have assumed the truth anyway, because the rumours about their unseemly relationship were persistent. Especially if the children had been crippled or retarded. The shame would have stuck on them forever. He would have hidden in Ered Luin and never have dared to re-conquer the Erebor with his head held high. And if he had tried, no one would have followed him. Probably not even Dwalin. He would have went down in his kin's history. Oh, yes. But not as the king who won back the Erebor but as the one who lay with his sister… Oh, Mahal! He moaned. But nevertheless. It had been their children she had killed. Maybe two brothers like Fíli and Kíli.

In vain he wished for his wrath. He did not want to feel what he felt but rather be angry with Dís. But he was unable to. As terrible as her deeds had been and as little he wanted to admit it, at the bottom of his heart he was deeply grateful she had made this inevitable decision and had not even burdened him with the knowledge. She had gone through all this by herself and only with the help of her loyal servant.

"You knew it, didn't you?", he whispered to Alwa and sought comfort near her.

He rested his head on her chest, listened to her steady heartbeat and mourned. Mourned the loss of his nephews who had been like sons to him and the loss of three unborn children, two of them willingly sacrificed for the reputation of his house, for Erebor and for his accursed honour.

He must have fallen asleep over this grieving because when he woke with a jolt out of a haunting dream all the candles had gone out and no night light burned. Despite the cold in the room, he was drenched in sweat. Breathing heavily he tried to remember what he had dreamt and groped his way to the wall niche with the thick stump of the night candle. Matches lay next to it. He lit the three wicks and returned to the bed.

Thror. The dream had been about his grandfather. And about Fredrin. He looked at Alwa and slowly the memory returned. She had spoken to him. And she had called him by his first name. He clearly recalled that.

"Thorin! Thorin, it is Thror! He will not let me go! He does not want Fredrin to rule the Erebor. Tell him his time is over! Thorin, listen to me!", she had implored him.

Now he remembered everything very clearly and he was frightened. He jumped out of bed. What if this had not been a mere dream but a message to him?

"Alwa, what am I to do? How shall I tell him that?", he asked despairingly. But there was no answer.

Suddenly a thought sprang to his mind. He opened the doors to his chambers. The place in Erebor in which Alwa had never set foot because she felt threatened by Thror. It almost felt a little eerie as he entered the otherwise familiar rooms. It was pitch black and he quickly lit a few candles. Then he began to summon Thror in Khuzdul, demanding to free his wife and his son, always keeping an eye on Alwa in her bedroom. Nothing happened. Eventually he grew increasingly mad at the perfidy of his grandfather. He swore, raged and cursed, finally threatened. Roared like thunder through the empty rooms, almost missing Alwa's sneeze.

He hurried back and found her sitting upright in bed. She had wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him dazed, shivering and with chattering teeth.

"Alwa!", Thorin exclaimed overwhelmed with relief, embraced her and carried her over to his bedroom. He was convinced now that Thror could not do her any harm here and no objection came from her either.

Over there it was pleasantly warm after the icy cold next doors. He kicked the door shut behind him, had her sit down on his bed and threw his blanket around her. Then he grabbed his water carafe and poured her a glass. She could not hold it, so very much trembled her hands. With his help she gulped down three glasses of water. After that her throat was moistened enough to be able to say a word, croaking.

"Cold...".

"Alwa, you are back! Alwa!", he replied hoarsely, felt his eyes fill with tears and could speak no more. He hugged her, covered her face with kisses and blinked away his tears.

Then he pressed another glass of water into her hands, hurried into his study and rang his servant out of bed. He ordered hot soup, hot tea, hot chocolate and hot semolina pudding. And the queen's rooms should be heated and made up.

"Is the queen back with us?", his valet asked shyly.

"Yes", Thorin replied, breathing deep in relief.

Slowly he relaxed.

"How wonderful! Thanks be to Mahal!", the dwarf rejoiced with a broad smile.

Then he ran off with a bow to get the desired done quickly. Thorin went back to Alwa. She smiled at him dully, still trembling with cold and exhaustion. She had emptied the carafe of water but still had difficulty speaking.

"Well, let us warm you up first of all, my treasure. We'll talk later", he said, picking her up again and carrying her to his bathroom.

His bathing cave was more functional than hers but the water was just as hot. It took a while before her ice-cold, aching limbs had grown accustomed to the warmth of the water, but then she submerged completely to warm every fibre of her body. She sneezed a few more times. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard, the king thought.

While Thorin's spirits slowly returned in the hot water, too, he thought back somehow astonished at his servant's reply. This dwarf had served him for quite a while now and had always been attentive and diligent, but the king had never really taken notice of him and did not even know his name. And yet this servant had apparently felt much sympathy for the fate of his wife and was sincerely glad for her recovery. As probably most likely the vast majority of the dwarves in his mountain, too. And he realized that his wife was no longer the confused little stranger from the Iron Mountains, but their queen. The Queen of Erebor.

After the bath Alwa sat dressed in one of his thick winter nightgowns, warmly covered and with a towel around her wet hair in his bed. Hungrily she ate the soup and drank the chocolate in a few gulps. In the meantime it was very early in the next morning already. Thorin took the empty soup bowl and handed her the bowl of semolina. She also ate part of that until she felt fully satisfied and drank another large sip of tea. Then she let herself fall back into his pillows, grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

"That was a near thing, but Fredrin is fine", she sighed hoarsely and asked then, "Would you really have dumped Thror's bones in Thranduil's privy?".

"By Durin's beard! I would have!", Thorin said, flaring up. Calming down then, he smiled.

"You heard that?", he asked embarrassed.

She nodded, smiling, and pulled his hand to her cheek.

"Grandfather… Thror… he actually held you on the other side?", Thorin asked softly and could not help the hair in his neck standing on end.

"Not holding as I hold your hand. It was more… He let me see pictures. Showed me incidents of his life. Elves who hated him and wanted evil, men who deceived him. Orcs bringing death and destruction. Hatred and violence, betrayal, fright and disappointment. And the deeper he let me look, the more I moved away from Wala and from this side. One moment I could hear Ama singing and the next everything was still and dark around me. I had no feeling for the time that elapsed. My thinking blurred. And Thror kept imploring: "Never trust anyone else! Only gold is true!". But at some point I could see beyond that. Further than he wanted me to see. It was his fear that Fredrin would be different and it is a thorn in his side. And from then on I could withstand his insinuations, but I could not see the way back. Oh, Thorin! His heart is so cold and his mind so twisted. I feel so very sorry for him but I did not know how to help him. And I had to go back because I suddenly saw how much time had really passed. Not minutes and hours, as I had thought, but days! And I had the idea, if you would distract his mind just a little, Wala could find me. And you understood the message and did the right thing. Thror fell silent, disappeared finally and I heard your voice. And then Wala was back with me and suddenly the way back was easy to find".

Thorin leaned over her and kissed her chapped lips, tenderly.

"Mahal, I can't say how glad I am to have you back. Why did you dare that?", he whispered.

"Everything would have gone well if I had not begun to listen to your grandfather out of respect. It was important for Dís. How is she doing? Did she tell you about it?", she asked.

"Yes, she did. She was… She was very moved and she was here by your side every day. Like your whole family by the way. You will see Dís later today for sure. She gave me a letter yesterday… But.. we can talk about that later", he answered and then asked something else:

"And you call me by my first name now?".

"Yes. Something is changing. My king. My Thorin", she replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

He held her tight and was close to tears again.

"Damn it! I'm growing soft on my old days", he thought.

"Thank Mahal", she whispered and again he was not sure whether she was not reading his mind. But it was all the same to him.

"I should go and wake Dan. I have promised. Are you well enough to see them, treasure?", he asked.

She nodded but as he rose to leave she held him back and said absently:

"Ama will die".

Thorin sighed and said:

"I am afraid, the last days tormented her badly".

""Yes. She should return to the Iron Mountains with my parents. To her home", Alwa replied.

"Do you want Dwin to serve you in her place", Thorin asked.

"No", his wife answered firmly, "her help during the last days has been valuable and I am grateful. But she would be unhappy without stone and iron. No. I do not want that. Brit shall come".

"Brit?", Thorin asked, raising his brows.

"Karla's oldest. She has always taken care of her younger siblings, too. She would be the right one for me and Fredrin. She is young. She could pass on her knowledge about me later to our grandchildren. To someone who may be carrying on the gift", Alwa said.

Thorin swallowed hard and raised his hands.

"Good, good! But first things first. And first of all I will go and wake up Dan now".

Alwa smiled indulgently at him and watched him leave the room.

Dís reached the Erebor together with Thranduil's healer later that morning and learned at the gate already the good news about the queen's recovery. She had returned to the world of the living, the guards said. She thanked the elvish healer warmly for coming and his good will and asked him to give her greetings and her thank to Thranduil, too. The tall elf was slightly annoyed to have come the long way for nothing. On the other hand he was relieved not to have to enter the mountain. He bowed, turned his horse and rode back.

Dís hurried up the stairs and saw Alwa's family with happy faces gathered around their daughter and sister, whom they all had believed lost. Alwa was still lying in Thorin's bed and still seemed worn-out and tired in spite of her smiling face. She noticed Dís standing hesitantly in the door and stretched out her arms to her. Dís rushed towards her and the two dwarrowdams embraced.

"Alwa! Thank Mahal! You are back!", Dís sobbed.

"Everything will be all right now", Alwa whispered to her.

"Thank you! I thank you so much. I owe you...", Dís whispered back.

"You contributed your part. Without your honesty we would not have come that far. It was a good idea to write it down for Thorin", Alwa replied.

"Bard's idea", Dís answered with tears in her eyes.

Alwa nodded and said:

"He has a big heart. He is doing you good".

Dís nodded and the tears streamed down her face. She said goodbye. She did not want to disturb the family's get-together any longer. And she wanted to go back to Dale. To Bard. To her life.

She hurried to the stairs and ran straight into her brother. Frightened and uncertain, she paused. She feared his reaction and half expected him to condemn her forever for her deeds. But there was a smile on his face. A little uncertain, too, but Dís felt a huge wave of relief spread warmly through herself. He took her hands.

"I don't know what to say…", he said softly, pressing his forehead unto hers.

"Write it down, brother. You know, parchment is much more patient than I am", she answered.

He chuckled.

"Good. I'll do that. Right now I am just so happy to have Alwa back", he replied.

"Me, too! Me, too", Dís laughed, still with tears in her eyes.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran on down the stairs.

"Goodbye for today! See you at the latest at the harvest festival, brother!", she called out to him.

And in her head the word rang on:

"Brother! My brother! He is my brother!".

And all heaviness fell of her heart.


	29. Chapter 29

Yavanniё came and passed and Alwa recovered. Her family returned home and took Ama with them. The old dwarrowdam had problems breathing and became more and more fragile. On the evening before their departure, Alwa talked to her for a long time in private. They would not meet again in this world and both knew that. But Ama looked upon the upcoming quite calm. She had fulfilled her duty. Nevertheless the parting was hard for both of them.

Alwa began to receive dwarves, men and women again in the small hall, but only in the mornings and on four days a week. However the time was never enough to cope with the daily flow of visitors. Each day there were long queues, jostling and quarrels about the order and duration of the conversations. The persistent hue and cry disturbed Alwa greatly in her attention and mindfulness, but her secretary and her body guards were not able to master the situation once and for all.

Balin complained among the companions about the conditions in the hall many a time and it was finally Dori who came up with the rescuing idea.

He figured out a system of numbered little tablets, which were distributed in the mornings under his strict supervision. And only the visitors with the next ten or twelve numbers were allowed to move quietly into the small hall, after the guards had searched them for weapons. Alwa struck a gentle gong, when she was ready for the next visitor and the secretary checked and collected the tablets. All others seeking counsel could spend their waiting time in the mountain, run errands, eat something or spend money shopping, without loosing their place in line. Dori took pride in refining his system more and more. If, for example, someone had gotten a green Monday tablet with a high number and could not been heard any more, could see the seeress on Trewsday, before the newly distributed red Trewsday tablets. One afternoon a month only appointments for guests from afar were made and the first and the third Monday the queen would not receive anyone, because Alwa sat with Thorin at court.

So under Dori's direction things began to run smoothly and Alwa slowly extended her visiting hours again. When in the beginning a flourishing black market with counterfeit tablets came up, Dori scotched the matter quickly with forgery-proof ones with gold seal. He was actually so devoted to this self-imposed task that Thorin expressed his thanks and offered him the newly created post as Alwa's master of ceremonies. Dori, who no longer depended on any work to make a living, like the other companions, accepted gladly. Since Ori had moved out he had much more time on his hands than he cared for. Thorin ordered three more dwarves to his support and from then on Dori successfully maintained peace and order among Alwa's visitors and he wore his splendid uniform with pride.

Dwalin stood beside the training ground and watched the efforts of his warriors with the new recruits. He ran his hand angrily over his head and yelled a few harsh instructions. Suddenly he noticed a movement next to him out of the corner of his eye and turned. Alwa was standing by his side. She looked up at him.

It was Monday about noon and this morning she had sat at the court room with Thorin, who was the highest judicial authority in the kingdom. Since she did so, the disputes had become considerably less. Because in all cases were there was a question of truth or falsehood Thorin would turn to his wife and she, seeing the truth, could expose the liar. When word spread about this all that remained for Thorin to decide were matters of interpreting the law. She could not help with those and the king decided after consulting his legal scholars. But he still enjoyed to have her by his side. She sat royally adorned next to him and followed the discussion silently. And now and again the king looked at her with a proud smile. So it had been this morning, too. The only two cases brought forward were decided quickly, she had the rest of the day to herself and stood now, barefoot as always, in front of Dwalin, who bowed in astonishment.

"Your Highness?", he just uttered questioningly.

"Teach me how to ride a pony", she said simply.

"What for?", he growled, puzzled.

"I want to ride next to Thorin when we go to Dale for the harvest festival", she replied.

"There are only eight days left 'til that", Dwalin grumbled.

"Is riding difficult?", she asked calmly.

"Not difficult. But it takes practice. And practice takes time", he muttered.

"Can we try?", she asked.

"Sure", Dwalin answered.

"Now?".

Dwalin moaned.

"Of course, Highness".

"Very well!", she replied joyfully.

Dwalin led her to Dwin's pony in the stables.

"This is Dwin's Leni", he growled.

Alwa stretched out her hand silently and Leni sniffed at it. She came closer and seemed to examine the strange dwarrowdam with pricked up ears.

"I am Alwa", the queen said.

Leni snorted gently and pressed her big head to Alwa's shoulder.

Alwa laughed softly and looked at Dwalin elatedly.

The large dwarf sighed, grabbed Dwin's saddle and began to explain her things like saddle sore, coat and leather care while he saddled the pony quickly and with practised hands. Then he went and fetched a pair of boots out of the groom's barrack room.

"Won't do without boots this time", he muttered, handing the pair to her.

Obediently Alwa slipped into them.

"Now put the left foot in here, up and around!", he instructed her concisely, holding the stirrup for her.

Alwa drew herself up groaning with the effort and slowly pushed her right leg over the pony's back. Everything but elegant, but she managed it. Dwalin set her right foot safely into he stirrup, checked the height and took the reins.

"Please do not break your neck, Highness, if my life is dear to you", he muttered.

"All right", she laughed.

"Hold on!", Dwalin growled sharply and led Leni slowly into the riding hall. Two other ponies were being moved by the grooms and Dwalin send them out with a wink. He led Leni two rounds always keeping an eye on Alwa. Her cheeks glowed with excitement and Dwalin had to smile.

"Why didn't you learn that long ago?", he asked.

"Dan said it was too dangerous. Because I was not really awake then. I have missed much back than", she replied.

"Hmm", he growled.

Then he took the long line and had Leni continue to circle slowly while he stood in the middle of the hall.

"Upright! Straighten you back! Shoulders back!", he barked.

"How dare you talk like that to your queen?", a harsh voice interrupted him.

Thorin stood at the entrance, grinning, and watched them. Alwa startled at his shout, got out of balance a little, but caught herself. She laughed merrily.

"This is so much fun!", she exclaimed.

"But I'm not sure you will master that 'til the festival", Dwalin said doubtfully.

Thorin came up and Dwalin handed him the rope.

"Here. You'll do that", he muttered somewhat embarrassed, "I really got something else to do actually".

"Thank you!", Alwa called after him. Dwalin merely raised his hand in response and trudged out.

Leni had stopped when Dwalin left. Thorin jerked at the leash and clicked his tongue and the docile animal moved on.

"So you want to ride to Dale?", Thorin asked amused.

She nodded and struggled with the balance. With a chuckle she clung to the saddle knob.

"Yes. But Dwalin is probably right, I'm afraid. Practice takes more time than I have until then", she answered regretfully.

Thorin let her ride a few more rounds and suggested then to go eat something together before he had to return to his duties. He wound up the rope and Leni trotted obediently towards him. He grabbed the halter and stepped at the pony's side to help his wife dismount. Alwa slipped out of the heavy boots that remained stuck in the stirrups and let herself drop into his arms. He had not seen this coming, stumbled on the soft sand and sawdust of the riding hall and they both ended up laughing on the yielding ground. She on top of him.

The excitement and the unaccustomed physical exertion had heated her up. With flushed cheeks and brightly shining eyes she began to kiss him longingly.

"Riding feels so good", she said softly, pressing her body against his.

The king looked at her in amazement and began an objection, but she kept kissing him passionately.

"Thorin! Now, please!", she whispered breathless.

Thorin glanced at the door but then felt foolish. This was his house and his wife. He was the king and could do whatever he wanted. No one would dare to rebuke him, no one would even raise a brow.

He took her face in his big hands and looked deeply into her clear eyes. The love she saw in his gaze made her dizzy. Dizzy with love and an over-flowing joy of life and sense of pleasure. He pulled her down to his lips and kissed her ever more demanding himself now. She sighed blissfully. With both hands he grabbed her hips and pushed one thigh between her legs. She gasped.

"So you'd like to ride?", he asked roughly.

She was not totally sure how the question was meant, but she nodded.

Without turning his piercing gaze from her, the king pulled her skirt out of the way and tampered with his belt and pants. He then reached underneath her skirts and ripped apart the interfering briefs. The sound of the tearing material made her pant.

"So, this was your first riding lesson. Let us … mhm", he searched for the right word.

"Deepen it?", she suggested.

"Alwa, Alwa! What happened to the innocent, sweet little dwarrowdam who came to me midsummer?", he asked with well feigned indignation.

"Well, here she is! I don't know what to do now, Thorin...", she laughed embarrassed.

"Oh, I am sure you'll find out. Let me just give you… mhm... a pointer...", he answered with a smirk.

Alwa went to Dale's harvest festival by carriage. But by Hísimё she was able to ride a while in walk or in trot by herself. Thorin had bought her the most beautiful and gentle pony to be had for gold. A silver dun pony in a delicate grey with an almost white mane. Alwa named her Otta. Saddle and bridle of the finest and six pairs of wonderful riding boots to choose from. Whenever their time and the weather allowed they rode out together in the evening for a little while. Thorin showed her the nearer surroundings and usually they concluded their trip on a hill, from which they had a good view over to the Iron Mountains in the East. Then they returned before it became to dark.

Alwa had hardly ever left the mountain in the past. Everything was new and exciting to her. And even if the vast expanse of the world outside sometimes frightened her, she loved those excursions at the king's side. And she thoroughly enjoyed her own little freedom to ride herself.

Alwa's belly began to round and first rumours of the queen's pregnancy arose.

Two weeks ago Alwa had appeared in Thorin's office in the middle of the day. She suddenly stood in the door, quiet, barefoot and with shining eyes. The king had interrupted his discussion and sent out all the dwarves present.

"Mahal!", he moaned when they were alone, "That was rescue in the last moment. Those endless quarrels are driving me insane. Come here, treasure. What is it?".

She leaned against him silently, took his hand and placed it on her belly. He did not see her point and looked at her questioningly until suddenly he felt gentle movements under his palm. The child! He could feel it move! Frightened, almost horrified, he gasped and his eyes sought Alwa's gaze. Her happy smile faded. Thoughtful and a little disappointed she watched him.

He had believed her about the pregnancy. He thought. And yet. To actually feel the presence of this little stranger in his wife's womb with his own hands disturbed him all of a sudden. He got up, let her sit down in his chair, fell on his knees in front of her and gently pressed his face against her belly. And with every little nudge he felt, the turmoil in his heart increased.

"What if he falls under the curse of my family? Thror's madness! And mine, too! My blood bears no luck. No happiness. Alwa! What if he suffers from it? If he hates me for it", he whispered.

The queen sighed.

"Ssh, do not worry, my heart. Fredrin will be free of the gold-sickness. Just as Fíli and Kíli were free of it. But he, too, will suffer. Like all of us. But he will not break. He will have both of our strength. And he will love you. Have trust!", she said softly, stroking over his hair tenderly.

She heard him take a deep breath a few times and slowly calm down. A particular violent kick made Alwa laugh.

"Now, now, Fredrin. Do not hurt your mother", Thorin said with a reluctant smile and he placed a kiss on her belly. He looked up at her and his gaze was full of gratitude. And she took his face in both hands and kissed his forehead.

This incident was now a fortnight ago and since then the king was even more caring and more concerned about the queen's well-being than usual. They were returning from their evening ride, when a violent, icy rainstorm surprised them. The evenings were already quite cold, but when they had left, it had been still sunny and clear. But now the drops, chased by an ice cold wind, hit their hands and faces like needles. They hurried back. The gates were already in sight when Alwa suddenly reined back her mare and swayed.

"Alwa!", Thorin yelled, tugging his pony around sharply.

He came too late to prevent her fall. Alwa slid from Otta's back, slowly and with an absent gaze and landed on the soaked ground. When he rushed to her, she had already risen halfway again.

"Ama. Ama is dead", she said tonelessly, holding on to him. He hugged her. Three of the gate guards came running. One took over the ponies and two held a blanket. Under its shelter Thorin helped Alwa up and brought her back to the mountain.

When she lay in bed later, mourning her old confidant, he went down to see Oin. He told him about the riding accident, that luckily seemed to have passed off smoothly, and about Alwa's pregnancy. And he asked the healer to take a look at his wife just to be on the safe side. Oin was so full of joy when he learned about the news that the king had to smile a little sheepishly.

"Thorin, that is wonderful! Wonderful, do you hear me? A child for your house! Perhaps even an heir to the throne! We all have been hoping that for you two. Especially for you. After all that has been. And you can feel the child move already? Well, you did not waste much time, did you? Forgive me! That is none of my business, of course. I am just so excited! And so happy! What a happy day! But you do not need me in this matter, Thorin. You should call on Winni. She is the most experienced midwife we have. Let us go there together. She's got her rooms not far from here", he said enthusiastically.

Thorin wondered why he did not simply send for the midwife but when they entered her rooms and one of her assistants led them to her, it became clear to the king that the old dwarrowdam was not to be ordered around at someone's discretion.

"I say! The king. So the rumour mill was right after all. Fine, fine. When you were born I was there as a midwife in training, you know? Or was it the brother? At your sister's birth, I helped for sure… Well, for the mother it was all the same. She suffered each time...".

Oin interrupted her carefully.

"Winni, we are not here to talk about the past. We are here because the queen is pregnant and she fell. Are you coming now?", he asked.

"Yes, of course! Take my bag, boy", she ordered Oin and rose slowly, "Where is my cane? Ah, there it is".

Half an hour later the three were up in the royal wing. Alwa was almost asleep already. She looked up in surprise as Thorin came in with Oin and Winni and the king suddenly wished he had told her about him consulting Oin. The healer put down the midwife's bag, got a chair for her and stepped aside.

"Thank you", the old dwarrowdam moaned, sat down and patted Alwa's hand, "My name is Winni and I am a midwife. So you fell off your pony, child?".

Alwa nodded and threw Thorin a short, reluctant glance. Winni, who immediately noticed the queen's resentment, asked:

"Shall I send out the boys so we can talk undisturbed?".

Alwa nodded again.

"Well, boys! Out you go!", she ordered Oin and Thorin harshly and pointed at the door with her bony finger.

The king, who did not appreciate Winni's tone at all, wanted to object angrily, but Oin pulled him with him to the next room.

"Come on. Let us wait next door", the healer said.

Thorin gave the mobile a rough thrust and the planets began to race around the sun.

"Never mind, Thorin. She needs a little getting used to, but she is very experienced", Oin explained appeasingly.

The king threw himself into one of the armchairs and waited grudgingly. It took quite a while until the door opened. To his horror Winni stepped out of the room drowned in tears. The two dwarves jumped up.

"Mahal, Winni! How is the queen?", Oin asked shocked.

"Hm?", the old midwife asked back absent-mindedly, wiping her eyes with a cloth, "Oh. She is doing very well. Everything is fine. The mother is quite sure with the day of conception. So the date of birth will be around the end of Súlimё. That is also my impression. I will come again next week. Otherwise you know where to find me. And now I have something else to do. Oin, take my bag and show me where Dwin and Dwalin live, will you?".

Oin nodded, took the heavy bag from her and offered her his arm. Winni sighed gratefully and joined him.

"Thank you. I am really getting a little short of breath lately".

With a short nod towards the king they left and Thorin heard Oin ask her curiously if there was anything about Dwin that he should know. But Winni just laughed her bleating laugh and told him not to be so nosy.

When Thorin returned to Alwa, she looked at him with a slight reproach.

"Alwa, I just wanted to make sure you are all right. I was worried", he said impatiently, furrowing his brows.

"Everything was all right. And I would have liked to tell my mother myself about Fredrin. Before she learns it from her grocer in the market hall tomorrow, who knows it from the neighbour of the night messenger's sister-in-law", Alwa said calmly with a sigh, "And I would have liked to tell Ama about it. But now it is to late anyway".

She began to cry, reached out her arms to him and he sat down and pulled her in a comforting embrace.

"Will she not know? I mean… On the other side?", he asked softly.

"I could tell her there, but it is not the same. I will not really see her joy and not feel her arms around me. I should have told her earlier. I knew she was going. What good is the gift if I do not do the right thing? Oh, Ama! Ama, I am so sorry!", she sobbed.

"Perhaps she guessed it. She knew you better that anyone else", Thorin tried to console her.

Alwa looked at him bemused.

"Maybe", she said thoughtfully.

"And what did you do with that weird old dam that she was all in tears?", Thorin asked to distract her a little.

Alwa sighed.

"Wala said that nobody should know too much about his own death and that is certainly true. But I decided to make an exception with Winni. She has helped so many mothers in need and so many children into this world and now she herself is all alone. She was afraid to become a burden to others in her old age. We have talked about that for a long time. But I see her death come gently and unexpectedly in her sleep. And I told her", Alwa replied.

"Wala won't be amused, will she?", Thorin said, smiling.

"Maybe not. But I make my own decisions", the queen replied simply, "And I did not tell Winni that her time on this side will end next week already".

There was a loud knocking at the front door.

"You go! I've got my hands full of dough!", Dwin called to Dwalin from the kitchen.

Dwalin rose, groaning. Finn had gone home already and Balin was next door at Ori's place. It knocked again and Dwalin tore open the door. In front of him stood Winni and was just about to bang at the door with her cane again. Dwalin frowned at her, while Oin stood behind the old midwife and grinned.

"Well, finally!", Winni panted, "And now out of my way! I have to sit down".

"Dwin!", Dwalin yelled back over his shoulder as Winni hobbled past him and sat down on a bench in the hallway. Dwin came running out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel. Astonished she recognized the old midwife.

"Winni! And Oin. What a surprise. Good evening. Please, do come in!", she said astonished.

"Thank you, Oin. You can go now", Winni said with a smirk.

"No way! Now I want to know, why we are here", he said and entered quickly.

Oin helped Winni up and she went at his arm the few steps further into the living room. Dwin wanted to follow, but Dwalin grabbed her by the arm and held her back.

"Is there maybe something you should tell me?", he muttered reproachfully.

"What? No. No, damn it! I have no idea why she is here!", Dwin hissed angrily. She tore herself lose and glared at him furiously.

"I can still hear excellently!", Winni yelled from the next room, "Stop fighting and come here now! I am tired. The queen sends me".

"The queen?", Dwalin growled, surprised.

Dwin shrugged.

Puzzled both joined their guests in the living room and sat down.

"The queen sends you to us?", Dwin asked.

"Yes. She says you are pregnant for weeks now and do not realize it", the old dwarrowdam explained.

"Me…? No, can't be. I don't feel sick in the morning… It's not like last time. I'm really fine", she replied incredulously.

"That is how it should be, child. When did you have your last bleeding?", Winni asked.

"I don't know. It does not come regularly since… since that. I lost track of it. It's been quite a while though", Dwin admitted, turning to seek help from Dwalin.

He took her hand in silence and held it tight.

"If the queen says so", he growled softly.

"That is what I think", said Winni, "I'll have a look at you now. Maybe I can confirm it right now. Otherwise you will come and see me next week. We must keep an eye on that, do you hear me, child?", she told Dwin urgently and send Oin and Dwalin out of the room.

Ten minutes later Dwin's cheeks glowed crimson with excitement and joy when she ran to Dwalin and fell around his neck.

"Oh, Dwalin", she breathed with a trembling voice, her eyes floating in tears, "Mahal, may it only be all right this time!".

"I am sure it will be. End of Lótessё it will be time for you to deliver", Winni said reassuring.

She patted Dwin's arm.

"First the queen and two month later you! Dwin! This will be the happiest year in Erebor in a long, long time!", Oin laughed.

"You couldn't keep that to yourself, windbag, could you?", Winni nagged angrily, but continued with a smile than, "Come on, Oin. Let us leave those two to themselves now".

Dwin and Dwalin said goodbye only listening with half an ear at their guests' words and when the door closed they embraced. Holding each other tight for a long time in silence.

"I was so busy… I didn't notice. I didn't even think about it. And now… We will have a little one after all! Oh, Dwalin!", she whispered at last.

And when she looked up into his calm grey-green eyes she saw a rare broad smile on his face.

The next day there was a knock at Winni's door and one of the midwives in training opened. She led the visitor, who obviously felt quite uncomfortable, to Winni, who was sitting at her desk.

"Thank you, Gesa. You may go", she said.

When the dwarrowdam had closed the door behind her, the old midwife pointed to a free visitor's chair and asked.

"I suppose if something was wrong with Dwin you wouldn't be so mute. What can I do for you, Dwalin?".

Dwalin kneaded his fingers and did not answer.

"Oin is not here. Nothing you say will leave this room. You have my word on it", Winni said seriously.

"I have to know… Ah, damn!", he began and broke off again.

Winni leaned back in her chair and waited patiently.

"That day… I mean, when that happened with our first-born. Before that I mean… I've been lying with her. And I mean, not only lying".

His face had turned crimson by now and Winni saw how hard it was for this tough, confident dwarf to talk to her about these things. She nodded in silence and gave him time to find the right words.

Dwalin ran his hand over his bald head.

"Damn, I took her really hard! And I need to know if that caused the little one's death. I always think that and I can not forgive myself!", he finally revealed.

Winni thought for a moment, then leaned forward towards him and said:

"No, Dwalin. From my experience your being together has nothing to do with it. Dwin did not feel well right from the beginning of her pregnancy. In my opinion it would have come to that sooner or later in any case. Whether it was the turmoil of her feelings or the fall down in the mines that ultimately triggered it? Who can say. It happened and it is over. For now the first third of this pregnancy is almost over and she is feeling so good that she has not even noticed it. Everything is fine. This means for you: Everything is allowed that pleases her. At some point her belly will be in the way or your touch in some way too much. That's when it takes a little trying what works for her and what does not. You came to me today to ask this question. You really love her. I see that. And that is the most important thing. Be attentive and patient. Enjoy this quiet time of anticipation together. It will become exciting and exhausting enough once the child is born".

Dwalin sighed so deeply and so relieved that the old midwife smiled.

After he had left, Gesa came in with two cups of tea, handed one to Winni and sat down with her.

"Thank you", she groaned.

"How are you today?", Gesa asked, looking worried.

Winni dismissed her question with a wave of her hand and did not answer. Gesa sighed.

"Did you tell the father what else the queen saw?", she asked then.

"No. Let them digest this news first. As soon as I can determine it myself I will tell them. But it is important that we know. Or rather, that you know. I doubt very much that it will be me helping her through this birth", Winni replied wearily.

Gesa shook her head.

"Oh, do not say that! I am not ready for it. I can not do this alone...", she began, but Winni interrupted her unmoved.

"Nonsense! You've been with me for over fifty years. You can and you will accomplish our tasks here sooner or later without me. And you will do it well. I know that. That is why I can leave in peace. You will continue to train, to assist mothers and accompany and help them through giving birth. And if it is true what the queen said to me, this particular birth will cause a sensation. Such a pregnancy has not been for over a hundred years! One hundred and twenty-two years to be exact. And you will be there to help the mother".

"Then I guess I should have a look into my books and put down, what questions I have to ask you. You do talk too much about your retirement for my liking, dear Winni", Gesa said gently, rose with a smile and took the empty cups.

"Do that, dear. And better today than tomorrow", Winni answered, nodding.


	30. Chapter 30

When Gesa came to work one week later, she found the front door locked. Alarmed she opened with her own key quickly and found Winni in her bed looking peacefully asleep. But when she stepped closer and gently stroked her old teacher's cheek it became clear to her that Winni had gone.

Many expressed their deep sympathy of the death of the old midwife. In almost every family she was well know and respected. Dwin was very sad and Dwalin paid for a sumptuous funeral without making a fuss about it and both were grateful to the queen for providing the impetus for Winni's last visit just in time.

Alwa herself was meanwhile on a visit to the Iron Mountains where she had travelled to the funeral of Ama. The dawning winter and her advancing pregnancy would make travelling soon to difficult, so she spent some time now with her family. Thorin had insisted that she went in the closed carriage to protect her from the weather and from any riding accidents. He could not accompany her and had sent next to her guards and secretary, Dori and Brit with her. Thus the Queen of Erebor arrived with a large entourage at the gates of the Iron Mountains. Dori dismounted and opened the royal carriage with great gesture. Alwa got out and was frightened at first to see the many, many onlookers who had gathered to see "their" seeress, who now was the Queen of Erebor. Loud cheers and jubilations rose. Dori offered her his hand, pressed it gently and nodded at her reassuringly. Gratefully Alwa smiled at him and walked at his arm along the carpet, warmly covered in a lush silver fox fur coat, but barefoot, like always and like many of the dwarves present remembered her. Dáin and Veri welcomed their visitor to her old home and they went inside together.

Dáin was always up-to-date concerning the news and rumours of Erebor and he kept the official part of the welcoming short, so that Alwa did not have to stand too long in the draughty hall. He was curious. According to his sources his confused former subject had not only turned into the seeress, she was expected to become, but she had also grown dear to his cousin and carried his child. And this bond was supposedly unusually happy for such an arranged relationship.

Alwa was glad Dori stayed by her side and kept the conversation going because that was nothing she was fond of. While Dori was chatting and joking with Dáin and Veri, she stood still, breathed the familiar air and felt the familiar well-trodden stone beneath her feet. Everything spoke to her "at home", and yet something important was missing. She closed her eyes. Her mind wandered back to Erebor, to Thorin. So she stood there immersed in herself and the bystanders, especially Dori, who always kept an eye on her, looked at each other with a sympathetic smile.

The royal couple invited the guests to dinner into one of the comfortable drawing-rooms. And as a surprise Veri had asked Alwa's family to join them too. So Ban, Juwa and her brother Dan were waiting for them already. Kan was away on some trading journey. Although the reason for her visit was a sad one, she greeted mother and father joyfully and thanked Dáin and Veri for having invited her family. Dan welcomed her happily with a hug and whispered:

"Is it true, what one hears, little sister?".

She nodded.

"And… when will it be time for you?", he asked, seeking for an unpretentious expression on his face. But he had never been a good actor and it did not require the gift of prophesy to see clearly that Dan did not really want to know the day of birth but the day of conception.

"At the end of Súlimё", she replied softly and could almost see how Dan recalculated quickly in his mind, "and before you rack your brain, dear brother: Yes, our son was conceived in the morning after the bond".

Dan gasped infuriated and clenched his fists.

"I knew it! And he promised not to do that! Just you wait!", he growled indignantly.

"I insisted on it", Alwa said calmly.

"You did… what?", her brother asked frowning.

"Dan, this child is important for all of us. Our son will once be a great king. I can see it. You have absolutely no reason to be angry with Thorin. He makes me very, very happy", was her stern reply.

"Oh, Alwa… I wish you were still my little sister. But I must finally realize that these times are over", he sighed, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I will never be to grown up for a hug from you, brother", she said smiling.

At the same time, Thorin was sitting at his desk, and wrote a letter to Dís. He had her writing in front of him and tried to put in words what moved him. His horror at her deed and his bad conscience. He had left her alone with her worries and had not even noticed her suffering. Several attempts were needed until he was satisfied with his writing. It was an unwonted, tedious task. Nevertheless writing seemed a good way to order his thoughts and put them down reasonably. What had Bard said? Paper was more patient than he was? It was certainly less hot-headed than his sister, too. He wrote that with a smirk also. Finally he concluded:

…

"None of what we are and have achieved here today would be ours if you had not had the strength to make that horrible decision. You have sacrificed those lives to protect our honour, our family and our future. And you have kept this terrible secret to yourself all those years. For all that I am grateful to you today, even though it is hard for me to admit it.

What I am still wondering about is what would have happened if you had confided to me back then. But this is idle thought. Any other decision would have let into misfortune. Like a grindstone around our necks the shame would have hung. None of us would have been able to hold up our heads. Never would I have set out for the Erebor. Would Fíli and Kíli be still alive? Probably. But had they become the same proud, upright dwarves? Certainly not. And they would have hated us for it. And in the end we would have hated ourselves for it.

My fault. Your fault.

How could this happen? Do you know it? I do not.

Dear sister!

I owe to you my present happiness, my crown and my beloved queen, even though it took me, fool that I am, almost two-hundred years to find it and to recognize it. But now I am very grateful for it.

Oh, Dís! What I am going to tell you now may seem like mockery, after all you have done and went through. But I do not want you to find out by rumour either, if it is not already too late for that.

Alwa will give birth to our first child end of Súlimё. She knows it will be a son and he shall be called Fredrin. I hope, you will be able to be happy with us, in spite of everything that has been. I am very happy.

Your brother Thorin"

The king read his letter again and folded it, then sealed it with a hot drop of sealing wax and pressed his signet ring in the soft mass. He sent for a messenger and told him to hand over this letter quickly and only to his sister in person.

An hour later Dís held the letter in her hands.

Dís had in fact not heard of the rumours about Alwa's pregnancy. Between Iron Mountains and Erebor the news ran much more rapidly than between the town of men and the Erebor, although the distance was much shorter. In addition the queen of Dale had been very busy lately. She worked on a draft law for the protection and self-determination of women, looked for premises and employees for her planned counselling house. And she promoted the support of her plans among the women of the upper class. The more she dealt with the matter the more there seemed to be to do for her.

Now she held her brother's letter in hands and gave Bard a worried look. They sat at dinner with Tilda and Sigrid. She pocketed the letter until she had put Tilda to bed and given the kitchen instructions for the next day. Then she retired to her room and broke the seal. She read the lines of her brother with a beating heart. When she finished reading, her eyes filled with tears.

Bard came in. She handed him the writing wordlessly. Her husband read Thorin's letter and thought, that his brother-in-law was surprisingly sensible to Dís's confession and he was glad about it. Then he came to the letter's end and learned about Alwa's pregnancy.

"Oh", he said and sighed.

"That was to be expected sooner or later, wasn't it?", he said gently.

"Of course", Dís replied with a stifled voice.

"So… Do you think you will be able to share in their joy?", he asked gently.

"No. I should have torn her to pieces when I had the opportunity", Dís answered groaning.

Bard chuckled and embraced her. She cried silently.

"Breathe. Take a deep breath, dearest. If you want a child, too, visit the orphanage. Today arrived a large group of refugees from Ithilien again", he said, looking at her questioningly.

"Do not try me, Bard! This is my child now", she replied determined, tapping on the pile of statues and paperwork on her desk.

"And it does not even need a diaper", Bard pointed out.

"And it lets us sleep through the night", she added.

"It is not teething either".

"Or has stomach ache".

"Oh, children are wonderful", he said exuberantly, smiling at his wife.

"And it's also nice when they are grown up", she pondered.

"Next summer we will get Sigrid married to her miller. And Tilda will grow up eventually, too. And afterwards we can look forward to being grandparents. Then we do not have to educate anymore. We can simply spoil, aunt Dís. How does that sound?", he ask with a smirk.

"I love you", Dís said, fighting her tears half-laughing and half-weeping.

The new year began and Gesa appeared late in the evening towards the end of Narvinyё punctual for her regular visit at Dwin's place. Dwalin opened. Today he had been on duty early and was at home now. He looked down on her and she returned his sceptical gaze, without blinking.

"So you are in the know as good as Winni?", he asked sullenly.

"I was with her fifty years. I am the best you have. But do you know what? I miss Winni, too", she replied just as rudely, pushing past him.

Dwin's girth had grown tremendously and she only worked half-days now. Although she was doing well, she was tiring quickly.

She lay on her bed patiently submitting to the examination.

"Dwalin?", Gesa called and the next moment the large dwarf stood in the door.

"What?", he asked worried.

The midwife was holding her ear trumpet to Dwin's belly and beckoned him to her.

"Listen", she told him.

Dwalin sat down and put his ear to the wooden tool.

"Heartbeat", he growled after a moment throwing Dwin a joyous look, "But… somehow funny".

Dwin was frightened but the midwife patted her shoulder soothingly. Then she took a deep breath and said.

"Nothing to worry about. It sounds somehow funny because it is not one child, but two. Mahal willing you will give birth to two children, Dwin. You are pregnant with twins".

Dwin and Dwalin stared at her open-mouthed.

"What?", Dwin breathed, "Are you sure?".

Gesa nodded.

"The queen had told that to Winni already but she decided to tell you first, when we would be able to confirm it without any doubt. And I can do that today", she replied, pointing to the ear trumpet.

Dwalin leaned over Dwin again and listened a second time. He closed his eyes and concentrated, while the two dwarrowdams waited silently. At last he looked up at Dwin and a grin spread across his face.

"Two", he said, seemingly not able to stop his grin.

"This is a sensation", the midwife continued, "A twin birth has not happened for over a hundred and twenty years among our people. Winni herself has only accompanied a twin birth twice in her whole life. It is very, very rare. A great blessing".

"Good heavens!", Dwin groaned, still stunned and put her hands on her belly.

"Two!", repeated Dwalin, still grinning.

On the fifth day of Néminё Dís had her birthday and she invited Dwin and Alwa to Dale. Both were well off and nothing spoke against the short trip to town. The forecourt was deep in snow and the two dwarrowdams sat wrapped in warm furs together in the royal sledge. Dwalin and Thorin were standing next to them and said good-bye. It was agreed upon that they would meet at Bard's place after work to celebrate a little together and to accompany the sledge back home.

The sun was shining and the snow glittered brightly wherever one looked. Thorin gave a sign to the dwarf on the sledge and he let the ponies moved on. Alwa and Dwin waved and enjoyed the light and the fresh air. Alwa's guards followed.

Dwalin and the king watched them leave.

"Damn, Dwalin! Stop that stupid grin!", Thorin snapped at his friend and shook his head indignantly.

That only had Dwalin's grin broaden and he held up two fingers. Not for the first time these days.

"Two, Thorin. Two. Good shot, huh?", Dwalin growled.

"But I was faster", Thorin replied annoyed.

Dwalin threw his head back and laughed resoundingly:

"I will ask your wife, what she thinks about being faster!".

"Bigmouth!", Thorin cursed angrily, as they went back to the gate and the king bumped his shoulder vigorously into Dwalin.

"Envier", Dwalin answered and jostled back so that Thorin landed next to him in the snow.

He got up as quick as lightning, dived at Dwalin, tore him to the ground and gave him a rub down with snow. Until Dwalin got a hold of his arms and stuffed snow down his collar. So it went to and fro under hoot and shouting. Dwin and Alwa turned around to the scuffle in the sledge.

"Well. That makes three children", Dwin sighed, shaking her head and Alwa laughed.

Dís had held a reception at the town hall this morning receiving the city's well-wishers and after this official part she was looking forward now to meet with family and friends in the afternoon and evening. Tauriel was the first to arrive and as she was just knocking the thickest snow of her boots the sledge with Dwin and Alwa advanced. Dís welcomed them all and soon the women sat in the cosy living room, chatting. Gifts were handed over and there was wine for Dís, Tauriel and Sigrid and tea and chocolate for Dwin, Alwa and Tilda. And mountains of sweets and cake. Dwin groaned with every movement.

"Mahal, Dwin! How long until your due date?", Dís asked compassionately.

"Three more months. And I feel already as if I'm about to burst", Dwin sighed.

"It will be all right", Alwa said absent-minded, watching the dancing flames in the large open fireplace. She looked only half as round and was to give birth the next month.

Dwin smiled gratefully.

"I count on that", she said and took another piece of cake.

Tilda came into the room with a roundish wicker basket.

"Can I show them the two, Ma? Please!", she asked with shining eyes.

Dís thought for a moment and nodded hesitantly.

"But if they do not like them, you will take them out again".

"Yes, of course! But who would not like them?", the girl laughed, opening the strangely ornamented little metal lid.

Two graceful little kittens came tumbling out. Grey with black paws and ears and bright, light blue eyes.

Dwin and Alwa were stunned. There were no pets at all in the mountain. Not even dogs for the hunt. But Tauriel, Tilda and Sigrid were delighted and Dís smiled indulgently too.

"When we lived in that village of men my human neighbour lady Mathilde also had a cat. A bit, fat, reddish striped tomcat. She loved it. People really like those in their houses. These two are Bard's birthday present to me. Oh, just look at that!", she said smiling.

Tilda and Sigrid played enthusiastically with the cute animals.

"They have beautiful eyes", Alwa said thoughtfully, watching the cats, that were jumping playfully and with utmost elegance around the room.

One jumped on Dwin's lap and she was startled. Tauriel, who saw that the dwarrowdam was not at all comfortable with the animal, took it away quickly.

"They are really adorable. I have never seen any like those before", said the elf, teasing the little cat with her finger.

"Ow!", she laughed as the kitten bit into it heartily.

"They are from Nah-Harad. There they are very valuable and bred only for the rich and for the temples there. Where Bard got them from, I do not know", Dís answered.

"When they have kittens one day and they are just half as cute, I'll take one", Tauriel said.

"Deal!", Dís laughed.

Then she turned to Dwin.

"Have you agreed on a name already?", she asked.

"No. Not yet. We thought about the names of our fathers or mothers. But I'm not sure. Maybe it is hard with such a name. I mean… Maybe it will be a burden to carry the name Fundin and not be a great warrior. Or Rim and be someone with all thumbs. Do you know what I mean?", she asked doubtfully.

"Yes", Tauriel nodded, "I can imagine that".

"I have a few names that I like. But it would be much easier if Alwa would tell us, if they were boys or girls. But she just does not want to do that".

Alwa smiled.

"Oh, I do not want to spoil all the surprise", she said.

"As if this birth was not exciting enough already", Dwin sighed.

Tauriel had brought pretty elvish toys and garments for the expected dwarven offspring because she would not see Dwin and Alwa again before their set dates and she did not know whether she was welcome at the child-bed in the mountain. When she sat down next to Alwa and handed her her gifts Alwa thanked her and took the tall elf's hand.

"Let us talk to Kíli after my son's birth", she said softly to her.

"I am not sure whether I want and whether I am able to bear that at all", Tauriel answered, blushing furiously.

"You can and you should. It would help you to overcome your grief. Do not let it weigh you down. Kíli would not want that. Think about it and let me know how you decide".

"Thank you. I will think about it", Tauriel muttered with a bow.

The afternoon flew by. Bard and Bain came home from work and Tauriel said goodbye. She had a long way home and it was just beginning to snow again. Half an hour later Balin, Ori, Dwalin and Thorin arrived and they all had dinner together. Juntin served at the table and Thorin watched him. So this was the dwarf who had stood by his sister in her darkest hours. She had confided in him and he had helped her. Unconditionally. Juntin noticed the king's piercing gaze and felt uneasy until Dís cleared her throat and looked at her brother warningly. And Thorin smiled and raised his hands apologetically.

Bard brought the twins up talking to Dwalin, but Thorin interrupted.

"Please don't, Bard! He is driving us all crazy with that already", the king of Erebor groaned.

Dwalin grinned and held up two fingers. They all laughed. It became a relaxed, harmonious evening. The cats soon curled up and purring on Dís's knees and she stroked them gently. Bard, who was sitting next to her on the sofa, had his arm around her and watched her with a smile on her face. Later the dwarves accompanied the dwarrowdam's sledge back to Erebor. Dwin and Alwa were tired but the trip had been a nice change.

Dwin stayed home soon for standing at work became too strenuous for her. Although the calm at home did her good she was bored often. Alwa, who did not work so physically, still received visitors but she, too, would pause with the counselling next month.

After that she spent her days in her star's chamber, lying in a reclining chair, reading or just looking out deep in thought. So early in the year the days were short and when Thorin came to see her in the evening he pulled another chair close to hers and together they watched the stars appear if the skies were clear. Sometimes she told him something about them, sometimes they remained simply silent. Hand in hand.

On one of the evenings Thorin asked if she was afraid of the birth. To his astonishment Alwa nodded.

"You always seem so calm", he said wonderingly.

She laughed softly.

"I know that the child and I will not face real danger during birth. But I am not brave when it comes to endure hurt. Labour pains, blood, sweat, tearing skin… Gesa explained the procedures to me. This whole physicality! That does scare me. I do not have Dwin's strength", she said, sighing.

"I wish I could take over that chore from you", Thorin said softly.

"I would not say no", Alwa replied, resting her head against his shoulder.

The nearer the calculated day came the more joyous tension spread throughout Erebor. A son and heir for the house of Durin! Born in the mountain of his forefathers. Who would have thought that possible six years ago?

The first slight pull surprised Alwa end of Sulimё leaving her bath in the morning. Brit who was holding her towel ready asked anxiously:

"Is everything all right?".

"I am fine. It is nothing", Alwa replied.

Brit brushed and braided her hair carefully and helped her to get dressed. Then she went to get the queen's breakfast. When she was gone a second contraction set in. Alwa decided to wait. But she could not sit still. After breakfast she slowly went down to the stables and visited Otta, who she had not seen in a while. On the way back another sharp pull had her pause on the stairs. She returned to her rooms and walked around, trying to remain calm and feel Fredrin within herself. She was still reluctant to send for the midwife. She knew it would put the whole mountain into turmoil. These last silent moments of this unique bond with her son were precious to her. But the morning passed and the labour pains came more regularly, more rapidly and increased in strength. At last her body no longer seemed to obey her any more. She called for Brit. Thus it began.

Gesa and one of her trainees were there quickly. After a first examination Gesa asked Brit to let Thorin know. The child was on his way.

Thorin stood with Balin and his secretary in the office when it knocked and his valet rushed in. The king frowned and looked at him questioningly. The servant bowed deeply.

"Highness, the queen is in labour. The midwives are already with her", he said excitedly and slightly panting.

Thorin took a deep breath and looked at Balin, who smiled and padded him on the shoulder. Then he hurried out with his servant. In front of Alwa's door he stopped briefly and asked:

"What is your name?".

"Kalur", the dwarf answered, greatly astonished at his king's question.

Thorin only nodded and entered Alwa's room. The midwives rose and bowed to their king. His queen lay propped up with a thick pillow in bed. Her hands were lying on her abdomen and she seemed to listen intently into her innermost. The last labour pain had just subsided and she breathed heavily. She saw Thorin and reached out for him. He hurried to her, took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Is Oin not here yet?", he asked Gesa angrily.

"No. Is someone sick?", she asked back amused.

She noticed that the king was getting furious and added quickly:

"Forgive me! But your wife is not ill. She is giving birth to your child and she is doing it very well".

"I want Oin to be here whether you like it nor not!", the king snapped.

"He may gladly come", Gesa replied quietly.

Thorin gave her an angry look and sat down on the edge of Alwa's bed. She cupped his face with both hands.

"This is the day", she said.

Thorin gasped and wrapped his arms around her.

"You still can not fully believe it", she whispered, shaking her head, "Oh, Thorin, my heart", she sighed with a smile.

Another contraction set in. Alwa curled up with a groan in his arm and his heart swelled with compassion.

Gesa calmly gave her instructions to breathe and the pain passed away.

"You can go at ease. I will be fine", Alwa said confidently to the king.

And he nodded, his mind in a haze, kissed her on the damp brow and rose to his feet. With a last look at her he left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Thorin did not call the healer. But he send word to Oin to hold himself in readiness. Then the king walked slowly down the hallway to his father's room. There he sat down in one of the ancient chairs and thought back to Kíli's birth. Dís had been in labour for almost a whole day. It had been a terrible torture. He had heard her groan and scream through the thin wooden walls while he tried to calm down Fíli, who was even more scared than he himself. But when Mathilde had finally come to fetch him and he went with her, highly concerned, he had found his sister exhausted but smiling with her second son in arms in their old rickety bed. And the memory of all pain and effort seemed to fade already. These first days with the tiny dwarfling had been so very exciting and so amazing to him. Although they had for Kíli at first only a few flimsy diapers made of old bedsheets and much-too-big jackets from Mathilde's children, they had been so indescribable happy. He was so glad they were with him. A true family. Maybe that was why it was so hard for him to look forward to Fredrin with all his heart, he thought. It somehow felt like betrayal on Fíli and Kíli. Pondering and restless he paced the room.

The door opened without a knock and Dwalin came in.

"Here you are", he grumbled, "Balin says your son's coming?".

Thorin nodded and breathed out aloud.

"What?", Dwalin asked.

"What would Fíli say, if he were here today?", Thorin asked back.

"Well, he'd be happy for you. Would probably sit in Skemtar with Kíli, drinking to a light birth for his aunt".

"But he would have been king without this child", Thorin opposed.

"For you he would have become king, yes. But if your son had taken this burden from him, he would not have been angry. Certainly not. He would have helped his cousin with everything and taught him all kind of nonsense. Because… he always wanted your praise and your smile. Not the throne or such a… thing on the head...", Dwalin growled, pointing to the king's crown, "Well, who would actually…?".

Thorin snorted with a grin.

"They were good boys. I loved them. And your son will not replace them. No one can do that. Not in my heart anyway. But your son will join in. In my heart. For sure", he concluded.

"Just why can I not see it like that?", Thorin asked contrite.

"Because you're a damned git!", Dwalin answered sternly, "Your queen's going through hell next doors… oh, damn! And you sit around here'n wrack your brain over such a rubbish!".

Thorin groaned.

"As wise as you speak you should be king", he muttered.

"Oh, no. Forget it!", Dwalin replied.

"Well, let us drink on a light birth for Alwa", Thorin suggested with a sigh.

"Now you're talking sense finally!", Dwalin grumbled.

They went over to Thorin's study and the king filled two glasses with a herbal spirit. They clinked glasses and drank. Next doors they heard Alwa give a howl and looked at each other concerned.

"You haven't told me today how many children Dwin will have", Thorin remarked dryly.

"Come off it! After all the midwife told us… Twice as much can go wrong with twins! I'd rather have her have just one", he growled softly.

"Everything will be fine. Dwin is strong", Thorin answered.

"Why the hell is everybody telling me that, damn?", Dwalin burst out, "If only the smaller one comes first, she's in trouble!".

"Alwa said everything will be all right", the king replied.

"That's what she saw for her own birth too and now listen to that", Dwalin growled, nodding towards the door, from where a groan and Gesa's voice could be heard.

The large warrior took the bottle and poured himself another drink generously. He looked at Thorin questioningly, but the king shook his head. So Dwalin emptied the glass alone, slapped his thigh and rose.

"Gotta go. All the best for you all", he said.

"Thank you".

Dwalin gave him a slap on the back and left.

Only three hours later the dwarven prince was born. Brit and the midwives washed mother and child and put the bed in order. Brit helped Alwa into a clean night gown and straightened her hair, while Gesa examined the newborn and carefully put on its first fine diapers, shirt and tiny jacket and wrapped it in a warmed blanket. When everything was ready, the midwife nodded contentedly and went to see the king. She bowed low and said kindly:

"Your son is born, highness. Mother and child are well off. I will be back tomorrow morning for after care. If anything should come up, send for me any time".

Thorin just nodded and walked over quietly with a pounding heart.

With her eyes closed Alwa lay in bed. In her arm the little bundle with it's head on her shoulder. Their faces turned to each other. Thorin stepped closer holding his breath. The first thing he saw of his son was a silky, raven-black shock of hair. With joyful surprise he breathed out aloud with a gasp and Alwa opened her eyes. She smiled tiredly.

"Come!", she breathed, pointing to the free side of the bed. Thorin quickly took off his boots and sat down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. Then his gaze rested on the sleeping dwarfling. A red, crumpled little face and tiny clenched fists. And this hair! He smiled enraptured.

The queen lifted the child up to him.

"Thorin, this is our son. I want him to be named Fredrin. Fredrin, this is your father, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain", she said formally.

And the king carefully took the child from her and when he held his son in his arms, saw him, smelt him and felt his warmth, then at last a wave of love and happiness broke free inside of him.

"Welcome Fredrin! Welcome, my son, to the Erebor and in my heart", he said, clearing his throat, so that his voice would not fail.

The Erebor drowned in ecstasy. The celebration at the birth of the heir to the throne lasted three days and nights until hardly any one in Erebor could walk straight anymore.

Dís had tears in her eyes when she held her nephew for the first time a few days later. It was already Víressё.

"You have more hair on your head already than Kíli had with two years, Fredrin. You're such a handsome little fellow!", she said delighted, kissed him on the forehead and wiped away her tears.

Karla had come, Gloin's wife Liv and Dwin, too. The dwarrowdams sat together over a cup of tea with Alwa and talked about births and child care. The conversation was mainly conducted by Dís, Karla and Liv. Alwa sat there as always, pensive and listening and Dwin was silent, too.

The little prince went from arm to arm and took it calmly for quite a while until it became to much and he began to whimper. Karla carried him back to Alwa, who calmed him and rang for Brit.

"Put him to rest and bring him back to me when he gets hungry", she told her and the young dwarrowdam took the dwarfling with her with a bow. Karla looked at her daughter with loving pride.

"The room turned out wonderful", Dís said enthusiastically.

"Yes, didn't it? Thorin had prepared it as a surprise for me and I really did not even know he was planning anything like that. My head was so full of other thoughts, I did not see it and when he led me there, I was so very happy. Not only because Fredrin gets such a unique room. Also because it is Thorin's own nursery he chose for it and because he did it with so much care. He could not have given me a greater joy with any other present. Did you see it, Dwin?", Alwa asked.

"Hm?".

Dwin shrieked from her thoughts and looked into the other dwarrowdams' faces, blushing fiercely.

"I am sorry", she replied embarrassed, "I was somewhere else with my thoughts".

"Poor lass!", Karla said sympathetically, "Did we scare you with our stories?".

"No, no. At least not any more than I already am", Dwin answered with a sigh.

"I have not seen the room either. Can we go and see it?", Liv asked curiously.

"Yes, sure! I'll show you...", Dís exclaimed and rose.

Then she caught Alwa's intense gaze and apologized:

"Forgive me, Alwa! I still act as if I had the say here. May we have a look at Fredrin's nursery, Alwa?".

The queen smiled indulgently and nodded.

"Of course".

Dwin got up from her chair, groaning, and followed the other four. Alwa quietly opened a door across the hallway. She glanced into the room, smiled and put a finger on her lips. The dwarrowdams entered on tiptoes and looked around while Alwa stood next to the dwarfling's bed and smiled down at Brit, who gently rocked the wooden cradle.

Dwin was speechless. The walls were covered with pictures all over. Colourful children's pictures that told the story of Erebor. The beginnings, the wealth, the expulsion by the dragon and the flight. Particularly detailed all the adventures of the quest of the fourteen companions, the reconquest and the battle. Everything decorated in bright colours, with gold leaf, pearls and ornaments. In addition precious furniture, soft carpets and furs on the floor, overflowing chests full of toys and the finest laundry in the dressers. Alwa ran her fingertips lovingly over the painted Thorin, who sat at the table in Bag End and she smiled happily.

"I like this one best", Dís whispered with a grin and pointed to the image of the dwarves hanging from a spit over the troll's fire.

In the middle of Víressё Gesa came for her regular visit to Dwin. She was content. The children grew well and the heart sounds were strong.

"It must be getting cramped in there", Dwin said, stroking over her enormous belly.

"Probably", the midwife answered with a smile.

"I'd rather have it over with today than tomorrow", Dwin groaned, "I don't know how to lie or to sit any longer. I can barely breathe and I feel like a carp on the dry".

"I know", Gesa replied sympathetically", But, please, hold on for a bit longer. They should at least have another two weeks".

Then she packed her things and with the usual exhortations to be careful and not to stand for to long, she said good-bye.

Around the end of the month Gesa decided to get the birth started. Dwin already had single contractions, but neither regularly not strong enough. And she suffered ever more. She was puffy and her joints painfully swollen.

"Tomorrow we will take a quick walk on the stairs to get things going. But I suggest you both try it first the more pleasant way tonight", she told Dwalin.

"What?", he growled uncomprehendingly.

"Sexual intercourse. Coitus. Love making, dear Dwalin", she answered with a smile, "So… With that in mind I wish a good night".

When she had gone, Dwin and Dwalin looked at each other. After they had lain together often at the begin of the pregnancy, Dwin's desire had considerably ebbed lately. She did not feel well, not attractive, and Dwalin had not pressed her.

"Having it off on prescription, huh?", he now muttered, utterly delighted.

His eyes sparkled with joy and she smiled. She sensed that he was not only not averse, but really longing for her and sighed in his embrace.

"But only in the dark", she muttered.

"Why?".

"Mahal, I feel like a stranded whale", she groaned softly.

Instead of an answer, he kissed her intently.

"Oh, fists… You really learned a lot since our first kissing lesson in the straw back then I must say", she remarked approvingly and out of breath.

He just gave a deep content grumble, kissed her again and pulled her with him into the bedroom at last.

In no time he was out of his clothes and began to undress her in the light of the single night candle. Then he stood behind her, embracing her with his long arms, his big hands gently on her belly. She put her smaller, strong hands on top of his. So they stood for a while in front of the large mirror and looked into each others eyes in their reflections.

"Dwalin...", she began, but found no further words.

Speechless they both were lost in a moment of overwhelming sense of love to each other and to this new life in her.

Finally he cleared his throat and muttered:

"Now, get outta there! Your mother has dragged you around long enough. Get moving or I'll give you a talking-to, do you hear me?".

As a reply there was a violent kick from the inside.

"Who was that? Huh? Just wait 'til I get a hold of ya!", Dwalin growled with pretended rigour and Dwin had to laugh so hard she almost lost balance and he had to steady her.

He began to kiss her shoulder and her neck, his hands wandered up to her now heavy breasts and she sighed with pleasure. His beard was scratching her back. And the more urging he caressed her, the more her desire rose and the more she realized how much she had missed his touch. She wanted to extinguish the night light but he kept her from doing so, urging her towards the bed instead. With a groan she dropped down on her back slowly.

"I want to see you", he whispered.

She took hold of his upper arms, savouring his scent, the heat his massive body radiated and the lust in his gaze. They kissed again.

"Mahal, I missed that so very much", she finally gasped.

"Ask me... Or ask him!", he murmured, looking down at himself.

"Awww! Did he come short?", Dwin asked pitifully, but with a grin.

"Listen sweets... 'Short' is something I do not want to hear again in that context", he growled dryly.

"That's his soft spot, huh?", Dwin joked, unable to stop giggling.

"You better watch what you say!", Dwalin rumbled.

And before she knew what he was up to, he rolled her to the side, moved close to her from behind and was into her with a relieved moan. She struggled for breath.

"Short and soft? Huh?", he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, will you shut up now?", she breathed with a smirk.

She heard his rough laughter behind her and instead of answering, he reached around her body, one hand in her lap and the other one on her breast. Dwin pressed his hand onto the right spot in her lap, enjoying his thrusts, his hot breath at her neck and his muttered smut. She surrendered entirely to her lust. And for the first time in weeks she forgot her back pain, her heartburn and the fear of childbirth.

Her climax was followed by a short, sharp pull in her body but a moment later in Dwalin's arms and with his deep contented hum in her ears, a relaxed languor overcame her. The pain subsided and they fell asleep together, spooned, he still holding her tight with his face buried in her soft hair.

The twins pressed on Dwin's bladder and she had to go to the bathroom several times that night. When she crawled back into the warm bed early in the morning, she saw that Dwalin was awake. He held out his hand to her and pulled her close to him without a word. They made love again, her riding him. Then she sank down next to him and they dozed off again.

An hour later she woke up by a contraction. Dwin waited until it went by, got up and went to the bathroom again. She was just about to make her way back to bed when a splash of warm liquid spilled down her legs and on her feet.

"Dwalin!", she cried frightened and did not dare to move.

He came running, naked as he was and took a deep breath when he realized what had happened. Carefully he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

"You'll stay right here and I'll get dressed and go fetch the midwife", he said calmly, reaching for his pants. She just nodded. He was about to leave when the next contraction set in and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Can't wait to hold all three of you in my arms", he murmured with a warm smile.

"I love you", she said and he kissed her again before stomping out.

Dwin put on a fresh night gown, lit lamps and candles in the house and lay down again. A little later Dwalin was back with Gesa and one of her trainees. She examined the pregnant and nodded contented.

"Well done", she said with a glance at both and smiled, "It will still take time, but it begins".

Dwalin went to wake and notify Balin and then left briefly to see after things at the guards headquarters.

"I'll be right back", he muttered to his brother, who seemed just as excited about the news than Dwalin himself.

The labour pains soon came sharp and regularly, but progress was slow. Towards noon there was a knock at the door. The king stood outside and Finn invited him in with a deep bow. Finn led him to Dwalin who was sitting in the living room. He was glad to see Thorin. He poured them a glass and they drank to an easy birth for Dwin, which was obviously not of much use. Dwalin groaned each time when Dwin's moans were heard from the bedroom. Thorin stayed for a while, encouraged him and finally took his leave.

Gesa sent Finn to ask Karla to come and help because they would need a pair of hands more when the second child would come. But it was not until late afternoon that the birth canal was finally wide enough for Dwin to begin to press at all.

The leading twin was born another two hours later. And the little boy was the smallest dwarfling Gesa had ever seen. Of course she knew that twins were usually smaller and born a little earlier. She had discussed that over and over with Winni. And still. She could just not imagine that the next infant could possibly be even smaller and she was worried.

Dwin was spend already through the long labour. And now she would have to give birth a second time and if that child would be bigger than the first one, it would become very difficult. Gesa did not let her concerns show, cut the child's cord with experienced hands and carefully lay the newborn in his mother's arms after a first short examination. This moment was always special to her even after so many years of working as a midwife. To see the mother's marvelling joy in this very first look at her child held a deep magic it in. Each time anew.

Dwin looked at the tiny dwarfling in amazement and hugged him, still a little overcautious and awkward, before Karla and the second midwife took the little one to bath him. Gesa examined the mother's abdomen and the afterbirth, while Dwin rested, watching the dwarrowdams dressing her son in fine linen. Karla put on the delicate white tunic and wrapped the boy with the experience of a mother of four in his first clothes, diapers and a soft woollen blanket, talking softly to it and radiating a warmth of heart that did Dwin well and made her smile gratefully.

"Shall I go and show him to Dwalin?", Karla asked.

Dwin nodded, closed her eyes and sank back into the sweaty pillows. She was so terribly tired.

Dwalin stood up as Karla appeared in the doorway. She came to him and carefully handed him his child with a broad smile.

"A boy", she said softly, "Here. Careful! Your hand here… Hold tight".

"Mahal, so small…! Hey, son", he growled tenderly and asked then, without turning his gaze from the little boy, "How's Dwin?".

"She's fine, but very worn-out. It really took a long time. Come over and talk to her, Dwalin. That will do her good, I'm sure", Karla answered.

The tall dwarf followed her slowly with the newborn in his arms. He found Dwin, seemingly rather battered, but she smiled at him bravely and he sat down next to her. Bending over, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well done", he whispered.

"Look! He's got my hair!", he then growled, pointing to the almost bald little head with only a hint of light brown fluff.

They laughed. Dwin put her hand on his arm and closed her eyes again.

"Dwin, stay awake! We have to go a second round! Are the contractions subsiding or am I mistaken?", she asked worried.

Only with an effort Dwin opened her eyes and nodded miserably.

Gesa thought for a moment and then said:

"The following twin is left in there now with suddenly a lot of room and we have to show him the way. Gravity will help. I know Winni would not be amused: A guy helping at birth! But I think, they both need your help now, Dwalin".

"Tell me, what I can to do", he answered her calmly, handing his son carefully back to Karla.

"The child does lie the right way round and I want you to help Dwin walk around so that it slips towards the pelvis. And I will prepare a potion that starts the contractions again. It will be tough, but we must see to the second one coming soon now. Come on, lass! Get up!".

Dwin did not move. She was almost asleep already, but Dwalin took her hand, pulled her arm around his neck and lifted her up.

"Up you go, sweets! And one foot before the other now", he said.

Dwin moaned, hanging in his tight grip half unconscious.

Karla took care of the newborn and the trainee put the bed in order quickly and then assisted with the preparation of the mixture. Gesa gathered the necessary bottles and pouches from her bag and the two softly discussed the ingredients. They heated the potion slightly over a flame and Gesa took it out into the hall where Dwalin was walking up and down with Dwin. She drank the bitter medicine in one big sip.

Not even a quarter of an hour later the labour pains started again and this time with a vigour that Dwin had not experienced before. Once again waters broke and Dwin screamed in pain and wanted to lie down. But the midwife shook her head.

"No. We have to keep on going now. The medicine will not work a second time. You will rest once the child is born", she said sternly.

She had gotten a stable footstool out of the kitchen and told Dwalin to sit down on it and hold Dwin upright in a crouched position. Gesa herself knelt in front of her and half an hour later the second twin was born after only two expulsive pains. The little girl had turned slightly bluish and was actually even smaller than her brother. But as soon as she had done her first deep breath, she let out such a penetrating, indignant yell that even Dwin was torn out of her dozy state.

Dwalin had helped his wife back to the bedside, sat down himself at the head of the bed and pulled her close to him. She was totally exhausted and leaned against him with great relief. She was so very glad he was with her. And even more glad it was over.

Karla brought their son to them and Dwin took him. Together they watched the midwives wash and dress the tiny girl. Even the smallest shirts were to long and the sleeves had to be rolled up in order to see the thumb-sized hands. She had delicate, light blond hair and when Gesa handed her over to Dwalin he could hold her safely in just one of his big hands.

He stared at her in disbelief, overwhelmed with love and already then he was deeply aware of the fact that he would never be able to refuse any wish his daughter ever expressed.

"Ema", he said, looking questioningly at Dwin.

She nodded and said:

"Kaí".

Dwalin nodded.

And he enfolded them all together in his arms and his heart seemed to burst with joy.

* * *

 **Please, PLEASE review! XO :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Two months later Alwa's secretary saw through the pile of messages that a servant had brought from the messengers' house. He paused. An elvish writing bearing the seal of King Thranduil himself lay between about a dozen other letters. The dwarf hesitated. Usually he just handed those private correspondence simply to the queen but should he not tell the king about this one? He could of course ask for Dori's advice but he would certainly report to the king immediately. The secretary was very much devoted to his queen and decided to have overlooked the seal and put the letter among Alwa's private mail.

At noon that day she came to him.

"King Thranduil is asking for a longer conversation with me", she simply said.

The secretary consulted his large book and looked for the next possible free day for guests from afar.

"Fine. I will tell him this date. No other consultations on that day. Thank you", Alwa ordered.

The secretary bowed, put down Thranduil's name in the book carefully and decided to assume the queen would inform the king and Dori about this detail.

A few weeks later the king sat at breakfast in Alwa's room with his wife and son. Alwa leaned back comfortably on the divan and nursed Fredrin. Thorin loved watching them. It was such a calm silence and only the smacking of his son was heard from time to time. He looked forward to this peaceful moments with his family every morning.

Alwa took a sip of tea and said gently:

"Thranduil will come to consult me today. Please have someone bring the chest with the stars' gems to me".

Thorin swallowed his mouthful the wrong way and turned instantly red with rage. He coughed and choked.

"What?", he finally managed to yell when he had his voice back under control at last.

Fredrin was frightened and began to cry. Alwa took him up and held him on her shoulder. She stroked his back gently.

Instead of repeating what she had just said, she looked at her husband reproachfully.

"You knew all the time he was coming?", Thorin gasped angrily.

"He asked for a consultation like many others", she replied calmly.

"Why did no one tell me?", He roared, rising from his seat and pacing the room.

"I just told you", she said gently.

Thorin still glared at her angrily, but Alwa returned his look completely serene.

"You will not talk to him alone! I want Dori to accompany you", he snapped.

"What are you afraid of?", she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"What do I know what this accursed elf is up to? He can not be trusted!", the king thundered.

"What exactly are you afraid of?", the queen asked again.

When he did not answer but kept looking at her furiously, she sighed and said:

"Thranduil visited Wala several times. She told me about it. Obviously he hesitated a long time to contact me, because I am not only a dwarven seeress, but also your wife. He will not consult me on how to do any harm to the Erebor. It is a very personal matter in which he sought Wala's help and I will not tolerate anyone else listening to that conversation", she said quietly but firmly.

"I do not like that. Not at all", the king said and fell in the cushions next to her, still angry. She continued to breastfeed Fredrin and Thorin moved closer, put his arm around her, his head on her shoulder and watched.

"Have I frightened you, son? I am sorry", he whispered, smiling at the peacefully drinking child. Fredrin's little hand firmly on his mother's breast and his blue eyes half-closed.

"And what do you want with the stones?", the king then asked casually, without turning his gaze from his son.

"I want to give them back to Thranduil", Alwa said.

Thorin jumped up as if stung by an adder. He raged, forbade and cursed at the top of his voice while Fredrin who had milk running out of his mouth and nose now screamed angry and terrified. In that turmoil, Alwa slowly rose with the child on her arms and waited calmly for Thorin to pause for breathing.

"No matter what. These stones do not belong to the dwarves", she said, trying in vain to soothe Fredrin.

And again Thorin's voice boomed through the premises. He repeated the always-conjured dwarven truths, the righteousness of his kin, the mendacity of elves, broken contracts and the honour of their forefathers.

Alwa let him rage. Just looked at him. But Thorin avoided her gaze and the more he called upon the old stories, the more hollow they sounded to him. Thror's words from his mouth… Deep inside of him the wall of his resistance was showing first thin cracks. But he would not give the stones away. Never. It would be betrayal of everything he believed in. Breathing heavily, he finally calmed down.

Alwa handed him their weeping son.

"Here. You try it", she said dully and sat down again.

Thorin walked around the room, gently rocking Fredrin in his arms, talking to him comfortingly. It took a while, but at last the crying turned into an exhausted whining.

"He's probably still hungry", Thorin said guiltily and sat down next to Alwa, who took the child and began to nurse him a third time. Peace returned and the king lovingly embraced mother and child. He groaned.

"I can not do it. Even if I wanted to. And I do not want it! No one in the mountain would understand that. Dwalin would tear my head off. And he'd not be the only one wanting to do that. Dáin would never talk a word to me again".

"The Erebor is rich. Immensely rich. We do not need these stones. No one has to go hungry without them but they chain us, our hearts, to the mistakes of the past. I think it would be good to let them go. For you, for Dwalin, for all of us. And this decision is not any of Dáin's business. But maybe it is still to early. Fredrin will find it easier to do in a few years", she said, stroking over the silky black hair of her son.

Thorin sighed heavily and closed his eyes, pondering.

Three hours later he was standing with Alwa at the gate, awaiting Thranduil's arrival. Dori, who had only be informed of their elvish guest this morning also, was quite nervous.

"And you do not mind?", he asked Thorin with a frown.

"I do not like it at all", the king replied sullenly.

"Maybe someone should stay with the queen during his visit. Just to be on the safe side. I could...", Dori suggested.

Alwa gave Thorin an intense look and the king interrupted Dori with a brusque:

"No".

They saw three riders approaching in the distance. The elven king came with only two of his guards. On horseback and not on that conspicuous stag he rode on the battle field. He descended and stepped towards the dwarven king and queen.

"Welcome to Erebor", Thorin greeted him stiffly.

Thranduil thanked him formally and then turned to Alwa. She reached out both hands to him with a smile and he bowed deeply.

Dori and Thorin accompanied the queen and her guest to the entrance of the small hall. Dwalin was waiting there next to Alwa's guards, his arms crossed and with a rather hostile gaze. He nodded towards the elven kings weapons, a sword and a long beautiful crafted dagger and the elf took off both and handed it to the warrior with a haughty smirk. Everything was unusually quiet and empty, for the seeress would only receive Thranduil today. The elven king was stern and silent and Thorin obviously tense. He cleared his throat and invited the king of the Woodland realm to join them for a formal dinner after the consultation.

Alwa and Thranduil walked past Dwalin, who kept eyeing the elf with an icy stare, and finally entered the pavilion.

Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief and Alwa offered him a seat on one of the chairs in elven size, that had been manufactured last year for the bond celebration. The elf hesitated to sit down, carried the high chair out at last and sat down on a cushion on the floor to be at eye level with Alwa, who was sitting in a low arm chair. She poured him a glass of Dorwinion.

"Your grandmother always did the same after I finished running the gauntlet through the controls Dáin's father Náin put up", he said, smiling the first time since his arrival.

"I know", Alwa said, smiling too.

Thranduil looked at her frightened and swallowed.

"So you also know why I am here?", he asked, taking a large sip of the heavy red wine.

"Yes. Wala entrusted this secret to me. And secret it will be kept", she answered seriously.

The elven king sighed heavily.

"I have thought a long time before turning to you with my plea. It was difficult enough in the Iron Mountains. And Wala was not the king's wife back then. I am sure Náin would have very much liked to take her into custody just to find out what I asked of her. Although this knowledge would have been completely useless to him. The only thing that kept good old Náin from forcing Wala into anything was her great popularity among his people and the fact that not inconsiderable income was made in the mountain by her consultants. I trusted her. But even now I am not sure I can trust you as well, Highness", he said honestly, looking at her wearily.

"I will prove worthy of Wala's trust in me and renew her promise to you everything spoken here among us will be kept secret. But it remains your decision of course. Think about it in peace. We have all the time in the world today", she said, taking a sip of tea from her cup.

He looked down at the geometrical pattern of the thick carpets on the floor for a while until at last he said:

"Can you imagine how it feels to live almost eternally and lose the love of your life so early?".

Alwa said nothing but looked at him sympathetically.

"I need to hear her voice again. I beg you, Highness, let me talk to her once more", he whispered.

And with these words he took a fine, leather glove out of his doublet, pressed it to his lips and handed it to the dwarrowdam hesitantly.

"This is the only thing I found of her. She must have lost it on her way to… to Dol Guldur", he said softly.

Alwa took the glove as if it were a fragile treasure.

"Do tell me also her name, please", she asked gently.

"Celebrindal", the elf replied and it was clearly hard for him to say this name aloud.

"Silverfoot", Alwa translated thoughtfully.

"Yes", Thranduil replied with a smile, "And she had just the same weakness for walking barefoot as you have, Highness".

Alwa closed her eyes and thought of the long, slender hand that had once worn this glove. She called in her spirit the elf's name, endeavouring for the connection. Wala was with her for a moment and nodded approvingly. And suddenly the elven lady was there. Pale, graceful and fair. And Alwa felt the love in her and she left her mouth, her tongue, her body to her. It was like a recline. Celebrindal whispered a thank and began talking to Thranduil. And he answered with tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile Thorin was waiting with Balin and Dori at the king's office. The king gnashed his teeth and walked back and forth through the room. Dwalin had stayed downstairs at the entrance to the small hall. There was a knock. A dwarf entered and brought the casket with the white stones, put it on the desk, bowed and left.

Thorin opened the heavy hinged lid and let his fingers glide through the glittering splendour.

"Alwa has considered returning them to the elves", he said.

"What? No!", Dori replied horrified.

"They do not belong to us, she says", the king said thoughtfully and ran his fingers through his beard.

Balin shook his head.

"Be that, as it may, Thorin. But it would be unwise to abandon this pledge. If we need to have anything from him. An exchange of prisoners or whatever", Balin began.

"We're no longer at war, Balin", Thorin answered, "I have got Orkrist back and when Alwa needed help, he sent his healer. Unconditionally".

"Would he have come if you had asked? Probably not! He has done this favour to Dís and Bard, too. For Dale. All well-considered", Balin muttered.

The king groaned.

"You all know how much I detest this pompous elf and I do not want to give him these stones! Just because he does desire them so much", he growled.

"And… the queen says they do not belong to us?", Dori asked.

Since he worked so close together with her, he thought very highly of the queen's opinion.

Thorin nodded and saw Dori pondering now also.

But the king slammed the lid shut and his fist on top of it.

"No", he growled, "I can't. Impossible".

As long as she could, Alwa maintained the connection with Celebrindal. But finally her strength subsided. She returned and as she opened her eyes, Thranduil was kneeling in front of her, holding her hands. Embarrassed he let go of her and backed off.

"Forgive me, Highness… I… I thank you", he whispered, wiping his eyes.

Both sat in silence for a long time. Alwa was exhausted and leant back into her chair. Thranduil drank down his wine and struggled to regain control of his upset mind and his racing heart. Tear-stained and with a flushed face he poured himself another glass.

"You are stronger than Wala", he said at last.

"Is that so?", she asked with a tired smile, "You are the only one that can really judge that, I guess".

The elf nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes. She could stay much longer", he said.

"You are tormenting yourself with those conversations, Highness", Alwa said softly, handing the glove back to him.

"Yes. Maybe", he replied and pocketed the keepsake gingerly.

When they both had recovered a little they left the pavilion. Dwalin was still standing at the hall's door, waiting for them with a grim look. Before he could say anything the queen asked him kindly:

"Will you join us at dinner, Dwalin?".

"No, Highness", he growled with a polite bow, "But I will accompany you up there".

The queen nodded and went slowly up the stairs, next to her guest, while Dwalin followed them. Thranduil noticed Alwa's fatigue and offered her his arm. Thankfully, she accepted his help, ignoring Dwalin's disapproving murmur from below. They reached the royal wing and came to the formally prepared dining room. Alwa sat down with a relieved sigh and a moment later Thorin arrived, too.

There was hardly any conversation at the table. Alwa was tired, Thranduil sunk in his memories and Thorin not in the mood for cheerful entertainment anyway.

When they had finished eating Thorin broke the silence at last.

"This morning my wife suggested to return the white stars' gems to you", he said gravely.

Thranduil looked in surprise at Alwa and then at Thorin.

"But?", he asked with his usually mockery.

Thorin gave him a dark look. This was already hard enough for him. Did the accursed elf have to make it even worse?

"But you will have to wait a few more years. My son may be able to do it. I can not", he concluded irritably.

"Could I see him once?", Thranduil asked politely.

"What do you mean? The treasure?", Thorin asked confused and frowned.

"No, highness. The child. Your son", answered Thranduil.

Dumbfounded Thorin stared at him until Alwa replied:

"Of course", she said kindly, sending for Brit.

Brit came in with an uneasy sidelong glance at the tall elf and lay the little prince in his mother's arms. The queen rose and Thranduil came to her.

"This is our son, Prince Fredrin. Fredrin, this is one of our neighbours, King Thranduil of the Woodland realm", she said gently.

The little dwarfling glanced curiously at the visitor and then smiled at his mother. Alwa kissed her son and the elven king looked benevolently at both of them.

"Highness", he turned to Thorin with flashing eyes, "If you are not able to return the casket to me, would it maybe be possible for you to give me three single stones?".

Thorin rose slowly and went over to his rooms where he had stored the chest. He wondered about this strange wish, opened the lid and took three of the wonderful gemstones. He would be able to let go three, he thought with a heavy heart.

He returned to the dining room, hesitated just another tiny moment and held out his open hand, offering the three jewels to the elf. Thranduil bowed and took them carefully.

"Thank you very much", he said seriously.

The glistening light of the stars in his hand sparkled in the tall king's eyes as he looked at them as if spellbound. Then he gave one to Alwa.

"With my heartfelt gratitude for your help and your kindness", he said with a bow.

Then he held out a second one to Fredrin.

"This one is for you, Prince Fredrin. As a reminder of the promise your father gave me today. Your mother will keep it safe for you", he said.

Around the third stone he closed his slender hand, pressed it to his heart and said goodbye.


	33. Chapter 33

Several years later there was a vigorous knock at the front door of Dwalin's home. It was Sunday and very early in the morning. Everybody still slept, except Dwalin, who had just been to the bathroom.

He tore open the door angrily and just barely got a hold of the dwarfling who rushed past him, whirling towards the children's rooms. He pushed him ungently back outside into the corridor.

"Now listen to me! And if you are ten times the heir to the throne! You will not again come in here without greeting reasonably, lad! And you will never again wake up hard-working dwarves in the middle of the night on the only day of the week they can sleep in! Got that?", he barked scowling.

Fredrin nodded, swallowed hard and backed off several steps respectfully.

"Fredrin, Thorin's son. At your service", he said politely with a flawless bow.

Dwalin groaned.

"Come back later. Much later!", he growled, pointing in direction of the stairs.

"Can I not wait, please? I could just lie down with Ema in her bed and…", he began, looking up completely innocent with his big, blue eyes to the giant dwarf in front of him.

It became immediately clear to the prince that this had not been a good idea for some reason for his counterpart suddenly looked really infuriated turning dark-red in a flush of anger. The warrior took a deep breath and reached for him but like lightening the prince was out of reach and already out of sight, when Dwalin's roar set in after him. Fredrin ran back all the way he had come and reached the royal wing completely out of breath. Brit saw him coming.

"Still too early, huh?", she said with a warm smile.

Fredrin nodded, panting.

"Did Dwin send you home?", she asked.

"Dwalin", the prince replied, struggling for breath.

Brit sucked the air through her teeth and pinched her eyes.

"Oh, oh! Did he give you a wigging?", she asked and bit back a grin.

"No, I was faster", Fredrin answered proudly.

Brit laughed.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll read something to you until it is time for breakfast", she said and tousled his raven black hair.

A few hours later there was a knock again at Dwalin's place. A little more hesitant this time. Dwalin, sitting at the breakfast table, threw Dwin an annoyed look, but she just smiled and went to open. Fredrin stood outside the door with a proper safety distance and was very relieved to see Dwin open the door. He greeted her neatly and asked if he could come in to visit Kái and Ema.

"Yes, sure. Dwalin calmed down, too. But do not upset him any more today, will you? Do you like to have breakfast with us?", she asked friendly.

Fredrin nodded and beamed at her. Dwin could not help but smile. He was such an exceptionally handsome child. He had Dís's and Thorin's penetrating, blue eyes, but still without the harshness of his father and without the arrogance of his aunt. Black, slightly wavy, shining hair framed his fine-cut face and his long, dark eyelashes were envied not only by the dwarrowdams. The entire Erebor loved him, adored him idolatrously.

Dwin took him by the hand and they went into the kitchen together. Fredrin greeted again a little bashful and got himself the stool he was always sitting on, when visiting here. He sat down between Kái and Ema as usual. Dwalin looked at him silent and stern, but Balin and Ori greeted him kindly and there was some joking about Fredrin's childish proposal from earlier this morning. The prince wished they would stop it because Dwalin was still not amused at all. But Balin and Dwin could hardly stop laughing. There were pancakes, jam and honey, eggs, bacon, cheese, bread and butter and the familiar kitchen was warm and cosy.

While they all ate, Dwin looked at the three dwarflings.

Kái was towering over the other two by far. He was well on his way to develop Dwalin's strength and statue and he had the same brown, stubborn hair and grey-green eyes. His greatest pleasure was to accompany his mother to the construction sites or to the workshop. Even as a toddler, the wooden tools that Bifur had made for him had been his favourite toys and his mother had no doubts that he would follow her in her craft. And she was very happy about it. Dwalin had been a little bit disappointed at first when Kái ignored the wooden axes and swords or used them too to work on imaginary stones. But he finally gave up trying to turn his son into a warrior.

Ema was still very petite and slender. Quite dwarven unlike. Dwalin used to say: "She only grows on Sundays" and so it seemed to be. She was a whole head shorter than Fredrin and almost two heads than her brother of the same age. Her hair was of a warm honey-blond and she had light green eyes. She had hitherto shown no particular tendency to anything, sang all day long and often was a complete mystery to her mother. Still, or maybe for that very reason, she was everyone's sunshine.

Fredrin just whispered something to Kái with a grin and her son threw his father a brief worried glance. The two obviously were up to something. Dwin sighed. Hadn't she just warned him not to push it any further today? Fredrin noticed his best friend's mother watching him and gave her a wide disarming smile. He was so good-looking and seemed so well-behaved and obedient. But Dwin knew better by now.

She was tired. Next week her mastership examination would take place and she had recently spent much of her time at night studying for it. Learning from those books was not easy for her, but it was not enough to master the irons skilfully. She also had to know everything about the different kinds of stones. Where they came from, what distinguished them, their prices and what they were suited for best. And the inevitable administration guidelines. It had taken Balin weeks to explain the fundamentals of bookkeeping, calculation and taxes to her. All these things were very hard to grasp for her, but she was persistent and Balin was, thanks Mahal, much more patient than his brother. Next week the examination would show whether her efforts paid off now.

Dwalin had asked her why she did that to herself. If she wanted her own workshop, she just had to say it and he would buy her the best one that could be get for gold. But that was not the point, she had said. She did not want to run an own business. She wanted to do the interesting works. The real challenges. And she wanted her own symbol on her work like the other masters did. A piece of work branded with her personal sign that outlasted the centuries. That was what she wanted.

After breakfast the three children ran out onto the hallway to play together and Dwin threw a warning look at Fredrin. But he just laughed merrily.

A couple of corridors further the children stopped in a corner and Fredrin pulled something from his pocket with the air of a great hero.

"I've got it! We can get in everywhere now!", he said and on his palm lay the king's master-key.

He basked in Ema's admiration, but Kái groaned.

"Your father will kill you. And mine me".

"Oh, come on! I'll put it back later and no one will notice. Where do you want to go first?", Fredrin asked with a grin and looked at Ema boisterously.

"I want to go into the great temple!", she replied, laughing and hopping up and down excitedly.

"That's boring. Let's go to the workshop instead", Kái muttered.

"So first temple, then workshop", Fredrin decided.

"And where do you want to go?", Ema asked him.

"Down to the treasure", the prince answered with sparkling eyes.

The high priest sat on his favourite place up on the gallery and memorized his sermon for the evening when he heard the door beneath him open. Soft children's voices and quick steps sounded through the vast dusky room. He must have forgotten to lock the portal, he thought and furrowed his brows. Rising he was about to send the dwarflings out of the temple, when he recognized the king's son. The prince sat down quietly with folded hands in the first bench and looked expectantly at the girl. The clergyman recognized her too. She visited the services almost every Sunday evening with her uncle Balin. Sometimes this lanky librarian was with them also. The bigger boy with them went around the benches and ran his fingers along the stone works. The priest also knew him from sight. This must be the girl's brother, he thought. Balin's younger brother Dwalin was the father of the two.

The little dwarrowdam stood meanwhile motionless in front of the altar. Large fire bowls and several candles lit up the huge temple room below him just scarcely. Curiously the old dwarf shielded the light from his lantern and watched the scene from his place up on the gallery.

The girl spread out her arms and began to celebrate a service. The priest could not believe his eyes and ears. He heard that her words in the old Khuzdul were not correct but during her frequent visits she had memorized many of the repetitive sayings and prayers from what they sounded like. She bowed in the right places and lit the two lights with almost the correct words. The wonderfully crafted chandeliers burning in memory of the illuminating pillars Illuin and Ormal, that Mahal had created at the request of his wife to expel the darkness out of Middle Earth.

Now at the latest the high priest should have intervened and stopped the game, for the handling of the consecrated lights remained reserved to the priests and priestesses of course. Nevertheless he hesitated. The little one did not make fun of the sacred things, but was concentrated with a devout seriousness that impressed him. Even the two boys looked at her in awe now. Her crystal clear voice pierced through the silence.

And then she began to sing and the priest's breath faltered.

Lucid, sweet and warm. Her voice was of incredible beauty. Never before had he heard this song of praise so expressive, even though hardly one of the words was truly correct. She was still very young but she must be educated absolutely, he thought fully determined. He would talk to Balin about her after the service tonight.

"Hey! Get out, you rascals! What do you think you are doing, huh?", an angry voice thundered through the temple beneath him and the singing broke off abruptly. From the main portal came his secretary walking towards the altar. In an instant the three dwarflings disappeared out of the west gate through which they had entered.

The three ran along a few stairs and hallways and finally stopped laughing and catching their breath. Ema embraced Fredrin excitedly and kissed his cheek.

"That was wonderful!", she breathed and Fredrin turned red with joy. He looked at her all rapt away.

They set out for the stonemason for whom Dwin was working but they were unlucky. The workshop door was open because the master had things to do there today, too. He saw the children running around and Kái's longing glance. Smiling he beckoned him.

"I've got something for you", he said kindly. "Look at this beautiful marble. An expensive piece if it were undamaged. But with this crack it's of no use for us here. It's a nice soft stone. Great for practising".

With these words he handed the boy a large fragment of a thick marble slab. Kái took it cautiously and with shining eyes. He thanked the master joyfully and ran back to the others.

"I'll go home", Kái told Fredrin, holding the stone lovingly in his arm.

The prince rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Uh! Why don't you come with us?", he asked annoyed.

"Nah… We won't get in there anyway. You do not only need the key. There are also guards. I know that. And now I want to work with this", he said firmly, turned and left.

Fredrin knew there was no point arguing with Kái, once he had made up his mind about something. Angrily he shrugged.

"But you are coming, aren't you?", he asked Ema, looking at her pleadingly.

"And the guards?", she wanted to know, sounding worried.

But the prince only grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

While they were still on their way down, Thorin noticed the missing key, that he always carried with him secured on a chain. He stomped over to Alwa and held to her the keyless chain.

"Please tell me, that it was not our son who took it", the king said angrily.

She looked at him worried, took the chain and closed her eyes.

"He did take it", she sighed, "But I can not see where he is. Somehow he manages to escape my sight. I only see Ema. It is her he wants to impress".

"You wait!", Thorin growled furiously, trudging out.

Fredrin and Ema meanwhile came to the guards' room that lay halfway down to the treasure vault. On this Sunday, two bored guards and a young sergeant were on duty. Fredrin took Ema's hand and slowly walked past the open door, greeting as if this was the most normal thing on earth.

The sergeant stepped towards them and said uncertainly:

"Forgive me, highness, but to walk past here is only permitted to a small circle of dwarfs. Unfortunately, you do not belong to it".

Fredrin turned around.

"I have my father's permission. Look", he lied, holding up the king's beautifully crafted master-key.

He could feel Ema's small hand clinging tightly to his and his own heart was beating up his throat, too. The sergeant looked at him suspiciously, but then nodded and let them pass.

The children ran down the stairs and came to the high double door that led into the treasure vault. Fredrin's fingers trembled slightly as he put the key into the keyhole and turned it around. They heard the bolt slide back and the prince pulled down the decorated latch and pushed the heavy door open. They slipped inside.

Fredrin had already been down here. Balin and aunt Dís had taken him with them once. The huge hoard had meanwhile been sorted and divided in several big heaps but the sight was still overwhelming. Ema looked around in wonder with wide eyes. She had never seen anything alike. The prince led her down a flight of stairs and to the great hill of gold and precious things that, as he knew, belonged to his aunt. They climbed and rummaged around for a while. Finally Ema sat down on a staircase and let her gaze wander around the enormous cavern. Fredrin collected an arm full of jewellery and came to her.

"Do you want to be my queen?", he asked abashed.

"Yeah, sure...", she answered with equanimity.

Thereon the prince put all his gathered adornments on her. Tiaras, hair jewellery, earrings, chains, rings and bracelets. A gem-studded belt and bangles. For himself he had chosen a golden circlet as a crown. All preciousness of immeasurable value. Then he bowed, offered her his hand and they walked up some stairs together dignified like king and queen. Ema smiled at him and pulled a little bag with caramels out of her pocket. They sat down side by side on a stone arch, let their boots dangle and ate the candy. Ema glittered and clinked with every move she made and the two laughed.

"Did you ask your father? Because of school I mean?", she asked then.

"Yes, I did", Fredrin replied sullenly, "But father says I must know different things than you to become king. So I can not go to school with you next month. I will have lessons alone. Alone! And not just reading, writing and calculating! Lots of other stupid things, too. Khuzdul, warfare and history and what do I know! And all alone!".

"Uh! Crap!", she said sympathetically.

He nodded and sighed heavily.

"Father says, I have to stop playing and start preparing for my future duty", he continued, rolling his eyes.

"Won't we see us any more then?", she asked frightened.

"Don't know. Maybe just the weekends. Promise me that you'll always be my queen!", he suddenly begged fervently.

"I promise", she answered.

So they sat together talking, enjoying the sugary sweets and looked at the gold beneath them.

Suddenly they heard the door open above and turned around startled. Dwalin stood at the entrance, staring down at them and slowly folded his arms. Ema quickly took off all the heavy jewellery and Fredrin ran downstairs to put everything back to Dís's share. They threw each other a worried glance and walked up the stairs guiltily, avoiding Dwalin's gaze.

Oddly enough the daunting warrior seemed quite calm.

"Did Kái tell on us?", the prince asked gloomily.

"No, he didn't. But good to know he lied to me about not knowing where you are. Now he'll be in trouble, too", Ema's father growled.

Fredrin groaned.

"And you're not angry with Fredrin?", Ema asked innocently.

"Oh, I am, dear. But today the king himself will give him a rough ride so I don't have to. And believe me, lad, I haven't seen your father that angry for a while", Dwalin said.

The prince swallowed hard.

"We didn't do any harm. We just played, Pa", Ema tried to soothe her father.

"You be quiet! Your brother and you are grounded for a week. For joining in this nonsense. Stealing and lying! And now up you go. Ema, you go home right away! And I'll take you to your audience with the king", Dwalin grumbled pointing at Fredrin.

After Brit made the prince take a bath and change his clothes to his astonishment, he was let by Dwalin to Thorin's study. There he stood in front of his majestic father and felt even smaller than he actually was. With his head hung he endured a proper scolding. As punishment he got two weeks of dish-washing duty in the main kitchen and, what was worst, he was not allowed to see Kái and Ema during that time.

Balin had to forego Ema's company at the service in the temple tonight because of the house arrest, too. He was sorry for he really liked to have his niece around. But he respected Dwalin's decision of course and did not even try to change his brother's mind.

The uniform time-honoured worship ceremony gave Balin strength and calm as always and when the last tone of the choir had faded away he rose. He was about to leave when the high priest stepped up to him and ask whether he could talk to him. Balin was surprised but sat down again and the priest took a seat next to him.

The clergyman told him about his experience in the morning and concluded:

"I would very much like her to join the choir because of her extraordinary voice. But it also seems important to me to see whether also the vocation to priesthood lies in her. In the choir I could keep an eye on her and perhaps suggest her for a novitiate. It would also be wise to teach her in Khuzdul as soon as possible".

Balin promised to talk with his brother about this matter and get back to him within the next days.

So it happened that Ema became the youngest member of the choir. Her voice was trained, she was taught there in music and also in playing the harp. And she loved it. In addition she received lessons in the old Khuzdul and as there were only few good teachers and the prince was also to begin with it, Thorin and Dwalin had agreed upon that Fredrin and Ema would be taught together. Fredrin was besides himself with joy but his father warned him sternly:

"If I notice that her presence keeps you from learning I'll put an end to this. Is that understood?".

"Yes, father. I will work hard, I promise!", Fredrin replied eagerly and he kept his promise.

Alwa saw Fredrin's still childish affection to Ema and her heart became heavy when she looked into the future. She did not have the heart to tell him yet that priests and priestesses did not tie the knot with someone, but devoted their lives entirely to the service of Mahal.

But she was well advanced in pregnancy with Fredrin's sister and let things take their course for the time being.

* * *

 **Please review! Even if this story is being completed for a while, I still really like to know how you like it! Thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

Twelve years had come and gone since Dwin had passed her mastership examination and she proudly led an own sign. She chose a tooth in remembrance of the orc tooth Dwalin had given her as a talisman and that reminded her day by day of her strength and endurance. Together with the coat of arms of her guild she also had it tattooed on her upper right arm embedded in a pretty circle knot-pattern around her biceps. On that occasion she had also put the runes for the initials D&D together with the silhouette of Erebor in another band tattoo around her left upper arm. Her heart side.

Since last spring Kái was working and learning the craft of a stonemason as an apprentice in his uncle's workshop in the Iron Mountains and felt very much at home there already. He had clearly inherited his mother's talent and could lose himself completely in his work. Whether Kái would return to the Erebor after his apprenticeship remained still to be seen. But from what his short, rare, enthusiastic letters sounded like he would probably stay there, Dwin had the impression.

Ema would also leave the Erebor soon. She would begin her novitiate in the Grey Mountains and prepare herself for the service in the temple. Since she had joined the choir years ago the temple had become a second home and her destiny had finally become clear to her.

Dwin's heart grew heavy when she thought about her daughter's departure. She would greatly miss her, her singing and her playing the harp. Since Ema knew what she wanted and saw her future way clearly ahead of her, the two dwarrowdams had grown very close to each other. Now it would soon become very quiet at home. Dwin and Dwalin would see their children only seldom for at least the next couple of years. Dwin had hoped so much to get pregnant again, but despite all her efforts, it had not happened.

Ahead of Ema was a long time of studying and learning in the Grey Mountains now. Dwalin was extremely proud of his daughter, but Dwin knew he was going to suffer from the separation almost as much as Fredrin did already, since he had learned about Ema's decision to follow her destination.

The prince had seen it coming and feared it for years for Ema had never made a secret of her desire to serve as a priestess. But when she actually held the written invitation to her novitiate in the Grey Mountains in hand, he was devastated. He tried to talk her into staying. Why did she not stay and pursue a career with her singing and harp play? But she had made up her mind. Then he offered to change the rules once he was king so that she could tie the knot with him and do service in the temple, too. But Ema said she could not be both. She could not be queen and priestess. Then she would be both just half. She said she was very sorry, but her vocation ran deep and strong and she was determined to follow her call.

He would lose her.

Ema would leave. The future by her side that he had always dreamt of crumbled together to a heap of dust. Paralysed, he completely secluded himself for days. Disappointed and heartbroken he hardly ate and slept. During the days he was tired and did not pay attention to his duties and the nights he tossed and turned in bed. His mother looked sympathetically at his grief, but she knew that nothing she said could really comfort him. And even his sister Tul, who otherwise gladly picked on him, had pity in her brother's heart-brokenness. Thorin was sorry for Fredrin, too, but expected him to get over it soon. After all his son had known for years that Ema wanted to devote her life to the service of Mahal. In his opinion his son should never have clung to this vain hope in the first place.

The prince also missed Kái, his best friend and confidant, with whom he could have talked things over. And he avoided Ema's nearness until two weeks before her planed departure.

One late afternoon he waited for her at the temple and they sat down together in one of the bench rows. The other members of the choir left chatting and laughing and the two youths had the huge temple room for themselves in deep silence.

"It's not easy for me to say, but I wish all the very best to you. You know, I had hoped so very much you could be happy here by my side, but if it is only by following your call that you can be happy, I must let you go, I guess. Can we still be friends?", he asked, forcing himself to smile.

"Yes. Sure. Friends", she replied, obviously moved by his words and, pressing her forehead against his, she continued softly, "Thank you, Fredrin".

They looked at each other a little embarrassed.

"Do you remember that day, when I promised you to be your queen? When we were really little, I mean", she whispered.

"Of course", he replied with a wistful smile", "The day I took father's key".

"I am so very sorry, I can not keep my promise", she said.

"Me too", the prince muttered.

"I miss Kái every single day since he left and I will miss you, at least just as much. I will be miserable with homesickness and my heart will long for you. But my soul… Fredrin, I have to do this! Mahal is calling me".

He fought to hold back his despair. And silently cursed his god's cruelty. Then he rummaged about his pockets, pulled out a paper bag with caramel and offered them to her. Smiling she took a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Better", she sighed.

"I know. You wouldn't believe how much of that stuff I ate in the past two weeks", he groaned.

She laughed the bright laughter he loved so very much and it cut into his heart.

"Before I leave, there will be a farewell party like for Kái last year. Pa insists on celebrating in quite a big round again. I do not know whom all he invited, but half the mountain, I think. I would be happy, if you could also come", she said.

"Yes, sure. Gladly", he said, but it did not quite sound like that.

And so they sat together in the half-light of the familiar temple, eating the candy together and simply enjoying each other's presence in peace. Maybe for the last time.

Meanwhile Dwin, Tombur and Helle were browsing through the stores in the marked district. They were looking for a present for one of their workmates and eagerly exchanged the latest gossip while they made their way through the crowd.

At work Dwin did not like to talk. She wanted to immerse completely into her feeling for stone, form and the tools in her hands. Then she lost all sense of time and was able to work highly concentrated for hours without tiring. But when someone interrupted by talking to her, she fell out of this state of mind and could only find back into her work with difficulty. This bothered her enormously. But since it was much the same for all of her workmates and it also was generally too noisy to talk, only the most necessary was spoken.

All the more the three enjoyed chatting after work. Laughing and talking they went along the displayed goods and stalls. Dwin was also looking for a farewell gift for Ema and they deliberated together. The dwarrowdam was sincerely glad for this close friendship. It would help her a lot during the next months to overcome the pain of separation, she thought gratefully.

After Ema and Fredrin had said goodbye in the temple Ema remained there for harp practice and the prince slowly returned home, deep in thought. In the entrance hall he came across Dís and his sister. He watched them laughing together and thought that they could easily pass as mother and daughter. They were incredible alike. How often he heard his father say: "Just like your aunt!". And that wasn't always meant as a mere compliment, even though his father anticipated his beloved daughter every wish.

Tul had a somewhat arrogant and imperious manner, was keen, eloquent and self-confident. And ravishingly gorgeous. She was the declared favourite of her aunt. The two seemingly came from shopping for they were packed with all sorts of bags and baskets. Dís saw Fredrin approaching and beckoned him with a smile. Silver-grey strands highlighted her hair at the temples now, but she still was a radiating beauty that effortlessly attracted everybody's attention wherever she went.

Fredrin fought back the melancholy that his conversation with Ema had left him in, pulled himself together and went over to greet his aunt.

At the same time Alwa lay with a book in her arms in the stars' chamber and looked out into the darkening late afternoon sky. The day had been strenuous and she was tired, but she could not come to rest or concentrate on reading. A deeply felt disquiet was growing in her. She tried to sense a reason, but no pictures would come to her.

Seriously worried she finally got up and went downstairs. Something was about to happen, but she did not succeed in capturing it. Alwa suddenly felt the strong urge to flee into Thorin's arms. She wanted to take refuge in his warm embrace and hear him say that everything was all right. She went around to look for him and found him sitting at his desk.

Thorin had put on weight during the last peaceful years and his hair and beard were grey. He still was a stately, imposing appearance, but he rarely left the Erebor any more. Instead of him it was more and more often Fredrin who rode to missions and duties outside the mountain next to Dwalin or Balin.

Like two months ago when King Thranduil had called them to a great, joint hunt for the spiders in Mirkwood. The beasts had once again multiplied dangerously and so they were driven back in a mutual campaign by men, elves and dwarves and hundreds of them were killed. Dwalin had been full of praise for Fredrin's bearing afterwards. The prince mastered axe and sword, was agile and fast and overcame his fear with clenched teeth. Thorin could not have been prouder of his son. And he was very glad Fredrin already took over some of his responsibilities already at such a young age. For the king himself was 218 years old now and not seldom felt a tiredness he had not known before.

Now he looked up and saw his wife with a frightened face standing in the doorway. He got up, startled.

"My treasure, what is it?", he asked worried.

Alwa stood there as if rooted to the ground and felt the stone deep, deep beneath her bare feet groan and moan. Her heart began to race and she turned ashen. Suddenly she saw with cruel clearness what would happen. And she also realized that it was too late to warn anybody.

"Rockfall", she groaned and sought for support on the door frame.

Like the devastating conflagrations in the cities and villages of men, the deadly floods along the great river and the destructive sand storms in the vast deserts of Harad, rockfall had always been the greatest catastrophe in the dwarven homelands. When Thorin was a young dwarfling such a disaster had haunted the Iron Mountains. Almost a complete angle was collapsed over three floors. Without warning. There were many, many dead and hundreds injured. He remembered exactly the tales of the dwarves who returned to the Erebor from a mission to help and assist at their Iron Mountain neighbours. Cruelly distorted dead and the screams of the buried, who could not be helped in time, because tons of debris had to be cleared out of the way. Thorin had had nightmares of what he had heard for weeks.

In spite of all the experience of the builders and constant controls, no one could see every small weakness in the stone and every tiny water vein that finally led to a tragedy like this over the decades, centuries and millennia. The Erebor had been spared for generations. Until this day.

"Rockfall", it thundered through Thorin's mind now. He grabbed Alwa by the shoulders and shook her out of her numbness. He was about to ask her where it was going to hit, when it began already.

A huge booming and rumbling ran through the mountain. Thorin pulled Alwa into a corner of the room, where the stones were usually most stable. Then for a moment everything was dead silent until terrified screams were heard from the hallway. And through Alwa's mind raced the images and sounds of what just happened, without her being able to stop it. With a moan she passed out. Thorin carried her to an armchair in his study, pushed it into a corner and hurried out himself. He ordered Brit to take care of the queen and rushed to the stairs.

"Oh, Mahal! Please do not take my children from me!", he prayed imploringly as he ran down.

In the hall he came across Fredrin, who just came in from outside. Deeply relieved he took him by the shoulder.

"Mother?", his son asked him worried.

"She's fine", his father reassured him.

"Tul and Dís are outside. We were here in the hall when it started and I ordered everybody out", the prince said.

"Well done", his father said.

Fredrin thought about hurrying over to the temple to look after Ema, but first he went briefly to the gate with his father, where the king embraced the two dwarrowdams. It took a load off his mind.

"Please take Tul with you to Dale, until everything here is cleared! Alwa is unharmed. It did not hit our quarters", Thorin said to his sister. Dís nodded and took her disturbed looking niece by the hand. She pulled her gently in the direction of the stables.

"If you need help from Dale, no matter what, send someone!", Dís called out to her brother. And he raised his hand with a nod and went back inside with Fredrin quickly.

"Skemtar! It hit the Skemtar!", a call sounded through the hall.

Father and son looked at each other and hurried towards the amusement district. It lay far off the temple and Fredrin was fairly calmed.

"Maybe we are lucky. Around this time it shouldn't have been too crowded there", Fredrin pointed out.

Thorin nodded. That was exactly what he had been thinking and he was, once more, proud of his prudent son.

"Go and tell Oin we need his help in Skemtar! Then join me there", Thorin ordered Fredrin. The prince just nodded, ran ahead of his father and disappeared around the next corner.

The closer Thorin got to the Skemtar the more dust was in the air. Soon he heard yelling and screaming from there. Dwarves were running around, desperately seeking someone. A group of miners came hurrying out of another corridor. Bofur and his brother were with them. They all wore their pickaxes and some carried hand barrows for the debris. They were used to transport waste material out of the mines and they would be needed now in the Skemtar. Now there was smoke in the air, too. Probably damaged stoves and broken lamps had caused fires here and there. They would need fire blankets and lanterns and stretchers for the injured. Water pipes would be damaged, too and the responsible dwarves had to interrupt the water supply in the quarter before everything was flooded and someone drowned under the rubble. All this went through Thorin's head and he groaned. The miners had long overtaken their king. He was getting old, he had to admit to himself. He paused to catch his breath and coughed. The damn smoke and the dust did not make it any better. From afar the king heard Dwalin's roared commands and he was extremely glad, that he and his warriors were already on the spot and tackled the most urgent problems. Thanks, Mahal!

Fredrin caught up with him fleet-footed. He carried two fire blankets under his arm.

"Oin's on his way", he said.

At last they reached the forecourt of the Skemtar. The air was thick with smoke and dust. The square was not hit but they could see from there the gaping hole in the ceiling. The whole floor of the upper story was missing in a wide area. How wide it really was, they could only guess through the murky view. Their heavy boots splashed through huge puddles, but the water had obviously been turned off or redirected already. At any rate water only trickled down from the broken pipes.

"The injured out here on the square! Get going!", Dwalin's voice barked through the gloom.

Two of his warriors carried a dwarf out onto the court. They had tied cloths around their mouths and nose. The wounded was laid down in a corner and the two ran back into the haze. Instead of his left foot the injured only had a bloody stump and he was screaming with pain and terror. Fredrin grew pale and looked at his father helplessly and questioningly. But the king shook his head.

"Oin will be here soon. We can not do anything for him now".

And they ran on towards Dwalin's voice.

"Put the fires out! And look for injured. You! Get some lamps and torches! Or we'll sit in the dark soon!", he just yelled at a troop of helpers, that came running with fire blankets in hands. Fredrin wanted to join them, but Thorin held him back by the arm.

"Be careful", he whispered.

Fredrin smiled and nodded. Then he ran after the others. The king watched him disappear and suppressed thinking back to the great rockfall in the Iron Mountains. Back then after the first collapse the entire ground with all the rescuers and the injured had broken down onto the next floor and then again onto the next lower. And only then the stone had finally come to a standstill. This tragedy had costed many additional lives among the dwarves that had rushed to help.

The king finally found Dwalin, who provided him briefly with an overview.

"It could have been much worse", he coughed, "If nothing more yields in the ceiling, we got off lightly".

"Don't speak too soon", Thorin groaned.

Dwalin left the supervision to Thorin now and joint the rescuers to lend a hand there.

After three hours the wounded had been recovered and taken into the entrance hall, that was transformed into a hospital. The fires had been extinguished and everything was well lit again. A huge amount of rubble had already been cleared away. Thorin thanked the exhausted first helpers and sent them home. Fresh forces came to replace them. The dust and the smoke had vanished and calm slowly returned.

The square was meanwhile full of worried dwarves who were missing a friend or family member, they had not found among the wounded. For now the inevitable recovery of the dead would begin. Beneath the rocks and huge stone fragments quite a number of dwarves were suspected.

Fredrin stood next to his father. Suddenly the prince noticed Ema and Balin at the edge of the shut-off square and breathed a sigh of relief. So she was fine.

Dwalin came out of the ruins and raised his hand as he saw his brother and his daughter standing there. The warrior had a singed beard and his face was black with soot, sweat and dust. He, too, was about to leave and go home. Fredrin saw him talk with Balin briefly. And he saw Ema began to cry.

Dwalin however turned around, staggered back into the smouldering debris, his gaze frozen with horror. Thorin had also watched the scene and had drawn a conclusion faster than his son this time.

"You take Ema home and stay there with her", he ordered him grimly and followed Dwalin then.


	35. Chapter 35

Dwalin staggered as fast as he could back over ashes and debris to the remains of the inn, that had developed to the favourite hang-out of the stone masons during the last years. Two huge slaps of the ceiling had come down here.

He closed his eyes. The strong dwarf was anything but a coward, but it took all his strength and courage to go on from here now. A broken chair was in his way. He lifted it out of his way and saw a small, bright hand sticking out from under one of the slabs, beneath it a huge blood-stain, already turning brownish.

Dwalin fell to his knees next to it and let out a horrible scream.

He knew this hand. And the striking golden ring it wore left no doubt. It was decorated with small emeralds at the edges and bore the silhouette of the Iron Mountains. Dáin's present to Dwin.

"No!", he roared, "Dwin! No! No! No!".

He stumbled to his feet and grabbed the corner of the many tons heavy stone. With bulging veins and clenched teeth he tried like mad to lift the rock off his wife with all his strength.

Bifur and Bofur had been working close by. Together with three other miners they were able to pull their friend away from it.

"Let me go, you damn bastards! I gotta get her outta there! Let go! I'll tear you apart!", he bellowed at them and they could just barely hold him back among the five of them.

"Dwalin!", Bofur yelled at him, "Dwalin, listen! Go home! You damn well know, what we'll find under that rock. That's got nothing to do with Dwin any more! And by my beard! You will not look at that!".

But Dwalin did not stop fighting and cursing them until suddenly he heard Thorin's harsh voice behind him.

"Dwalin! Look at me!", the king thundered.

Dwalin paused, panting, and the dwarves let go of him. The warrior turned around, his face distorted with pain and horror, and in the next moment Thorin's fist hit and knocked him out. The king ordered the miners to take the unconscious dwarf quickly down to the hospital hall.

"Tell Oin to give him something so he stays out of our way. I won't succeed in doing that again", he groaned, shaking his hurting hand, "And now we will take care of Dwin together".

They began to break the stone in smaller chunks with their pickaxes. Nori came to help them, too.

Among the stone masons word has spread quickly, that Dwin, Helle and Tombur were missing and soon there were many dwarves and dwarrowdams from the guild ready to help with the salvage. Before long the corpses of Tombur and Helle were found also. With all that help the huge slabs of the ceiling were broken into rubble quickly, loaded onto hand-barrows and carried away. Everyone worked in silence. Finally three of the redoubtable iron death-cases were brought, that were kept ready for victims of rockfall in the mountains.

It was a gruesome task. While the stonemasons took care of the remains of Tombur and Helle, Thorin and his companions did this service as dignified as possible for Dwin. And for Dwalin.

With hands and knifes they carefully took and scraped the remains of skin, crushed bones and organs, torn flesh, hair and brain mass of the floor. The smell of the destroyed body was almost unbearable and they tried to avoid breathing through their noses. They placed everything they could retrieve in the case. The blood-soaked clothes, boots and personal belongings.

Dwin's beautiful necklace with the orc tooth was rubbed into the floor like butter on bread, but Thorin took great pains to find every little piece of it and put it into Dwin's case.

Actually only her one hand with the ring that Dwalin had seen first had remained intact. Thorin considered briefly, pulled the ring from Dwin's cold, dead finger and he could not ward off a shiver running down his spine.

Then he gently laid the hand on top of everything else in the case, stroked over it tenderly and thought to this courageous, heartfelt and sincere dwarrowdam. His best friend's wife. His one. The love of Dwalin's life. With a deep sigh he closed the firm lid of the case tightly. Then he pocketed the ring safely, got up, stretching his aching back with a groan and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"I'll take her down to Fundin's tomb", he said, trying to pick up the case. But it was surprisingly heavy. He moaned.

"Never mind. We'll do that. Lead on", Bofur said with a weary grin. He and Bifur took the case on both sides and carried it after him. Thorin unlocked the tomb with his master key and the two put down the heavy metal case carefully.

On his way home the king inquired about the injured and about Dwalin in the hall. Oin was tired, but content. They had done for everyone what could be done. The ones only slightly wounded had gone home already and two of the less fortunate victims would probably not survive the night. The others were treated and slept on cots and camp beds in the hall.

Dwalin slept like dead, too. He would escape his inevitable pain a few more hours.

Then Thorin went on and knocked softly at Balin's place. Ori opened. From inside Ema's sobs were heard. Thorin did not want to come in, for he was afraid the smell of smoke and death and the blood on his hands would frighten Ema. So he passed on the sad news to Ori briefly and gave him the ring, so they had certainty and also knew about Dwalin's whereabouts. Fredrin was still there but went home with his father now. In silence they walked up the stairs together. Their eyes met when they had reached the familiar hallway of their rooms. They had both seen and experienced terrible things today, but it was too early yet to talk about it. Father and son pressed their foreheads together and both went to their rooms without any further word.

So it was way after midnight when Thorin finally entered his home. He was dead tired, but before he did anything else, he felt an urgent need to wash off blood and dirt. He threw his soiled clothes to the ground, plunged into the warm water and was infinitely relieved that this terrible day was coming to an end. He washed thoroughly and went to see Alwa. She just came in from the hall.

"Where have you been?", he asked.

"I went to see Fredrin. I wanted to hear from him how he feels. And again I realized how strong our son is", she answered.

"Unlike his old father", Thorin sighed, pulling her close to him.

To his astonishment Alwa began to cry bitterly.

"Unlike his useless mother", she sobbed, "Why didn't I see it coming in time? How much suffering could have been prevented! Dwin is dead and so many other too! You have a seeress who does not see!".

"Sssh… If it could have been seen, you would have seen it. Nobody reproaches you, my treasure", he reassured her.

"Dwalin will", she said bitterly.

"If he does, do not hold it against him. He will suffer terribly. Just as I would in his stead. Oh, Alwa… I would not survive losing you", Thorin murmured.

They held each other in a tight embrace.

At last she kissed him and said:

"You must be very tired. Let us go to sleep, my heart".

When they later lay arm in arm in the dark, Thorin whispered:

"I am old".

"Yes. How wonderful", said Alwa, "I will not become that old".

"Please, Alwa! Do not say that. Not today", he groaned.

"Ssh. Be at ease, my heart. I will not leave this side before you go. But soon after you", she whispered back.

Only slowly Dwalin came back to his senses. Still dazed by Oin's hypnotic, he wondered about the voices around him. The memory of the past day somehow refused to return immediately. Had he drunk too much? His mouth and throat were parched. He was so very thirsty. Hopefully Dwin had tea ready. And damn it! What day was it anyway?

At last he opened his eyes and saw, blurred and blinking, Ema and Balin sitting next to his bed. What the hell were they doing in their bedroom? He turned to see what Dwin would say to that. But there was no one. This was not his bedroom and certainly not his bed. What was going on here?

He rubbed his aching chin. Thorin… Thorin had knocked him down. The hand! Dwin's hand under that rock…!

And the memory suddenly hit him with the impact of another rockfall. He sat up with a jerk. Now he recognized the hall, the wounded around him and Ema's tear-stained face.

His daughter stretched out her arms to him and he hugged her.

"Pa!", she sobbed, starting to cry wearily.

Dwalin looked over Ema's shoulder to his brother and in his stunned gaze stood the question, he could not utter aloud. Balin nodded, fighting back his tears.

"Dwin was killed in that rockfall. They have recovered her last night", he said softly.

Then he reached for his brother's hand and put a small object into it. Dwin's ring. The one that king Dáin had given her at the festival before the reindeer hunt. What a happy day that had been.

Dwalin closed his massive hand around it, pressed Ema even tighter to himself and closed his eyes.

Fredrin entered the hall coming from the stables with Tul by his side. His father had sent him to Dale this morning to pick up his sister and to inform Dís and Bard about the outcome of yesterday's disaster. He saw the three mourners just leaving the hall together. Dwalin, staggering and bowed with grief, his arm around Ema's shoulders. And to Fredrin it seemed as if the petite dwarrowdam had to support him.

Tul had followed her brother's gaze.

"Perhaps she's staying now", she said softly.

"Huh?", the prince replied confused.

"I am talking about Ema, you git. Do you think she'll leave her father alone now?", she asked.

Fredrin's heart did a somersault twice. He had not thought about that. Then he shook his head.

"If she stays because of that, she's not staying for the right reason, little sister", he answered, sighing deeply.

"Do not tell me you wouldn't want it nevertheless, big brother", she whispered to him and frowned.

The siblings set out for the stairs.

"Prince Fredrin! Please!", one of the wounded with a heavily bandaged shoulder called out to them and raised his hand, "I would like to thank you, highness. You got me out of there yesterday", he said deferentially.

"How are you today?", Fredrin asked politely and Tul by his side, gave him one of her enchanting smiles.

The dwarf blushed, highly embarrassed by the attention of both of the king's children. He was cook in one of the destroyed inns and never in his life had he been that close to someone of the royal family. Not to mention to talk to one of them.

"The healer say it'll be all right eventually", he answered shyly and hardly even dared to look at the princess.

"I am glad to hear that", Fredrin said honestly.

His sister and he talked here and there to one of the other victims.

Tul had them tell her their story, showed her compassion and wished them a quick recovery. Fredrin knew, that Tul could be a calculating brat, but when it really mattered, she did her duty, like she was supposed to.

She, too, would take over first small official responsibilities in a few years. And she would do it well, Fredrin was convinced.

And suddenly he was glad, she was with him. She would be and remain his confidant, he thought and smiled at her.

Surprised she smiled back.

Then she asked her brother to show her the side of the rockfall and the two went to the Skemtar together. The edges of the broken stones had been secured and the clean up was in full swing.

Last evening's events were still vivid on Fredrin's mind and he told Tul everything down to the last detail. His sister listened gravely and silent. They walked about, always anxious not to stand in anybody's way.

"This must have been where Ema's mother was found", he said softly as they reached the heavily damaged inn.

"Did… uh, have you seen it?", she asked.

"No. Father sent me to take Ema home and stay with her and Balin. He himself helped with the salvage of the… Well, of Ema's mother. It must have been pretty dreadful. This morning father told me that only one hand had been unscathed", the prince answered.

"Oh, no… Just imagine this had been our mother", she whispered.

"Believe me, I did half the night. And the injuries I did see. Mahal… The pictures won't leave your head", he replied gloomily.

They came closer. And the princess suddenly recognized the large, dark-brown stains on the ground as what they were. Groaning, she turned away from the sight and reached out for Fredrin. Following his gut feeling he put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She clung to him, frightened with the disturbing presence of death and pain, and he gently stroked her back. After all the horrors and all the grief he had seen it felt good to hold someone and be held himself.

Lost in his thoughts he closed his eyes and kissed his sister tenderly on her forehead.

"Fredrin! Don't!", thundered a harsh angry voice behind them. Startled, brother and sister turned around.

Their father came up to them with a furious face, pulling him away vigorously from his sister. Fredrin was completely confused and Tul looked at her father without understanding, too.

Thorin seemed to come back to his senses. He fell silent. His right hand still clenched painfully firm around Fredrin's arm, he gasped all of a sudden and grabbed at his chest. His face turned white and he dropped on his knees.

"Father!", Tul cried and rushed to his side. Together they were able to help their father get up and lead him to an overturned crate, where the king sat down, leaning heavy against his son. Cold sweat stood on his brow and the pain in his chest took his breath away. It felt like a troll sitting on his body.

Fredrin beckoned a carpenter passing by.

"Run and get the healer! Now! Hurry!", the prince ordered sharply.

Without any objection the dwarf threw away the beam he was carrying and ran off.

Two hours later, Alwa sat at Thorin's bed and held his hand.

Oin had been there and thoroughly examined the king. The healer was worried. Besides the medication he exhorted his patient urgently to rest and avoid all excitement. The pain had subsided, leaving a leaden fatigue.

When it became clear that there was no immediate danger, Fredrin went to Balin, to see, if there was anything he could help with and Brit persuaded Tul to come with her and eat something.

"You have frightened us all, my heart. Especially the children, it seems", the queen said, when they were alone, and she gently caressed Thorin's face.

"Yes, I guess I did. And in more than one way, I am afraid", he replied and sighed deeply.

Alwas penetrating gaze rested on him and he hesitantly continued:

"I went to the collapse site this morning and found Fredrin holding Tul in his arms, kissing her forehead. And when I saw them… so intimately. It was as if I had Dís and myself in front of me. And I yelled at our son and pulled the two apart. And then this started".

He tapped on his chest.

"Even if Fredrin would feel for Tul like you did for Dís, you would certainly not avert it by yelling at them", the queen said reproachfully.

"I know. It was a mistake. He does everything right. And everything so much better than me! I have to talk to him urgently", the king said tiredly.

Alwa just smiled and kissed him.

Thorin would have liked to ask her if it would happen this way. Whether one day, after a foolish, violent fit of temper, his heart would stop beating. But he knew she would not tell him.

Balin had already heard about Thorin's breakdown and was glad when Fredrin came and offered his help, for the death of his sister-in-law had deeply affected him also. Dwin had grown very dear to him over the years. The prince briefly reported about his father's condition and then asked shyly how Ema and her father were doing. His opposite sighed.

"Frankly, I do not think Dwalin will ever be the same again. I have never seen him that devastated. It is good that Ema is still with him. Kái must be on his way here also. I sent a message last night with a courier. Oh, Mahal! When we were looking for Dwin and her master told us she was out and about with Tombur and Helle, who were also missing… Fredrin, I tell you, my heart skipped a beat. I was almost certain she was...", Balin replied, but broke off.

Fredrin nodded.

They divided the tasks among them and went to work.

Early that evening Fredrin went around the hall, spoke to the injured here and there and helped with the distribution of the evening meal. He always kept an eye on the gate and waited for Kái. At last a small group of dwarves with luggage and in travel clothes appeared.

Fredrin immediately recognized his friend, although they had not seen each other for months. Because one in the group towered over the others a whole head. The prince lifted his hand and went over to welcome him. Kái did not quite have the mass of his father yet but his shoulders were at least as wide and the muscles on his arms and legs testified the daily work with heavy equipment and heavy material. Fredrin actually had the impression Dwalin would have to look up to another dwarf for the first time today. The prince was so glad to see Kái that he had to be careful not to smile too broadly, for the reason of his visit was not a joyful one of course.

They greeted each other and exchanged a few words about the journey.

Then Fredrin began embarrassed:

"Kái, I am terribly sorry your mother had this accident. I liked her very, very much. She was like a second mother to me".

His friend nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Thank you", he murmured, shouldering his bundle again. His relatives joined them and Fredrin welcomed them too in the Erebor. The dwarves set out for Dwalin and Ema and Kái turned to his friend and said:

"See ya later, all right?".

"Hope so!", Fredrin answered and smiled.

He had so much to talk to him about and was eager to spend time with him. But it was of course clear to him that Kái needed time with his family now and time for his own grief.

Two days later, it was evening already, a servant knocked and told the prince that Kái, son of Dwalin, wanted to see him. Fredrin jumped up, delighted, grabbed his coat and ran to the entrance. Kái waited in front of the guards.

Together they went down on a beer in one of the intact inns in the Skemtar. They found a quiet table in the corner. After the waitress had brought two jugs and a large bowl of savoury biscuits, they both took a sip.

Kái leaned his head back and groaned:

"Ema just fell asleep in my arm and I could carry her to bed. Finally! She's been sitting day and night next to Pa and cried. And Pa's still sitting down there in the crypt, staring at that damn iron case. I can't bear doing that any longer".

He wiped his eyes. Full of compassion, Fredrin let him talk and Kái told him his father was barely responsive and left all the preparations for tomorrow's funeral service to Balin and to his brother-in-law from the Iron Mountains. Ori had worked out a wonderful pattern for the stone coffin and that had been commissioned in Dwin's former workshop. Her brother and her son would work on it together with Dwin's workmates. At least until this work was completed Kái and his uncle would remain in the Erebor. And Ema certainly too, Fredrin hoped. The actual entombment would take place later then.

"I think Pa's completely going to bits", Kái said softly, shaking his head, "I mean, we're all sad and it hurts like hell to know Ma's gone...".

His voice broke and it took him a moment to recover.

"But seeing Pa like that is scary", he added, when he regained control of himself again.

Kái took another big gulp of beer and changed the subject.

"Where were you when it happened? And how's your father?", he asked.

Fredrin took a deep breath and began telling him for his part. About the rockfall, the rescue work and the strange tantrum of his father, that had obviously caused his breakdown. His friend first looked at him thoughtfully, but suddenly avoided eye contact and stared at the floor.

"What is it?", Fredrin asked.

"Let me get that straight. He was angry with you when you embraced Tul and pulled you apart?", Kái asked back visibly ill-at-ease.

Fredrin nodded and said:

"So it seemed to me at least. I have no idea really! Why?", he wanted to know.

"Well...", Kái replied evasively.

"What?", the prince insisted, frowning now.

"Believe me, Fredrin, I've threatened all those talking about that with the beating of their life! But there are those rumours… And I did not only hear them once. Even my uncle says that everyone's badmouthing our king for centuries about that. Since the times in Ered Luin already. And only since he tied the knot with your mother this is changing. Now they slag him off because he supposedly took away the Iron Mountain's seeress! Boneheads! You know, I'm really happy there with my work at my uncle's place, but I don't think I want to stay there later. I mean after my apprenticeship", Kái replied.

He took another gulp of beer, moved closer to his friend and continued in a muted tone:

"Listen Fredrin. I have no idea where they got this bullshit from, but they all say that between your father and your aunt things were closer than they should have been. I mean really close. Unseemly for brother and sister".

Fredrin's stared at his friend open-mouthed and horrified. He was speechless. Kái, who saw what these words did to his friend, seized him by the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not saying, there is any truth in this gossip!", he tried to calm him down.

But Fredrin thought back to remarks, conversations and incidents, that never made sense to him as a child and that now suddenly became a distinct meaning. And it also explained the angry face of his father at the close embrace with Tul.

Painful disillusionment spread within Fredrin. His infallible father, the great king under the mountain, the hero of so many songs, his example since he could remember…

"I think I need something stronger than beer", Fredrin groaned.

"I'm in", Kái sighed.

They ordered some malt liquor and two bottles of corn spirits. And they both drowned their pain. The one of his grief and the other of his disappointment.


	36. Chapter 36

They drank until the innkeeper threw them out. When they afterwards demanded to be let into another pub loudly and Kái became violent, someone called a patrol. The sergeant knew them both of course and they were brought home. Kái was lucky. He fell to the feet of Balin who leniently helped him into bed. Fredrin was less fortunate. He had almost reached his room when he ran into his father. At first the king was more astonished than angry.

"Are you drunk?", he asked puzzled.

"Yes", his son answered defiantly.

He swayed heavily and had to steady himself at the wall. But he held his head high and looked at his father challengingly.

This strange, rebellious behaviour annoyed the king.

"Fredrin! What do you think you are doing?", Thorin snapped and furrowed his brow.

"Shall I be ashamed of my behaviour? That's what you're saying?", the prince mumbled contemptuously.

"Yes, you should! Especially for your disrespectful tone towards me!", Thorin hissed, feeling his pulse quicken.

"You want to teach me what is right and wrong? You? Of all?", Fredrin yelled at him now.

They stared at each other in silence, both infuriated.

"You and aunt Dís... Tell me that it's not true what they all say, father! Did you really disgrace Durin's line, our kin… my family?", Fredrin suddenly asked full of desperation.

Thorin grew pale and was unable to look into his son's face. He turned aside.

With a pain-filled howl Fredrin rushed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving his father standing alone in the hallway. Thorin wanted to follow him but he heard the key being turned from the inside. He moaned, knocked softly and said through the closed door:

"We will talk about it tomorrow".

Fredrin did not appear for breakfast the next day and did not open at Brit's plea. But when the family got ready to go to the mourning ceremony at the temple together, he came out of his room as if nothing had happened. He offered Tul his arm, and she, surprised at her brother's gallant gesture, joined him smiling. Grudgingly the king watched his son and the prince withstood his angry glare without turning a hair.

In the temple Fredrin led Tul to her seat in the royal loge but did not sit down next to her. Instead he went down again without even so much as a second glance at his father. The king was about to hold him back, but Alwa put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

Fredrin sat down quietly at the end of the bench on which Ema's family was sitting. When Ema noticed him, she beckoned the prince and everyone moved up so the prince could sit between her and Kái, like he had always done at their home. Dwalin lifted his head briefly and glanced at him and Fredrin jumped to his feet and bowed deeply to show his sympathy. The prince hardly recognized Ema's father. Bowed, grey and as petrified, the warrior sat there. He gave Fredrin a nod and then stared again at the floor in front of him. He did not really seem to notice what was happening around him. Ema took Fredrin's hand and rested her head trustfully on his shoulder, exhausted from the days and nights waking at her mother's remains. She had not been so close to him for a long time and he wished the ceremony would never end. Kái looked at his friend and his sister favourably. They fit together so very well he thought. Why the hell did she have to devote her life to Mahal?

On the bench to their left Bard and Dís sat with their family. Fredrin had always liked his aunt and her husband. Their house had always been like home to him also. Now he looked at his aunt and tried to picture her. In bed. With his father. But he was unable to.

The priest told the story of Dwin's life now and Fredrin turned his attention back to the ceremony. He knew, of course, the tale of how Dwin and Dwalin had met. It was one of his favourite stories. How often had they played that as children. Ema as Dwin, he himself as Dwalin and Kái, very credible as a whole horde of orcs. Too bad only that he could hardly ever really compete with Kái without Ema's energetic help.

"Do you remember how we always played that?", he whispered to Ema.

She nodded, smiling and with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I always hung myself on Kái's arm so he wouldn't get you", she whispered back, looking up at him.

Fredrin's heart ached as if it was about to burst as he looked into her bright green eyes. And Ema, too, felt so deeply connected to the prince all of a sudden, that it almost frightened her.

Thorin and Dwalin met each other in person the first time since the rockfall at the dinner that followed the service. Surrounded by the companions the encounter with his king seemed to free Dwalin finally from his torpor. Thorin expressed his deep condolence and Dwalin replied for the first time in days more than "Yes" or "No". Ema saw her father and the king talking together and said to Fredrin, relieved:

"I am so glad your dad's all right so far so he could come today. That is important for Pa. Look!".

And Fredrin watched his father and the dwarves around him. Surely everyone of those present knew about the rumours and yet there was not one who spoke to the king without respect. And he saw his father and his mother standing together there. So close and so loving in dealing with each other. Never had he experienced them differently. His mother must have known it, must have seen it, too. And yet she had tied the knot with this dwarf, who moreover was a complete stranger to her.

That evening Fredrin himself sought out his father and the two talked to each other for a long time.

The young dwarf had always had high demands on himself in order to do justice to the king's example. And now he had to realize that his father was not free of fault. He tried to understand his father's demeanour but he could not. This had all taken place long before he was born. And it was over now. But even though his disappointment ran deep, he still loved his father.

And he realized that he had been forced to grow up entirely overnight.

Two days before Dwin's entombment Dwalin sat motionless and with a numb gaze in his family's crypt, like he had during all the past days. Kái was glad he had something else to do working on the coffin. And Ema could no longer bear to sit down there in the cold next to her father either. Balin had tried several times to talk his brother into coming back upstairs. But in vain.

Now Dwalin heard soft steps approaching the door and he hoped no one would come to talk to him. But the heavy door opened and Alwa came in. Without a word or a greeting she simply sat down next to him and pulled her bare feet up on the bench. So they sat there for while until Dwalin broke the silence.

"Why didn't you see that coming?", he asked and his voice was hoarse, as if he had not spoken in days.

"I did see it. But the pictures came to me just moments before it happened. It was too late to warn anyone. I do not know why. I am very sorry", she said softly.

Dwalin sighed deeply.

"You know… Dwin always thought our meeting there in the mountains back then was providence. She was sure Mahal had something in mind with us. Or with her", he muttered and looked at her questioningly.

Alwa nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's what she told me, too", she said.

"I must think about that all the time now. What was it? What do you think", he asked softly.

"What do you think?", she asked back.

"Well. I always thought, without Dwin, Thorin would have chosen that other gal. This Utt. And not you. And then we wouldn't have Fredrin", he said.

Alwa took a moment to reflect on that.

"From how I feel about it that could be right. But it may also have been about Ema. That she is born and finds her way to serve in the temple. But perhaps we are both wrong and it will be about Kái's children. Or about you. Dwin has also changed you", Alwa said.

"But why does Mahal take her away from me now? I can't see why! She did everything just right, damn it!", he rumbled, hiding his face in his big hands.

"I do not know Mahal's ways, Dwalin. But I remember something else Dwin told me once: She said that all odds were against her surviving that orc attack back than. She has fought through three terrible years down there in captivity and she has been given more than twenty happy years by your side! She found the one she loved, she achieved her mastership and gave birth to two wonderful children. Those twenty-two years were a present to both of you, I think personally", Alwa said urgently.

"I want her back", Dwalin groaned, "I can't go on without her".

"You can. And you have to. Because Fredrin will need you. I see that you want to leave, but when I call for you, you will come back and serve your prince", she said gently but firmly.

Dwalin did not answer, but shook his head weakly.

Alwa rose and said:

"I am supposed to tell you something".

"From Thorin?", Dwalin asked tiredly.

"No. From Dwin", came the answer.

Dwalin's head jerked up in surprise and he stared at the queen.

"She wants you to put the tools you gave her into her coffin. Kái shall not hang his heart on them. He deserves his own, she says".

And without any further word the queen walked away.

Kái had worked on his mother's coffin with his mother's tools and he did not like to part with them. Only reluctantly he complied with her wish and laid the leather roll with the fine equipment besides the iron case in the stone coffin. They also bedded the tiny coffin with the stillborn child next to Dwin and then closed the heavy lid. The picture on it showed Dwin in master work-gear with her necklace and the hair-do she had always worn. Just like everyone knew her. Dwin's brother had masterfully worked out her features and Kái created the runes that framed her figure and told of her life. Dwalin had chosen a beautiful pale green stone for his wife's last resting place and he had also paid the coffins and ceremonies for Tombur and Helle. Because he knew Dwin would have wanted that. The two had no relatives in Erebor and were laid to rest in the guild's tomb.

The next day Kái and his uncle returned to the Iron Mountains and Fredrin missed his friend already.

Ema did postpone her departure to the Grey Mountains for the time being. For Fredrin it was a period between hope and fear and he wished he could have spend more time with her. But his father had not yet fully recovered and the prince was busy to fill in for him.

One evening he sought Ema in vain at the temple and she was not home either. After pondering a moment he went down to the great source. He had a master-key of his own by now but the double door that led to the basin was unlocked. He entered and locked the door behind him. The familiar sound of the gushing water reached his ears. He went down through the damp, warm air and found Ema sitting on the bench, staring at the water.

"Did Balin open up for you or how did you get in?", he asked

"With Pa's key", she answered, smiling faintly.

He sat down beside her.

"I was hoping you'd come", she said after a while, looking at him insistently. And something in her gaze drew the prince's attention.

She raised her hand slowly, placed it on his cheek and stroked his short, shining black beard with the two silver beads left and right his mouth.

"Ema", he whispered and leant into her touch.

Her fingertips ran over his lips and he did not speak any more. She bend over to him and he felt first her breath and then her lips on his. Delicate like a butterfly's wing. She kissed him again. Infinitely gentle.

Fredrin sat there motionless and with his eyes closed. His heart was flooded with bubbling happiness. How often had he longed for this. How often dreamt of it!

He returned her kisses with a racing heart now, finally pulling her close and embracing her a little awkwardly. Her soft hair in his fingers, the white skin of her neck under his lips and her intoxicating smell of the temple's sandalwood fires and her fresh sweat in the heat of the hall almost made him dizzy. The initial uncertainty of the two adolescents slowly yielded. Trusting and curious, inexperienced and still so very passionate, they began to kiss and to caress the other one.

They knew each other all their life, but suddenly everything was new and exciting.

It was finally her who began to open the buttons on his vest and shirt. He looked at her almost frightened with big eyes and hesitated briefly. But then, with trembling hands, he undid the ribbons of her dress. They freed each other of their clothes and stood there at last naked. Fredrin glanced at Ema's dainty, almost childlike figure and she looked at the prince's lanky frame, with his broad chest and strong arms and legs. She spread out his cloak on the warm floor next to the basin, knelt on it and, taking his hand, pulled him down gently. It could not be overlooked how much his body demanded her. Blushing right up to his ears he knelt beside her.

"I have never...", he began shyly.

"Me neither", she replied.

She took his hand and placed it on the girlish-dainty curve of her breast. Through the roar of the water, she saw more than she heard him gasp. She then reached out for him and moved closer to him. Skin to skin. The warmth of the floor and the stone basin beside them and the heat inside them took their breath away. Wet and shiny steam and sweat was on their skin. With hands, lips and tongue and with all their senses they explored the other one, devoting themselves completely to each other. Their wheezing, laughter and moaning, their whisper and also many a cry mingled with the indifferent murmur of the water.

And when he finally came to lie between her legs, craving to be let in, she was so ready for him that it neither hurt nor bled. They spent half the night together, intoxicated by giving and taking. One time tenderly, then again insatiably and full of vehemence, until at last both fell asleep arm in arm, fully content and exhausted.

When Fredrin awoke, he was alone. At first he was surprised and a little disappointed, but then he thought that she must have returned home so that no one was worried about her. He stretched his muscles gleefully and kept lying for a while in the warmth of the hall, thinking back to last night with a smile on his face.

He could only guess what time it was and slowly got dressed, so that the early shift would not find him here all naked.

Happy and fulfilled he went up the stairs then and found a small bag on one of the top steps. Wondering he picked it up and looked inside.

Caramel sweets.

All happiness inside him shrank together to an icy lump. And he knew, she was gone.

Fredrin ran upstairs, hoping to still catch up with her somewhere and ran into Ori on his way.

"Where is Ema?", he cried desperately.

"She left for the Grey Mountains early this morning with a group of merchants. Well before sunrise. We were all wondering, that you hadn't been there. But she said you'd said good-bye last night", he replied puzzled and then looked pitifully at the prince who was obviously struggling hard for his composure.

"She didn't tell you?", the librarian asked softly.

Fredrin did not answer, but stumbled away.

But Ori noticed the prince's dishevelled hair, the wet, crumpled clothes and the stained coat. And he kept his own counsel.

The next day, Dwalin quit his service and also left the mountain in silence. Fredrin caught up with him in the stables just in time, on his father's hint.

Without much thinking about it, Fredrin embraced the warrior.

"Not you also!", he groaned.

"Can't bear it any longer. No more pitiful looks and not one damn night here without her", Dwalin grumbled.

"Where are you going?", the prince asked.

"No idea. The Shire first maybe", Dwalin replied, shrugging.

Then he straightened the little luggage he had and muttered:

"I would have liked to see you and Ema together. But it's not up to me to change her decision".

He gave Fredrin a comforting pat on the shoulder and led his pony outside.

Thorin and the companions stood outside and saw him off with few words. Dwalin mounted and rode away.

He was already half-way to Dale when something forced him to look back. High on the mountain slope, he saw a small, white figure in the distance.

Alwa.

And her words penetrated back into his mind with might.

"Yes! Yes!", he groaned angrily, "Until you call me".


	37. Chapter 37

Twenty-four years later, it was the year 2988 of the Third Age, Thorin Oakenshield died amidst friends and family.

A severe inflammation of the lung had taken the last strength of his already weakened heart. Alwa and Fredrin were with him, as was Tul with her husband Arvid and her two-week-old daughter Thurid. And his sister Dís. Also all the companions. Even Bilbo, whom Alwa had invited under a pretext many months ago and who was staying with Balin at present.

Two days ago Dwalin had finally arrived, too.

He had lived an unsteady life since Dwin's death. During the summer months he usually roamed the wilderness of Middle Earth's mountains and the winters he sought work as a mercenary or visited Bilbo in the Shire. Shortly before the annual birthday of his children, he usually spent a few days in the Erebor, sat at Dwin's coffin and met with Balin and Thorin. In the first years he had then met with Kái and Ema in the Iron Mountains or in the Ered Mithrin to spend their birthday together. And later in Erebor. For Kái returned after his apprenticeship and a couple of years later Ema, too. But Dwalin never remained longer than a week and he had never stayed overnight at his former home.

This year he had been on his way to Rohan in autumn when he dreamt three nights in a row of Alwa, who asked him to return to the Erebor. For two nights he simply ignored her message, but in the third night Alwa had been so commanding in his dream, that he packed his things together the next morning and rode north again, although reluctantly. So he arrived just in time to bid his king farewell.

Thorin had talked to everyone during the last days and so everything was said. And that was good for today his strength was barely sufficient for a last touch of the forehead. The old king embraced his sister and his children and kissed his little granddaughter with a smile. Then he rested calmly in Alwa's arm and, with a glance in her eyes, went over to the other side.

Tul fell crying in the arms of her husband and Dís stood there with her tears running down her cheeks. After having buried her husband Bard eleven years ago, the loss of her beloved brother hurt her deeply. She kneaded her handkerchief and looked completely lost. Fredrin stepped up to her and put his arm around her. Thankfully Dís accepted his comforting embrace.

Alwa did not cry. She had seen it coming for a long time. She was still holding the dead in her arms, slightly rocking back and forth.

The companions were about to leave the room quietly as Alwa's calm voice was heard:

"Dwalin. Come to me".

Dwalin threw a surprised glance at his brother and went over to the queen. He bowed and for a moment the two just looked at each other.

"You will stay now and serve your prince, who will soon be your king", she commanded.

Fredrin wanted to intervene but Alwa raised her hand and stopped him.

"I am the queen and he will do as I say", she said firmly.

"Yes, my queen. I will be there for him with all my strength. I swear", Dwalin grumbled.

"Good", Alwa replied simply, dropping her head back on Thorin's chest.

So Dwalin returned to the Erebor and moved back in with his brother and his children. Over the past years Kái, Ema and Balin had renovated and newly furnished parts of their home and only bath and chambers of Dwin and Dwalin had remained untouched.

So when Dwalin stepped into their bedroom that night after dinner with his children, Bilbo, Ori and Balin, he closed the door behind him, dropped his saddlebags to the ground and looked around.

Finn had kept everything clean and tidy and for tonight he had put fresh linen on the bed and towels laid ready, Finn had aired and heated and all lamps were burning. But otherwise everything was unchanged.

Dwin's hairbrush was still there at the mirror and her slippers still stood there next to the wardrobe. Just where she had left them many, many years ago. Dwalin closed his eyes. It was exactly this moment he had feared.

He took a hot bath and stayed in the water until it was almost cold. He saw the shelves with all their little personal things and thought back to the many times he'd been lying here in the huge tub together with Dwin. Later, in bed, he could not find any sleep for half the night and he realized that all those years he had tried in vain to run away from his pain. And now he would finally have to face it.

In two weeks the three-day mourning period for the king would begin and end with the coronation of Fredrin. So it was the tradition. The prince had more and more often taken over the duties of his father lately and he was ready for the responsibility.

Especially during the last few month when Thorin's health faded and Balin devoted himself ever more to the preparations of his campaign against Khazad-dûm, the prince had almost always been in office alone.

After snow melt next spring Balin would lead a large army of volunteers from all over Middle Earth and try to free the legendary dwarven home from the enemy. Oin would go with him and Ori, of course. Alwa had warned them, but the future seemed still to be flowing. The images were blurry and the only thing she always saw clearly was Balin's grave. But when Balin heard that he was going to die as Lord of Khazad-dûm, it had only strengthened his will to go. They would dare it. And Fredrin would lose his councillor and fatherly friend. Secretly he was very grateful to his mother that she had made Dwalin stay, for most certainly the warrior would have joined his brother on this quest otherwise. The prince himself would not have asked him to stay and his mother knew that. Now at least Dwalin, a loyal, trusted and experienced dwarf would remain by his side. Fredrin was glad about it and he also thought of Kái and Ema. Especially Ema. She would certainly be happy that her father remained with them and did not participate in this madness.

Fredrin was totally convinced that his mother would be right and the whole matter was ill-fated. She had never been wrong. But Balin and his volunteers were obsessed with the idea of winning back the famous halls, the fame and the mithril.

Ema had just recently moved up from fourth to third priestess in the main temple and Fredrin often visited her services and each of her appearances with the choir or the harp. And every time again he was deeply moved by the depth of her conviction and the power of her wonderful voice and her play. When she had first returned from the Grey Mountains it had been painful to know her near and yet so unattainable. But over the past years they had found a way of amicable relationship. And often, when he visited Kái, she had joined them.

Kái, meanwhile was a sought-after stonemason and had cast an eye on a silversmith, whose workshop was near his own. The dwarrowdam was a little older than him and a cheerful, lavish redhead. She had many admirers and was in no hurry to pick one of them. Kái had dated her a few times but this matter needed quite a lot persistence it seemed. A feature Kái was not lacking.

The mourning celebrations began. The dead king was laid out in state in the main temple so everyone had the opportunity to pass by and pay his respect. On the second day the mourning service took place with invited guests. Among them Dís with Bain, the present king of Dale, Bain's wife and his son, Brand. Dís walked heavily on Brand's arm.

She, too, had grown old. She was still living in Dale and worked for the needy. Meanwhile however with the energetic help of Tilda. Especially her women's shelter was still very dear to her and she often spend time there talking and advising. Bain was asking her opinion from time to time also, because his stepmother's yearlong diplomatic experience was valuable. She was highly regarded and felt at home in her little house and garden. Juntin was still with her, but had several dwarves to his support now.

Dís missed Bard every single day since he had died. His kind-heartedness, his laughter and his warmth. When she was feeling very lonely, she came to visit her family in Erebor and went shopping with Tul, chattering away the afternoons. Or she had quarrelled a bit with her brother, which had always been her favourite pastime.

Alwa looked with composure at those banters. She knew brother and sister had made their peace with each other.

It had been shortly after Tul's tie with Arvid five years ago when the seeress had dreamt one night of Thorin's mother, Freia, Thrain's wife, asking her for a favour. After Alwa had found out her wish she sent for Dís and when her sister-in-law arrived, she called for Thorin, also. Puzzled the two followed Alwa into Freia's study, that had still remained unchanged on the king's order. They stopped at their mother's ancient secretary. A wooden masterpiece with polished desk and a top part with elaborately decorated drawers and little doors. Everything loaded with gold leaf, inlays made of colourful gemstones and handles of mother-of-pearl.

"Your mother asked me to show you something", Alwa said softly.

With her fingers she ran under the table top and felt for a latch, Freia had told her about. With a faint click a low hidden drawer opened. A secret compartment directly above the desk plate at the base of the top part. Alwa stepped back and nodded at the siblings invitingly. Dís and Thorin looked at each other questioningly and hesitated until Dís plucked up her courage and pulled the drawer all the way out.

Letters were in it. And a drawing. A slightly faded portrait. Gently, Dís took it and placed it on the table. Thorin fetched a chandelier so they had more light. Silently they all looked at the parchment.

"Is… is that Frerin?", Thorin asked uncertainly and a feeling began to burn deep in his guts that he thought he had overcome centuries ago. The biting jealousy of a child.

But Dís shook her head.

"No. He looks incredibly similar, but Frerin died with forty-eight already. This dwarf here is much older. This must be somebody else, but I don't know who...", she replied, turning the drawing over.

They read the words:

"For my beloved Freia. In eternal love and loyalty, Fenris".

Without a word the king and his sister tried to understand what they saw here.

Finally Dís said disillusioned:

"She never really loved our father".

"And Frerin…?", Thorin began, reaching for one of the envelopes. He pulled out the very worn letter. One could easily see that it had been taken and read hundreds of times. The king sat down in one of the armchairs and began reading aloud.

Alwa quietly left the room. She already knew what brother and sister would find out. Freia had entrusted it to her.

When Thorin later joined her in the stars' chamber, she embraced him.

"Dís left", she said tonelessly.

"Yes", Thorin replied, "She did not want to stay for dinner. She was rather upset and had to think about so much, she said. Oh, Alwa...", he groaned.

She pulled him tighter and kissed his temple.

"Mother has always looked at Frerin differently, talked to him differently, embraced him differently than us. And Dís and I… we felt it. We have allied ourselves against it. Dís said earlier, that perhaps this might even the origin of our… our inadequate affection. Because we gave each other what our mother could not. Who knows… I loved Frerin, but it also hurt me to see how mother preferred him. And sometimes Dís and I… we were cruel against our brother because of that. Though he could not help it. He always denied being mother's favourite but he was. And now we know why. He was not my father's natural son. And mother saw in him the dwarf she really loved. And that was not Thrain. I wonder whether father knew it...", Thorin said, looking at Alwa.

"He did, Freia told me. And he hoped until his last day she would turn to him after all. Thrain loved her from the first moment he saw her. And he never made a difference between you siblings, although Frerin was the spitting image of his rival, your mother said", Alwa said softly.

"Never", Thorin confirmed, looking thoughtfully into the darkening evening sky.

"Your mother wanted you both to know it. Now that you have enough distance to it. She is sorry about it. Her heart was not free when the bond with Thrain was arranged. She was unhappy in those rooms for decades and did not have the strength to change anything about it. And she loved you and Dís also. She has assured me about that several times", Alwa said earnestly.

Thorin nodded.

"Well, I guess she did", he said.

"Do you want to talk with her?", Alwa asked.

"No. You know I do not want you to do that again and again. I almost lost you once on the other side", he replied, kissing her tenderly.

"And you know hopefully that I am a great seeress and master all that by now, don't you?", she answered amused and challenging.

"Yes, my treasure. And I still don't want you to do it. It burdens you. And I am not longer angry with my mother. This lays back ages now. I feel sorry for her. She did not find her happiness here by father's side. If I would talk to someone then to Frerin. And apologize. But when we fought together side by side as adults later we were brothers as we should have been. Everything is said. It's fine".

"So I do not have to comfort you, my heart?", she asked him smiling.

"Oh, do comfort me a bit, please!", he answered with a grin, pulled to her feet and down with him into the bedroom.

After love making they rested arm in arm in bed and Thorin said:

"I wish Fredrin would not cling to this hopeless love to Dwalin's daughter. I wish so much that he finds his happiness as I have found with you and does not have to resort to an arranged bond like my unhappy parents one day".

"If you remember, our bond was an arranged one, too, my heart", she replied sleepily.

"Yes, but arranged by two special dwarrowdams and not by my parents or grandparents. And you wanted me also. Thank Mahal!", he replied, yawning.

"Yes. And I still want you. And more every day", she whispered and fell asleep in his arm.

A few weeks after this incident Thorin finally decided to remove all the old furniture and belongings of his parents' chambers and renovate everything, so Fredrin could at last move into Thrain's rooms that traditionally belonged to the heir of the throne. And from his new bedroom double doors let into Freia's former rooms, which now stood ready for the crown prince's future companion.

Sometimes Fredrin went through those empty rooms and imagined he would arrange everything for Ema. To prepare everything so much to her liking that she would laugh and cry with joy. He knew her well and had an exact idea how he would furnish and decorate everything. And in the bedroom he would have a small fountain installed. One that looked like the big basin down in the source hall. And when they were in bed making love the soft murmur of the water would always remind them of their very first night together down there. He smiled briefly to himself at the thought and then went out with a sigh. This would never happen.

He hated the idea of ever having to chose a dwarrowdam as wife and sharing these rooms with someone else than Ema. But for some time now hardly a day passed without him receiving more or less explicit offers. He was doubtless one of the most coveted bachelors in Middle Earth. Heir to the throne in Durin's line, inheritor of immeasurable wealth, of impeccable reputation and to all abundance so good-looking that many would immediately have tied the knot with him even without all the other advantages. Handsome and athletic, with raven-black shimmering hair and those incredible penetrating blue eyes, shaded by long black eyelashes. A striking face with straight nose and well-groomed beard. Polite, attentive, educated. He did not seem to have a single fault. Only that he was not interested in any of the many romantic advances kept wondering the public. Fredrin could hardly attend any mayor event without being besieged by a bunch of dwarrowdams in the shortest possible time. And dwarves also. Because he apparently never appeared with a favourite dwarrowdam anywhere, this side also entertained hopes to marry well. Only in the company of Kái and Ema was he seen from time to time. And since Kài was not attached to the same-sex and Ema not a possible candidate, as she was serving in the temple, everybody was left puzzled.

He hoped that at least today at the mourning ceremony for his deceased father he would be left alone. The service in the temple took its course. The choir sang the old songs and when Ema began her solo, the lamentation of the dead for the King under the Mountain, Fredrin's tears ran down his cheeks all of a sudden. His mother took his hand in hers comfortingly. In this instant he wished he could have fled in her arms like a little child, but instead he gratefully pressed her hand and straightened himself.

Alwa was the only one with composure. She had not shed a single tear and was unusually present. She had taken care of every little detail of the preparations and made all necessary decisions herself. From the seating arrangement at the table to the dress Thorin would wear on his last journey. Fredrin was glad about it but wondered in silence. His mother had never before concerned herself with such matters.

The next morning, the coronation day, there was a knock at Fredrin's door and his mother came in. He was just getting ready. Nervously he fiddled at the clasp of his beard jewellery. His valet wanted to help but Alwa send him out and said:

"Let me do that".

"Thank you", Fredrin sighed and sat down.

His mother loosened the braids and brushed his hair and beard long and carefully, braided everything fresh and fixed the precious silver beads.

"What is that?", Fredrin asked, enjoying the soft, soothing brush strokes, for his mother had brought a wooden box and placed it on his nightstand.

"My crown. Since you have chosen your father's crown and not Thror's you shall have it for your future queen. They belong together and I will not wear it any more from today on. You know the story of those blue diamonds?", she asked.

Fredrin nodded.

"But since I can not have Ema… I can not imagine ever wanting a queen other than her and probably I will not need it", he replied resigned.

"Do take it. Today is a great day, a feast day, and we do want to be sad. Look at me", his mother urged him.

He turned around to her.

"Do not despair", she whispered, smiling, and kissed him on both cheeks.

The prince was just about to ask her if there was still hope, but the door opened and Tul rushed in with Thurid. The little one felt the nervousness of everyone around her and screamed with all her might.

"Mother! I can not find Brit and I have to get ready now. Could you hold her a moment, please?", she begged.

"Of course. Come here, Thurid, dear", Alwa replied.

The serenity of her grandmother calmed down the tiny dwarf quickly and Alwa left the room with her.

Fredrin got ready. The tailors had worked day and night so that the sumptuous robe and the fur-brimmed cape, all decorated with gems and golden runes got ready in time. When he stepped into the hall, he met Arvid, who was waiting for Tul. He saw the prince in his splendid, over richly ornamented gown, bowed exuberantly and muttered:

"Adorable! May I ask for the first dance, my lovely?"

Fredrin grinned. He liked his brother-in-law.

Tul's choice five years ago had surprised them all. Arvid's family was neither rich nor famous. It was a middle-class warriors' family with three sons and Arvid the second-born. He was not even especially handsome. The only noteworthy about him were his dark-brown almost black eyes, that seemed to burn in an inner fire under thick, black grown-together eyebrows. Thorin secretly made inquiries about the soldier when Tul had first expressed her interest in him. And all superiors had unanimously reported the king of Arvid's almost reckless courage. Which he had already proven in Fredrin's opinion by addressing his pretentious sister and asking her out on a date. Tul had noticed the dwarf several times before, because she felt his glowing eyes on herself almost physically and when he actually dared to approach her and ask her to accompany him onto the midsummer feast she was so perplexed that she agreed. After a couple of further meetings, it was clear to her, that she wanted him.

Her father was not overly fond that his little girl desired to tie the knot so early and with someone way below her possibilities but Tul was just as stubborn as the king himself and called on Dís for help.

Thorin endured his daughter's tears and his sister's outburst of rage stoically and with folded arms. But then Alwa, too, stepped next to the two other dwarrowdams and said patiently with a slight nod:

"She is his one and he will make her happy. Do the right thing".

And Thorin gave in with a sigh.

The princess and her betrothed were both flamingly passionate and sparks flew frequently.

Arvid wanted his wife to live at his family's home after the bond. But fifth gallery was absolutely unsuitable for Tul. And when she bluntly refused they had their first violent quarrel. Until Thorin finally put his foot down. As Arvid could not guarantee for his daughter's security down there and since he would be a member of the royal family, he would have to come to live at the royal wing. Whether he liked it or not. And Arvid, whose loyalty to the king was only surpassed by his love for Tul, gave in. But it took him a long time to move around the premisses completely relaxed and sit at the table with king and queen casually. With Fredrin he got along very well from the beginning on. Arvid had a dust-dry, sometimes rather dark sense of humour. And when Fredrin met with Kái somewhere in the evening, he often joined them now.

The connection with the royal family had not hurt Arvid's military career either of course. In the meantime he had been promoted several times and today he was wearing a flawless dress uniform. In comparison with Fredrin's lavish coronation robe it looked rather simple however. Fredrin sighed and breathed deeply. The tension was clearly written in his face. His brother-in-law gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be doing great. As always", he growled.

"Suck-up!", the prince snarled and they laughed.

Finally the dwarrowdams joined them on the corridor. Brit was carrying Fredrin's little niece in her arms. She was to be shown to the public for the first time today and was dressed in a precious, richly embroidered, white dress with matching cap. Alwa also wore white as on her first day in Erebor. A wide flowing, rather plain robe and delicate aquamarine jewellery. Tul beside her looked gorgeous as always in her dark red velvet festive robe and elaborately braided hairdo. And she seemed to have put on almost every single piece of jewellery she had ever been given by her father. Fredrin had seen pictures of his aunt Dís in her youth and Tul looked very much like her, he thought. Just her defiant, arrogant look was missing today nevertheless. Instead her eyes were still slightly red from crying. Her father's death had hit his sister even harder than himself. Arvid whispered something in her ear, probably some kind of suggestive compliment and she kissed him, smiling faintly.

The crown prince offered his mother his arm and they went down together. The temple was crowded with guests and surrounded by onlookers. After a rogation service the high priest brought in the deceased king's crown. He was followed by four priest and priestesses among them Ema. They were carrying the ceremonial chain with Durin's royal insignia. Seven stars, hammer and anvil. The precious, traditional chain had been found at the sorting of the treasure and of course it had been given to Thorin. At that time there was no hope for an heir to the thrown but when Fredrin was born, Thorin had gladly given it to the temple to be kept for this special day.

And today was this day. The four priests put the heavy chain around the prince's shoulder and closed it in the back. He felt Ema's hand on his neck and their eyes met briefly. Full of pride and affection she looked at him and conjured a tiny smile on his lips. Then his mother approached him, took the crown from the high priest and set it on her son's head.

She raised both hands and called aloud through the vast temple:

"King Fredrin!".

"Long live the king!", replied the audience.

* * *

 **Review please! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

In the afternoon Fredrin received gifts and congratulations from all the guests of honour in the throne hall and in the evening there would be an exquisite banquet. In between was time for a little informal get together. Alwa asked Fredrin aside.

"I want you to return the stones to the elven king, as was promised to him", she said.

"Does that really have to be today also, mother?", Fredrin groaned.

"Yes", she replied, "I want everything to be settled".

He looked at her questioningly and anxiously.

"It will ease my mind to know that everything is put in order", she replied gently as it always had been her way.

Fredrin smiled indulgently and sighed:

"As you wish, mother".

Alwa had Dori bring up the small chest and guard it in one of the back chambers. When the young king and his mother entered the room with Thranduil and Legolas, Dori snapped to attention and stepped back from the chest with a bow to Alwa.

Fredrin opened the treasure chest and turned to the elven king.

"My mother wants to fulfil a promise that was given to you forty-four years ago. And I want it, too. These stones have been a cause for discord between our people long enough now. Today there shall be an end to it. May it be another step towards good neighbourly relations", he said and handed the chest to King Thranduil.

Thranduil took it with a deep bow.

"Thank you. It means al lot to me. More than you imagine", the elf replied, visibly moved.

Then he added with a smile and flashing eyes:

"The house of Durin is becoming more and more pleasant to me from generation to generation, I must confess. Politely spoken did I not like your great-grandfather at all and your grandfather was quite indifferent to me. Your father however I did respect in spite of all the friction between us. And your aunt and your mother I really appreciate. Who knows. If this continues, your little niece might become my daughter-in-law one day".

Legolas was startled and looked at his father, slightly indignant. Fredrin exchanged a brief glance with the elven prince, that seemed to say:

"Fathers..."

They smiled.

"Will your granddaughter be a seeress like you one day?", Thranduil meanwhile asked Alwa politely.

"Yes", the king's mother replied, nodding thoughtfully, "The gift is there in her and it is strong, also, but if and when it will break it's way free, I do not see yet".

The elves turned to go and Fredrin wanted to join them to return to the festivities. He looked around for his mother.

"Go on ahead, Fredrin. I still want to talk to Dori for a minute", she said with a tired smile.

When the door had closed, Alwa sank into a chair, groaning and feeble.

"Highness?", Dori asked worried and stepped closer.

"It is nothing. I am just tired. Please, Dori, help me upstairs and cancel the rest of the appointments this week".

"Of course, Highness. Take my arm", Dori hurried to say sympathetically.

Alwa stayed away from the banquet that evening. She lay nestled in Thorin's fur coat up in the stars' chamber and looked out into the dark autumn sky. Then she closed her eyes. The connection to Thorin was there immediately, as if he had been waiting for her.

And Alwa told him about this day. How wonderful Fredrin had been, about Tul's tears and about Thranduil. And about how much she missed him. With his voice in her head and a smile on her lips, she fell asleep at last.

It seemed as if Alwa had worked towards this day for weeks and months. And now, that everything had been done, she let go of the reins.

Her mind began to cloud. At first it were only brief moments when her thoughts wandered away and she suddenly looked at her hands, puzzled, as if the notion she had, slipped through her fingers like fog. But when the first snow fell, she could not continue to counsel any longer. She was rarely present enough to help any more. Most of the time she suddenly rose and left the room or she started laughing in the middle of a sentence and completely lost the thread. With a heavy heart Fredrin and Dori had to discontinue her consultations at last. Only in exceptional cases of special urgency were those seeking help allowed to stay in Erebor and to wait for one of the seldom light moments of the seeress.

Alwa herself was not unhappy thought. If Brit did not pay attention she walked around the Erebor, with an absent smile on her face, in her night gown and barefoot until she grew tired and sat down in some corner, falling asleep.

Past, present and future. It all flowed together in Alwas mind. She called Brit Ama, saw her children as dwarflings playing in the hall and her first meeting with Thorin. Again and again Thorin. Then Fredrin on his first pony. Thurid as an adult dwarrowdam. Tul and Arvid in passionate embrace. She saw Dís's grave besides Bard's on the graveyard in Dale in spring next year. Over and over covered with flowers. And she saw her own death next summer. Saw Brit finding her. Curled up on Thorin's tomb.

Thus winter came and passed. Next week the annual reindeer hunt would take place. And there were already some dwarfs arriving from afar who would join Balin on his quest to Moria.

One morning Fredrin and Alwa sat at breakfast together as usually on workdays. She gently rocked herself back and forth, humming and pulling the soft inside out of a bun. Fredrin looked up at her for a moment, smiled leniently and continued to glance through the documents the night-courier had brought.

"Is Ema not having breakfast with us today?", his mother asked suddenly.

Fredrin kept on reading the letter Dáin had sent and answered patiently:

"Ema has never had breakfast with us here, mother".

Alwa ate a piece of crumb and remained silent a while.

"Does she still see then?", she asked after some time.

Now Fredrin raised his head and listened.

"I beg your pardon?", he said.

His mother looked directly into his eyes and reached out for him. The king went to her and knelt in front of her chair.

"What is the matter with Ema?", he asked worried.

Alwa stroked his hair and smiled sadly.

"Ema will completely lose her eyesight", she said calmly.

Fredrin caught his breath. He could not help his thoughts beginning to race. Would she be able to continue her work without being able to see? He wanted her for himself but he immediately forbade himself this selfishness. It must be averted. Ema should not suffer.

"Maybe it can be stopped if we do something in time! She must immediately...", he gasped and jumped up.

But his mother shook her head and took his hands.

"She has been to Oin already. There is nothing he can do. Go to her, Fredrin. Comfort her. She needs you now", Alwa said.

And with these words she embraced her son.

"You two have my blessings", she whispered and kissed him on his forehead.

Fredrin ran down to Dwalin's because at this time Ema was usually still at home.

Out of breath he knocked violently and waited impatiently. Dwalin opened.

"Where is Ema? It is important!", it gushed out of him and he strove to rush inside past Dwalin.

"As in the old days, hm?", Dwalin grinned, holding him by the arm, "She is not here. Something is wrong with her, but she did not want to tell me. You will tell me instead now, lad!".

"I am not sure, but my mother...", he paused, wondering how much to tell Ema's father.

"What did your mother see?", his opposite asked sharply now.

And Fredrin told him. The old warrior put his head in the nape of his neck and let go of the king with a moan.

"Hell, no! She left before breakfast. And did not say where she was going", he groaned.

"I guess I know it", murmured Fredrin, "I am going to look for her. Is Kái already awake?".

Dwalin snorted and muttered in a low voice.

"Kái came in here late last night in female company. Tried to be quiet, but I have a damn light sleep and good ears. They'll probably need a while longer this morning. I'll help you looking for Ema. Maybe she's down in the source hall".

"I thought of that too first, but if she's not well, I guess she'll rather chose Yavanna's temple. Will you check the source hall anyway? Just to be on the safe side?", the young king asked anxiously.

Dwalin nodded, pulled the front door shut behind them and the two split up. Dwalin strode in direction of the stairs and Fredrin hurried along another corridor. Ema's favourite temple lay two floors lower close to the midwives premisses.

Many dwarrowdams paid homage not only to Mahal, but to his wife Yavanna, the donor of the fruits, too. She was always dressed in green and had sown all the plants of the world. Dís esteemed her particularly also. Fredrin knew that his aunt had a house altar in her bedroom, that she decorated daily with fresh greenery and flowers. And in her garden, amidst the most beautiful roses, stood a wonderful statue of the goddess, that Dwin had made for Dís's 200th birthday almost thirty years ago. Yavanna had also created the two trees of light with her song back in the days of the gods, something that had always enthralled Ema also.

Quietly he entered the small, dim temple room and knew he had guessed correctly when he heard soft sobbing. Her grief hurt him deeply. He followed the sound of her weeping and found Ema's delicate figure huddled on the ground in front of the statue.

"Ema!", he whispered.

She looked up.

"Fredrin...", she breathed surprised.

He helped her get back on her feet and closed her into his arms without any further word. The young king felt her stiffen briefly, but then she returned his embrace and clung to him.

"Is…. Is everything all right with your eyes?", he asked cautiously.

She looked at him startled and with a tear-stained face.

"How do you..?".

"My mother has seen it", he replied gently.

She began to cry again and he had difficulties understanding her.

"I hardly dare to open my eyes in the mornings any more! Every day it's less! This morning a big piece is missing here!", she whimpered, pointing to a vague area in front of her left eye.

"And there is nothing Oin can do about it?", Fredrin asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing at all".

"Oh, Ema, that is terrible", he answered softly.

"I'm so afraid! I'm so afraid of the darkness!", she sobbed desperately.

He held her tightly and asked:

"Are you afraid right now?".

She sobbed a few more times, then breathed deeply and calmed down a little.

"No", she said with a sniffle.

"Then I won't let go of you simply", he said softly.

She uttered a chuckling sound, with her face buried on his shoulder and sighed.

"Oh, Fredrin. When it really comes to the worst, I'll go back to the monastery in the Grey Mountains...", she began.

"No!", Fredrin interrupted her unusually vehement, "You will certainly not! I have let you go once! Because I wanted you to be happy. But you will not leave again to be out there alone and unhappy. Definitely not!".

"Shall I become a burden to my father? Or Kái? I don't want that!", she replied and began to cry again.

"Ema, do not talk like that. You would never be a burden to your family. But don't you understand? I want to have you by my side!".

He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Tie the knot with me! Ema, please! Let me take care of you. For the rest of my live", he begged.

"You're the king, Fredrin. You can not have a blind queen", she said.

"No? Of course I can!", he laughed a little bitterly, "Ever since I can remember, I have done what was expected of me. I always did my best. And today I am the king and I want this one thing for myself now! Namely the dwarrowdam I loved all my life".

"Are you serious?", she breathed.

"Ema! Don't you know that?", he whispered sadly.

"I did not dare to hope that you still do want me after I left you back then. I hurt you", she replied, looking at him doubtfully.

"I never stopped loving you. Never! But I wanted you to live your dream. You should be happy serving our gods. But if that is not longer possible… Come back to me, Ema. Please!", he implored, still kneeling.

She cupped his face with both hands, bent down and kissed him with tears in her eyes. And he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up as he rose and turned around with her in circles, until she laughed as she had done in happier days in the past. Then he carefully lowered her unto a stone step, so she could stand at eye level with him. They looked at each other.

"I want you to know that I would change it if I could. I mean... with your eyes. I do not want you to lose your eyesight. Do you understand? But if it is to happen now and we can not do anything about it, I will be your eyes".

She nodded, smiled tormented and began to cry again.

"Oh, Fredrin… I don't know what to say. You know, you were my One if it had not been for Mahal's call. It almost tore me apart. But still my decision seemed right to me", she whispered barely audibly.

He closed her in his arms again and was so happy as he had not been in years it seemed to him. For a long time they just stood there clinging to each other.

"I hardly dare to tell Pa about it. He just got settled back down a bit", she finally muttered.

"Don't worry. He already knows it. I told him when I came looking for you", Fredrin confessed.

She breathed a sigh of relief

"And I have to tell the high priest. I must stop before I can no longer fulfil my duties with the necessary dignity. Before I only mind not to stumble or to knock over something", she groaned.

"I gladly accompany you", he suggested.

That would be nice", she replied, resting her forehead against his.

"You carry the burden of responsibility for the whole mountain and you really want to carry my burden, too?", she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"The second burden isn't one at all. It's my reward for the first", he said with a broad smile and they kissed.

That's how Dwalin found them after he had searched the source hall in vain. He heard their soft voices in the temple and carefully threw a glance inside. Fredrin and Ema stood there in tight embrace and the warrior withdrew quietly with a relieved smirk. He grabbed for Dwin's ring that he wore on a chain around his neck and muttered to himself quietly:

"Oh, Dwin! Now look at that!".

He returned home and found Kái and a pretty redhead at a hasty breakfast.

"Overslept...", Kái said with an impish grin and his mouth full.

"Did you? And that's why you don't introduce us?", his father growled and stood in the door with his arms folded.

"Oh! Sorry!", his son exclaimed, coughing.

"Pa, this is Rima, daughter of Livi and Thorur. She's silversmith over at the Karstsquare. Rima, this is my father Dwalin, Fundin's son", he introduced them formally.

Rima bowed and looked at Kái's father, without flinching.

"Rima then. Isn't that lad a bit to young for you?", Dwalin asked boldly.

Kài groaned.

"Pa!".

"Oh, don't you worry, old dwarf. He's got enough stamina for a mature dwarrowdam like me", Rima replied defiantly, looking at Dwalin challengingly.

"Well, all right then", Dwalin answered, sat down at the table groaning and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Ema will turn blind", he said abruptly.

"What?", Kái asked startled, "Where is she anyhow?"

And Dwalin told them everything.

"Oh, holy shit!", Rima said softly, "Sorry to hear that!".

"Plainly spoken, but that hits the nail on the head", Dwalin muttered.

Rima rose, gave Kái, who had turned pale, a peck on the cheek and said:

"Gotta go. The master'll give me hell for being late. See ya, guys".

"Wait! I'm coming along. I need to go, too. But if Ema needs me or I can do anything, let me know, Pa".

His father nodded and said:

"Guess, right now she is well taken care of. We'll talk with her tonight. And now get out of here!".

Meanwhile Fredrin went hand in hand with Ema to the main temple and stood by her side during her conversation with the high priest. The old dwarf was heartbroken, for she had grown very dear to him since he first met her as a child. And he had long wanted her to become his successor.

After Ema had confided to him, she thanked Fredrin for coming and said, he could return to his duties without worrying about her. She had already detained him long enough and right now she was still able to see. Knowing her in the care of her trusted superior, the young king said good-bye, although he would have loved to spend all day with her. He set off elatedly for Dwalin, to tell him about Ema's whereabouts. Despite the crushing fact that Ema would irrevocably lose her sight, Fredrin was not able to keep his heart from cheering.

When he had returned to Erebor, Dwalin had strictly refused to take over his former position. This was a task for younger dwarves now, he told Fredrin with a glance at Arvid. Instead, he was working as drillmaster for the recruits, passing on his experience. So Fredrin found him in the riding hall that also served as training ground in winter. Everybody paused reverently when the king entered the hall and talked to Dwalin.

Fredrin confirmed, what his mother had seen and deep inside the old warrior had not doubted it. All morning he had been secretly pondering how it would go on for his daughter, his little girl, now. So when Fredrin told him at last with crimson cheeks that Ema had agreed to stay with him and to tie the knot, a load was taken off his mind.

"I will fulfil her every wish. She will not lack a thing and… and… I'll be there for her! Always! Mahal, I love her so much", Fredrin stammered and the feeling of elation almost took his breath away.

If they had been alone Dwalin would have simply embraced him, being moved by the emotion that spoke out of every word the young dwarf said. But with the many eyes watching them, he simply gave him a pat on the back and muttered quietly:

"All right, laddie! I know! And I am glad. And her mother would've been glad, too".

Before returning to his duties though the king sought out the best decorators, cabinet makers and builders and gave instructions for the furnishing of the rooms. And he urged everyone to hurry, hoping that Ema would still be able to see her future home before everything became dark around her.

The pace of the deterioration of Ema's eyesight was frightening. Shortly before the annual reindeer hunt her left eye had gone completely blind and with the right one she could only see about half as much as she used to. Much earlier than she had thought and with the heaviest of hearts Ema retired from the service at the temple. She was devastated. To divert her from her grief, Fredrin talked her into accompanying him onto the hunt. Together with Kái, Rima and Dwalin, Tul and Arvid they spent some carefree days out in the beautiful wilderness of their homeland. A last time Ema marvelled at the snow-capped peaks of the mountains in glistening sunlight, the giant herds and the glowing red sunset. In the evenings at the fires there was laughter and story telling and when Ema sang one of the old hunting songs, everyone listened enthralled. She held Fredrin's hand and was confident, that she would eventually accept her fate. She could be happy, despite her blindness. She had her family, her friends, the music and she had Fredrin.

The young king did not leave Ema's side the whole time and the rumours which had spread with the beginning works in Freia's former chambers did not subside any more. A formal engagement announcement had not been made yet, but was planned for the banquet after the hunt.

Six weeks later the Erebor was surrounded by hundreds of tents. Balin's followers gathered and the preparations for the campaign were almost complete. There were bigger and smaller farewell parties everywhere. Dwalin and the companions arranged one for Oin, Ori and Balin of course.

Dís was there, Alwa, Fredrin, Tul and Arvid were invited, too. Kái and Rima welcomed the guests and there was also Ema, who was glad when Fredrin came, took her hand and stayed with her all evening. She could only see like through two tiny holes and depended on help with many things, even though she bravely tried to cope herself with as much as she possibly could.

The whole night speeches were given, songs were sung and good wishes expressed. Alwa sat on her chair, lost in thought, and silently watched the dwarves and dwarrowdams around her. But her mind was decades and miles away. It was clearly known to everyone that she had warned against this campaign again and again and it was a mystery to many that Balin still pursued this venture.

But since it was decided now, no one wanted to hear or utter more dark premonitions. Dís had come, although she was not feeling well at all. She said nothing and withdrew to bed early, but stayed overnight in the mountain, for she wanted to be in time at tomorrow's departure of her old friends for certain. Balin. Ori. And Oin. They would go and leave her to remain even more lonely than she already felt. She noticed her dwindling strength and was sure not to see the three again in this life. No matter how this campaign would end. Ema and Kái would also miss their uncle dearly. He had been the heart and the centre of their family after their mother's death and in times of their father's long absence.

The next morning time for farewell had come. The army was ready, the ponies saddled and all wagons packed. At the old ford a second huge force would join them from the west and together they would march southwards. Joyful, euphoric atmosphere of departure everywhere one looked.

Balin was dressed in shimmering armour and costly travel clothes like a king. Last embraces were made, last words of good-bye spoken. The companions stood together near the gate and saw them off. The young king with his mother, Dwalin, who led Ema by her arm, Kái and Rima. Dís stood there with tears in her eyes and she was glad when Tul and Arvid joined her. Gloin and Bombur with their families had come also. Nori, who had to comfort his brother, while Bifur was silent and Bofur cracking jokes as usual.

Ori had already mounted, when one of his fellow librarians called out to him:

"How will you ever survive without books, Ori?".

He laughed and pulled a thick bundle out of his saddle bag. It was carefully wrapped in oilcloth. Ori unwrapped it and held it up. It was a large, newly bound book. And completely empty.

"I will write one myself now! The chronicle of this campaign!", he called back happily.

Balin watched him with a proud smile and gave at last the signal to the leave. And under cheers and laughter the army began to move. Dori came to Alwa. He looked miserable and asked:

"Will we ever see them again?".

Alwa shook her head.

"No. Just the book. The book alone will find it's way back", she said vacantly and her eyes rested on Gimli, Gloin's son.

o~o

* * *

 ** _It would really mean a lot to me, if you would leave a short shout on how you liked the story. Even if it is completed for a while already now._**

* * *

Here ends my story about Dís, daughter of Thrain, and her contemporaries. I do thank all my loyal readers, who made it until here. :) And for all dear reviews and recommendations: Thank you very, very much.

I now return the borrowed characters to Tolkien. Hopefully without having taken too much damage. (Poor Dwalin really had to suffer, I know…)

Regards,

custor13


End file.
